The Imaginary Friend
by IrisMikaelson
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl Caroline has had her 'imaginary' friend Henrik. That's what her parents and even her other friends said he was, but Henrik was very real. Why can Caroline see him when nobody else can? (Katerina Patrova did not get away all those years ago. Niklaus broke his curse with her.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Flashback_

I was 6 years old and in my room playing with my dolls. Elena and I had a sleepover yesterday, she just went home a few hours ago. Just when my dolls were about to go on vacation I saw something out of my window. Frowning, I went to see what it was. As I looked down at my backyard I was surprised to see a boy sitting there.

He was wearing a loose fitting, long sleeved, blue shirt with tan pants. There was a rope tied around his waist. His brown hair was wavy and fell to his shoulders. It was so dark it was almost black. He was looking away from my window, it kept me from seeing his eye color. I rush out of my room and toward the living room where I last saw my parents. I froze when I heard the tone of their voices.

They were talking too quietly for me to hear what they were saying, but it sounded like they were mad. Mommy and Daddy have been fighting a lot lately and I didn't like it. Tip toeing past the living room, I went out the front door. I was planning on telling them I was going outside but changed my mind when I heard how mad their quiet voices sounded. As I walk around to the backyard I search for where I saw the boy. I was happy to see that he was still there.

"Hello!" I call to him with a wave as I walk over. A frown pulled at my lips when he didn't reply and I sat right beside him. "Didn't you hear me? I said hello."

He turned his head to look at me. His eyes were the same dark brown as his hair. His cheekbones were high on his young face. How old is he? I could tell he was years older than me.

"You can see me?" He asked in surprise, eyes widening. That was a weird thing to say. Of course I could, he was sitting right in front of me.

"Yeah." I snort at him with a roll of my dark blue eyes. "Duh. You're right there silly."

_Flashback Ended_

"Blossom!" A British-sounding voice shouts in my ear, jerking me from my slumber. Blossom is a nickname he's been calling me since I was a little girl. "Come on! It's the first day of 11th grade. You have to get ready."

I looked at the time and was relieved when it was only 5:00am. I had plenty of time to curl my hair. I looked to my best friend and smiled at him. Henrik looked exactly the same as he did when I was six. Everything from the clothes he wore to the fact that he still looked 12.

"Morning." Henrik greeted me happily, a wide smile was on his face.

"Good morning. Are you going to school with me today?" I asked as I got up and plugged my curling iron in.

"I'll pop in." Henrik responded. He was spread out across my bed.

I got dressed as I waited for it to heat up. I changed into a camo dress that fell to my mid-thigh, it had a sweetheart neckline. I put a thick brown belt across my stomach and a tan leather jacket on the bed. When the curling iron was done it took me 45 minutes to curl my blonde locks perfectly.

"She needs to go easy on the makeup." Henrik deadpanned. I turned to see him looking out of my window. "It looks like it was applied with a shot gun."

I let out a snort of amusement and walked over to see who he was looking at. When I saw Elena making her way to the front door I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked back in response.

"Her makeup _could_ use a more subtle touch." I joked in a serious tone of voice.

"Very much so." He nodded. Henrik never could stand Elena. Even at a young age he told me that she reminded him to much of a girl he knew named Tatia. The older she got the more Henrik said Elena looked like her. Now he says Elena is identical to her. Even the way she acts reminds him of Tatia sometimes.

Henrik told me all about how Tatia toyed with two of his brothers affections at the same time. How she tore a rift in their bond and how they fought over her. Henrik couldn't stand the way she yanked them both around. Never committing to just one of them and hurting both in the process. She pretended to be so innocent when she was anything but.

I hurriedly put on my nude pumps and jacket when I hear Elena knocking on the door. I sent Henrik another smile as I grabbed my purse and book bag, then I raced to front door. I honestly use to be jealous of how many siblings Henrik had, seeing as I am an only child. I wasn't anymore though because even though we weren't blood, he was a brother to me. He was my best friend. I was closer to him than I was to anyone. Even Bonnie and Elena.

"How are you Elena?" I asked with pity in my eyes as I opened the door. Poor Elena lost both of her parents before the summer started in a car crash. Luckily she and Jeremy weren't in the car with them. Neither one of them has been the same since.

"I'm fine Care." She said with a forced smile that wasn't even a little bit believable. I pulled her into a quick hug.

"No you're not." I reply sternly when I let go of her.

"All I want to do is go to Starbucks and get an overpriced coffee before school. No depressing conversation. Can we do that?" She asked in exasperation.

"Of course we can." I tell her as we walk where Bonnie is waiting in the car. "I love your outfit."

There wasn't anything special about her pale pink long sleeved shirt and worn jeans. I only said that to lift her spirits. She sent me a small smile and this time it was genuine. I smiled widely back at her.

* * *

 **As much as I love Klaroline I am go** **ing to make this a Kol/Caroline. There aren't a lot of stories with that pairing. I hope all the Klaroline lovers will still continue to read my story anyway. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"What are you doing?" I heard my new friend ask me confused. I turned around as I opened the fridge and smiled.

"It's Daddy's birthday!" I tell him happily. I turn back to the fridge and get out the leftovers. "So I am making breakfast soup for him before he wakes up."

I climb on the chair that I pulled over to the stove. I open the container of leftovers and dump them into the big pot. It needs some water or some milk to make it look like soup. Which one though?

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked him. We've known each other for a week now. Yesterday was the first time since I have met him that I didn't see him at all the whole day.

"I was checking up on my brother Elijah." He told me. I turned to him as I jumped off the chair. He looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Was he doing something funny when you saw him?" I asked. Henrik snickered and shook his head. I decided since it's supposed to be breakfast soup that milk is what I will use. I walk to the fridge and got the milk.

"You are what I find amusing." He replied, his eyes flickered from the stove and back to me. He watched as I got on the chair and poured the milk into the pot. Milk splashed onto the stove and counter as I did it. Oops. I think some even got on the floor.

I was a little insulted. "What's so funny about making my daddy some breakfast for his birthday?"

"Nothing. It's the way you went about doing it that's the funny part." He laughed, watching as I got the vitamins down from the cabinet. My breakfast soup will be healthy for him too. Daddy will love it!

"You're the youngest right? Of your family?" I asked him, changing the subject. I still don't really understand why the way I cooked is so funny, so I decided to ignore it. Henrik was just weird.

_Flashback Ended_

"Ms. Forbes." Mr. Tanner called loudly in a harsh voice. I snapped away from Bonnie and turned to face him.

"Yes sir?" I say as innocently as I can muster. I heard Bonnie muffle a giggle behind me.

"Can you give me the answer to the question I just asked?" He inquired with a frown. I hate this class already. I had World History last year. This year I am taking American History. It would be my luck that this asshole teaches both.

"1970." I say randomly. I heard a few laughs go around the room.

"If you want to actually do something with your life that doesn't involve the phrase 'would you like fries with that' then I suggest you pay attention." Mr. Tanner sneered before going back to his boring lesson. I really do hate him. Why is he even a teacher here? Why did the principle hire him? He's horrible with people and can barely do his own job.

"Oooh." I hear Henrik's voice mock somewhere behind me. I turn to see him standing behind Bonnie. I glance to her while really focusing on him. "What a burn. Did it take him all day to come up with that line?"

"Turn back around." Bonnie hissed, using a single figure to gesture for me to do just that. "You'll get in trouble again."

I obeyed and when I did Henrik was standing in the front with the teacher. I smirked as I watched him walk around playfully mimicking Mr. Tanner. At this moment he was behaving every bit his physcial age. He walked stiffly, using the same stupid gestures that Mr. Tanner was, mouthing "blah, blah, blah" as he did. Then after a moment he started "killing himself" in various different ways. Mr. Tanner continued rambling in a monotone voice, oblivious to Henrik's antics. Just like everyone was.

First he mimicked wrapping a rope around his neck and held a single fist high in the air. His eyes closed and a tongue stuck out. Second, he stabbed himself in the stomach with both fists, acting like he had a sword in his hands, and dropped dramatically to the floor.

It took everything in me to keep a straight face and not laugh.

Third, he stood on Mr. Tanner's desk with a comically sad look on his face and jumped off. He sprawled out on the floor, acting like he jumped from a tall building instead of a short desk. The bell rang loudly before he could come up with his next act. Henrik jumped up, pumping a fist in the air. Students rushed out of the room and toward their last class of the day.

"Bloody finally." He exclaimed as I got up and gathered my school supplies. "I thought he would never shut up."

An hour later Elena, Bonnie, and I were at The Mystic Grill chatting about our day at school. I didn't get a chance to talk to Henrik, I was never alone, and so I have no idea where he disappeared to.

"I'm not saying that I hate him." I say, referring to Mr. Tanner. "I am simply saying that if he was on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

"I second that." Bonnie laughed raising her glass in a toast. I grinned as I tapped my glass with hers. We looked over to see that Elena was distracted. I followed her gaze and saw Jeremy stumbling to the bathroom. Everyone deals with grief different. Jeremy's way is to turn into a druggy. What is he on now?

"I'll be right back." Elena told us flatly and took off after him.

"Leave him be Elena!" I call to her but was ignored. I sigh and turn back to Bonnie. "So, is your Grams still babbling about witch nonsense?"

I asked it with a teasing tone and a smirk, acting like I didn't believe stuff like that existed. I do believe though. I believed in witches, werewolves, vampires, and even hybrids. Henrik's family was full of the supernatural. After Henrik died he stayed and watched over them.

He still checks up on them to this day. Nik, one of his brothers, is the one he hasn't seen the longest. After Niklaus started daggering the other siblings Henrik was livid. There was a difference between squabbling and true betrayal. Henrik learned to tolerate a lot, but he never could stomach his siblings turning on each other. His brothers Kol and Finn were currently daggered now. Kol for a century, Finn for 9. Henrik will go to where they're daggered often. Hoping that one day when he goes to check up on them, they will be free.

"You have no idea." Bonnie replied with a roll of her green eyes. "Sometimes I think to myself, will someone put her in a home already?"

"Oh come on BonBon." I grin. "Cut poor ole Grams a break."

"I wish she would just drop it." Bonnie insisted. I knew that Grams wouldn't drop it. Henrik said Bennet witches were powerful. I can't wait until Grams convinces Bonnie that magic exists. Then I might bring up Henrik again. She will believe me then.

I told my parents, Bonnie, and Elena about him when I was a child. All of them thought he was imaginary. Nothing I did or said convinced them otherwise. I started talking about him less and less when I turned 8. I was sick of them not believing. By the time I was 9, I didn't talk about him at all. Henrik has been my secret ever since.

"He's being so difficult!" Elena hissed angrily, throwing herself into the chair beside Bonnie and across from me. "Can't he see I just want what's best for him? I am only trying to help!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.** **I only own my plot and any OC's I decide to introduce.**

 **THANKS for the support! I am glad everyone is enjoying my story so far!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Caroline, that's enough!" Mommy shouted. I put my hands on my hips and glare even more. "You're 8 years old now. You need to stop blaming everything on your imaginary friend."

"He isn't imaginary!" I shout back at her. "I don't blame _everything_ on him. This was his idea! I didn't even wanna do it but he said it would be fun!"

"Caroline." Mommy lowered her voice but was still very angry, "you are a smart girl and you need to start taking responsibility for your actions. You deliberately disobeyed me. You could have gotten hurt or kidnapped or worse!"

"I'm sorry I didn't stay put like you told me Mom, but I wouldn't have gotten hurt! We just went to the caves. Henrik has been there loads of times! He wanted to show me something and when he did we came right back! Nothing bad happened."

"Go to your room." Mommy replied sternly. My jaw dropped.

"It's not fair that I'm in trouble!" I shout in angry disbelief. "I came right back and was super careful and everything!"

"You weren't supposed to leave in the first place." Mommy told me with angry eyes. "You had me worried sick. Now you're going to your room and you'll stay there until I say you can come out."

_Flashback Ended_

"Hey Elena." Matt Donovan greets lovingly as he brushes his lips to hers briefly. She smiles back at him just as lovingly. She looks happier now that Matt's here. "I have to work late tonight so I'm afraid I can't make it for dinner."

He asked her out in the beginning of last year. I was completely pissed off when Elena said yes. She knew how much I liked him and that just wasn't something you did to a friend. When I saw how good they were together, I _slowly_ got over it. It took time.

"Alright." Elena tried to hide her disappointment. "Another time then. Text me when you get off work."

"I will." Matt promised. He gave her one last kiss before going to let his boss know he was here for work.

"He really helped me a lot over the summer." Elena told us both. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

"You're lucky to have him." Bonnie encouraged. "He's the sweetest guy in all of Mystic Falls."

"I know." She gave Matt a glance over her shoulder. I went to say something, before I could Henrik caught my eye. He was by the front door and waving for me to come with him.

"Hey guys." I told them, getting to my feet. They look at me expectantly. "My phone was on silent and I didn't realize I missed a call. I'll be outside."

"Everything okay?" Elena asked. The look on Bonnie's face said she was wondering the same thing.

"Oh yeah." I respond flippantly with a dismissive wave of a hand. "I'm sure everything is fine. Be right back."

I turned my head this way and that when I get outside, searching for Henrik. I found him walking around to the alley beside the Mystic Grill. I followed and took my phone out of my pocket. If anyone sees me it'll look like I am talking into the phone instead of to thin air. It wouldn't do me any good if I was committed to an insane asylum.

"What's wrong Pup?" I wonder in concern. He was pacing and seemed lost in thought. Pup or Puppy is a nickname I gave him when he starting calling me by mine. The reasoning was simple. I was a little girl: I liked puppies and I liked Henrik. So voila, the nickname was born.

"Elijah." He stopped pacing, dark brown eyes locked with my dark blue.

"Did Nik dagger him?" I asked in exasperation with a roll of my eyes. I really hope he didn't. Nik really needed a new hobby other than daggering siblings when they did something he doesn't agree with.

"No, a vampire was passing through and saw Elena. He was at least 600 years old, if I had to guess. He's heading to Elijah, wanting something in return for the information he now has. That a doppelganger is alive and he knows where she is. I am not sure at the moment how long it's going to take. What I do know is Elijah _will_ come once he gets that information."

"Well shit." That was all I could think to say.

There are so many things that could go wrong here. What would he do to Elena? Would he tell Nik about her? Would they drain her dry so Nik can make hybrids? If Elijah does call Nik and he comes, Rebekah will surely follow.

I can't see Henrik staying a secret for long with them here. I would be attacked first and questioned later if they hear that I can see him. They'd be incredibly suspicious and probably think it was some sort of trick.

"Blossom!" Henrik shouts to get my attention. My wide, worried eyes focused on his young face. His tone turned gentle. "Don't work yourself into a tizzy, alright? We'll figure it out. Everything will be fine."

"I really doubt everything will be fine." I responded after I took a deep breath. "At least it's Elijah that's coming though, that's something. Hopefully he leaves Nik and Rebekah out of this."

I still have to be wary of Elijah, but he isn't as explosive as Nik and Rebekah. We'll have more of a chance of things going well with him.

"Don't hold your breath." He snorts.

"I know." I sigh back. Once Elijah knows it's only a matter of time before Rebekah and Nik catch wind of it.

"Caroline!" I heard Bonnie call. I walked out of the alley and turned to face her. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I'm done. Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would." I answer. Bonnie hands me my purse with a curious look on her face.

"What was the phone call about?" She asked. I shook my head with an annoyed look. My curls bounced with the movement.

"I don't even want to talk about it. It was nothing but blah, blah, blah. Honestly I am glad it's over. I was so close to just hanging up." I rambled in reply, causing Bonnie to grin at me.

"Elena and I were going to head to her place. Do you want to join us? Or should I drop you off at home?"

"Home." I heard Henrik tell me. "We need to get you some more vervain."

"I better head home." I tell Bonnie. Henrik was right, I was running low. I completely forgot about that. I'll need to make extra sure that I keep vervain in my system with Elijah coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.** **I only own my plot and any OC's I decide to introduce.**

 **I really appreciate all the reviews! They are very encouraging. Thank you! Please keep them coming.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Kol always enjoyed riling people up." Henrik was telling me early one Saturday morning. Instead of waking up my parents, like I normally do, I decided to talk with Henrik and let them sleep in. "I remember one night back when I was still alive Kol couldn't sleep. So to entertain himself he went over to where Rebekah and I were sleeping and forced us to wake up. He spread out on top of us and proceeded to asked one ridiculous question after the next. I found it funny but it pissed Rebekah off to no end."

"Questions like what?" I laughed as I rolled onto my back. Henrik mimicked me and we laid side by side on my bed.

"I cannot recall the exact questions. I just remember he fired one after the next. I thought he'd never shut up. Rebekah tried to smother him to make him hush but he managed to wiggle free. They wrestled around and all that ruckus woke up the other 3. They sure were livid."

"What's some other stuff he use to do when you were alive?" I giggled. My eyes were locked with his and I was kicking my feet in the air. Henrik's irises were so dark they were almost black, just like his hair.

"Pick fights over little things when he was bored or play pranks on us." He replied with a chuckle.

"Pranks?" I lit up even more. Pranks are funny.

"Yes. Somedays after we got done with all of our chores I would help him. The family isn't the only people he enjoyed pranking. We would prank the villagers too. Sometimes we would get caught and other times we wouldn't. Either way it was fun."

_Flashback Ended_

"We'll do Cheer Them On one more time and then we will be done for the day." I ordered the other cheerleaders with a clap of my hands. It's the third day since the vampire saw Elena. Yesterday, Elena came to me and told me she was quitting cheerleading. To say I wasn't happy about it would be an understatment. However, she explained in detail why she wanted to quit and that helped. A little.

Elijah knows about her and should be here any day now. Henrik is with him right now. After practice he is going to let me know exactly when the Original should be getting into town.

"Cheer them on" _(beginning stance, step forward with right leg and turn slightly sideways, bend elbows and lift palms facing up and make pumping up motion)_  
"Make them hear it" _(pull right foot back so that feet are together, bend knees, put left hand on hip and right hand cupped to ear)_  
"We've got that" _(step forward with right foot and do a low V)_  
"Timberwolf spirit!" _(cross arms over chest, high V, back to beginning stance)_

"Gets better every time we do it." I tell them as I take deep breaths, hands on my hips. I was super sweaty. I can't wait to get in the shower. "Everyone be here tomorrow at 4:30. Not a minute later!"

The girls dispersed. I grabbed all my stuff and headed to the parking lot. I took deep swallows of my water as my other hand reached into my purse to get my phone. I had a text from Bonnie.

 **Bonnie: I'm here.**

 **Me: Done. Heading your way now.**

It didn't take me long to find Bonnies car. I climbed in with a warm smile. She returned it. I wasn't surprised that Elena wasn't with her. Tonight she and Matt are having a little dinner date to make up for the one they had to cancel the other day.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked as she drove out of the parking lot.

"As good as it could have gone." I reply with a shrug of a shoulder. "It was only the third practice of the school year. There's a lot of work to be done before the first game that's for sure."

Bonnie shot me a quick glance. "I know you'll have it tomorrow, but will you also have to practice Saturday and Sunday?"

"No. I've decided unless there is some sort of emergency practices will be Tuesdays through Fridays."

We spent the rest of the car ride listening to music with the windows down. Our hair was whipping around as we danced and sang along with the radio. All too soon our fun came to an end and Bonnie pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride BonBon." I grin at her, opening the door. "See you in the morning."

"You need to get a car." She teased as I got out.

I let out an unladylike snort. "Tell me about it."

When she pulls away I wave until she's out of sight. The first thing I did when I walked in the house was go upstairs to my room and take a shower. When I was ten I switched from the one facing the backyard to this one, which faces the front. I like this bedroom much better, it lets me have a personal bathroom. I changed into jean shorts and cute top.

Then I start on some homework, waiting for Henrik to appear. I didn't have to wait long.

"Elijah is already in town." He said the second he appeared.

"Damn." I was shocked. I thought we had at least another day. "What's his plan?"

"I'm not sure what he plans to do about Elena, but he's posing as an author investigating small towns in Virginia. He left the mayor's house not long after getting himself invited it. Now he's heading here."

"He wants to get invited in to all the important houses in town." I reply. Of course he does. I already knew that he would.

"I wish I could have gotten more information than that." Henrik huffed in frustration. "I'll keep a look out."

Curiosity was thick in my voice when I asked, "Do you know what that vampire wanted in return?"

"He recently turned a lover and she was abducted. He can't find her anywhere. Since he doesn't have many witch connections, and he knows my family does, he asked my brother to help find her. Elijah picked one who owed him a favor and sent him to her."

"Huh, that wasn't what I was expecting."

Henrik smirked with amused dark eyes. "What were you expecting?"

"That he got on your family's bad side once upon a time and now he wants to get back on their good side." I reply honestly. It was the first idea that came to me.

"That's a good guess." He snickered before disappearing. He wasn't gone long before he was back in front of me again. "He'll be here any minute. Remember to be calm and act natural."

I took a breath and focused on calming the nerves that fluttered in my belly. He was only coming over to chit chat and get invited in. There was no way that was happening. Henrik and I stared at each other for a few moments in silence before there was a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.** **I only own my plot and any OC's I decide to introduce.**

* * *

_Flashback_

I was eleven years old, sitting on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chin. My arms were wrapped tightly around my legs. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, no matter how hard I tried. I don't know which emotion was stronger, my anger or my heartache. It was a relief when Henrik showed up. He was with me all day at school and left to see his family when I was on the bus heading home.

"Blossom?" He asked in horror, worry mounting in his eyes. "What on earth happened? I was only gone an hour and a half!"

"Daddy left us." I inform with wobbling lips. "He had breakfast with me this morning. Everything was fine! Then when I got home all his stuff was gone! He left us for some man named Steven! How could he do that to us Puppy?! He said he would still visit me, but that's not the same thing! I know he and Mom have been fighting for a while but I thought they would work it out eventually. I didn't think he would LEAVE us."

Henrik put a hand on my knee. Even though I could clearly see it there, I couldn't feel it. It made everything worse. Just seeing and hearing him wasn't enough at that moment. I wanted to be able to touch him and to feel him. I could really use a hug from my best friend, my brother in all but blood.

"You have me Caroline," He took on a solemn expression. I blinked watery eyes at him, "and you will always have me."

"You don't know that." I growl back.

"You're right." He responds softly. "I can't see what the future holds for us, but I know that I will be with you for as long as I possibly can. I will fight for us with every fiber of my being. Do you know why?"

"Because we're family."

"Yes, because we're family." Henrik said. He places a kiss on my cheek that I couldn't feel. "We will always be family."

_Flashback Ended_

"Good evening." Elijah smiles slightly when I open the door, standing on my front porch with ridiculously perfect posture. He wore a nice suit, had broad shoulders, and was average height. His brown hair was slicked back and his brown eyes conveyed kindness. Both were a lighter shade than Henrik's. "I hope I am not intruding. My name is Elijah Smith. I'm new in town and the mayor's wife said the sheriff may be able to offer me some assistance."

After so many years of hearing stories about him and now he's in front of me. Elijah, son of Mikael, in the flesh. It was a miracle I was able to act natural.

"Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes." I greet brightly, holding my hand out for him to shake. It surprised me when he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. _He certainly has charm, doesn't he?_ I thought to myself in amusement. "She's at work right now. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm researching small towns in Virginia." He told me smoothly. I had to fight a smirk. "This one seems to be rich in history. I was hoping the sheriff could talk with me, but if she is busy I will come back another time."

"My mom's at work. Sorry I can't be more help." I frown and fake apologetic as best as I can. I was proud of my acting skills. Go me.

"It's quite alright Ms. Forbes." Elijah assured. The perfect image of a courteous guest. "It was lovely meeting you."

"It was lovely meeting you too. I hope you get the help you're looking for." I give him a little wave before closing the door.

Henrik spent the rest of the day following Elijah around and telling me what he was up too. All he did was go to Elena's house and charmed her aunt Jenna. They talked, she offered some old Gilbert journals for him to read, and it was all very boring. Luckily, Elena was at Matt's house so he didn't see her yet. Jeremy was lord knows where, probably with Vikki. Matt's druggy sister.

After some time there, he went back to the apartment he was staying at and actually started reading the journals. I spent the rest of the day in the living room listening to Henrik and working on my homework. I wanted to wait up for Mom so I could at least give her a hug and a kiss before bed, but I fell asleep.

They next day Elijah was equally as dull. Besides the fact that he was obviously gathering information on Elena and the town, we couldn't figure out what he was planning. Would he call Nik? Would he kidnap Elena? What is his game plan? Unfortunately, Elijah wasn't the type to plan out loud to himself and he hasn't talked to anyone about whatever he's scheming. So Henrik couldn't gather enough information to know what EXACTLY was going on in that head of his. Although his guess was far better than mine.

It was currently 8:00 and I was sitting outside on my porch. After practice, the first thing I did was have a shower and grab a quick dinner. Henrik just left to keep an eye out. I finished all my homework. It was a Friday night and I had no idea what to do. Ugh. Should I watch a movie? Practice my cheering for the first game? Call Elena and Bonnie and hang out somewhere with them? Call Sarah, maybe?

Man, I really need a boyfriend.

"Caroline get in the house now!" Henrik's voice insisted out of nowhere. I got to my feet. In a blink of an eye a firm hand was around my throat. There was a blur of motion and I was pressed against a tree.

"Caroline Forbes. Am I right?" A deep male voice hissed at me. The guy's windswept brown hair had a red tint and his green eyes were piercing. Thin lips pressed into a nasty sneer. He looked to be about 43. "William Forbes' little girl."

I was lifted off the ground. The bark of the tree pressed harshly into me. His painful grip on my throat prevented me from making a single sound. I kicked and tried to claw at him but it didn't do any good. With his strength and speed he was obviously a vampire. I could hear Henrik in the background. Sadly there was nothing he could do to help me.

"Your father has been a very naughty boy." He spat at me. Jesus, what in the...?! Who was this guy? "He fucked with me for the last time. How awful would it be for him if his beloved little daughter turned into the thing he loathes most?"

He morphed his face and bit into his free wrist harshly. His eyes were bloody red and black. Bulging veins slithered around them. He shoved the oozing wrist to my mouth and dropped me to the ground. I couldn't help but breath in when he released my throat. My lungs were desperate for air. I gagged on a metallic taste. Without warning there was a sharp pain in my neck and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own my plot and any OC's I decide to introduce.**

 **Leave a thought or two please :-) I enjoy reading them.**

* * *

_Flashback_

Henrik wasn't there when I woke up or throughout my school day. I just got home from my first day of 9th grade. After getting off the bus, I went upstairs, and finally saw him. The youngest Mikaelson was pacing up and down the length of my room. He looked pissed. I bet he's mad about his siblings being daggered... again. I've heard different variations of the same rant many times before.

I sat on my bed with my back against the headboard. Then I used my hands to gesture for him to let it out.

"It's bloody maddening. How long will Nik keep them trapped?" He exclaimed throwing his hands up. _Yep, I totally called it._ "The only reason Kol's daggered is because Nik was tired of him doing things he didn't agree with. Kol was too wild. What the hell sort of reason is that to lock someone away for a century? A horrible one! There were other ways he could've handled the issue! Nik is just so overbearingly controlling at times. It drives me up the wall. He has no right to leave Kol the way he has!"

"No he doesn't." I nod in complete agreement. "Nik isn't getting the award for best brother any time soon. That's for sure."

I know Kol really enjoys being a vampire. He likes killing and being every shade of an asshole there is. Henrik told me plenty of stories. However, I also know that he's a person, not just a monster. I've heard just as many good stories as I have bad ones. He told me about the good and bad in all his siblings.

I don't want Kol to be daggered either. It's horrible Nik did that to him. I feel way worse for Finn. The poor thing has been daggered for over 900 years. Forced away from his wife for all that time. I pity Sage.

"Finn is only daggered because he hated being a vampire and was a bit suicidal. What did he get? Support? Encouragement? Help? No, just a stab in the back. He doesn't deserve to miss everything he's been missing. Finn doesn't deserve to spend another day in that fucking coffin. He's daggered Rebekah two different times. The only sibling that hasn't been daggered is Elijah, but it's only a matter of time. I loathe when he does that to them. Even with all their darkness, they are still my siblings. I hate that they're so broken."

_Flashback Ended_

When I awoke the vampire shoved a random woman into my arms. She had a cut on her neck that I latched onto before I knew what I was doing. Pain stabbed at my gums and then suddenly her heartbeat was massaging fangs that tore into her neck. The flavor was like nothing I've ever known.

A noise captured my attention when she ran dry. I let out a snarl and clutched the corpse to my chest protectively. The man who turned me was now laying on the ground, his body was all grey and veiny. Elijah calmly wiped blood off his hands with a handkerchief. Something about the sight snapped me back to myself like a rubber band being stretched too far.

Everything was overwhelming: the sounds, the smells, the leftover blood on my tongue, and even the new sharpness to my vision. Tears pooled in my eyes. My heart burned with too many emotions. I could smell the blood smeared all over me. It brought to attention the aftertaste in my mouth. My fangs dug into my inner lip, since I didn't instinctively know the way to relax and shift my jaw to accommodate the new incisors. I felt it cutting and healing repeatedly. I looked away from Elijah and down at the dead body of the woman I killed.

I killed. I killed her. The words echoed in my brain on repeat.

I flung her body away from me. Elijah shifted on his feet, quickly dodging it. Then he knelt in front of me. I couldn't stifle my impulses. My arms went Elijah in a tight grip and I buried my face in his neck. Loud hideous sobs came out of me uncontrollably. I shook with the force of them. His arms wrapped around me in a strong, comforting grip. He let me cry. When I started banging on his back with my fists, he let me do that too.

Why? I didn't know but I appreciated it.

"Help me." I beg into his neck after lord knows how long. "Please help me. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Please. Please."

"I've got you Ms. Forbes." Elijah's voice reassured. I pulled out of his neck to search his face desperately. "I am truly sorry this was forced on you. If you permit me, I can teach you control. We just met and I don't want to come across as inappropriate, but I think it would be best if you came to my apartment so we can talk. I have blood bags that can be warmed up and you can take a nice hot shower."

"Thank you." I sob gratefully. I glance over Elijah's shoulder at Henrik. Anger, guilt, and grief were written on his young face. His entire body was ridged and his fists were clenched.

"I am so sorry Caroline. I didn't realize until it was too late. I was so focused on Elijah this guy slipped through the cracks. I failed you. I'm sorry." Henrik spoke through gritted teeth. Guilt and grief were winning over the anger. "I'll wait for you at Elijah's."

My vampiric black and red eyes shot back to Elijah when Henrik disappeared. He gave me a questioning look. I shook my head. "I got distracting for a second."

He inclined his head with an understanding expression and rose to his feet, gently bring me with him. The noise was too much. I could hear every little thing for almost a mile. Everything tiny sound was screaming me. It was driving me mad.

I look up at Elijah pleadingly. "How do I make it stop? The noise. All the noise is too much."

"Focus on my heartbeat." Elijah instructed. I did and noticed it was dramatically slower than all the other ones I was hearing. "Focus all your energy on that. Take deep breaths."

I followed his instructions and after a few minutes it worked. Instead of every sound being screamed at me, it was now calm background noise. As I focus on the slow beating of Elijah's heart it even helped calm these bat shit crazy emotions slightly. The Original led me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. He told me about vampires on the way to his apartment.

I didn't tell him I already knew all about them. I just listened to his voice and heartbeat the entire ride. It helped make me feel just a little less hysterical. I can't believe this happened to me. I am a vampire now. I will live an eternity lusting for blood while almost every one I knew and loved grew old and died. A blink of an eye changed my entire life. I am not sure if it changed for the better or the worse. Right now I am leaning toward the worst.

My mood swings were worse than a pregnant woman's. There was a war going on inside of me. Impulsively, before I could stop myself, I reach over and grab Elijah's hand in a tight grip. I grimaced when I heard bones break.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading your comments and questions. They are very encouraging. Sorry my last chapter was short; this one will definitely be longer.**

* * *

I couldn't make myself let go of Elijah's hand. I held it the entire time he led me into his apartment, got me a bag of blood, gave me a little tour, and then showed me the shower I'd be using. It's the one in Elijah's bedroom. I was surprised he was staying in a three-bedroom apartment when it was only him. The second floor had the three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a hall closet. Downstairs had everything else: A decent sized living room, kitchen, dining room, and a small half-bathroom.

"Why are you staying in such a big place?" I ask while we stand in the doorway to the bathroom. Henrik was sitting on the sink counter watching us. "It's just you."

I hope my tone wasn't rude. Sometimes when I ask questions they come across bitchier than I intend. I think this might've been one of those times.

"Partly out of habit and partly because I enjoy having a bit of space." Elijah answered. He went to take his hand out of mine. I tightened my grip. It didn't help though; he was much stronger than me. Elijah let out a chuckle, but his eyes remained kind and weren't the slightest bit mocking. "You take all the time you need. I have the bodies in the trunk and will dispose of them while you shower. I will also get you a change of clothes and leave them on the bed."

"Thank you." I reply.

He nods his head slightly, before leaving so fast it was even a blur to my stronger eyes. I listened as he walked out of the apartment and toward his car. The bodies were in his trunk? I didn't notice him put them in there.

"On a scale of 1 to 20, how atrocious do you feel?" Henrik asked with a smirk that didn't reach his dark eyes. I snorted and got my phone out of my pocket as gently as I could, sitting it beside Henrik on the counter. I was relieved when I didn't break it.

"35." I answer without looking at him. Instead I focused on turning on the water with the same gentleness that I used with my phone. The knobs cracked but they didn't break. I hissed in frustration. The overwhelming noise I could hear of everyone and their grandmother didn't help.

"I'm sure this is what having a bad trip on drugs feels like." I comment irritably.

I ripped my clothes off and threw them carelessly to the side. I didn't try to save the outfit. There was no way I was wearing it ever again. Henrik let out a flirtatious whistle and I rolled my eyes at him with a little chuckle. My underwear and bra I took off carefully. Then I sat them on the toilet before climbing into the shower and closing the curtain. My frustration burned even hotter when I tore it.

"You fucking bitch!" An angry male voice caught my attention. It seemed to be coming from above me. I scrubbed myself harshly from head to toe. "How dare you! After everything we've been through you go and do this shit to me! What the hell Ashley?!"

"You have to leave!" I heard a woman say frantically. This voice was coming from an apartment to the far right. "My husband will be here any minute! He got off early! Hurry and go!"

"When are you going to divorce him so we can be together?" I heard a man respond emotionally.

I collapse in the tub and fist my hands in my hair. Simultaneously I brought my knees up to my chin. I could hear so many things. People fighting, people having sex, tons of different songs, walking, running, pets, cars outside, and more. My emotions were just as loud as everything else. Tears pricked my eyes and I could feel a scream building in my throat. The worse my emotions got, the hungrier I felt. I was so overwhelmed by everything.

"Distract me." I ordered Henrik through clenched teeth.

"Well, there is this idea that I've been thinking about for a while." Henrik obliged.

I concentrate on him but I kept my face in my knees. The hot water was hitting my head and sliding down my back.

"Oh yeah?" My tone was nasty against my will. "What idea?"

"I cannot un-dagger Kol and Finn but you can. I could lead you to them. When Elijah came to town, I realized it would only be a matter of time before Nik showed up as well, so I was thinking about bringing the idea to your attention. The coffins are never far from wherever Nik is staying, he'll undoubtedly bring them along. We could type up a letter for each of them saying what year it was, along with other details to help their transition into the 21st century. Next we steal blood bags from a hospital - which would actually be easier now that you're a vampire. You'd leave both the letter and the blood in the coffins after un-daggering them. Not to mention you'd have to take the daggers with you so we could hide them. I know a place that'd be perfect."

The other noises quieted as I listened to Henrik. His idea succeeded in distracting me.

"Nik would kill me. I'd rather not die again, Pup." I responded, lifting my head. "How in the hell would I manage to do that without getting caught? Nik is the most paranoid person ever. I'm sure he keeps someone watching over them, or a security system, or a protective spell around the room."

"He has a spell around the coffins preventing them from being tracked." Henrik mused.

I already knew that. He told me the little factoid a while ago. The only reason he isn't pissed off at Elijah for helping dagger Kol anymore, is because he truly regretted it and tried to find the coffins to un-dagger him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Elijah looked, he couldn't find the coffins.

"But," He continued, "he doesn't have a spell around the room itself. Nik usually does compel a vampire or something to watch over them though. The plan needs some more tweaking."

"If I didn't get caught and Kol and Finn didn't go on a huge murdering spree, it'd be a great plan. Putting blood bags in the coffins with a note is a smart idea. And the daggers do need to be taken from Nik, so he can't use them again."

"Would you do it?" Henrik asked hopefully.

I stood up and turned off the water, growling involuntarily when knobs broke this time. Dammit.

"As much as I hate this new vampire life so far, I am not suicidal." I reply. I opened the curtain and grabbed one of the towels that were hanging on a rod. "Before I would even consider saying maybe, we would need a bullet proof plan. As much as I hate that your siblings are rotting in coffins, I am not getting murdered AGAIN for them. Sorry."

Henrik made a sound of agreement. I put the towel where my ruined clothes were. After changing back into my bra and underwear I sat on a fluffy bathroom mat.

"It's an interesting idea though. How long have you been sitting on it for?" I ask.

"The idea itself? A few years or so." He said with a shrug. "I only started seriously considering it when Elijah came."

I blinked in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I snarled, feeling dramatically hurt and pissed off. I was torn between crying and throwing a tantrum. Damn these vampire emotions. "Fuck you too."

"I'm not sure, I wanted to many times. For some reason every time I opened my mouth to say something, I couldn't." Henrik's tone was apologetic, causing me to take a few sharp intakes of breath to calm myself down. He didn't deserve me jumping down his throat.

We both fell silent as we waited for Elijah to come back. I was fidgeting and couldn't stay still to save my soul. My phone beeped a few times telling me I had some text messages. I ignored them for now. 10 minutes later I heard Elijah's slow heartbeat walk in the apartment. I was shocked at the amount of relief I felt knowing he was back. He was only gone for, like, 45 minutes. I shouldn't have missed him as much as I did. Stupid strong vampire emotions. I already depended on Elijah more than I wanted to.

"I hope these clothes fit you well enough." Elijah's voice greeted from the bedroom. "When you are done I can get you some more blood. Then we'll talk."

"I'll meet you downstairs." I promised. I heard him leave the bedroom, the door closing with a loud _click_ behind him. Surely the sound wasn't actually that loud to a human's ears, but I was focused on Elijah so hard it made me flinch. When I opened the bathroom door I was embarrassed when it came off its hinges. "I'm so sorry."

"It's quite aright. I can easily get another door." Elijah pacifed from downstairs. He's gonna have to get some new knobs for the shower too. Oops.

"Nice job with the door, Blossom." I heard Henrik chuckle as I got dressed. "Very smooth."

I shot Henrik a rude look that he simply smirked at. The camo pants Elijah got me were too long. The green shirt was a little loose. Other than that though the outfit was cute. I'm happy that I didn't rip either one of them.

* * *

 **There will be a flashback in the next chapter.**

 **Some people were asking if the Salvatore bothers will make an appearance in this story. Damon will later on but Stefan died as a human. Katherine died breaking Niklaus's curse so Damon was turned very differently. ;-)**

 **Also Elijah and Caroline will have a good friendship in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **All the reviews I have been getting are amazing. Please keep them coming.**

* * *

Elijah and I spent two hours talking together. I told him how the vampire turned me to get revenge on my father. He gave me tips to help with the cravings. Like eating plenty of food and drinking - alcohol particularly. I didn't want to resort to alcohol. If I had to, then I would have to be extra careful not to get drunk. I lose the ability to see Henrik then.

When Bonnie and I were 15, she brought a bottle of vodka over to my house. We had shot after shot. One minute I could see Henrik laughing at us, the next I couldn't. I didn't think much of it. I figured he just left to visit Elijah or Kol and Finn. When I woke up hung over to a frantic and panicking Henrik, I learned the truth. I never want to get drunk again. No matter how fun it was. I can't lose the ability to see him, even temporarily. I'm not sure if it'd still happen now that I am a vampire, but I won't risk it.

I span the night at Elijah's that night, making sure to keep the thick curtains closed. When I woke up Elijah gave me a daylight ring. He got it made while I was sleeping. The Original had quite a number of witches who either were loyal to him or owed him favors. Mostly they owed him favors. It was a very stunning piece of jewelry. The small lapis lazuli stone was carved to look like a rose and sat beautifully on an intricately designed silver band. I wore it on my left hand, middle finger. Odd choice maybe, but that's the one it fit on best.

After that, Elijah took me out for my first feeding lesson. He told me to be careful and listen to the heartbeat to know when to stop. That was easier said than done. Elijah had to forcefully remove me from the person. After I got control of myself I gave the dying woman my blood. Then I was taught how to compel her. Which was the fun part. I made her go straight home and be extra cautious for the next 24 hours. We definitely didn't want her dying with my blood in her system.

When we got done with my feeding lesson Elijah drove me home. Mom was there. It was easier than I thought it would be to get invited into my own house without suspicion. We couldn't have compelled her. For years I've mixed vervain into her shampoo and the only bottle of perfume she has. Although I'm not sure how I'll do that anymore. Use gloves? Yes, good idea. Mom has to be protected against compulsion, being a vampire now doesn't change that.

Anyway, back to the point, Elijah smoothed everything over while I went upstairs to change. Mom was worried when she didn't see me in my bed the night before.

I spent the next two days with my new vampire mentor. I slept at my house, but the days were dedicated to him and my lessons. I improved a lot over the rest of the weekend. I was taught to control my speed, strength, and hearing. He was impressed, said I was a natural. I didn't feel like one though. Something I haven't improved on the slightest little bit was my feeding. I got better at resisting the urge, but when I did feed I lost all control.

 _Every single time_ Elijah had to pull me off of the person, snarling and ticking. It really pissed me off. I dreaded feeding just as much as I looked forward to it. I loathed not having control, but admired the amount of patience Elijah had. He never lost his composure. Not when my emotions swung from high to low dramatically. Or I cried for no reason and snapped at him over something small. Not even when I didn't make improvements with drinking from the source.

The closer he and I got, the guiltier I felt over keeping Henrik a secret.

Right now it was Tuesday. Night five of being a vampire. I was ending cheerleading practice. Elijah sat in the bleachers watching. Afterwards we had plans for another feeding lesson. We have them often. When I wasn't feeding on a living person, I was drinking blood bags and snacking. It helped keep the bloodlust at bay.

Luckily for me, Elena's been busy with Matt and Bonnie with her Grams. Henrik said Grams got closer and closer to convincing Bonnie magic exists every day. Before I was looking forward to Bonnie learning about the supernatural world. Now? Not so much. Witches hate vampires and I didn't want to lose her friendship. I was careful not to have skin on skin contact with her now. I know she'd sense that I'm undead. I couldn't have that.

"I can't believe you seriously sat there the whole time." I tell Elijah as we walk to his car. "You must have been super bored."

"I wasn't bored, lovely Caroline." He replies with a tiny upward quirk of his mouth.

"You're only saying that because you're a gentleman." I roll my blue eyes. "I know you couldn't have enjoyed sitting there for an hour and a half watching us practice."

"I didn't say I enjoyed it." He deadpanned, opening the car door for me. "I simply said I wasn't bored."

I shove him in the chest with a chuckle before getting into the car. He went to driver's side with a warm expression on his face.

"Do we _have_ to do another feeding lesson?" I ask around a sigh, propping my feet on the dashboard. "Can't I have a few blood bags and skip today's?"

"Don't be a baby, Blossom." Henrik snorted from the backseat. I resisted the urge to turn around and flick him off.

"I'm afraid we do." Elijah replied with a serious tone but amused brown eyes.

Two hours later we were sitting in his living room. My thump was fiddling with my daylight ring as I debated on bring up Henrik. A few minutes of silent deliberation passed and I took a deep breath. Here goes a leap of faith.

"Elijah?" I inquired to get his attention. He looked up from the book he was reading with an expectant gaze. "I have something important I have to talk to you about."

_Flashback_

"Caroline." I heard Mom say as she knocked on my door. "Your father's here, he wants to see you."

"I saw his car pull up." I reply shortly. "I _don't_ want to see _him_."

"I'll let him know." Mom sighed.

I looked beside me to see Henrik giving me an exasperated expression.

"Don't start." I snap.

"It's been months, Blossom." Henrik sighed. My glare deepened. "You have to forgive him sometime."

"That time is not now." I retort firmly, causing Henrik to roll his dark eyes.

_Flashback Ended_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **All the reviews I have been getting are great. Please keep them coming.**

* * *

"Are you telling him about me?" Henrik asked in disbelief before his tone turned sarcastic. "I appreciate you talking about it with me first."

I glanced beside me to give Henrik an apologetic look. He sighed and waved me off, letting me know it was okay. I know he wants his brother to know about him, but timing is everything. I really should have talked it over with him first.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked. I look and saw a puzzled expression on his face.

"There's this warlock on the other side." I started. Henrik snorted in amusement.

"I never casted a single spell correctly." He scoffed. "The only successful magic I've ever really done was by accident."

"He was killed young and didn't practice magic much." I continued, ignoring Henrik. Elijah quirked an eyebrow in interest. "For reasons unknown I have been able to see and talk to him for quite some time. I met him when I was 6 years old. I've never seen any other spirits on the other side, just him."

"Fascinating." Elijah mused. I am glad he believed me so easily. Considering all he's seen and experienced, I guess that's not so farfetched. How is he going to react knowing that said spirit was his little brother though? "Is he here now?"

"Yes. He is sitting right beside me." I reply with a nod of my head. The older vampire glanced to the left of me on the couch. His eyes unknowingly landing on Henrik's forehead.

"You're stalling." Henrik grinned in amusement. Then jerked his head at Elijah with his eyes still fixed on me. "Go on Blossom, tell him. Yank it off like a band aide."

"He is speaking to you?" Elijah questioned and at my affirmative continued with, "What is he saying?"

"He's mocking me for stalling." I tell him honestly. I see his brown eyes squint ever so slightly, his interest deepening. "You know him."

"Do I?" Elijah kept his tone mild. Nothing showed on his face aside from attentiveness. If his hackles were rising you'd never know it.

"You're still stalling." Henrik teased and I shot him a look telling him to shut up.

"Caroline." I looked away from Henrik's teasing grin and toward Elijah's expectant face. Was he mad? Did he actually believe me or was he faking it? "You've trusted me thus far. You can trust me with his name."

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret." I implore. "You can't tell Nik or Rebekah or anyone else. Not yet."

"You have my word." Elijah swore, surprise flickering across his face at my knowledge of his siblings. I would've mentioned the other two, but I thought it would be a moot point. Seeing as they're daggered in a location he doesn't have any knowledge of.

"Okay." I relax, trusting his promise, and took a deep breath. Elijah was known for keeping his word once he gave it. As I fiddle with my daylight ring I blurt out the name. "Henrik."

For the first time in the few days I've known Elijah, his composer was shaken. He took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes widened before his expression turned stoic. It caused me to ramble hurriedly.

"He hates Tatia even to this day. Henrik and Kol use to go on for ages complaining about her. Sometimes they'd do it privately but Kol enjoyed mocking her to you and Nik's faces to rile you up." I try to convince him I'm being honest about Henrik in the only way I knew how. He's a touchy subject and I didn't want Elijah to think I was lying or trying to trick him. I valued our new friendship. "About three centuries ago Kol came to visit you and Niklaus. He caused quite a lot of chaos while he was with you guys, like he normally does. You complained about the body count that he left in his wake. You said it was 45 and Kol's response was to laugh and say, 'nonsense it was at least 60.' Niklaus commented you must not have checked the attic. And Kol said 'Why do they always run to the attic? I mean it makes no sense.'"

Elijah's unreadable face was locked on me while I rambled on.

"I don't agree with his murdering spree but he does have a good point. Every person in any horror movie ever either runs to the attic or the basement. What good is that going to do them? People can be so stupid."

"Caroline" Elijah cut me off, "you can relax. I believe you."

"You do?" I breathe in relief. The Original nodded calmly and linked his hands loosely in his lap.

"I have grown to respect you in the few days we have spent together. I do not think you would make something like this up. You also have information that is rather convincing." Elijah reassured and I beamed at him. His jaw tightened. He looked away from me, eyes lowering to the carpet.

In a blink I was kneeling at his feet with my hands on his knees. His pained brown eyes went up from the ground to meet my worried gaze.

"He is truly here, isn't he?" Elijah asked, barely moving his lips at all. He was trying to reel in his reaction as much as possible. Not wanting to show weakness. I nodded with compassion on my face, but made sure there was no pity.

"Tell him I don't hate him. That he is still my brother despite the darkness in him." Henrik ordered.

I spent a few hours playing messenger between the brothers before falling asleep on Elijah's couch. I could see a weight being lifted off of them as they talked. It made me feel good to be able to give them a reunion. Finally, after a thousand years of being invisible to them, Henrik was able to communicate with at least one sibling. I'm glad telling Elijah about Henrik didn't blow up my face.

I woke up with a start the next morning and looked around in confusion. I wasn't expecting to see my room when I opened my eyes. Elijah must have brought me home. That's so sweet. I looked at my alarm clock to see it was only 3:30. I leaned back in my bed with a sigh. I wish I could sleep for at least another hour or so but it wasn't happening. I was wide awake.

"Oh good. You're awake." Henrik chirped happily, appearing at the foot of my bed. "You'll never believe what I found!"

"What's that?" My voice was thick with sleep.

"I found this huge underground building on the edge of town. I have no idea how long it's been there for but a hundred years at least, by the look of it." Henrik was brimming with excitement. I shot up in bed to look at him properly. "There are so many levels! Loads of cages that have werewolves and vampires kept prisoner. There isn't more than one or two per cage. They're bigger than you'd think they'd be too. I've seen humans doing all sorts horrid experiment on them."

"Holy shit." I was shocked and equally intrigued.

"I know right?" Henrik replied rhetorically. "There must be some sort of magical ward around the place to keep it cloaked. Probably more than one. With the amount of vampires that have passed through in the last hundred years or so, surely the place would've been discovered otherwise."

"And a spell around the cages to keep the vampires and werewolves captive." I add.

"Good theory. I don't know if that's true or not but I do know that they starve them to keep them weak."

"What's wrong with people?" I crinkle my nose. I can't imagine what it must be like for them. Who knows how long they've been down there being tortured, starved, and experimented on? People hate vampires for their cruelty but humans can be worse.

* * *

 **I know that in The Originals Klaus un-daggered Kol and then he killed all those people and got re-daggered after a little bit. Also it wasn't 300 years ago but I twisted it around in my story. Kol came to visit and then left unharmed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Leave a thought or two please. I love reading reviews.**

* * *

I have the earliest lunch, it starts at 11. During the 30 minutes I had before my next class, Elijah came by and took me to feed. Which was good. My classmates and teachers were really starting to look a little too good. I'm in art class now with Elena. Why am I even in art out of all the electives? That was a really random class that the school put me in. It wasn't even the one I picked. Ugh.

"So what's with you and the new guy in town?" Elena whispered when the teacher got done talking.

We started class work and I shrugged. "Nothing interesting."

She shot me a doubtful and suggestive look, causing me to roll my eyes.

"He's a little old for you isn't he?" Disapproval colored my friend's tone.

 _If only she knew,_ I thought to myself in amusement.

"We're not dating Elena." I scoff at her. I'm not going to deny that Elijah is good looking, but my feelings for him are completely platonic.

"Why are you guys spending so much time together then?" She demanded, not quite believing me.

"He's my friend." I respond seriously.

"If you say so." Elena snorted annoyingly.

I stood up and hit her in the back of the head with my piece of paper before going to get more supplies. The look she continued giving me throughout the rest of art caused me to grind my teeth.

The other students in school were buzzing about Elijah and me as well. Elena isn't the only one that thinks we're some sort of scandalous couple. Gossip in a small town spreads like wildfire. Everyone has to have their nose in everyone's business.

I had a similar conversation with Bonnie in American History. After that I went to my last class, which is chemistry. Neither Bonnie nor Elena are in that class with me. I did share it with Sarah though. All the while my brother was nowhere to be seen. It was during cheerleading practice that Henrik popped up again. I haven't seen him since earlier that morning before Elijah picked me up for school.

"There is a cage that doesn't have any cameras watching it." Henrik informed as we walked toward Elijah's car. "Unlike the others, which are in lower levels of the place, this one is in the highest. It's the closest to the surface. Very cave-like, it was kind of creepy really. There are four cages on that level but only one is being used. There's a vampire there wearing clothes from the 1800's."

"Caroline!" I heard a voice interrupt. I turn to see Tyler across the parking lot waving at me. I waved back, puzzled. Tyler and I haven't had an actual conversation in years. We were never close. What could he want? "Let me take you out sometime!"

"What did he say?" Henrik asked rhetorically, his upper lip curling up in disgust.

"I won't have the time!" I call back with a shake of my head before continuing my journey to Elijah's car. I can't believe he asked me out. Eww, not a chance. I know I said I needed a boyfriend but I don't need one _that_ desperately.

"You are so far out of his league it's not even funny." Henrik grimaced, making me snicker at him as Elijah opened the passenger door.

"How was your day, lovely Caroline?" Elijah inquired when he got into the driver's side.

"Long. I am so glad the school day is over." I sighed, putting my feet up on the dashboard. "What are we doing today?"

"I'm calling Niklaus and then going to speak with Ms. Elena Gilbert." Elijah answered. Henrik leaned up and put his elbows on the back of our seats.

"Come on Elijah." Henrik whined. "Leave Nik out of this a bit longer. Nobody wants that overbearing arse here."

I told Elijah what Henrik said. Mimicking his facial expression and tone for effect.

"We've talked about this little brother." Elijah replied simply. Henrik rolled his almost black eyes and leaned back, stretching out in the backseat.

"Yes we have," I told Elijah, "but you never said you were calling him today. What's the rush?"

"The quicker we put our plan in motion the better." The Original contradictorily exuded patience during his non-explanation. I crinkled my nose and shared a look with Henrik.

Last night I told Elijah about Henrik's idea. Then he added to it. Nik will be called, drawing him and the coffins to Mystic Falls. That was Elijah's plan to begin with. When the hybrid got here he was going use Elena as leverage to get the coffins. Now he will call Nik and tell him about the doppelganger under the facade that he is offering an olive branch. After he gets here Elijah will go behind his back and un-dagger the 'sleeping' siblings with the help of Henrik and me.

"Tomorrow I will take you out to feed before dropping you off at school." Elijah informed.

We pulled into my driveway. I still haven't been able to pull myself away during a feeding. How much longer will Elijah have to pull me off the person? I'm not even close to being able to feed on my own.

"Enjoy your talk with Nik." I retort with a smirk as I reach in the back. There's a cooler filled with blood bags. I put a few in my backpack.

"Always do." Elijah deadpanned.

An hour later Henrik was leading me into the woods. I put a blood bag in the purse that I now have in a tight grip. I was planning on giving the blood to the vampire locked in the cage. Henrik said there was an entrance that led directly to the floor he is on. The one Henrik has seen most of the people use skips that floor all together and leads to the one below it. Nobody is near the vampire now, so I won't get caught. There aren't any cameras on that whole floor, unlike the others.

Which is completely strange. What's the logic in that?

"Right here." Henrik instructed, pointing to a large tree. It took me 10 minutes running as fast as I could to get here. "Push this piece of bark."

I tapped the tree to see if it would seem hollow. It didn't. It smelled, looked, and felt like an ordinary tree. I obeyed Henrik and pushed the bark. To my utter amazement, a doorway slid open. There had to be a lot of magic used here. No amount of engineering would make that tree seem completely ordinary to a vampire.

I saw a staircase that seemed to go on forever directly inside. As soon as I stepped in the tree slid closed behind me. It was like a switch was flipped. Before it was silent, but now I could hear all sorts of things. Too many things. Witches put wards around this place for sure.

I quickly zipped down the spiral staircase. When I got to the end I saw a long hallway with stone walls. To a human it would seem pitch black in here, but with my vampiric eyesight I could see perfectly. I walked down the hallway toward the unnaturally slow heartbeat I could hear. I got to the cage and looked past the jail-like barred door. Henrik was right, it did look like a cave in there.

"I mean you no harm." I whisper into the room, trying to look around for him. That sounded like it came from a peaceful and smart person, right?

Even though I could hear his heartbeat, the man was out of my sight. The cage was quite large. I reach into my purse and pull out the blood bag.

I toss it through the bars. "Here, have this."

The man appeared in a blink, his back was to me. I could hear him rip into the blood bag and slurp it down noisily. In the next instant he was two inches from me. I jerked back startled. He was about 5'9 or 5'10. His old fashioned clothes were dirty and ripped. He looked to be no older than 24 with shoulder-length, messy, black hair that was filthy. Piercing icy-blue eyes look at me suspiciously. I was surprised to see he had an attractive face.

"Who are you?" He asked in a hard voice. "What do you want?"

"I'm Caroline. All I want to do is talk with you. I just found out about this horrible place," _'Shithole.'_ Henrik corrected, which I ignored. "and you were the only one I could get to without being caught. I'm sure you don't believe me, and I don't blame you, but I really don't have any nasty ulterior motives." _'That's what everyone with ulterior motives says.'_ My brother interrupted again. I almost spun around to glare but was able to stifle the urge. "I plan to come back to give you more blood, so I'll have time to convince you."

His vivid eyes squinted at me as he looked me up and down. He tossed the empty blood bag through the bars and I caught it easily. Then I put it back in my purse.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

The older vampire was silent so long I didn't think he was going to reply.

"Damon." He finally spoke curtly, eyeing me with open curiosity.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

I spent a little time with Damon, rambling and asking him questions. Trying to get him to talk. It didn't work. After giving me his name, he didn't say another word. Damon just stood there looking at me with his piercing pale blue eyes. The icy shade matched the nasty look in them perfectly.

Half an hour passed before I relented and told him I'd be back soon. In a quick blur of motion, I was down the hallway, up the long ass spiral staircase, and outside. The doorway slid closed behind me, leaving an ordinary tree standing there. As I stared at it in amazement, something occurred to me.

"You know what I want to do?" I grin at Henrik, eyes lighting up. He sent me a curious look and the grin grew wider. A desire burned inside of me, suddenly and fiercely. I spoke it to him. "I need a new look to go with my new life! I want to get highlights and maybe some layers too!"

"Fantastic idea, Blossom." Henrik encouraged.

I ran home at full speed, excitement added a skip to my step. As soon as I got there I plopped myself down on the front porch steps and dialed Aunt Jenna's number. I haven't talked to her in a while but she was a great person to hang out with. Who doesn't adore Aunt Jenna? Of course she wasn't _my_ aunt, but I call her that anyway. Mostly because of how flustered she used to get when I did it as a kid. She awkwardly tried to correct me without hurting my feelings. Henrik found it equally entertaining.

She eagerly agreed to join me and said she'd be here in 15. I was ecstatic. I went inside, quickly drank two blood bags, and put a few snacks in my purse. I waited on the porch for Aunt Jenna to come, thinking about a million different options for my hair. I could add a color just to the tips, without a subtle gradient from my hair to the dyed ends. It would add a bold contrast. Do I want to go for a natural color? Or something that pops? I think adding a few tasteful streaks of something would look nice. Maybe more than one color. I don't want to go overboard though.

Henrik left while I pondered over my options. Presumably to be with Elijah. I didn't have to wait for Aunt Jenna long.

"Hey!" We both exclaim at the same time when she steps out of the car. We hug tightly, while I held my breath and tried not to focus on her thumping pulse point so close to my mouth. I was only slightly taller than she was.

"Sooooo." She drew the word out with playful grin while we were on our way to the salon. Her honey blonde hair reached her shoulder blades - just like my light golden tresses - and her hazel eyes were sparkling. "What's going on with you and the charming author?"

"Not you too Aunt Jenna." I sighed. She grins wider and gives me a quick look. Expectation was written all across her face in that glance.

"Elijah and I are just friends." I insist. "We hang out and that's it. No dates. No sex. No scandal. Just friends hanging out."

"Yeah? That's why he gave you that stunning ring?" Aunt Jenna's voice was full of disbelief. I roll my eyes at her.

"He didn't give me this ring." I lied. "Did Elena tell you he did?! I told both her and Bonnie that I _found_ this ring."

"She told me you said you found it but that she believes that's a load of crap. Elena knows he gave it to you." She responded. "I absolutely agree with her. If you were going to lie about the ring at least make up a believable one."

"Believe what you want." I retort. "I spent hours scrubbing this damn thing to make it clean. You wouldn't believe how filthy it was. I don't know how long ago the person lost it, but it sucks to be them. This thing must have cost a pretty penny."

"You're really sticking with that story, aren't you?" She laughed as she parked the car.

"Yes, because it's the truth." I lied with a strong voice and exasperated blue eyes. The expression on her face translated to 'if you say so.' "Speaking of Elena. What is she doing tonight?"

I remember what Elijah said about talking to her today. Is that what he is doing now? Has he already done it? What about Nik?

"She's with Matt. Like she usually is in her free time when she isn't with you and Bonnie."

Hours later I found myself in bed looking up at the ceiling. The majority of my hair was still sunny blonde, with a couple streaks of pale pink and light blue. I also got a few layer put in it that added more movement and volume. It turned out better than I even imagined it would. I absolutely loved it! Aunt Jenna thought it looked great too. She got some chestnut brown lowlights sprinkled into her hair. Which turned out wonderful. It gave her hair more dimension. I was trying to wait up for Henrik, to ask him where he went and what's going on. Unfortunately, I drifted to sleep.

"He's here." That was the first thing Henrik told me when I woke up. "Nik's in Mystic Falls."

"Shut up." I breathe in utter shock. He's already here?! Didn't Elijah literally just call him?

"Turns out he was only three states away. Rebekah isn't with him. Can you guess why?" Henrik's voice was bitter when he asked the question. I got up and plugged in my curling iron.

"Dammit Nik." I comment. He daggered her. Of course he did.

"She's only been daggered for few days, max. The last time I visited the coffins she wasn't in one."

"I wonder what happened, Puppy."

"I have no idea. The last time I saw Rebekah was in 1963 and that was only very briefly. She was always around Nik and I didn't want to see him. I still don't, but now seeing him is unavoidable."

There wasn't any talking in the time it took me to curl my hair, change into skinny jeans, a cute top, and high heels that matched said cute top. Both Henrik and I were lost in our thoughts.

"Nik possessed your art teacher." He spoke up at last. That didn't surprise me. Nik loves to possess people. I am not sure why the fact that he popped up so quickly DID surprise me. He's been waiting for the arrival of another doppelganger for 500 years. "Make sure to tell Elijah everything that I've told you, alright?"

"Obviously." I snorted. "Now, onto more important matters. What do you think of my hair?"

"How exactly is that more important?" Henrik retorts, a mirthful twinkle appearing in his dark eyes.

"It's my hair." I shot back. You could hear the 'duh' in my tone of voice. Henrik snorts and shakes his head fondly.

"I've seen better." He teases me.

"Yeah? Well, who cares what you think?" I scoff.

The first thing Elijah did when he saw me was complement my new hair. He said how much it suited me while he held the door open. He's always good at the gentleman-thing when he wants to be. Aunt Jenna was right, he was charming. On top of that, his quick witted humor sneaks up on you when you least expect it. Even though it's not something he's known for, Elijah can be such a funny guy.

I made Elijah aware of what Henrik told me on the way to my lesson. After that, when we were on the road heading to school, he filled me in too. He told Elena about vampires and her current predicament with Niklaus coming. Sucks for her that he is already here.

He spent quite a number of hours with her. She completely freaked out after Elijah convinced her that what he was saying was true, of course she did. Anyone would. It took Elena over an hour to stop her panicking and freaking out. When she was rational enough, Elena fired a million and one questions at Elijah. He either answered them honestly or smoothly deflected. It took another long while to come to an agreement: she would give her blood freely. A bag a week. The Original is going to supply her with magical herbs to make taking so much blood possible without causing her injury. It'll replenish the loss faster than waiting for her body to do it naturally.

Elijah told her this was the best course of action. Trying to run or fight would only rile Niklaus up, causing unnecessary harm to come to her and her loved ones. How crazy must that have been for Elena? She has to be a complete mess right now. Would she even go to school? Should I go comfort her or keep my distance? Elena might want to be alone right now. Besides, I shouldn't even know something's wrong.

I was happy to learn that Elijah didn't tell Elena about me being turned. He thought I should be the one to tell her. For that I was very grateful.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The first person to complement my new hair was Sarah Salvatore. With her light caramel skin and straight dark hair, she was a beauty. She's the daughter of Zack Salvatore and his wife Gail. Sarah is such a nice person. Really phenomenal at photography too. It's one of her passions. When she goes to college she is hoping to get into Duke University. We have one class and lunch period together this year.

The school day went by with people complementing my hair to my face and then whispering about how much of an attention whore I was behind my back. Such was the life in a small town. It was getting on my nerves that people were STILL going on about Elijah and I's "scandalous relationship." The rumors were getting more and more ridiculous. One girl was whispering about how they heard someone found us fucking behind the Mystic Grill. Another was saying how I was pregnant with his love child and we were going to elope.

I was itching to go to my art class ever since Henrik told me Nik possessed Mr. Powtan. I was crushingly disappointed when I saw a substitute teacher writing her name on the board instead. What was Nik doing today? I was right earlier in the car, though. Elena didn't come to school today. She's also ignoring my texts. I'm sure she is still overwhelmed after her and Elijah's little chat, but I still wish she'd throw me a bone. I was really worried. Surely Nik didn't abduct her? Not before Elijah can tell him about the deal he made with Elena.

In the middle of art class I excused myself to go to the bathroom so I could talk to Henrik. I was lucky it was completely empty.

"Where's Nik?" I demanded. Henrik was leaning against one of the bathroom stalls.

"He's trying to gather as much information on the man he possessed and the doppelganger as possible today before coming in tomorrow." He replied. I let out an infuriated noise and threw my hands up.

I thought the day would crawl by, but the opposite happened. Before I knew it cheerleading practice was over and I was climbing into Elijah's car. Elijah closed the door behind me before getting into driver seat.

"How was school?" Elijah inquired, pulling out of the parking lot. I propped my feet on the dashboard and gave him 'really?' look.

"It was school." I replied and after a pause spoke again. "I was disappointed when Nik wasn't there."

"Were you?" He seemed surprised. "Why is that?"

"Him coming here will be nothing but trouble sure, but after hearing stories about a man from the time you were six you can't help but wanna meet him." I shrug. "Between you and me, I'm really excited about meeting Kol."

He quirked an eyebrow and shot me quick look of surprise and interest, so I continued.

"He seems like a funny and interesting person." I say. "You know, besides the dark cruelty he is capable of and enjoys."

"It's amusing how casually you say that." Elijah commented.

Why? If Henrik can see past the evil and still find redeemable qualities, if he can still see the person inside the monster, then so can I. Of course that's easier when they're just stories. If I saw him murder an innocent person before my eyes, would I still be so casual about it? Maybe, maybe not. When Elijah killed my attacker it was different, who would be upset about that?

It was then I noticed we were heading to my house and not his apartment.

"Why are we going to my place and not yours?" I tried to hide my disappointment but I didn't do a very good job.

"I am going to talk to Niklaus." He tells me. "I am truly sorry we aren't going to do our normal routine and spend the rest of the day together. You'll see me first thing tomorrow. This I promise you."

"That's alright." I shrug, pretending not to be resisting the urge to pout. "I understand."

"I am sorry." He repeats, not buying the flippant act. "I do enjoy our evenings together."

"It's okay."

That time I meant it. Elijah is such a charmer. He always knows just what to say. I almost wish I had a crush. Being in a relationship with him would be a girls dream. Sadly, even though he is charming and a looker, my feelings are platonic. Not sure why actually, now that I think about it.

When we pulled up Elijah turned to me. "Is Henrik in the car with us?"

Henrik perked up in the backseat.

"Yeah. He's right there." I pointed to Henrik's face so Elijah knew where to look.

"Would you stay with me today? I want you there when I talk to Niklaus." He requested.

"Of course." Henrik responded shooting me a curious look.

"He said yes." I told Elijah. He nodded at me with a pleased look. "See you in the morning."

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

15 minutes later I was pacing around my room bored out my scull. Coming to a decision, I put blood bags in my purse and headed out the door. This time I was bring two so I could sip on some blood while I tried to get Damon to talk to me. Then I was a blur through the forest. It took three tries to get the right tree. They all looked the same to me. As soon as I stepped through the doorway and the door slid shut behind me, I heard voices. It made me go completely still. A flicker of light shone through the doorway at the bottom of the long staircase.

"A vampire with a speech impediment." I heard a man sneer. "That's a new one."

"F-fuck o-off." I heard a thick Italian voice stutter back.

I frowned. It ticked me off that on top of being stuck in here, he was also getting mocked for something he couldn't control. I was glad I decided to bring two this time. Instead of drinking it, I will give the other blood bag to him.

"Gladly. Enjoy your stay." The human said with a sarcastic drawl. When he was off this floor, shutting the light off behind him, I was running down the spiral staircase. On my run I realized there was only one slow heartbeat. Where was Damon? I hope he's okay.

"Wh-what do y-you w-want?" I heard the Italian man ask, spitting the words out harshly. In a blink I was in front of the cage Damon was in last time. Only now, someone else was in his place.

"I am not here to cause you any trouble." I reassure him. The guy was really hot. He had deep dark chocolate eyes, lashes thickened with mascara, a tall and slim but muscular build, high cheekbones, brown hair styled wonderfully around his face, a dimpled chin, and full lips. "I found this place not too long ago. There was a different guy in the cell you are in now. I was coming back to give him more blood."

I pulled a blood bag out of my purse and tossed it to him. The pissed and suspicious look fell off of his attractive face when he caught it.

"Wh-who a-are you?" He asked opening the bag with manicured nails that were painted a pretty purple. They matched his thigh high boots and the silky vest he had over his tight white shirt. It was sad that such a sexy man was so clearly gay.

"Caroline Forbes." I responded opening my own blood bag. "What's your name?"

"Raf-fael W-waters."

"I love your accent." I blurt, unable to help myself. A smirk pulled at the corner of his smudged pink lips. "What part of Italy are you from?"

"V-venice." He stuttered cutely as I drank my blood. "C-can you g-get m-me o-out of h-here?"

"No, I really wish I could. There is a spell around the cell." I grabbed the bars with my free hand and immediately was thrown back into a stone wall. My hand burned like hell and I looked down to see it healing.

"Y-you d-didn't have t-to hurt y-yourself!" He exclaimed in horror as I picked myself up. "I-I be-believed you."

"I wanted to show you I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I really am sorry you're stuck in here. I'll work on a way to get you out."

"O-okay. H-how of-ften do y-you th-think you'll come h-here?" He asked in between large sips of blood. I picked up the bag I dropped. I was so lucky I already drank half the bag, so no blood got on the floor. I can't leave any evidence of my time here.

"As often as I can. I'll bring you more blood. Have you been a vampire long?"

Elijah has been trying to teach me to discern vampiric ages. I wasn't that great at it. If I didn't already know how old Elijah was, I wouldn't have been able to give you a specific age. Rafael seemed older than me but I couldn't tell exactly how much older. After focusing a little more, I could tell he was younger than Damon. By how much? Not a clue.

"Th-three years. Y-you?" He inquired politely. Wow, a lot younger then.

"Not even two weeks." I chuckle sheepishly.

"What in the bleeding hell?!" Henrik's surprised shout would've given me a heart attack if that was still possible. "Kol has a _doppelganger?_ When the bloody hell did that happen?"

Surprise and disbelief flooded me. What?! Rafael is Kol's doppelganger?! I looked at him with renewed interest. Now that he said it, I realized Rafael did bear a resemblance to Elijah. How did I not notice that? It was striking.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"I've have to get back to Elijah." Henrik told me. "We'll definitely talk about this later tonight."

"C-could you d-do so-something f-for m-me?" Rafael asked.

"Depends on what it is." I reply.

"M-my boyf-friend is p-probably wo-worrying s-sick r-right n-now. W-would y-you c-call h-him f-for m-me so I c-can talk to h-him?" Rafael looked at me with pleading dark chocolate eyes.

I nodded and took out my phone. He told me his boyfriend's number, so I put it on speaker phone. I'm not sure if he is human or not.

"Hello?" A smooth Italian voice demanded, clearly annoyed.

"He-hello A-angel." Rafael purred.

The person on the other end of the phone immediately when on a long rant in Italian. I have no idea what he is saying but I could hear the worry in his voice. Rafael waited until the other man was done before responded back. They went back and forth for a while before switching to English.

"Caroline?" Rafael's 'Angel' asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? I need to see Rafael."

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. What's your name?" I say back.

"Angelo. Luckily it won't take me long to get there, I live in Virginia as well. Would you meet me somewhere and take me to Rafael?"

After a moment of hesitation I gave him my address. Probably not the smartest move, I've never met the man. Hopefully I am not going to regret this.

"I'm bringing you some more herbs, amante." Angelo said sweetly. Clearly not talking to me anymore.

"G-Grazie." Rafael replied with soft eyes. I assume that means thank you. Then Angelo hung up.

"What does amante mean?" I wonder.

"L-lover." Rafael smirked. A smile curled on my lips, that's adorable.

"What are the herbs for?"

"Th-they h-help with m-my st-stutter. D-doesn't get rid o-of it c-completely, b-but close." He told me. "An-gelo t-tells me I d-don't need th-them, th-that h-he ad-dores my s-stutter. I _h-hate_ it t-though."

"I don't think you need them either. Your stutter is cute."

"G-grazie." He replied. I was right, it's has to mean thank you.

"Is Angelo a warlock?" I guessed. Sounds like a strong possibility.

"O-of s-sorts."

Of sorts? What does that mean? I gave him a curious look but he didn't elaborate. I stayed there and chit chatted with Rafael for a little while longer before going home. I learned that he and his beau moved to America together 2 years ago. They've known each other since they were 13. Angelo moved to Venice from Florence and they turned out being neighbors. They went on their first date when they were 15. They went to a school dance together. I asked how he was turned but he wouldn't say.

I was halfway home when I got a phone call. I was surprised to see it was my mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey, I was just calling to let you know I am going to be working really late tonight. I won't be home until 2 or 3 in the morning."

I don't know why disappointment weighed on me at her words. The only time I ever get to spend any quality time with her is the weekend anyway (sometimes not even then), and her being gone is actually a good thing with Angelo coming over.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too Caroline."

I cooked a cheese pizza when I got home. I ate the whole thing by myself, dipping each slice in ranch, as I watched some TV. After two hours of TV watching a car pulled into the driveway. I turned off the TV and put my plate away. I heard the strong heartbeat at the door and then a soft knock.

"Ciao." Angelo greeted with a small smile, his lips were full and very pink.

I could see adorable dimples flashing. His hair was a dirty blonde. It was slightly curly and fell to his ears. Blue eyes were framed by short lashes. He was a few inches shorter than his boyfriend at about 5'10 maybe. He wasn't as sexy as Rafael, in my opinion, but he was definitely a good looking guy.

"Hey." I greet back, holding my hand out for him to shake. The jean shorts he was wearing reached his knee. A dark orange polo shirt hugged his form nicely. "How would you like to do this? Would you like to follow me at a human pace or I should pick you up."

"You running at a vampiric pace would be quicker. Pick me up." He responded after a firm handshake. Picking him up was a little awkward but I managed. I took off as fast as I could.

Only to realize after a moment that I forgot my purse and phone. Screw it. There was no way I was turning back, I'd have to deal with being phoneless for a little while.

"Thank you Caroline." Angelo told me sincerely when I sat him down. "You wouldn't believe how worried I was."

"It's no problem." I say back with a warm smile. I reach over to press the bark. "How long has he been missing?"

"3 days." Angelo murmured as he ran past me and down the stairs. 3 days? Rafael wasn't on this floor yesterday, where was he?

When I walked inside, I noticed I could hear two slow heartbeats. Damon was back! Dammit, I should I brought more blood. I grab Angelo and zipped us down. He let out a startled noise. The hold he had on my neck almost choked me.

It didn't take me long to reach the cell Rafael and Damon were in. Not sure why they put them in the same one. There were others further down, closer to the door leading to the lower levels.

"Rafael, il mio amante." Angelo sighed as Rafael appeared at the barred door in a blink. "I am so glad you're alright."

"Ti am-mo." Rafael replied lovingly. "Th-there is a s-spell a-around th-the c-cell. C-can y-you get r-rid of it?"

"Absolutely." Angelo replied sternly. Damon appeared behind Rafael at his words and Angelo's voice sharpened warningly. "Don't you dare attack me."

"I won't. I swear."

Angelo frowned in concentration and raised his hands, putting them on the bars. He didn't chant but his hands shimmered with a reddish glow. It brought back Rafael's words, that he was 'sort of' a warlock. I don't think he is doing something that is common among warlocks.

Call me crazy, but it almost seems like he is absorbing the ward around the cell somehow. Interesting.

After a few moments he lowered his hands. Rafael ripped the barred door apart and pulled Angelo into a deep kiss. I couldn't help but giggle a little at them, they were far from a horrible sight. After a second I turned to Damon, who was now by the staircase. It was surprising he hasn't disappeared completely.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern written plain as day on my face. "I came by earlier and brought blood but you were gone so I gave it to Rafael."

"I'm fine." Damon said. I knew that wasn't true and gave him a pointed look of disbelief. "I haven't been out of this place since 1864 is all."

"I'll help you and answer any questions you have." I offer earnestly. "Come by my house and I'll get you more blood, then we can talk. We have to get you some clothes and maybe an apartment. If you're staying in Mystic Falls that is."

"I'll stay for a little while." Damon replied. A wide smile spread across my face. I got a smirk in return.

Damon and I waited for Angelo and Rafael before we all headed to my house. 10 minutes later we were all standing in my front yard. Angelo reached into his car, got out a soda, and mixed in some herbs before handing it to Rafael. He gulped it down in record speed.

"Are you guys heading back tonight? Or are you going to get a hotel and rest?" I asked Angelo.

Angelo had a dark look in his blue eyes when he replied. "We're getting a hotel. I'm going to learn all about the people who took my Rafael. They're going to pay for this."

"I'll help." Damon snarled.

Finished with his drink, Rafael zipped over to give me a quick hug.

"Thank you. Lord knows how long I would have been in that p-place without you." Rafael had almost no stutter at all when spoke. Those sure are fast acting herbs.

"I'm glad I could help. What they're doing is wrong on every level."

Rafael kissed my cheek and zipped back over to his beau, tangling their fingers together. Henrik showed up just in time to see them kiss softly. He looked at the two of them like he couldn't believe his eyes. He was torn between laughing and being disgusted.

"I'm going to get Damon some blood. See you guys later." I told them. Seeing how the moment felt like one of goodbye.

Rafael pulled back to shoot me a smile. "We'll call you. I'm sure we are g-going to need your help."

I nodded in agreement while shooting Angelo a smile. When they turned to get in their car, I ran into the house and up to my room. I reach under my bed and pull out the small cooler there. Henrik appeared then, so I mouthed at him to explain.

"I'm not sure what the bloody hell is going on. First Kol has a doppelganger and then Nik has one? I don't think they've ever had doppelgangers before." Henrik rambled.

"You're tell me Angelo is Nik's doppelganger?" I mouthed to him in disbelief. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes." Henrik laughed. "Nik's doppelgänger being in a relationship with Kol's is just as funny as it is disturbing."

I shook my head at him with wide eyes.

"We need to talk to Elijah about this." I mouth to Henrik, standing with two blood bags in my hands. "I'll see if Damon can use the shower at his apartment and bring it up there."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What was that thing they rode away in? How does it move without horses pulling it?" Damon asked when he finished the blood I gave him. I typed up a message for Elijah briefly explaining the situation regarding Damon and asking if he would come when he is done with Nik. Not sure if he already is or not. Henrik didn't say and I didn't ask him.

"It's called an automobile, there are many different kinds but that one is a car." I explained as I sent the text, then I looked up and locked my dark blue eyes with Damon's light, vivid, icy blues. The combination of his black hair and his light eyes was lovely. "The front is called the hood and it has an engine inside of it. The engine has a battery and different gears. That mixed with when you put gas in the tank, that's toward the back of the car, makes it run. I'm not a mechanic so I'm sorry if that explanation sucked."

"What is that called?" He asked next, pointing to the phone in my hand, ignoring my apology. I could hear the curiosity in his voice but his face was expressionless.

"A cell phone." I reply.

"I've seen the people there use them occasionally." Damon nodded slightly. My phone beeped with a text. It was Elijah saying he would be here in 20 minutes.

"A friend of mine is coming. You can use the shower at his place and then we can hopefully get you a change of clothes." I told him as I eyed him up and down. "You can get a haircut too if you'd like."

I phrased the end politely and not like I was giving him an order, but I will make sure he gets one. A few inches cut off would do wonders for him and would suit his face a lot better. His hair needs to be at least jaw length.

"Who is this friend?" Damon squinted.

"Elijah. He is a vampire too, an old one."

"How old?"

"One of the oldest that there is." I tell him honestly.

"Why must I go to his house? Can I not just use the shower here?" Damon inquired, quirking an eyebrow. I was surprised at his question, when he didn't try to follow me in earlier I assumed he knew he had to be invited in.

"When the house in owned by a mortal you have to be invited in either the owner or someone living there." I told him. "What do you know about being a vampire?"

"Vampire? Is that what _you_ call it?"

"Yeah." I blinked at him a few times, not expecting that question. "What do you call it?"

"Demon. That's what it was called when I was human and I've never heard it be called anything else." He replied in a neutral tone. "I know we are unnaturally fast and strong, obviously we feed on blood, we heal quickly, an herb called vervain burns worse than fire, and to be turned into one of our kind you must die with demon blood in your system and then feed on human blood when you wake up. If you don't feed on human blood you die again, only this time you do not wake up."

"Well you know most of it, there is still a few things you don't know. Like we can compel people, which is like hypnosis. We can make them do basically anything we want. We can't compel them if they have vervain on or in them. We also can't compel witches, werewolves, or other vampires. Only an Original can compel another vampire."

Damon gave me an expectant look at 'an Original', wanting me to elaborate and so I did.

"There is a family of Original siblings, they were the first vampires ever created. Elijah is one."

"I have been injected with vervain for years. Does that mean Elijah and his siblings cannot compel me?"

"Until the vervain runs out of your system yeah." I nodded, my multicolored highlighted blonde curls bouncing with the movement. I don't want to be able to be compelled so I know I am going to have to drink some vervain soon but I have been procrastinating. I am not looking forward to how excruciating it going to be. "Also the older you get the stronger and faster you get."

I tried to think if I was missing anything about what we can do, but I don't think I am. If I am I'll just tell him when it comes to me.

"How long have you been a _vampire_ for?" Damon asked, calling us the newly discovered name.

"5 days." I say. I remember telling Rafael that I haven't been a vampire for even two weeks yet, implying that I have been one for _a_ week. Which I haven't, not yet. I didn't technically lie though.

"You're an infant." Damon smirked.

I snorted in amused agreement with a roll of my eyes. Yeah, I guess I am in vampire years. It's a pleasant surprise that he is being so talkative, he was tight lipped the last time I saw him. I guess me getting him free proved that I could be trusted, at least a little bit. I'm sure he isn't going to start sprouting all his secrets or anything, but this is a nice start. I am very curious about who he is exactly and how he was turned.

Did they turn him? Or was he already a vampire before they captured him? I have so many questions for him but I will wait to ask them. I highly doubt he will answer any personal question yet.

When Elijah showed up Damon went back to stony silence. On the ride to the apartment and while Damon was in the shower I went in more detail about the place Damon was in. I told him all I could, I am sure there is still plenty about the place that I don't know. When Elijah asked how I freed Damon, I told him about Rafael and Angelo.

I hesitated about bring up the fact that they were doppelgängers with Damon in earshot for a moment before realizing how ridiculous I was being. It's not a big deal if Damon knows that they look like two of Elijah's brothers. While the Original found that amusing, he was also intrigued.

He was suspicious about why they had doppelgangers now when they never have before to his knowledge. I wondering that too, it was really weird and random.

Elijah got Damon some of his clothes to change into until they could get him some of his own, a pair of black slacks and a button up dark blue top. The top was a little loose on Damon because Elijah's shoulders and chest was broader than his lithe form. When I had to leave I asked Damon if he was alright with staying here while I went home tonight and then to school tomorrow. He gave me a curt nod in reply.

I am sure staying alone here in unfamiliar surroundings with an older, stronger vampire he didn't know didn't exactly give him the warm and fuzzies, but he didn't complain. I told him he could contact me with Elijah's phone if he needed or wanted to tomorrow. Elijah nodded in agreement and told him he would show him how to work it. I am sure Elijah will help him with other modern things Damon isn't familiar with too.

Thursday morning came quickly. I'll meet Nik today. Not officially seeing as he will be in Mr. Powtan's body but still, it counts.

"We need to ask Elijah about when exactly he is wanting to un-dagger the others. He hasn't been very specific. Today? Three days from now? Is he wanting to while Nik is possessing the teacher? We don't know." Henrik rambled while I got ready.

"What did Elijah and Nik talk about yesterday?" I asked when he was done.

"About Elijah and Elena's little deal." Henrik told me, laying sprawled out across my bed. His hands were folded over his blue shirt that fell to mid-thigh, technically called a tunic, his hair was spread around his face on the bed like a dark halo.

"What did Nik say about it?" I asked as I unplugged the curling iron and blurred over to my closet to pick out my outfit.

"He said that it was alright but we'll see. He agreed a little too easily, I am not sure what he's planning in that brain of his."

"Nik wasn't suspicious that not only did Elijah know he was already in town but that he possessed Mr. Powtan?"

"He was at first but Elijah smoothed it over."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **I can't wait to hear everyones thoughts on this chapter :-)**

* * *

"Good morning lovely Caroline. I trust you slept well?" Elijah greeted when I walked outside, he took my purse and book bag for me and put them in the backseat.

"I did. Does Damon know he is supposed to avoid sunlight?" I asked immediately. Last night when I was lying in bed that thought suddenly occurred to me. The sun was already set when Angelo let them out and we went to my house. While Damon and I were talking about what vampires could and couldn't do, neither one of us mentioned the sun.

"He is in one of the guest bedrooms with the curtains drawn closed. If he doesn't already know I am sure he will manage to figure it out." Elijah told me smoothly, opening the passenger door for me.

"Will you get him a daylight ring?" I asked as I sat down. In a blink Elijah was in the driver's seat and was pulling out of the driveway.

"No." He replied simply.

"No?" I repeated. I am not sure why I expected any differently. Elijah doesn't hand them out like bubble gum. Honestly I am surprised that he got me one so soon when he barely even knew me. Not that I'm not grateful, it was just odd.

"If he wants a daylight ring he will have to earn it. If I see that he can be trusted with one, I will get one made for him."

I wanted to ask why I didn't have to earn it, but I didn't.

"I'll see you at school blossom." Henrik spoke up from the backseat. I look back to see that he was already gone.

"What did he say?" Elijah inquired curiously.

"Just that he would see me at school and then he left." I shrugged at him. "We were talking earlier and he was wondering when exactly you wanted to un-dagger the others. Do you want to do it while Nik is possessing my art teacher?"

"I would like to do it tonight if possible. If Henrik and you lead me to where they are then I can take and un-dagger them deep in the woods. I know Kol is going to be livid and I don't want him attacking the town. I'll be there when they wake up so the letters aren't necessary. I will also have plenty of blood bags for them."

"I'll let him know." I nodded.

Tonight, it seems slightly surreal that the other siblings will be un-daggered tonight. I was just as excited as I was nervous. A million things could go wrong when they are awake. Knowing about Kol and Rebekah's tempers like I do, I am sure they will have one hell of a fit. I would rather they not tear the town I live in to shreds.

After I fed, Elijah asked how I was doing with my hearing. He has been teaching me how to retract the range of my hearing at will. It was helpful and I was getting better. Retracting the range wasn't hard per say, but keeping it that way was proving difficult. Especially keeping my hearing strictly to a single room for a long amount of time. It's so easy to let my range drift to the hallway, another room, or even the street.

Not that hearing that far was a bad thing, but I should be able to keep my hearing range to the room I was in for as long as I wanted. I am getting a lot better at it though. If I actually practiced more I am sure I would have mastered it by now. I'm not ashamed to admit I am a nosey person. I try to ignore people and work on my hearing some but at the same time I peek around with my hearing to see what is going on too.

I already finished my morning classes and its 11:05. I am currently picking uninterestedly at my lunch as I thought about Henrik. His personality contradicts itself. On one side he could be full of attitude and if you cross a line he could hold one hell of a grudge, Nik is currently an example of that. At the same time he can be the most forgiving. He is also the most understanding and open-minded. Henrik's heart is the kindest and gentlest but also can be very uncaring. Henrik has a great sense of humor and is easy going but he can easily be extremely serious and short tempered.

When his sibling were first turned and their uncontrollable thirst for blood made them monstrous, Henrik was horrified and disgusted. While he could barely stand the sight of them he stayed with them anyway. Because even though they were being horrific, he loved them still. Henrik's siblings meant the world to him. As he watched them he began to see that the siblings he adored so were still there.

The way they bickered with one another and the way they stuck together in the beginning to make sure they were all safe from Mikael. The personalities he was familiar with in each one of his siblings was still there, if you looked past the bloodlust and darkness that crawled in each one of them. Which Henrik learned to do because like I said before, he was very open-minded and understanding.

It has been 1,000 years and that is a very long time. Even though he could barely stand to look at them in the very beginning, he has gotten use to the way there personalities have shifted and adapted to their darker vampire nature. Henrik himself has changed as well. He isn't the same naive little boy he was before his death.

While he can be very compassionate he also came to the realization that he can't be torn up about every single death that his siblings cause (especially since there was nothing he could do about it). He learned to pick his battles. Sometimes it still riles him up, like when they cross a line in his eyes. Such as Nik daggering them for centuries on end because he was over controlling and paranoid.

"Caroline?" The voice of Sarah Salvatore pulled me from my musing. I looked up to see a camera in her hand and the strap around her neck. "Say cheese."

A fake camera smile appeared on my face as she lifted the camera and snapped a picture. When she lowered the camera my smile shifted to natural one.

"You doing okay? You seem lost in your head." She said conversationally as she sat beside me. The shirt she was wearing looked good against her light caramel skin.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. There's just a lot going on in here." I replied, tapping my pointer finger against my temple. When she went to say something else the sound of the bell dismissing us from lunch echoed off of the walls in the lunchroom. "See you in chemistry Sarah."

"See you in chemistry." She parroted back with a friendly wave.

I kept my ears focused on my art class as I walked down the hallway, ignoring all the chatter I could hear in the halls and in all the classrooms. I couldn't hear "Mr. Powtan" in the classroom so I searched the school and found his voice chitchatting in the teachers' lounge. Henrik walked with me down the hallway silently. When I walked into the spacious room my eyes immediately landed on Elena.

"Hey Elena." I tried to keep the pity out of my expression as I greeted her. I don't envy the position she is in, being the Patrova doppelganger and all.

"Hey." She said back as she looked up from whatever she had been writing, her eyes were determined as they looked into mine. Her straight brunette locks were in a high ponytail. "I wanted to talk to you about Elijah. I really don't think you should…"

The tardy bell rang as the teacher walked in, cutting Elena off. My eyes locked on Nik as he went to the front of the classroom. Mr. Powtan was 5'6 and 47 years old. He had salt and pepper hair with a beer belly.

"Hello class." He said with a single hand clap. The class told him 'hello Mr. Powtan' simultaneously. After he took roll he continued with, "Today you will continue working on your current bi-weekly project. If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

Light murmuring broke out in the classroom when he got done talking. Everyone went about their business gathering supplies and working on their separate projects.

"Hold that thought." I told Elena when she went to continue where she left off. I know she was going to try to forbid me from seeing Elijah. It was funny that she thought she could tell me who I could and couldn't talk to. I grabbed the instructions for the project and walked confidently over to Mr. Powtan's desk where Nik was currently situated.

"You're ridiculous." Henrik snorted amused, he knew what I was about to do. I ignored his teasing.

"Mr. Powtan sir?" I asked with a chipper tone and a friendly smile. He looked up at me and his hazel eyes landed on my dark blue ones.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" Mr. Powtan's southern drawl was just as rough as always. You could tell Nik had experience with possession. He was very smooth in his impersonation of my art teacher. No one thought he was behaving odd in anyway. In an excuse to talk to Nik, I showed him the directions and continued to ask him to elaborate on various things written there.

Hours later I was finishing up cheerleading practice half an hour early. When I dismissed the girls Elijah got up from the bleachers and walked over to me. This isn't the first time he has been here for my practice. Elijah doing that doesn't do anything to dissuade the rumors that we were in a relationship. Neither did the way he leaned over and kissed my cheek in greeting.

"She is such a whore. Going for a man so much older than she is. He probably has a wife and everything." A girl whispered to her friend as they left.

"Homewrecker." Her friend snorted back. I rolled my eyes at Elijah's amused brown orbs.

"You did that on purpose." I told him, referring to the kiss on the cheek. He knew how they would react to it.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." He responded, the slightest of smirks pulling at his lips.

"Of course not." I reply sarcastically as I nudged him in the side playfully.

When Elijah, Henrik, and I were sitting in the car we talked about our plan for tonight. Henrik told us exactly where the coffins were and after smoothing out a few details, Elijah started to drive. There was a large book bag in the trunk full of blood bags along with a bag of modern clothes for them to change into. I am going to help him get the siblings out of the coffins and into the woods. When we are far enough away Elijah will un-dagger them and then Henrik and I will hide the daggers.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The coffins were currently temporarily situated in a little alcove in the labyrinth that is the caves. Since vampires are unable to enter the little nook we compelled a human to join us. I knew the caves like the back of my hand, Henrik and I have been here many times. These caves were where the original family and the villagers hid away on the full moons 1,000 years ago to be safe from the neighboring village (who were werewolves).

On the walls of the little alcove were the names of Henrik and his family in an ancient tongue. Elijah and I were standing in the entrance, neither one of us were paying any attention to the carvings on the wall. It was a miracle all the coffins managed to fit. The human man Elijah compelled was tall and built like a bodybuilder. Which was a good thing because the coffins were stacked on top of each other and pushed against the stone walls to fit.

There was a stack that had only two coffins and the other stack had three. In one of the coffins lay the body of Esther, their mother. Who, unlike Henrik, thought that her children were abominations and spent the last 1,000 years watching them with hatred and disgust for what they've become. The longer time goes on the more those feeling grow. Unlike Henrik the mother doesn't find any redeeming qualities (Except for Finn, she doesn't hate him nearly as much as she does the others).

The black magic she used to turn them really did a number on her soul. The way she is stewing on the other side doesn't help. Her sanity is shaky at best. The other side is a complex place with many layers. Henrik manages to hide from Esther well enough. Spirits talk though and Henrik hears their whispers, which is mostly how he knows what's going on with his mother.

He only saw his mother's spirit once and that was when she first was killed. Even though Henrik has the face of a boy there is no denying that he is an old soul. He still has playfulness and boyish charm but I do not think of Henrik as a little boy. Half the time I think of Henrik as an older brother despite his 12 year old appearance (he has taught me so many things. Also he is a natural leader, well he is to me anyway) and the other half of the time I think of him as my equal.

When the compelled human got the bodies of the siblings out of the coffins, he stacked the coffins back the way they were. Elijah was carrying Finn and Rebekah, while I had Kol in my arms. It was eerie seeing the face of Rafael in old fashioned clothes and grey, veiny skin. I know all about doppelgangers of course, but this is the first time I have seen it in action since Katrina and Tatia were long dead.

Kol wasn't heavy but he was tall, so that made carrying him bridal style just a tad awkward but I managed it. Kol's head was currently resting on my shoulder, his long lashes were brushing his high cheekbones. His shoulder length hair, the same shade of brown as Elijah's, tickled my collarbone and throat as the wind whipped it.

Elijah compelled the human man to be on his way home and to forget this whole ordeal after we had the siblings. I had the book bag full of blood on my back and Elijah had the one full of clothes on his. We wove through the caves easily and swiftly.

"I wonder where Nik is keeping his body." I mused to Elijah as we ran.

"In. the attic. in Mr. Powtan's. house." Henrik told me in between disappearing and reappearing. He was teleporting to keep up with us. "That's. where he. is staying. until he gets. back. in his. own body."

"Oh" I nodded. "Thank you, Puppy."

"Welcome." He replied.

"What did he say?" Elijah asked me, so I told him.

I haven't told Elijah how his mother truly died. I have been debating on whether or not to make Nik's lie come to light, but for now I will leave it alone. Maybe I will tell him later if he never finds out, but for now I will let old dogs lie. There is going to be enough craziness without me stirring up a fight.

Besides, I am not really sympathetic toward their lunatic of a mother. I don't care for her much, honestly. The way she let Mikael abuse the original siblings and didn't put any effort to stop him, mostly Nik, and the way she punished Nik and shackled his werewolf side when it wasn't his fault she was an unfaithful slut. Those were only two example for why I don't like her. She isn't getting the award for best mother, that's for sure.

We were a blur through the forest, going deeper and deeper. After a while Elijah finally came to a stop. When he sat down Finn and Rebekah, I sat down Kol. I got the book bag I had on and put it on the ground also. I looked over the siblings curiously. Finn was rather plain looking, almost ugly but not quite. It was like all the other siblings soaked up the good looking genes and left poor Finn next to none. Elijah knelt down and took the daggers out of Finn and Rebekah's chest, I did the same for Kol.

"I am trusting you Caroline." Elijah told me seriously as he handed me the daggers. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." I swore, gripping the daggers tightly. "After we hide the daggers I will be back at your apartment, is that okay?"

"That is perfectly fine." He responded with a slight nod. "It will be a few hours I am sure, but I will return there with Kol, Rebekah, and Finn."

"See you in a little while." I told him before turning and running. The setting sun was very low in the sky and by the time we hid the daggers and returned to Elijah's apartment, the sun was set completely. I took a little detour before going straight to Elijah's though. I stopped by my house and grabbed a little baggie of vervain and a bottle of water. I mixed it up and took it to Elijah's apartment with me. I couldn't procrastinate about drinking it anymore. I _needed_ to be protected against compulsion.

"Hey Damon. How was your day?" I greeted with a smile when I walked in. Damon was wearing jeans, a plain blue shirt, black tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. It seemed like Elijah got him some clothes. He gave me a flat look at my happiness.

"I was trapped in a room all day long." He told me sourly, his body seemed twitchy and anxious. Not in a nervous way but like he was going through withdrawals. "How do you think my day was?"

"What's with all the..." I twitched my hand to demonstrate. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He told me in an annoyed tone. He didn't seem fine though, he honestly seemed a little sickly. "It's probably just the serums they loved to inject into me. It's been over 30 hours since I had my last one."

"What serums?" I inquired.

"Not sure. I know they hurt like hell's fire, though." Damon retorted, only slightly losing his snippy tone. "I will be back. I need to stretch my legs. Elijah compelled some humans to get the apartment next-door situated for me. They've been at it all day, only getting done half an hour ago. I will be staying there from now on."

"You want me to go with you?" I asked in concern. I didn't feel comfortable with him going out on his own. What if those people were looking for him and snatched him up? Of course he is much older than I am, so I am not sure how much help I would be if it turns out _he_ can't fight them off.

"No." Damon shook his head. "I will be cautious."

"Alright." I said, feeling rather uncertain. I am not sure how much Elijah has told him about the 21st century. It was too late to ask though because Damon was already out the door and blurring away.

I unscrewed the lid and lifted the bottled vervain water to my lips with a grimace. I quickly took a large gulp and then promptly spat it back out. Speaking of things hurting like hell's fire. After the next gulp I put my hand firmly over my mouth. I repeated the agonizing process until the entire bottle was gone. Then I went and got a blood bag from Elijah's stash and drank the entire thing in a matter of seconds. I was so desperate for the blood that I didn't even heat it up.

"That didn't look fun." Henrik told me with a grimace.

"It wasn't" I told him with my nose crinkled in distaste.

Henrik and I spent the next two hours talking and joking with one another, neither one of us bring up a serious topic.

"Who am I?" Henrik asked with twinkling dark eyes and a mischievous smile. Then he fixed his expression to an interesting mixture of innocent and snooty. When he spoke next his voice was dramatically high pitched "I only want what's best for you and because you cannot make decisions on your own, let me make them for you. I am so perfect and I never do a single thing wrong."

I probably should have scolded him for mocking Elena but I didn't, I never do. Does that make me a horrible friend?

"Elijah is an old and dangerous monster. I forbid you from seeing him." I mocked next with a snicker, ignoring my phone when it started to vibrate. That's not the way Elena would have phrased it exactly, but I am positive that would have been the message.

"And since the world rises and sets on my arse, you must obey." Henrik continued. Then we both burst into laughter. Half an hour later I reached out with my hearing, I heard the sound of four heartbeats that were far too slow and weak to be human. They were in a car and coming in this direction.

"Honestly Bex." I heard Kol sneer. "Would you shut the hell up? Nobody gives a shite about your whining."

I ignored Rebekah's scathing retort and mouthed to Henrik that I could hear them coming. In no time at all Elijah parked the car and the siblings were at the door. I stood up straight and _refused_ to be nervous. Kol walked in first. He was wearing a red shirt, a brown leather jacket, and jeans. His long hair framed his handsome face and fell to his shoulders. His brown eyes immediately landed on me and his full lips tilted in a smirk.

"Well Elijah, I suppose you were right." Kol purred as he eyed me up and down. "I _am_ going to like the twenty first century. The view is ravishing."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Thanks everybody for all the support I have been getting! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter. I enjoy reading all of your questions!**

* * *

"Leave her be Kol." Elijah responded, his tone sounded far more exasperated than it did scolding. He stepped in behind Kol, Rebekah following, and lastly Finn walking into the living room. Rebekah was dressed in a casual looking grass green dress that reached her ankles. It had a scoop neckline, the dress was pretty and looked very comfortable.

"I am _not_ sharing a room." Rebekah told Elijah in a hard tone as she stormed upstairs. Presumably to pick her room.

"What will you do if I don't?" Kol asked Elijah without taking his eyes off of me. Everyone ignored Rebekah except Henrik, who spared her an amused look with a shake of his head before turning his attention back to Kol and me.

"Bend you over his knee and then send you to bed without supper." I quipped straight-faced before I could stop myself, implying that Kol was a small child.

"Too right he will." Henrik snorted. "That'll show Kol whose boss."

"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol flirted, his smirk widening and his interest burning brighter in his chocolate eyes.

"Good for you." I responded, making my body-language scream un-interested.

Kol is the type of guy to have flings and one night stands. I am not that kind of girl. I want all of a man not just half of him. I want ALL of him and that means mind, body, and heart. I will accept nothing less than that. Kol doesn't do serious monogamous relationships that involve real _feelings_.

The only time he has ever been in a long monogamous relationship in the past was because he had nasty ulterior motives and wanted the girl for something. Whether that be magic related, information, or some sort of family heirloom of theirs. My traitorous body didn't seem to get the memo though, because it warmed up at the sinfully attractive man's flirtation.

I couldn't really blame my stomach for the way it fluttered at the looks I was getting and the tone Kol was using. As long as Kol doesn't know how much I am affected, then it's not so bad. I am attracted to him, sue me. It's _just_ a physical thing, which isn't bad at all as long as it stays that way. I think Kol's doppelganger is sexy too, no big deal.

"There are only three rooms." Elijah cut in when Kol went to reply. "For now would you mind sharing with me Finn? I will find a bigger place for us all to stay in."

"That is acceptable." Finn replied disinterestedly. He was wearing a button up white top and black slacks.

"Kol Mikaelson." Kol introduced himself, stepping closer to me.

"Caroline Forbes."

"I do not know much about this century, perhaps you can show me around?" Kol suggested, his chocolate eyes had a look in them that made me want to smile.

I enjoyed his attention, even if I know he is womanizing flirt. It made my ego feel wonderful. I am not the one guys usually flirt with unless I instigate it, and even then I am only a passing fancy. The guys I like always seem to want some other girl. Take Matt for example, nothing I ever did to get his attention was good enough. He only had eyes for his perfect Elena.

"Perhaps." I say back. I probably shouldn't flirt back, but oh well. "Or perhaps not."

"You and I are going to get along wonderfully, I can tell."

"You need to get some rest lovely Caroline." Elijah told me softly, pulling my attention away from Kol. "It's late and you have school tomorrow. Shall I drive you home?"

"Always ruining the fun Elijah. The last century hasn't made you any less of a bore." Kol commented. Then he walked past me and headed upstairs, but not before shooting me a wink. "I will see you around, darling."

I immediately heard the sound of Kol and Rebekah's arguing when he was out of sight. I am sure getting on her nerves was his sole purpose for going up there.

"I am sure you will do great at adjusting to this century. I am sorry you were daggered so long." I told Finn before walking out of the door Elijah opened for me. Finn nodded at me in reply but didn't say anything.

"Caroline!" I heard Damon's voice exclaim when I reached Elijah's car. I turned to see him zoom forward across the parking lot quickly and then lean heavily on the dull looking truck beside Elijah's shinny car.

"How many people did you kill?" I blurted when I saw the blood smeared on his drunk face and his rumpled clothes. I didn't say it rudely but a sheepish smile spread across his face and he took a single unsteady step toward me, ignoring Elijah completely.

"A few." He admitted, then he looked completely frustrated. "No matter how much I drink it's never enough. I still feel hungry. The human blood does not satisfy. Give me another kind of blood."

"What other kind?" I asked, my eyebrows pinching in confusion.

"They have been giving me a different kind of blood the last few years." Damon swayed on his feet. "They never gave me much of it but it tasted different than human blood. It tasted better. I need that kind."

The serums they inject into him and this other kind of blood have to be one of the experiments that Henrik says they do to their prisoners. But I have no idea what other kind of blood they got Damon hooked on. Witch? Werewolf? Did they create their own kind of super blood? I don't know.

"I have no idea what kind of blood they gave you." I told him apologetically with a shrug.

"Shhhhhh!" Damon insisted as he stumbled forward a few steps and then he was whispering loudly in my ear. "I heard a secret I wasn't supposeded to."

"He is completely shitfaced." Henrik commented amused, eyeing Damon. "Supposeded to? What the hell is that?"

"What secret?" I whispered back my eyes flickering to Henrik briefly, I was amused too.

"I am the only successful one." Damon whispered in a loud, drunken way.

"Of what?"

"SHHHHHHH!" Damon insisted again, then he lowered his voice a bit and spoke again. "Experiment 5-9-0B. I am the only one that worked. Why? NOBODY KNOWS!"

I flinched a little at his shout there at the end and Damon snickered. Then he stumbled back and leaned against the truck.

"What did that do to you?" I asked the shitfaced vampire. What were they trying to accomplish and why was Damon the only one it worked on? What experiment was it? Whatever it was, it must have to do something with the fact that human blood apparently 'doesn't satisfy' him.

"No clue." Damon shrugged before changing the subject. "I am hungry Caroline. Never endingly hungry."

His face morphed when he was done talking and he went to lunge at me, before he could Elijah snapped his neck. Elijah now had Damon's unconscious body in his arms and he was saying he would be back momentarily.

When he got back from putting Damon in his apartment we finally left and went to my house. I looked at my phone to see who called me and was surprised to see that it was Angelo. Instead of leaving a voicemail he simply sent me a text saying contact him when I could that he would like for me to meet with him and Rafael. I sent him a text saying meet me at my house tomorrow at 7. It didn't take me long to get a confirmation text from him.

"See you in the morning Caroline." Elijah told me when he parked and opened my door for me, he also kissed my cheek.

"I know how your siblings are. Are you sure un-daggering them was such a good idea?" I teased.

"They are a handful. My certainty on the matter is wavering more every moment." Elijah teased back in a playfully serious way.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now. I am not telling you where the daggers are."

"Seems like I will just have to find a way to deal with it then." Elijah told me, opening up the driver's side door. "Alcohol is usually quite effective."

"Goodnight Elijah." I chuckled with a wave.

"Goodnight lovely Caroline. Sleep well."

The next morning I was very touched when my mom knocked on my door and told me she cooked me breakfast and she loved me before she went to work. The gesture warmed my heart and I shouted that I loved her too as she walked away from my door.

"Well that was sweet of her." Henrik said. "Anyway, as I was saying, I will go back to the underground loony bin and do some more observing. I will try to learn what experiment 5-9-0B is. Damon is certainly interesting is he not? I have a feeling his situation is only going to get _more_ interesting the more we learn."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

I walked confidently across the lunchroom with my tray in my hand. My eyes spotted Sarah and I headed for her. She was wearing all of her hair tucked into a grey beanie and I could tell by the look on her face that she was in a foul mood.

"What's wrong Sarah? Tommy again?" I asked, sitting down beside her. Tommy was Sarah's 11 year old brother and he loved nothing more than to screw with his older sister.

"He put temporary hair dye in my shampoo _and_ my conditioner!" She hissed at me in a whisper, turning to face me. Her camera was hanging around her neck like usual.

"It's little brothers like yours that make me glad I am an only child." I tell her, and she shot me a glare my less then helpful comment. "How long until it washes away?"

"A week." She told me exasperated and annoyed.

"What color is it?"

"Hideous." She retorted. I tried to get her to tell me but no matter how hard I pushed she wouldn't say. I even started blurting random colors but she didn't tell me if I landed on the right one. I was tempted to compel her but I squashed the urge.

"Go to the bathroom with me and show me." I say but she give me a 'you're crazy' look. "Come on! I won't laugh."

"Yes you will." She seemed very sure of that, and she was right. I would definitely laugh.

"No I won't!" I lied in a strong voice. I spent all of lunch trying to get it out of her but she was a stubborn one. Oh well, we still have chemistry together. I will try to get it out of her then.

Art class was the same as yesterday, Nik sat at the teacher's desk answering questions when anyone had one. I wonder how much longer he is going to stay in that body. I thought Elena would pester me about Elijah but she seemed to be in her own little world. She barely acknowledged me past "hello."

"Do you want to go to the Mystic Grill after you get done with practice?" Bonnie whispered to me in American History. "I asked Elena in English but she said she was busy."

Bonnie and Elena both have English together in the morning, it is their first class. English was my first class too but I had a different teacher.

"I can't." I whispered back. I sit in front of her and I didn't turn around to look at her face, but I knew she was disappointed so I continued. "I do have an hour after school before cheerleading practice at 4:30, we can hang out on the bleachers together and talk if you want."

"Is Mr. Smith going to be there?" Bonnie whispered back.

I couldn't resist an eye roll even though she couldn't see it. Bonnie has never met Elijah officially, but she knows about him just like the rest of the people in this small town. She teased me and didn't seem to think too badly of him at first. After her Grams told her how untrustworthy he was and how he should be avoided, Bonnie was a lot more wary of him.

I am not sure if Elena has talked to Bonnie about Elijah since she found out what he was, but if she hasn't I am sure it's only a matter of time. I doubt she will tell her about the whole vampire thing, but Elena will make her opinion of him known.

"No." I whispered back in an annoyed tone. "Even if he was, what would it matter?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted some quality time, you know?"

"I know." I tell her quietly, my annoyance mostly gone. "I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay." I could hear her lean back in her chair and away from my ear.

We didn't talk for the rest of class and when it ended we gave each other friendly smiles before heading separately to our next class. During my last class of the day, Chemistry, Sarah seemed just as amused as she was annoyed that I didn't drop the subject about her hair. Sarah was really embarrassed about it though and still wouldn't tell me what color it was. That only made me want to know more. Maybe I'll asked Henrik to peek at her house tonight to see. Maybe.

"I keep having the strangest dreams." Bonnie confided in me later. I changed into sweatpants and a tank top before going to meet her. My other clothes were folded neatly in my book bag and my high heels currently sat beside it. I was ready for practice. "They're really freaking me out Caroline. I don't always remember the details of them but I always wake up feeling on edge. It's just my Grams' witch babbling getting to me, I know that, but they are still really horrible."

"What happens in those dreams?" I asked in concern. It seems like she is having visions. Unfortunately not very happy ones, who or what were they about?

"I only remember flickers and flashes mostly." She replies with a grimace. "I don't want to go into the details though."

I wanted to reach over and take her hand in mine to comfort her, but if I do that I know she will get the un-dead vibes from me. Even if she doesn't 100% believe in magic yet it would still make her treat me differently.

So since I couldn't comfort her that way I changed the subject to a lighter one, hoping that would help at least a little bit. I told her about the routines the team and I have been working on and I told her about a new one I have been hesitant in introducing. She wanted me to show her a little bit of it, so I did. One person couldn't do the whole thing though so I had to explain the rest.

Bonnie stayed through practice and then drove me home, I sent Elijah a text so he would know he didn't have to come get me. I am now at home waiting on Rafael and Angelo to get here. At 7:00 on the dot I heard their car pull into the driveway. I was impressed that they were so punctual. In a blink I was on the porch. Rafael was looking just as flamboyant as the last time I saw him.

This time he had on ruby red skinny jeans that had dark red palm trees all over them, they were tucked into black military styled boots. The silky, black, long sleeved top he had on was completely see through. He didn't have a tank top on underneath it so his smooth muscular chest was wonderfully on view. His eyes were framed with eyeliner and mascara. His brunette hair was styled the same as last time with only one difference, there was ruby red glitter woven in it. His manicured nails were painted the same dark red as the palm trees instead of purple like last time.

Angelo was dressed in khaki cargo pants, sandals, and a plain short sleeved shirt. The shade of blue that the shirt was brought attention to his eyes. Unlike his lover, he wasn't wearing any makeup or nail polish. I was surprised to see his brownish-blond hair up in neat spikes. The last time I saw him his hair was down and wasn't the slightest bit styled. The spikes looked cute on him.

"Well, look at _you_." I say to Angelo. A small dimpled smile spread across his face and he rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

"Rafael has insisted on doing my hair like this every day for quite some time. I never bother doing it myself, as you've seen."

"He looks stunning with his hair like this, n-no?" Rafael grinned, grabbing ahold of Angelo's face gently with one hand. Angelo swatted the hand away half-heartedly and jerked out of his beau's hold on his face.

"Is that a trick question?" I only half teased. Saying yes your boyfriend is stunning, that didn't seem like the smart way to go. But saying no he isn't, that definitely wasn't the right thing to say. Both of them were amused by my comment.

"So, you wouldn't mind telling us wh-what you know about the place I was stuck in, would you?" Rafael asked nicely after a second and he started walking toward me. Every time before now when he moved from one place to another it was at vampire speed. This is the first time I have seen him walk at a human pace. I have never seen any man walk with that much sway in their hips. Luckily for him he makes it work, not many men could walk like that without looking ridiculous.

"Of course I wouldn't, I obviously can't invite you in though Rafael. It's not a problem to talk outside is it?"

"It's no problem." He replied easily.

_Flashback Third-Person P.O.V_

13 year old Angelo Mars was sitting crisscross on his bed and was studying furiously. His slightly curly hair reached his shoulders and was pulled back into a low ponytail. Pages of notes were scattered all around his bed and a text book lay open on his lap. Angelo along with his mother, his dearest friend, and his 8 year old god-sister moved to Venice half a year ago.

His god-sister, Willow, was over the moon about moving here but Angelo hated everything about it. The only good part about it was that his 18 year old best friend, his brother in all but blood, Gabriel moved here with them as well. Angelo's mother adored Gabriel like he was her own and had absolutely no problems with him joining them in the move (When you are 18 you're considered an 'adult' so Gabriel's abusive drunk of a mother had no say in whether or not he could move to Venice with Angelo's family).

Angelo's sour outlook on moving came to halt when he saw a beautiful boy his age sitting on the porch steps of the house next to where they were pulling into, painting his nails. The beautiful boy's name was Rafael Waters, and he was the reason Angelo was studying so hard at the moment. He has been studying for the last hour and his hot temper made him fling the textbook away from himself and across the room.

"Sei un idiota." **(You idiot.)** He snarled under his breath in Italian. The other day Rafael was complaining about his Science class and how difficult it was. So, to impress the other boy and to have an excuse to spend more time with him, Angelo told him how easy the subject was for him and that he wouldn't mind tutoring Rafael the coming up weekend if he wanted. Unfortunately, not only did Angelo hate science but he was only barely passing it. "Di tutte le classi del mondo doveva essere quello che faccio schifo culo del cavallo in. Modo di andare, guardare quello che hai fatto Angelo **." (Of all the classes in the world it had to be the one that I suck horse's ass in. Way to go, look what you did Angelo.)**

His bedroom door opened and an older teenager stood there. Brunette hair barely reached the boy's ears and his hands were in his pockets.

"Angelo, Angelo, Angelo." The older boy taunted shaking his head, his eyes matched his hair. Also he had an American accent. "Maybe the next time you try to impress someone, you will pick something you are actually good at. No need to abuse the book because you cannot comprehend its contents."

"Nobody asked you Alexander. GET OUT!" Angelo snapped, his Italian accent thick.

He picked up the pencil he had been using at threw it at Alexander. (Angelo's father was American, so he grew up speaking both English and Italian.) But the older boy dodged it easily and walked further into the room. You see, Gabriel is not the average boy. He had multiple alternate personalities swirling in that head of his.

They met when Angelo was 5 and Gabriel was 10. There was only one "alter" then, and she was a 6 year old girl named Zoey. Angelo actually met Zoey first and not Gabriel himself. As time when on more alters appeared and now Gabriel has 3. Angelo refuses to think of Gabriel as having a _disorder_. He is unique, that's all. Angelo is very protective of Gabriel and has gotten into more than one fight over people not understanding him and mocking him for what he cannot control. Gabriel is _not_ crazy, and Angelo hated when people thought that he was.

"It's interesting that you're so enthralled with that particular boy, is it not? He looks quite a bit like me. Maybe it's me you're truly infatuated with." Alexander continued to mock, he was the newest addition and Angelo liked him the least. It didn't take much for him to push Angelo's buttons. Angelo didn't have any patience for _this_ alter. The 30 year old American bookstore owner, Alexander Hearth-Martin.

It was true that Gabriel and Rafael did look like they could be related. If you didn't know any better you would think them brothers.

"I am not _infatuated_ with anyone!" Angelo snapped angrily, but a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Especially not you, you twit! Now get lost!"

"Is the little Waters boy your first crush? He is isn't he? How fairy tale sweet."

"LASCIARE!" **(LEAVE!** **)** Angelo snarled in Italian, he got up from his bed and shoved at Alexander until he was in the hallway. Alexander laughed and didn't put up a fight as he was forced from the younger boys bedroom. "E io non voglio vedere che sei faccia finché non sei ancora Gabriele." **(** **And I don't want to see your face until you're Gabriel again.)**

Alexander can't read, write, or speak Italian, but for some odd reason he can understand it. A nasty sneer twisted across Alexander's face, all amusement gone. Which is exactly the reaction Angelo wanted, he knew how his words would affect Alexander. That is why he said them. A smug look crossed the 13 year olds face and he closed the door. Alexander believes that he is the true personality and Gabriel is nothing but an intruder, a nuisance. Alexander is in complete denial about the other personalities and refuses to admit that they are there.

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know the flashback was different than all the others and I hope it was received well. That scene wouldn't stop playing in my head, I just had to write it. I have more ideas for flashbacks regarding the doppelgangers, so there will be more coming up.**

 **Sorry if there were errors in my translation. I got it off of Google Translate**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

We were currently sitting in the back yard. I brought out three chairs for us, turns out I only needed two. Rafael decided to sit sideways on his lovers lap instead of in his own chair. Angelo had one hand resting on Rafael's hip - practically his ass - and the other hand was resting on his thigh.

Rafael had one arm around his beau's neck and the other was draped casually in his own lap, his manicured red nails stroking Angelo's lower stomach absently. The sodas I brought out for us sat on the ground, forgotten in our serious conversation. I have already explained what I knew about the experiments and all the different supernatural creatures they have in there. I told them everything I knew about the place.

"Every room and every floor has cameras and surveillance except that _one_ floor? How ludicrous." Angelo scoffed when I got to that part of the explanation.

"Why put anyone on that floor if it didn't have surv-veillance?" Rafael questioned. "Why not just add cameras if all 5 other floors have them?"

"Doesn't make any sense to me either." I shrugged. "Maybe they were planning on it but hadn't gotten around to it yet."

"Doesn't really matter I suppose." Angelo told me before his eyes shifted to the man on his lap. "Their piss poor judgment was our gain, hmmmm?"

"Indeed." Rafael purred, he crinkled his nose teasingly with flirty eyes. "Stroke of luck I was placed in their blind spot so my gorgeous Angel could s-set me free."

Angelo leaned up and purred something in his ear in Italian that caused Rafael to giggle.

"Naughty." Rafael scolded in a flirtatious way, slapping Angelo's chest gently. "This is hardly the time for th-that."

"On the contrary my beauty. It is _always_ the time." Angelo disagreed with a chuckled. From the angle my chair sat across from theirs I could see the way he nibbled on Rafael's ear. The flamboyant man bit his lip and slipped his hand up Angelo's shirt in response.

It was amusing that they went from being completely serious and talking about a place that was very close to torturing one of them, to seducing each other in a snap. Did they forget they weren't alone or did they just not care?

"You will just have to wait until _later._ " Rafael retorted, licking the tip of his love's nose quickly.

"Your actions do not match your words amante." Angelo chuckled slipping his hand further up Rafael's thigh.

"Sorry to interrupt" I cut in amused, "but would you like me to leave, or..?"

"No." Rafael chuckled sitting up straighter (further away from the lips at his ear) and pushing Angelo's wandering hand away. "We're done. Sorry about that, we do tend to get distracted. Where were w-we?"

"I think the conversation was coming to an end, yes?" Angelo asked me. At my nod he turned back to the beauty on his lap. "Perhaps I would have been able to stay focused if someone hadn't been a tease before we left."

"Liar." The beauty denied, but his laughing eyes ruined the insulted look he was going for.

I enjoyed watching them, they were so adorable. I wish I had a love I could be like that with. The only boyfriend I ever had only lasted five months and that was in the 10th grade. I started dating him after Matt picked Elena. The break up was nasty.

"Promise me you'll be careful." I cut in again, they both turned to look at me. "I doubt those people have gotten away with what they do for so long just because they keep the place hidden well."

Not long after they left and I put the chairs back I was relaxed on a blanket in the yard, reading a book called The Mortal Instruments: City of Ashes. It was the second one in the series. It was really good too. My book light was clipped to the hard back. My vampiric eyesight is good at night, but I still feel more comfortable with the light on the pages. More out of habit than anything.

Henrik has been gone since this morning, not so much as a brief pop in. Has he been underground searching all day or did he go check up on his siblings too?

"Get inside now Caroline." Henrik ordered in the next moment, Déjà vu and dread twisted inside of me as I immediately went to obey.

I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary but that doesn't mean anything, I am still new to this. There are others far older than me who could be quick enough to sneak up on me. I managed to get through the door but my hair was flying behind me as I ran. The second my feet crossed the threshold I felt I harsh grip on my hair and I was thrown back into the yard. I slammed painfully face first in the yard.

Then I spun around to face my attacker. I heard Henrik explaining, his voice worried and frustrated. "Nik returned to his own body and the others found him. Kol, Rebekah, and Finn all teamed up against him in a savage fight. Elijah didn't join in but he didn't try to stop it either."

"Hello _babe_." Nik sneered to me, his blue eyes were filled with dark emotion. My stomach flipped nervously but I refused to show him that I was afraid. "I think Elijah needs to be taught a lesson. Don't you agree?"

In a blink he lifted me to my feet with his hand in a painful grip on the back of my head. He was clearly using the word babe in the literal way and not the slang endearment way.

"What better way for me to do that than through his little pet?"

"I don't agree actually." I spat at him in a strong voice. I struggled but my attempts were useless, he was too strong and he easily swatted my attacks away with his free hand. The attacks he didn't deflect, didn't have any effect on him anyway. I felt trapped and more like a little kitten than a powerful vampire at that moment. I wish I could find a weak spot or something but that was difficult in the position he held me in. "You're the one in the wrong here."

"That so?" Nik was clearly humoring me. He was looking at me like he didn't give two shits about what I had to say. My opinion didn't matter to him.

The first time I meet Nik face to face and this is what happens, I thought to myself frustrated, _of course it is_. It couldn't have been an easy simple meeting could it? It just had to be dramatic. I knew he was going to be pissed about the siblings being un-daggered. I can't say I am surprised that Nik is lashing out this way. He wanted to get back at Elijah (show him whose boss, so to speak), and I am the only person in this town that Elijah remotely cares about (siblings not included). Speaking of Elijah, I wish he would hurry up. I could use some help here.

"You say _I'm_ the baby, but _you're_ the one acting like it. Lashing out and throwing a tantrum because your brother did something you don't agree with. Pathetic." I hissed. I was afraid but refused to cower.

"I see why Elijah likes you." He smirked at me, dimples flashing. My words bounced off of him and had no effect whatsoever. "Sleep tight little babe."

Seconds after that I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I blacked out. I sat up sharply an unknown amount of time later and immediately recognized my surroundings. I was in Elijah's room. I reached out easily with my hearing and picked up on the unnaturally slow heartbeats downstairs and the sound of a conversation going on.

I would have listened to what they were saying, instead of just picking up the tone of their voices, but Henrik was in the room and I wanted to know what happened.

"Nik did his Alpha Male routine." He told me at my curious and expectant look. Henrik's young face was frustrated and apologetic. "I've told you how that goes. You're lucky he didn't kill you Caroline. He was a breath away from doing it but Elijah was a damn good smooth talker. It almost didn't work but something Elijah said must have had some sort of effect, because he let you go. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. What good am I if I can't warn you in enough time for it to do any good? Twice now I have failed you. What about next time? Am I going to be the reason you can't get to safety fast enough? I am useless!"

'Stop that.' I mouthed with a disapproving glare. 'You aren't useless Puppy. You haven't failed me once. Don't beat yourself up so much.'

When he went to disagree I sent him a harsh look. I didn't like him hating on himself so much. Henrik is nothing short of amazing. I won't have anyone saying differently, not even himself.

"Agree to disagree." He told me instead of the argument I am sure was on his tongue.

"Caroline?" Elijah's voice asked as he knocked on the door. In a blink I was off of the bed and opening the door with an amused look.

"You don't have to knock on your own bedroom door Elijah."

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked me, his brown eyes kind.

"Physically? Never better. Emotionally? I want to punch him in the throat." I tell him honestly. I heard a laugh and I turned to see Kol standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed casually.

"Such fire." He grinned. "Shall I suggest a stake to the heart instead of a punch to the throat? It won't kill him but it would be much more satisfying."

"That does sound better." I teased with a smirk, I noticed Kol got a haircut. It looked really nice on him. It was about the same length as Rafael's now, maybe a little shorter. It wasn't styled and was laying naturally, some of it falling into his face.

"Come." Elijah spoke up and I turned to him. "Let's get you some blood."

"If it makes you feel better." Kol cut in again and I looked over to his smirking face. "I got a good few swipes at him earlier."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

I was only unconscious a little over half an hour when Nik snapped my neck I found out. I also found out that when Elijah said "Let's get you some blood" he meant from a person and not a blood bag. We went to The Falls afterward. It is made of one big waterfall flowing down a cliff side then a bunch of other smaller waterfalls at the bottom. The entrance to the caves isn't too far from here.

"Rather amorous aren't they?" Elijah commented amused as we walked hand in hand. We were currently talking about Nik and Kol's doppelgängers. If someone saw us it wouldn't help the rumors flying around town. We weren't anything romantic though. I just like physical affection, sue me.

"Very." I chuckled before continuing with what I was saying. "Rafael is very flamboyant. It's not just the way he dresses either, it's the way he walks and talks, the gestures he uses. He is just too adorable. Angelo is the opposite, the only way you know he's gay is because of the way he looks at and talks to Rafael. I like watching them together."

"I would like to meet them sometime." Elijah told me. "Seeing two men identical to my brothers being romantic will take some getting used to. What does Henrik think of it?"

"He finds it funny and disturbing at the same time." I snickered. "The first time Henrik saw Angelo he had his tongue down Rafael's throat. The look on Henrik's face was hilarious."

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating. They were kissing soft and sweet, no tongue action, but whatever. I got my point across.

"I'm sure it was." He chuckled in response. "How is Henrik today? Is he with us now?"

"No he isn't. Which is weird, not sure what he's doing. Maybe watching Nik." I shrugged. "Anyway, he spent some time trying to find out what experiment 5-9-0B is and what happened to Damon. Then he spent time watching over you guys. He saw the craziness that broke out and he told me about what happened after I got my neck snapped."

"Is he displeased that I did nothing to stop them when they were attacking Niklaus?" Elijah inquired after a moment, a look of concern furrowed his brow.

"Not sure what you could have done against _all_ of them" I say back, "but no. He was impressed and thankful that you smoothed talked Nik into not killing me. I am too actually. I haven't thanked you for that have I? Well, thank you Elijah."

"No thanks are necessary." Elijah dismissed. "What are friends for?"

I squeezed Elijah's hand and gave him a smile. He was more than just my friend, he was my mentor as well. I am lucky to have two of those, Henrik and Elijah. I respect and look up to them both. Elijah didn't have to take me under his wing. He didn't have to save me. He could have left me to deal with everything on my own. He could have even killed me after his decision to kill the man who turned me, a newly turned vampire can be lots of trouble.

He didn't do that though, he comforted me and showed me nothing but patience and kindness. People call Kol the wild card, but Elijah can be too. He is so composed and has that gentlemanly persona, you would think he is the one you have to worry about the least out of the Originals. But he is just as capable of being uncaring and murderous as the rest. He can be just as sly and manipulative. Do you feel lucky? Who will you get, the gentlemen or the beast?

We walked in comfortable silence for a minute and then Henrik appeared. Elijah stopped walking when I did. Henrik was agitated and pacing.

"You're not still upset about not getting to me in time, are you?" I asked him, annoyed and concerned simultaneously. "You better not be self-hating over there."

"That's not it." Henrik stopped pacing and looked at me. His dark eyes and his pinched brows screamed how annoyed he was. He even looked exhausted. Not physically because that wasn't possible, he was a ghost. He looked emotionally exhausted.

"Then what is it?" I asked him, ignoring Elijah's curious and expectant gaze.

"Mother." He sighed. His mother? I was confused, I thought he hasn't spoken to her since she was murdered. Sure he hears about what she's doing from other spirits but I thought that was it. "I've told you that spirits don't have to be right in front of each other to communicate, yes? Well I haven't told you that Mother talks to me, and often. She chastises me for _sympathizing_ with the _abominations._ As she puts it. She always tells me how wrong I am, she scolds me and screams at me. Trying to get me to agree with her perspective. She wants them dead Caroline and she doesn't understand how I don't. She says I shouldn't love them anymore, that they aren't the people they were before. Those people are dead and these are just monsters wearing their faces. She is trying to come up with a way to walk among the living again, just long enough to end the creations she made. Not just my siblings but all vampires. She wants me to help her. I'm sorry I never told you about how Mother has been harassing me. I made it seem like I only hear about her from afar and never communicate with her. I am sorry for that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. I tried not to be hurt, but I couldn't help it. I thought he knew he could confide in me just as much as I could in him. His mother has been harassing him and it's something that's obviously weighing on him. If it was so important to his heart he should feel comfortable enough to tell me. We're family, siblings. I don't keep important secrets from him.

"I didn't want you to worry. It was my burden to bear." He responded. "Please don't look at me like that, I didn't keep it from you to hurt you. Mother is nothing like she was before she turned the others. Sure she wasn't a perfect mother, but she loved us deeply and we loved her. Her personality and her emotions are all twisted up. All that dark forbidden magic messed with her. She is practically insane. She isn't stupid though, if anyone can do what she's planning it's her. My siblings have done a lot of horrible things but they are still my siblings. Mother isn't herself anymore, the mother I love is dead and gone. I don't want her killing my family Caroline."

"I could have carried it with you." I tell him. "Maybe talking with me about it could have helped make the burden less heavy."

"Maybe." He murmured. "I am telling you now though, so please do not look at me with such hurt. Will you forgive me?"

"If I didn't tell you something so important for so long you would react the same way. You'd hate it." I couldn't stop myself from snapping that at him. I didn't feel any satisfaction for giving Henrik a hard time about it though. I actually felt bad now, looking at his tired face, and let out a sigh. "Sorry, you've obviously been put through the wringer and I don't want to make it worse. I know I can't really do anything to stop her, but I am here for you Pup. You can come to me about anything. I'll help anyway I can."

"Caroline, what is going on?" Elijah questioned me in concern. I waved a hand at him to shush him. I wasn't trying to be rude but I was trying to focus on Henrik.

"She won't stop." My older brother sighed, running a hand over his young face. "On and on she goes, lecturing me in various different ways. I just got done speaking to her. Nothing I say ever makes any difference. What I say just bounces off of her."

"Is she speaking to you now?" I looked around like that would do anything. I felt stupid after I did it. Henrik is the only spirit I see and hear.

"No." Henrik answered with a shake of his head. "It's only a matter of time before she starts up again though."

"Sorry." I whisper back. I wish I could walk over and give him a big hug. He looks like he needs one.

"She'll kill them if she gets her way." He whispered back. "She'll kill you too. All vampires are the same to her."

"We won't let that happened." I say sternly. Henrik simply sighed back. "Don't let her get you down. You're a strong, wonderful person. Don't let her make you think any differently."

"Thank you."

"Will you tell me what is happening? Is Henrik alright? Who is the 'she' that is harassing him?" Elijah cut in again.

I looked at Henrik and asked him with my eyes how much he wanted me to reveal. I know that was hypocritical seeing as I just got onto him about keeping important secrets, which made me feel a little bad. But I know Elijah really won't like the full truth. I don't want to hurt Elijah and telling him his mother hates him and wants him dead will cut him deeply.

"You can tell him." Henrik told me after a moment of thought. "He'll find out eventually if Mother gets her way. I don't want us to hurt Elijah like I just hurt you. Keeping it a secret will hurt him more than telling him the truth. Break it to him gently though, won't you Blossom?"

_Flashback Third Person P.O.V_

13 year old Rafael Waters watched with a hard expression on his face as a brown haired 14 year old girl smiled and laughed at something Angelo was saying. Rafael was late getting to Science class even though he ran down the hallway after using the bathroom. When he finally got there that bucktoothed _girl_ was sitting in the spot he usually sat in, hogging up Angelo for herself. Rafael didn't like that one bit. He was tempted to go over there and shove that twit out of HIS seat and onto the floor.

Three weeks ago on one cloudy Monday morning Angelo offered to tutor Rafael in science, saying the subject was so easy for him. Rafael had no interest in being tutored in this stupid class that was unnecessarily difficult. However, the idea of spending more time with Angelo made Rafael light up and eagerly agree. Especially since he was sure he and Angelo would be all alone.

Rafael tried his best to seem like he was listening but during the Saturdays Angelo has been tutoring him he spent more time looking at his pretty dimples, his full bubble gum pink lips, and the lovely shade of blue his eyes were. He would point to somewhere random on the page and ask him to explain it to keep the tutoring session going on longer.

Unbeknownst to him, Angelo made himself appear more confident than he felt. When he was 'teaching' Rafael he would explain himself in circles and pray that Rafael didn't notice that he had no idea what he was talking about. It didn't help his thought process that Rafael would sit really close to him on the bed and look at him with those dark chocolate eyes under those pretty eyelashes of his. Rafael made Angelo's heart race and made him feel so very warm inside.

The feelings were new for him and it made him feel nervous around the other boy. Sure he enjoyed watching those women on those Victoria Secret commercials, but this? The way Rafael made him feel was very different. His beauty was different. He's never felt this way about anyone. He would rather look at Rafael all day long than those women. And his voice? He shuddered thinking about his beautiful stutter. Rafael was like nobody he's ever met. The way he talks, the way he walks and moves. Everything about him was amazing.

The class was supposed to be working on a packet that was due tomorrow, it had about 10 pages. The teacher said that the class could work together in pairs of two if it didn't get too loud in here. Rafael simply copied off of girl beside him and didn't even attempt to do his own work.

He was far more focused on Angelo and the girl across the classroom. The girls name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't think of it and honestly at the moment he didn't care. He hoped that Angelo didn't find the girl as pretty as she obviously found him. At that thought he shot to his feet and walked over to them. Rafael no longer cared that they weren't supposed to be in groups bigger than 2, the big doe eyes the girl with mousy brown hair was giving Angelo made his insides crawl.

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

 **I enjoy reading everyone's thoughts and questions. Keep them coming! What do you think of the Flashbacks about Kol and Nik's doppelgangers? There will be more in the future.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :-)**

* * *

I handled this in the exact same way I handled telling Elijah about Henrik. I told him all the facts about her and her harassment (including her feelings on the original siblings) without giving away a name. Unlike last time though, Henrik didn't tease me about my stalling. He wasn't in the mood today.

"What is her name Caroline?" Elijah asked me with no emotion in his voice or on his face. I fiddled nervously with his fingers as he spoke. _Your mother. She's the one who has been harassing Henrik, the one who wants you and every other vampire dead. Your mother hates you and what you've become,_ I thought to myself flatly with an edge of sarcasm but I couldn't bring myself to say her name _, isn't that lovely?_ "You do not need to feel apprehensive. You can tell me the name."

I took a deep breath and tried to push down my nerves, then I blurted the name out quickly.

"Esther."

Elijah gave no outward reaction at my revelation. His face was smooth and his brown eyes empty. His suit was perfectly pressed, his back was straight, and his chin tilted up slightly. He had a regal air about him.

"I see." He replied evenly and I wondered what he was thinking. I squeezed his hand in comfort as I eyed his expressionless face.

"Try not to let her bother you. From what I heard Esther's sanity isn't the best and it's not like she was the best judge of character when she _did_ have her sanity. I mean look at who she married, you know? I am not saying your perfect and sure you've done some shady things. You can be one scary guy, but you can also be amazing. If Henrik could get used to the new versions of his siblings and love you guys anyway, then your mother should have too. I'm not saying that you guys haven't done things that he disapproves of and sure, he gets pissed at you guys but you're his siblings and…"

"Caroline." Elijah interrupted, cutting off my rambling. "I appreciate your concern. Thank you for telling me the truth. It's rather late, how about I take you home?"

I resisted the urge to tell him I'd rather go to his apartment or even Damon's. I simply nodded in agreement. The silent drive to my house was uncomfortable. Henrik told me he was going to check on the others and disappeared before we got to the car, so I didn't even have him to lighten the mood.

"See you later." I told Elijah when we got to my house. He nodded his head with a tiny, almost unnoticeable, smile and closed the passenger side door behind me. In a blink he was in the driver's seat and driving away. _That went well Caroline,_ I scoffed internally, _Nice going._

"Nik's not staying much longer." Henrik told me when he appeared. I was sitting crisscross on my bed with my homework spread around me. I wasn't going to let this craziness make my GPA drop from my 4.0. I worked hard to get it and I'll be damned if I lose it. My art class is making it difficult though. I have no problem with learning the history part of Art and taking tests, it's the actually drawing and stuff that I am struggling with. Drawing and creating beautiful paintings isn't my forte. "He'll take a bag or two of Elena's blood soon and head out to make his hybrids. He'll be back though, unfortunately."

"When he is leaving? Do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow or the next day I believe." He replied to me, standing at the foot of my bed. "And I didn't learn about Experiment 5-9-0B, I'll have to go back and try again. I did see a lot of disturbing things though. The people there are very twisted."

"Things like what?"

"Story for another time. I think we've had enough depressing talk for one night. How about we get your mother's laptop and watch Netflix?"

I didn't even get through one movie before I fell asleep.

 _Dream:_

 _I saw Bonnie standing at the end of a long hallway. Her back was to me and her straight raven hair swayed gently in the slight breeze that was blowing. A sense of urgency fell over me and I ran at a human pace toward her. I had to get to her. Something was wrong and I needed her help. Panic squeezed my heart and stole the air from my lungs. I tried to use my vampire speed to get to her faster but for some reason whenever I did it only made me run slower._

" _Bonnie!" I called. "Please, he's hurt! He's not healing. He needs your magic! Heal him, please!"_

 _It took a moment but finally she seemed to hear me. When she turned to me her expression froze me where I stood. A look of disgust and loathing twisted her caramel face. It made heartbreak weigh my panicked heart down._

" _I'm not helping you with anything." She spat at me. "You're not Caroline, only a monster wearing her face."_

" _That's not true." I denied, tears pricking my eyes. "I'm still me. I am just stronger than I was before. I'm more but I'm still me."_

 _Bonnie wasn't moved at all by my words, if anything they seemed to make everything worse. We don't have time for this. He needs us. I can't lose him. I started toward Bonnie again and she raised her hand in warning. Pain exploded in my head and I cried out._

" _Take another step toward me and I'll kill you." She hissed._

" _Bonnie please." I begged through the pain. "I'm the same Caroline that had tea parts with you and Elena. We would even bring our dolls and stuffed animals to those little parties. And remember when we went through the phase where we talked in nothing but a ridiculous German accent when we were around each other? What were we, 9? I'm still her Bonnie and I need your help! Please!"_

" _That girl was murdered." She sneered, her hand clenched in a fist and I fell to my knees as that made the pain worse. "You're nothing."_

I shot awake with tears in my eyes. I blinked quickly and wiped away some of the tears that managed to escape.

"Blossom?" My older brother's British voice inquired in concern. In a blink he went from standing by the window to sitting beside me in the bed. I resisted the urge to get my phone and call Bonnie, so I could hear her voice warm and friendly instead of dripping with hate.

"Nightmare." I tell him weakly.

I clearly remember how the panic and the heartbreak felt. I remember how desperately I needed Bonnies help and how spitefully she rejected me. The emotional pain was worse than the physical. Who was the 'he' that I needed to save so badly? I suppose it doesn't matter.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Henrik asked softly, concern and affection making his dark eyes look like smooth liquid. He was a cute kid, he would have made a very handsome man.

"Bonnie knew about me and hated me." I tell him around the lump in my throat. It was all I could manage to say. That part of the nightmare would become a reality, which made the dream that much worse. I dread the day she finds out what I am. Even if I get lucky and it doesn't ruin our relationship completely it will certainly damage it. She isn't going to accept this easily with open arms.

"What are we?" Henrik asked me, putting his hand on my knee. The fact that I couldn't feel it made my heart heavier and I let out a sob.

"Family." I replied pathetically, more tears pricked my eyes and blurred my vision. It's been a few days since my heightened vampire emotions made me have a meltdown but I could feel one coming. It was just a dream, I should be able to shake it off but I couldn't. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of negative emotions.

"That's right and…" I didn't listen to him finish. My thoughts flashed with memories of the dream and I reached out with my hearing to see if my mom was home. I needed a hug. When I didn't hear her heartbeat it was the hair that broke the camel's back. My control snapped.

"Of course she's not, she's never home!" I scream, cutting Henrik off. I buried my face in my legs, folding completely in half. "She hates me, Bonnie hates me, and that's because I am pathetic. I hate me."

I was breaking down over a stupid dream and I could feel myself spiraling out of control. DAMN VAMPIRE EMOTIONS! I was doing so well too.

"You're not pathetic." Henrik told me sternly. "It would take too long to list all the things I love about you."

"Shut up Henrik!" I snarled whipping up to face him, my face morphing.

My emotions swung dramatically around and my despair turned to fury. In a blur I was lashing out and ripping my bed to shreds. Wood, cotton, silk, and feathers went flying. After my bed was destroyed I paused and stared unblinkingly at the mess my room had become, breathing heavily. Suddenly it felt like a rubber band snapped back into place and my control returned. My head dropped and my stiff shoulders slumped.

"Dammit Caroline." I whispered, my face burned in my embarrassment. "That was so unnecessary."

"Feel better?" Henrik asked. I slowly lift my head and lock my eyes with his, nodding once. I did actually. I felt a lot better.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright." He reassured me. "You're great at this vampire life but you're not perfect. A stumble here and there is to be expected."

I didn't really want to bother Elijah but I got my phone and sent him a text anyway. The time caught my eye, it was 8:06 am. I told him that my control MIGHT have slipped a little and I asked him would he _please_ get me a new bed. I have another bedspread in the closet and there are extra pillows around the house. All I really needed was an actual bed. Elijah carried me to bed the night I confessed I could see Henrik, he knows what it used to look like. I zipped down to the kitchen and got a large garbage bag, then I proceeded to clean up my mess quickly as I waited for Elijah to text back.

"That was my favorite blanket" I pouted to Henrik after I threw the full garbage bag in the big trashcan outside. Luckily I sat the laptop on my dresser and we watched Netflix that way last night. If it had been on my bed I would have had to come up with an excuse to explain to my mother how I broke it.

"Well it's in little pieces now." Henrik snorted in amusement.

My phone lit up with a text and I was delighted that Elijah told me he would be over with a new bed within the hour. He sure does work fast. After he got here and we got my new bed all set up I hugged Elijah in thanks. He still didn't seem to be in a very good mood but his eyes were concerned and he asked me what happened. I didn't really want to explain it though. I was just so grateful that I had Elijah to rely on in all this vampire madness. He took me out feeding after my new bed was set up.

When we got done I got a text from Sarah inviting me over to her house. She wanted to hang out. We became friends over the summer, before that we were only friendly acquaintances. I am glad we grew closer over the summer though. She is cool to hang out with.

Elijah agreed to drop me off and I was now at The Salvatore Boarding House. It was beautiful. When I knocked Tommy was the one to answer the door. His skin was a very light caramel, even lighter than Sarah's, and his deep brown hair stuck up in every direction. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and X-Men pajama pants.

"Hey Caroline." He greeted warmly.

"Hey there." I smirked, walking inside. "I heard you dyed your sister's hair, you little devil."

"I might have." The 11 year old replied, his warm smile turned mischievous.

"What color?" I couldn't help but ask. She wouldn't tell me and I forgot to ask Henrik to check. I could hear Zack and his wife talking in the kitchen, I didn't listen to the words. Sarah was in her room, I could hear her heartbeat and the sound of her radio.

"I mixed a few colors together. Blue, red, and yellow." He told me, pulling a laugh from my throat. Tommy preened with pride at my amusement.

"I'm grounded from the TV and my video games until it wears off." He told me with a wide grin. "Totally worth it."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"I didn't know you were crushing on anyone! Have you kissed him?" I demanded. Sarah and I were sitting crisscross on her canopy bed talking. I've been here for two and a half hours. Her large bedroom had mostly black furniture and the color scheme in her room was silver, white, and yellow.

"No." She replied with a shake of her head, a small frown tugged on her lips. Her hair was hidden from view in a pretty blue beanie. "He doesn't know I like him."

"Oh come on, Sarah. You have to give him a kiss!" I teased, slapping her on the knee. "Straight boys are meant for kissing. That's all they're good for. What else are you going to do with them?"

The sound of my phone ringing cut off whatever retort Sarah had opened her mouth to give. I jumped a little at the unexpected noise, I don't remember taking my phone off of vibrate. Weird. I answered without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" I ask in a polite and chipper voice.

"Jeremy's been hurt, he's in the hospital." Elena told me immediately, her voice was shaken and it sounded like she had been crying.

"How? What happened?"

"He was in a fight."

"Can't say I am surprised." I blurted before I could stop my mouth. "He's a druggie now. People get their asses kicked from time to time when they run with that crowd."

"Caroline!" Elena scolded indignantly. "How can you even say that right now?"

"I didn't mean that the way it came out." I lied apologetically. I did mean it but saying it like that wasn't very tactful, even if it was the truth. I did feel bad for saying it though, she was clearly upset and I didn't want to make her _more_ upset. "Sorry."

"You really need a filter." She scolded again.

"I said I was sorry. I am not sure what more you want."

"I know Jeremy's arm is broken but I am not sure if anything else is. He seems bruised mostly. I'll keep you posted." She replied simply before hanging up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it in disbelief. I apologize twice and she completely ignored it. Then she hung up on me. That is so rude. Sure her brother being in the hospital has her upset but she doesn't have to be a bitch.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked in concern.

"Elena's brother got into a fight. He's at the hospital now." I tell her. "I think a broken arm is the worst of it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, he's been getting into a lot of trouble lately." I reply. "Are you hungry?"

"I am actually. We have left over chili from dinner last night. Want some?"

The kitchen had granite counter tops and dark wood cabinets. The island in the middle of the big room could sit four comfortably. We past Zack and Gail Salvatore on our way there. He had short brown hair, fair skin, and clear blue eyes. Tommy had the exact same eye color. Gail had chocolate skin, black corkscrew curly hair, and light brown eyes.

"Are you girls having a nice time?" Gail asked politely.

"Yes ma'am." We both told her at the same time.

I didn't leave The Salvatore Boarding House until around 5:00. When Elijah picked me up I saw that Henrik was in the backseat.

"I found a place for my family and I." Elijah told me as he drove. "It hasn't been inhabited for about 15 years or so."

"Is it a mansion on the outskirts of town?" I asked and at his affirmative I continued. "The man who lived there moved away after his wife died. A lot of people wanted it but nobody could afford it. I heard the asking price was insane. Are the others planning to stay in Mystic Falls? I am surprised they haven't scattered yet."

"For now they have decided to stay."

"You've told them killing the locals is a no-no right?" I asked, my voice sounded more demanding than questioning. "Kol especially. I'd prefer it if my town stayed inhabited."

"I've got it under control." Elijah responded smoothly, causing me to let out a snort. I know how Kol and Rebekah can be. I don't need them murdering all the people in town. Speaking of murdering, Damon said he killed a few people but I haven't heard anyone around town mention any killings. Which is weird seeing as news like that would have spread like wildfire. He must have gone to the next town over.

"Have you heard about Jeremy?" Henrik asked me. I turned around and nodded at him with a curious look.

"Is there more to the story than him getting into a fight?" I asked him.

"Nik." Henrik told me. "He wanted to make sure Elena knew not to try any funny business, so he threatened Jeremy and roughed him up a little bit. He told her that she better behave like a good girl or he'd started killing the people she loved."

"Of course he did." I scoffed annoyed with a roll of my eyes, not saying anything else about it. Nik can't do anything like a normal person. He has to go overboard. Elijah's eyes flicker to me curiously but he doesn't say anything.

"I saw him compel people around town." Henrik continued. "Some of them are his eyes and ears while he's gone. Others he compelled to do anything he asks if he calls them."

Elijah drove us a few more miles before pulling off onto a long curved driveway. A uniquely twisted fence kept the house enclosed. The gates opened granting us entry and I saw that the house had a circular driveway with a marble fountain in the middle of it. There were hedges circling the mansion. I focused my hearing on inside the house as Elijah parked.

"Why must the inventions of today and the technology be unnecessarily complex?" I heard Finn complain in frustration somewhere on the second floor. "I do not understand how to work this contraption."

"You're pitiful Finn." Kol snorted amused from the first floor. He sounded teasing, not harsh or cruel.

"Am I?" Finn retorted. "Why don't you come up here and show me how to work this blasted thing then, if you are so superior?"

"Does it _look_ like I know how to work a bloody computer?"

"It is not a computer." Finn corrected. It was funny how they were talking in a normal tone of voice, like they were in the same room instead of an entire floor apart. Not only were they a floor apart but Finn was on the far right and Kol was on far left. "This one is an IPad, according to what is engraved on the back."

"What's the difference?" Kol asked rhetorically. Finn signed in annoyance, clearly not knowing what the difference was.

The smell of freshly cut grass was strong in the air when I got out of the car. Elijah was on the porch and holding one of the double doors open for me quicker than I could blink. Using my unnatural speed I zip passed him and into the house. I stood in the large entrance hall and looked around, on the other side was the dining room. The double doors were open and the room fully furnished. Directly to the right of the front door was a wide staircase that curved and led to the second floor. On the left was the parlor, which was also fully furnished. My guess is that the man left the house that way.

I walked into the parlor and saw Kol lounging there. The parlor here was different than the one at The Salvatore Boarding House. The colors were deeper and warmer there, with reds and dark mahogany. This parlor had lighter colors (walls and furniture) and didn't have as much of a 'cozy' feel to it.

Kol and I spent the next 45 minutes talking and flirting. It felt like we were in a verbal dance. I couldn't help but find it fun. Not only was Kol charming and flirtatious, but he was also funny. He was mischievous and had teasing, sarcastic humor. You would never guess he could be such a wild savage. I wonder when I am going to see that side of him (not that I am in any rush to). The sound of my phone beeping with a text pulled me away from the amusing tale Kol was weaving.

 **Unknown: Hello! It's Rafael. We were very appreciative of the information you gave us, but I know ole black hair blue eyes knows more. I don't know how to get in contact with him. Could you ask him if he would mind getting together?**

 **Me: Hey! Sure, no problem. I'll ask him and let you know.**

"Elijah." I call, only raising my voice ever so slightly. He was in the parlor in a blink and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Can you take me to Damon's?"

I suppose I _could_ run, but I would prefer it if he drove me.

"Of course." Elijah agreed easily. "Right this moment?"

"Not if you're busy, but soon would be nice."

"So eager to be rid of me, are you? And here I thought we had become _friends_." Kol pouted playfully, practically purring the word 'friends.'

"You thought wrong." I sassed. Kol put a hand over his heart, like my words wounded him, and a smirk curled on his lips.

* * *

 **I completely made that mansion up. Klaus had his hybrids build the one that the Mikaelson's stayed in on the show.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Bad day?" I asked a sickly looking Damon that reeked of alcohol. Everything from his shoulder length raven hair to his clothes were a rumpled mess. Damon was sitting sprawled out on a dark brown couch, one leg was propped up on a light wooden table that had blood bags all over it. There were also blood bags and empty bottles of alcohol scattered around the living room floor.

"Bad century." He retorted, squinting his vivid eyes up at me.

"How about you get a shower and clean yourself up?" I asked, but really I meant it as a demand. "I'll clean up down here."

"Trapped here during the day, trapped down in my cell, what's the difference?" Damon questioned sourly, ignoring my _"suggestion"_. He took a deep drink out of the vodka bottle he was holding before speaking again. "Either way I am a prisoner for hours on end. This is just a prettier cell."

"You'll get a daylight ring eventually." I told him in an optimistic tone. Pity settled in my stomach, he looked awful. I decided tonight isn't going to be good for Rafael and Angelo to come over, Damon clearly isn't in the mood. I'll bring it up later. "Human blood still isn't doing anything for you?"

"No." The annoyance on his face deepened for a moment, then it seemed like a light bulb went off and he sat up straighter. "I'd like to try something."

"What?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes flickered to Elijah who was watching Damon closely. He didn't want to leave me alone with Damon after he almost attacked me the last time he was shitfaced.

"I need to try a different sort of blood. The human I have been drinking obviously isn't doing anything." He told me putting one hand on the armrest and getting unsteadily to his feet.

"What sort of blood do you have in mind?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't like where this was going.

"You have blood." He told me, icy blue eyes expectant. He sat the vodka bottle on the table without taking his eyes off of me.

"Your hair is black." I retorted. "Are we taking turns stating the obvious?"

"What does he think vampire blood is going to do?" Henrik asked rhetorically. "Vampires need the blood of the living. Father is the only vampire that can survive solely on the blood of other vampires without starving and weakening."

"I want to try drinking your blood." Damon replied bluntly, ignoring my sass. Desperation mixed in with the expectation on his face and I didn't blame him. He clearly needed _something_ to help with how sickly he was but I don't think my blood is going to do anything.

"Perhaps we should try witch blood." Elijah suggested.

"Good idea, just not Bonnie's." I say with a nod. Damon sighed sharply in aggravation.

"What harm could trying do?" He insisted walking drunkenly around the table and standing very close to me. I took a step back in response, putting a little bit of distance between us. "I am starving Caroline. I just want to try."

"Drink from me." Elijah spoke up. I looked at him in disbelief, not expecting him to say that. "You are obviously going to be very stubborn about this. So feed from me and when that shows you how pointless this endeavor is we can move past it and try witch blood."

Elijah rolled up one of his sleeves and held out his arm smoothly. In the next second Damon was across the room and grabbing Elijah's arm. I grimaced at how hard Damon bit into the offered wrist. Even though Elijah didn't so much as blink, I knew that couldn't have felt good. Damon's eyes were tightly closed and he hummed in the back of his throat as he gulped mouthful after mouthful.

"Well he sure is enjoying himself isn't he?" Henrik commented amused. "Not a surprise he likes the taste, but usually vampires only feed off of each other for Blood sharing."

The sharing of blood between vampires is a very intimate experience, erotic even. There is nothing even remotely erotic about the scene in front of me though. Thinking about blood sharing caused my thoughts to turn to Kol. I imagined how wonderful it would be to blood share with him. My body warmed at the thought of him drinking my blood as I drank his, but I shook that away and forced myself to think of something else.

The first time I went to feed with Elijah I was very uncomfortable with drinking from a human again. I asked Elijah if I could just feed off of animals and blood bags instead. Even though I didn't want to kill a cute innocent bunny or a poor Bambi deer, I really didn't want to kill another innocent person either. Elijah immediately rejected that idea, he said I needed to be strong and healthy.

Elijah went on to say that animal blood does not provide the same level of nourishment to vampires as human blood does, and vampires who drink animal blood have decreased strength, decreases speed, decreased healing abilities and a lower tolerance to pain as compared to vampires who feed on human blood.

I knew animal blood wasn't as good for a vampire as human blood, but when Henrik and I had that conversation years ago he didn't go into _nearly_ as much detail about it as Elijah did. Drinking from just blood bags isn't enough nourishment either apparently, also he wanted me to learn control. He didn't want it controlling me and neither did I.

"That is enough." Elijah informed Damon, pulling me away from my thoughts. Nobody was surprised when Damon didn't stop.

Elijah grabbed his hair firmly and forced him away from his wrist. A loud snarling growl escaped the younger vampire's throat and he struggled, trying to sink his fangs back into Elijah. Days of binge drinking blood bags and even a couple humans did oddly nothing for the starving vampire, he just got worse. But after drinking as much of Elijah's blood as he could in the few minutes he was allowed, he look a million times better. He didn't look starving and sickly anymore, he looked healthy.

That must be what experiment 5-9-0B did to him, it conditioned his body to crave and need vampire blood instead of human blood.

"I guess we just found out what experiment 5-9-0B is." Henrik said, voicing my thoughts. I saw Elijah shove Damon away and into a wall. When Damon lunged at him again with an animalistic snarl Elijah promptly snapped his neck.

"Interesting." Elijah mused. "This must be what he was babbling about the other night. I wonder if there are any side effects that come with the success of their little experiment."

"Me too. Why didn't it work with other vampires?" I commented, my question was more rhetorical than anything. Nobody questioned why they would want a vampire to crave and need vampire blood instead of human blood. The answer is kind of obvious.

Damon was more in control when he came to. He was also relieved that drinking Elijah's blood worked, that the agony of starvation was no longer clawing at him. Now that he felt better I convinced him to go get a shower and change clothes. While he did that I tidied up his messy apartment. Then we went out and _finally_ got him a haircut. Instead of reaching his shoulders, his hair now reached the nape of his neck. Also, the hair that fell into his face now barely brushed his eyebrows and his ears were no longer hidden by raven locks.

I answered many of Damon's questions about the twenty first century. He obviously didn't take advantage of the time he spent with Elijah, he must have been very tight lipped with him because he had many questions. We were walking around Mystic Falls, currently we were in the park. Elijah stayed out of sight while we talked but I knew he was near. Damon wasn't the only one learning new things during our conversation, I was learning things myself.

"You're a Salvatore?" I questioned surprised. "What year were you turned?"

"1864."

He was one of the original Founding Families. Mystic Falls was "founded" back in 1860. (Of course seeing as the Mikaelson's lived in a village here 1,000 years ago the families didn't really "found" anything.) The Founding Families include: the Fell's, the Forbe's, the Gilbert's, the Lockwood's, and the Salvatore's. Most of those families are on the Town Council.

They're, officially, in charge of commemorating the foundation of the town. The Council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the Mystic Falls vampire round up in 1864, which was covered up as being civilian casualties in the Battle of Willow Creek. I learned that from Henrik, it really is amazing all the stuff he is able to learn being invisible to everyone.

The Council's purpose unofficially was to protect the town against vampires. Do they still believe in vampires in modern day? Some do but Henrik thinks my mom is one of the few that are very doubtful. Vampire haven't been a huge problem here now like they were back then. Seeing how many vampires are crawling in the town now, I am sure that's going to change.

"How were you turned?" I asked curiously. We walked in silence for a minute or two and I didn't think he was going to answer me.

"I was in the war." He finally said. "I was able to come home for a visit. Not long after I got back I was stumbling home drunk from a brothel and I was abducted. They did experiments analyzing me before, during, and after they turned me."

"Sorry." I whispered. What shitty luck to be picked for that. I'll have to look up the Salvatore's from the 1860's. Did Damon have any siblings? If not there must be someone, a cousin or something, considering there are Salvatore's roaming around over a century and a half later. Who is Zack descended from? Is Damon his uncle? Or cousin?

"Tell me about the modern day Salvatore's." Damon requested. His voice was neutral and almost uncaring, but the interest in his eyes contradicted his tone. I rambled about them for longer than was probably necessary but Damon didn't seem to mind. By the time we brought Damon back to his apartment it was drizzling.

"This is the first time it's rained since I was turned." I told Elijah with my feet propped up as he drove us back to the Mikaelson Mansion. I sent mom a text saying I was staying the night with a friend. Of course I didn't say that the friend was Elijah. That would have immediately gotten a no. "I hope it doesn't storm."

"You don't like storms?"

"Never have." I told him seriously.

I was 5 the last time I was actually _scared_ of a storm. After that I just didn't like them, they made me uncomfortable but that was it. Unfortunately heightened emotions are a big part of being a vampire, which was a serious pain in the ass. Your whole personality is heightened when you are a vampire. Not liking storms was such an insignificant part of my personality. You would think that it would stay that way. I am never that lucky though.

When I woke up in a fright hours later I couldn't help but think, why on earth did THAT part of me have to be heightened? I felt like I was 5 years old again. I could hear the howling of the wind and the trees going crazy. Every time I heard the BOOMING of the thunder terror shot down my spine and I jumped.

This is fucking ridiculous. I was completely terrified of a stupid storm. What was the storm going to do to me? Nothing. There is no reason to be afraid. Logic did nothing to sooth my terror unfortunately. Damn vampire emotions making me crazy. When Nik was threatening my life and was going to KILL me I felt like less of a coward than I do right now. This is so stupid.

I looked around the room frantically. Where was Henrik? All I could hear was the deafening sound of the storm. I could see the flashing of the lightening through the crack in my curtains.

"Stop it Caroline." I demanded in a whisper. "You're not 5."

I was trying to resist running to Elijah's room to feel safe. All I would have to do is take a left out of my room, go down the hallway, take a right and Elijah's room is the last one on the left. But I have embarrassed myself enough around him with my outburst of heightened the fear made my impulses harder to control. Why did I feel like just a terrified cowered? I was scared when Nik was attacking me but I still had some backbone. Where the hell was my backbone now?

"It's just a storm. A harmless storm" I insisted in a whisper, trying not to tremble in my terror. When the next crack of thunder mixed in with the howling wind I was out of my room and running toward Elijah against my control.

The piercing scream I had been holding back was ripping out of me when I slammed into a hard chest.

"Bloody hell, darling." A familiar attractive voice said, strong hands grabbed arms. Oh no. No. No. No. Not him. Anyone but him. I don't want him to see me like this. "No need to be so afraid. It's only me."

My scared blue eyes looked up and locked with amused dark chocolate. The moment he let go of my arms another booming, cracking sound of thunder shook me to my core and I literally jumped a foot and a half in the air.

"It's just a storm. I'm not afraid." I said to him in a weaker voice than I meant to. I was trying to convince myself more than Kol.

"I believe you." He teased with a smirk. "Clearly you're doing wonderfully."

"I can't stop it." I whispered. I am sure I looked every bit the pathetic scared little kitten. The next time we heard the sound of thunder in the screaming wind, Kol put his hand firmly on my shoulder to keep me from jumping. An embarrassed blush spread across my cheeks. This was so humiliating.

"Don't be embarrassed." Kol said in a silky voice with dancing eyes. "You haven't been a vampire long. Heightened emotions are always a pain in the arse at first. You won't be afraid of storms forever, darling. You can learn to control that."

"I want to control it now."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." He snickered. "Doesn't work like that unfortunately. The emotions will get more bearable with time."

Now that Kol's hand is preventing me from jumping when I heard deafening sound again, the only place I had to go was toward him. Impulsively I wrapped my arms around his middle and pressed my face in his chest. He didn't push me away, instead his strong arms came around me. Why was he being so nice to me? Was wasn't he being cruel?

"Not long after I was turned I had a similar situation happen to me." Kol informed me in a soothingly quiet voice that had a touch of humor in it.

"Yea?" I mumbled against his hard chest. I scrambling through every story Henrik told me about their younger years, but I have no idea where Kol is going with this.

"Hmmm." Kol hummed in agreement. "I never liked snakes you see. Horrible creatures. I'm far past the ridiculous fear now of course, but the first time I saw a snake after turning I was utterly terrified."

I chuckled a little. That was new, I don't remember Henrik telling me that.

"There now." I heard the approval in his voice, his fingers tapped my back gently. "That's better. Let's get you back to bed, love. There is nothing for you to fear."

In a blink we were back in my room. I didn't remove myself from him though, if anything I clung tighter. The brief relief I got from him tell me about when he was in my position was gone because the sound of the storm was still raging. Kol presence surprisingly helped instead of making it worse.

He did tease me but he didn't do it cruelly. I was surprised at how comforting he was being. He barely knew me, why was he doing this? How does this work to his advantage?

When he grabbed my arms and gently pushed me away I looked up at him in alarm. I didn't want him to leave. Sure I could still go to Elijah but I didn't want to leave Kol and be alone for the time it would take me to reach his room. I am still very much aware of how stupidly ridiculous I was being. Maybe Kol will take me to Elijah? That is what I thought, but that is _not_ what came out of my mouth.

"Please don't leave." I begged to my horror. Shut up Caroline! What are you doing?! Haven't you made a fool of yourself enough for one night?

"I will stay if you'd like." Kol replied seriously. I still expected him to taunt me, his kindness was not what I was expecting when I was being so humiliatingly ridiculous. I was grateful for it though.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **I know I haven't mentioned it since the siblings were un-daggered but I wanted y'all to know that Caroline drinks a bottle of vervain water every day. Even if I don't say it every chapter I wanted everyone to know that she does.**

* * *

" _Da double dee double di  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_"

"You have _got_ to be joking." Kol scoffed, nose crinkling in distaste. "This is what passes as music in the 21st century? Doesn't it sound like a cat being strangled to you?"

"Are you seriously going to bitch the entire time we are here?" I reply rolling my dark blue eyes, half amused and half exasperated. He has had an insult for everything. Having to go two towns over to get to a bowling alley, the bowling alley itself, the shoes we had to put on, the way the game was played, and now the music. His insults were usually witty though, so he had that going for him. "Just go already. It's your turn."

"What will I get if I win?" Kol replied with a grin.

This morning when I woke up, trying not to die of embarrassment, the first thing that Kol said to me was that I _owed him._ Well actually the first thing he said was, "I know you fancy me love, but running full speed down the hallway and throwing yourself into my arms was a bit much. Don't you think?" Cheeky bastard. Then when I only glared at him in reply, he told me that I owed him.

I didn't hesitate on telling him how full of shit he was. Like hell I owed him. He retorted that the least I could do was show him what people do for fun in the 21st century since he spent so long putting up with me last night. Of course he didn't seem to mind while it was happening, but now he suddenly acted like it was a great hardship so he could get something out of it. If he wanted to spend the day with me why didn't he just say that? I shook my head internally at the memory.

Elijah wasn't too pleased about us spending hours together without him present. He didn't trust his wild mischievous younger brother not try something sneaky. Elijah was certain that he hasn't forgiven him for the part he played in Kol being daggered. Niklaus already tried to kill me to get back at him, he didn't want Kol doing it too. Despite that and the fact that I distinctly remember saying no, Kol somehow persuaded us both and now here we are. Elijah and Kol had that in common, the ability to smooth talk people.

"The satisfaction of a job well done." Henrik deadpanned, sitting crisscross on the table in Kol and I's section. I thought the reply was amusing so I repeated it to Kol.

"That's hardly any fun." He rejected. My eyes involuntarily slid down his back and admired the way his dark jeans hugged his ass when he turned and walked confidently toward the edge of our bowling lane. He whipped the ball down the lane quickly, all the pins except 1 fell down. That was so much better than the first time he bowled. Only 3 of the 10 pins knocked down then.

"That was so sad." I had laughed at him with a shake of my head.

"I am new at this darling, what's your excuse?" Was his quick retort. I used to be very good when I went all the time but it has been 2 years since the last time I went bowling. I am a bit rusty. The longer we bowl the better I get, I am warming up rather quickly. Unfortunately so is he. Kol is very quick on the uptake. My competitiveness couldn't help but flare up.

"How about the winner makes the looser do any dare of their choosing?" Kol suggested with a smirk, grabbing his ball from the ball-return when it shot out. During the drive here I had rambled about various games and Truth or dare was one of them (so was Would You Rather. On the way back I am going to make him play that with me. I am sure he could come up with some really creative ones).

 _How about the winner gives the looser a hearty high five instead?_ That was the first thought that popped in my head at his suggestion, luckily I didn't say that. That would sound very cowardly and after last night I didn't need to look like any more of a coward around him.

I couldn't help but feel wary though, what would he make me do? Of course imagining all the things that _I_ could make _him_ do made his suggestion very tempting. So did my pride and competitiveness. My eyes looked quickly and casually to Henrik when Kol turned to bowl again. I wanted his opinion but unfortunately he wasn't giving it.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Blossom." He said with a shake of his head and he wiggled his bare toes. "I am interested to see how this plays out."

 _Very helpful. Thanks so much._ I thought sarcastically, but in a way his response _was_ comforting. I am sure if he thought Kol was going to hurt me or something he wouldn't be so easy going about this. For now it seems that Kol is "playing nice", but I am not sure why. What was going on in that head of his?

"So?" Kol said expectantly when his turn finished.

"Alright." I agreed standing up. "When I win, my dare is going to be _good_."

"I like your use of when." He replied cheekily. "Very confident, if a bit misplaced."

"What do you like about the twenty first century?" I asked after I bowled my turn. I wanted to win before of course but now I was more determined than ever to win. I had a lot riding on this. Which was why disappointment weighed on me at the spare I just got. That's not good enough. I needed strikes.

"Women's clothing." Kol told me immediately, a small grin tugged on his lips and his eyes slithered down my body and back up again. I snorted at him amused and gave him a look that told him to answer seriously, ignoring the way my body warmed up at his flirtation. "I mean it. The clothes women wear today are very saucy."

Before I could mock his choice of wording (really _saucy?_ ) a woman a few lanes down caught my eye. She was taking her bowling stance and didn't notice her 5 year old daughter walking up behind her. A second later she swung her arm back and smacked her daughter right in the face. The little girl went slamming into the floor and her mother turned around with a look of horror on her face. The mother quickly knelt down and checked her daughter's injury, apologizing all the while.

"That was fantastic!" Henrik laughed, slapping his knee once. "I am so glad we did this. I am having the best time."

I pursed my lips and tried to suppress the laughter that wanted to escape. That really shouldn't have been as funny as it was. Kol's wide cheeky smile mixed with Henrik's infectious laughter caused my own laughter to come out despite my efforts.

"You know what?" Kol asked rhetorically, going to the ball-return seeing as it was his turn now. "This isn't so bad. This hideous place has its charm."

"Nothing like a helpless child getting injured to lift your spirits, huh?" I deadpanned.

"You enjoyed it well enough." Kol retorted.

"He's got you there. If you wanted to get on a high horse you _probably_ shouldn't have laughed." Henrik teased from the table.

It took a good amount of self-control not to respond to his quip. Being free to respond to Henrik all I like around Elijah has spoiled me. I am not going to hide Henrik's existence from the others forever, but now is not a good time to say it. They just met me not that long ago and we haven't spent that much time together. I trusted Elijah and he had a level of trust for me too. We bonded before I said anything.

The Mikaelsons aren't the most trusting group of people. If I came out and was like, "Hey Kol, remember your beloved little brother that died a painful death? You know the one who you adored and played with quite often? Well I can see and hear him. He is here now actually!" Can you imagine that going well? No, me either. Nik and Rebekah would surely kill me and ask questions later.

Having Elijah on my side and believing me might help some, but they might just think that I tricked Elijah. Henrik is a very sensitive subject. Which is completely understandable but I would rather not die again. So I will wait and when Henrik agrees that they can handle it without murdering me, I will tell them. I didn't talk to him first before telling Elijah. That was wrong of me and I won't do it again. They are his siblings and when he says for me to tell them - or just one and work our way to the rest - I will tell them.

"No!" I exploded and Kol grinned cockily. We finished our game and I stared at the screen like that would magically change something. "I want to go again! That was beginners luck!"

My phone ringing interrupted us. To my surprise it was my mom and I quickly answered it.

"Mom! Hey, what's up?"

"Hey. How is your Sunday going? Enjoying your time with the girls?" At my mom's words Kol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively (because clearly I _wasn't_ with "the girls"). I swatted my hand at him and shook my head. He better not get me in trouble with my mom.

"Yes but Elena is worried about Jeremy being in the hospital, she wasn't in the mood to join our fun."

"I heard about that."

I interrupted my mom then, trying not to do it in a rude way.

"Not that I don't like talking to you Mom, but was there something you needed?"

"It's time for you to come home Caroline. I am going to be really busy next week and we haven't had any time together in a while. How about we watch some TV and have dinner together?"

"I'd like that very much." I told her sincerely after a surprised pause, I was honestly touched. Mom has been such a workaholic ever since Dad came out gay and went to live with Steven, our relationship has been a bit _strained_ as a result. We still love each other though and I couldn't hide my delight. I wish we could spend more time together than we do.

"I would too." She told me. "Oh, and you got a package in the mail. I put it on your bed for you."

"Thanks, see you soon."

"I'll go and see if it says who it's from." Henrik informed me before vanishing. A package came for me? Weird.

"You're not going home before I get my dare." Kol told me seriously.

"Rain check." I replied and at Kol's confused look I changed my wording. "Another time, I promise. I have to get home."

"Soon."

"Soon." I echoed in agreement.

I was worried about what he was going to make me do. I insisted on driving home just like I insisted on driving to the bowling alley. I sent Elijah a text explaining the situation to him before leaving. Contrary to what I thought to myself earlier, I didn't insist we play Would You Rather on the way to my house. Kol mocked me for losing the game since it was the first time he ever played it. He was very cocky and seemed quite smug about cashing in his dare. He wouldn't tell me what he was wanting me to do though.

"Come on Elijah." Kol complained when he saw that he met us at my house. "I can manage driving the car home."

"You both have to get out of here before my mom sees you." I interjected before Elijah could reply. Then I hurried into the house.

Mom and I had a great time even if it was a bit awkward at first. We talked about school and her work. I talked about how classes and cheerleading were going. I got to vent to her and enjoy her presence and attention. I loved it. It was sad we couldn't hang out more often. After that I went up to my room and saw Henrik waiting for me there.

The outside of the package didn't give any clues to who sent it, which was why he didn't come back and chose to wait here instead. When I opened the package it became obvious who sent it. There was a note saying " **Truce?** " and a completed art project that was brilliantly done. I suppose that this was Nik's way of apologizing for almost killing me.

He possessed my art teacher, he knows I was struggling with the biweekly project part of the class. He saw what I was working on. Why did he even want to apologize? Why did he want my forgiveness and to be in my good book? Those are good questions that I unfortunately do not have the answers to.

This is only a start if he wants my forgiveness. I am going to need a verbal apology before I even _think_ about it. I am definitely sending this as my next biweekly project though for sure. I cringe thinking about the grade I must have gotten on the first one. I am not confident about the way it turned out.

The sound of Henrik calling my name and a banging on my window woke me up hours later. I sat up groggily and checked the time. 1:30 in the morning! Seriously?! What the hell?

"Kol has been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes. I thought he was a second away from breaking your window and throwing something at you." Henrik told me as I stormed over to the window.

"You realize I have school tomorrow right? What are you doing here?!" I snapped at him when I pulled the curtains open harshly.

"You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by." Kol grinned cheekily and I wanted to punch him in the face. His hands were on the windowsill and his feet on the wall of the house. "I am here to collect my dare, darling."

* * *

 **I hope y'all loved reading this as much as I loved writing it! Sorry for any errors.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for being patient. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When I opened the window Kol perched himself awkwardly on the windowsill, his knee was drawn up close to his chest as he pressed his foot to the window frame for balance. His right arm was holding onto the upper part of the widow frame outside. That was as close as he could get to entering without an invitation. It didn't look the slightest bit comfortable. Honestly it looked like one wrong move would send him tumbling to the ground.

"What's the dare and why is it necessary for me to do it at 1:30 in the morning?!" I demanded impatiently, ignoring the fact that I was dressed in booty shorts and a tank top in front of him. I was in no mood to care.

"I need you to retrieve a spell out of Shelia Bennett's grimoire." Kol told me seriously, all playfulness momentarily gone from his attractive face. I was wondering what he has been up to since being un-daggered. Now I know, getting caught up in the local witch business. "A Bennett witch stole it from me a bit over a century ago and it's essential that I get it back."

"And who did _you_ steal it from?"

"I didn't." He snorted. "No torture, blackmail, or theft was required. It was given to me as a gift by a warlock who was fond of me."

Something about this seemed familiar and I tried to think back and recall why. After a second it hit me.

"Let me guess. The Bennett witch was a scorned lover?" I inquired around a yawn. Kol tapped a single finger to his nose, letting me know I was correct.

"The spell he needs for the dagger." Henrik commented and I almost wanted to nod at him to let him know I was on the same page as him.

Kol was tired of Nik holding the daggers over the siblings, so he set out to create one that could work on his hybrid brother. Just when he had everything he needed, including the "ingredients" and a warlock to do it, an old scorned lover stole the page that had the spell written on it. She didn't care about what the spell did. All she cared about was that Kol needed it, so she didn't want him having it.

Luckily the corner was ripped. The warlock that was fond of him - can't for the life of me remember his name - cast a tracking spell on it so Kol would be able to get the page back. He went on a little killing spree, to let out his frustration, before retrieving it. Unfortunately for him, Niklaus and Elijah found him because of that.

Nik scolded Kol for bringing attention to himself, saying that Mikael found him and would soon find Kol if he didn't stop being so reckless. Kol being Kol was an asshole about the entire thing so Nik daggered him with Elijah's help. I can imagine after being stuffed in a coffin for a century Kol was more determined than ever to get that dagger created.

"I can't get it for you right now." I tell him. A frown tugged on his kissable lips but before he could ask why I continued. "I haven't been invited in yet."

"You _are_ friends with the little witch, are you not?" Kol asked as he eyed me closely - clearly referring to Bonnie. He wasn't expecting me not to have an invitation inside.

"Yes" I rolled my dark blue eyes up to the ceiling in exasperation, "but I haven't been a vampire long, you know that. I'm not invited into many houses."

"That's unfortunate." He murmured, squinting dark chocolate eyes at me slightly as he thought. Then he seemed to come to a decision. "I'll give you until Friday to complete the dare."

"How am I supposed to get invited into Ms. Bennett's house without it being weird?" I questioned sharply, not feeling comfortable with stealing from her. Even if the spell technically _did_ belong to Kol. "She'll know what I am immediately, I can't fool her like I can Bonnie. She's been practicing magic a hell of a lot longer."

"I am sure you are _more_ than capable of figuring that out." The tone he used was a touch patronizing. My facial expression told him exactly how much I didn't appreciate it. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips before he went on. "You're the only one that can get close enough without suspicion, she trusts you. Not even a compelled human would work."

"Fine. Are we done now? Can I get back to sleep?" I asked snippily. All this thinking and conversation woke me up to the point that it's going to take at least an hour to fall back asleep. Jackass.

"Of course. We wouldn't want you to be tired at _school_." He stressed the last part in a mocking fashion.

Before I could retort he winked and dropped from view. With an irritated huff I climbed back in the bed Elijah bought me and snugged into my covers. I eyed Henrik standing by my bed and waited a minute or two before speaking, I didn't want Kol to be within hearing distance.

"So what has Rebekah been up to? I've hardly seen her." I questioned conversationally. Might as well talk to Henrik while waiting for sleep to claim me again.

"Well the other day she killed the witch Nik used to possess your art teacher, Greta was her name." He responded with just a touch of exasperation. I knew Nik had to use a witch or warlock to possess my teacher, he could hardly do it by himself, but I didn't give it much thought past that. I never asked who it was or if the person was okay after the un-daggering of the siblings.

"Does it make me a horrible person that concern for whoever he used didn't cross my mind until now?" I asked him, embarrassment and guilt on my face.

"The worst." My older brother deadpanned.

"Oh shut up." I snorted, feeling better at his jest. "Nobody cares what you think."

"Elijah cares." He automatically replied, a smirk that made him look like Kol spread across his young face. "You obviously do as well or you wouldn't have asked my opinion."

"I asked your opinion out of pity for you. That's what Elijah feels for you too, pity." I teased back, an exaggerated look of pity flickering across my face.

"Damn. How did I not see it before?" He asked himself, his face the picture of concern. I gave him a curious and amused look, not knowing where he was going with this. In a blink he was by my side and putting the back of his hand against my forehead like he was checking my temperature. If I wasn't looking I would have no idea he was doing it, I've never been able to feel his touch. "How long have you been experiencing the following symptoms? Hearing things that aren't there? Seeing things that nobody else sees?"

"My whole life." I tell him amused, waiting for the punch line.

"Oh god." Henrik murmured, the perfect little actor look devastated. Then he buried his face in his hands and sobbed dramatically. "My poor sister is a delusion lunatic. How will I go on? What insane asylum should I put her in?"

I let out a laugh before I could put on a playfully affronted act. He looked up at me at the noise with a solemn look.

"I should have seen it before now. Everyone knows the side effect of being a delusion lunatic is being completely full of shite." He sighed with a shake of his head.

"You're useless." I snorted, turning away from him. "What good are you if you wake me up more instead of lulling me to sleep?"

"Deepest apologies, my beloved lunatic." He sassed in a serious tone. I held up my middle finger without looking at him.

At 8:30, I sat in my English class in a peach skirt that fell in layers a bit past mid-thigh. Dress code states that it has to be fingertip length. My high heels, white lacy shirt, and light jean jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, completed the assemble. The top half of my multicolored, curled blonde hair was pulled back in a clip.

When the tardy bell rang a girl walked into the class. My eyes widened in shock upon seeing Rebekah Mikaelson strut over to the teacher's desk. She was wearing black leather pants, a silk turquoise top, a black jacket that wasn't zipped up, and high heeled boots that clicked loudly on the floor with every step she took. She held a black backpack with red roses on it in her right hand, the straps brushed the ground.

What the hell? Henrik didn't tell me she was going to enroll in high school. Did he know? I'll make sure to ask when I see him again, right now he was with Elijah.

After the teacher introduced her to the class, who said "Hello Rebekah" in monotone unison. She walked over and sat in the desk right next to mine. When Ms. Galloway started her lesson, Rebekah turned to me with a smirk and a look on her face that told me she was analyzing me.

"Caroline right? Elijah's little pet?"

Nik called me that too. I wanted to roll my eyes and say, "You and Niklaus are exactly the same." The pair of them can be very similar indeed, but what I actually said was:

"According to the rest of the student population and most of the town, I am actually his secret lover. Didn't you hear? I am pregnant with his love child and we're going to elope." My voice dripped with sarcasm. She continued to eye me with that Mikaelson smirk for a moment before turning back to face the teacher. She basically ignored me the rest of class.

Seeing as Elijah was going to wait until after school to take me feeding, at 11:00 during lunch I sat next to Sarah. The beanie she was wearing today was green. Tommy telling me what colors he mixed together flashed briefly in my mind as soon as I saw it. It made a smile spread across my face, what a mischievous cutie.

We chit chatted during lunch. I told her I went bowling Sunday and she told me other than taking pictures she didn't do much of anything the rest of the weekend. At 11:20 Rafael and Angelo popped into my head, so while Sarah was gushing about photography, I got my phone out and sent Angelo a text.

I was thinking that I should have told them about being doppelgangers the last time I saw them. I would want to know if the roles were reversed. I didn't think the Mikaelsons would harm them, at least I really hope not. I know Elijah wouldn't, them being under his protection would be helpful if the others got particularly murderous.

 **Me: Hey! I hope I am not waking you up. I just had some information I thought you'd like to know.**

 **Angelo: You didn't. I've been a wake for quite some time, sadly :-(. Did that black haired vamp tell you something?**

 **Me: No. Do you know what a doppelganger is?**

 **Angelo: Yes...?**

 **Me: What would you say if I said you and Rafael are doppelgangers of the oldest vampires in history?**

Maybe I should have been less blunt, but I thought ripping it off like a Band-Aid would be better than dragging it out.

 **Angelo: I'd say I think you and I need to meet up, soon.** That's understandable and after shooting a quick text asking Elijah permission first, I replied with:

 **Me: Your doppelganger is currently out of town, but if you'd like to meet Rafael's I can give you his older brother's address and I can meet you guys there. It's here in Mystic Falls. We can meet at, say, 5:00?**

 **Angelo: Perfetto.**

I assume that means perfect in Italian, so I sent him the address. I couldn't wait to see how this plays out. I have a feeling Kol's reaction is going to be just as funny as Henrik's facial expression when he saw Angelo for the first time and he was kissing Rafael lovingly. I also couldn't wait to see Rafael and Angelo's reactions when they realize their doppelgangers are not only related, but brothers.

"See you in class." Sarah grinned when the bell rang. One hand was subconsciously fiddling with the camera around her neck and the other was waving at me as we got up.

"See you in class, rainbow hair." I teased and then quickly moved out of her reach when she swatted at me.

To my surprise the first thing Elena did when I sat next to her was apologize for being so rude on the phone. I was pleased and immediately accepted it. After that I learned that a broken arm wasn't the worst of it. Jeremy also had a dislocated kneecap and a broken ankle. He is also covered in horrible bruises.

Why does Nik automatically fall back onto kicking ass and murderous threats out of reflex? Rhetorical question, obviously I know why, but that doesn't make it less annoying.

Mr. Powtan was lecturing today, we were learning about the history of different artists and what styles they used in their art. I made sure to take plenty of notes, positive that this stuff would be important on the test. As I did I couldn't help but think about Nik's completed art project sitting in my closest. It really let me take a breath of relief, do you think I could milk another one out of him? Fingers crossed.

I was dreading American History but, unfortunately, in no time at all I was walking in and taking my seat in front of Bonnie. I took a breath and told myself that I lost that bet fair and square. Also, it's not technically a betrayal if the spell was Kol's first and I know Kol wasn't lying about that because Henrik was there. That did help but I still didn't like stealing from Ms. Bennett.

"Hey Care." Bonnie whispered and I turned with a friendly but concerned expression. Her dark hair was in a side pony tail that fell over her shoulder and she was wearing an off-the-shoulder black shirt.

"Hey, you still having those awful dreams?" I hear witch visions can be a really terrible experience. Being a witch isn't all roses and sunshine, honestly I don't think I'd want to be one. Even if they can be powerful.

Bonnie's face turned sour and she stressed how much she _didn't_ want to talk about it. So I switched the subject to her Grams. I asked how she's doing and what she's up to. During that I learned that she would be out and about with friends Wednesday, going to the movies and dinner, so I jumped at the opportunity.

I am not sure how I am supposed to get myself invited into a house that I have been in a million times before without suspicion, but I'd have to think of a way because after cheerleading practice Wednesday I am going over and hanging out. The plan is we're going to study, do homework, and watch some TV. I wonder if Henrik can find the grimoire. Kind of doubt it since he can't open drawers or anything but worth a shot.

Feeding with Elijah was obnoxiously the same. He said I was making progress but I sure as hell didn't feel like I was making any progress. I didn't have cheerleading practice Mondays so at 5:00 I was waiting on the porch while the siblings - Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, and Kol - were in the parlor waiting for the arrival of Angelo and Rafael.

Elijah caught them up on their existence while I was at school. They were very interested in meeting them. The suit-wearing Original had funny spouts of mischief when you're not expecting it. He thought the fact that the two doppelgangers were lovers would be an amusing surprise for his siblings and did not inform them. Gotta love Elijah.

At 5:30 Angelo pulled up to the gate but Rafael was not with him. When I opened the gate he whipped harshly into the grass and slammed the door loudly when he got out. Uhh ohh. Trouble in paradise. He was wearing black shorts that reached his knees and a tight camo shirt. His tousled hair fell around his face, not styled the slightest bit.

"You and Rafael have a fight?" I asked sympathetically as he approached. He let out a loud huff of annoyance and rolled his eyes toward the sky.

"If you can even call it that." His already thick Italian accent was even thicker in his ire. "Last night we went to bed, _more_ than fine, then he wakes me up at SEVEN in the morning swearing at me and even slapped me in the face!"

"Did he ever say what for?" My dark blue eyes widened in surprise.

"NO!" He shouted, throwing his hands up. Pretty blue eyes were ablaze. "He's been in a foul mood toward me all damn day and won't say why! I was late because he took 4 _hours_ getting ready, picking fights all the while, and then when we were heading out, he chose _that_ moment to tell me," Here Angelo amusingly swiveled his hips and snapped his fingers flamboyantly to imitate Rafael, "You actually thought I was RIDING with you? I would rather burn in hells fire than ride with you!"

"Sounds like you had one heck of a bad day." I giggled. I really do adore Angelo and Rafael. Even fighting they are the cutest couple. I am dying to know what got into Rafael, vampire emotions can be a bitch and I wonder what set him off.

* * *

 **In the beginning I shuffled Kol's history around and added a little something. Wouldn't be the first time in this fic ;-)**

 **I had so much support about Caroline/Kol in the beginning and I know it took a long time to get to them, but I hope you'll stick with me.**

 **Hope the chapter is received well! Love you guys and all your support.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plots.**

 **Sorry in advance for any errors.**

* * *

Rafael flipped over the uniquely twisted fence that kept the yard enclosed. As soon as he gracefully landed he started fixing his rumpled appearance. He was wearing tight rainbow leather pants and a long-sleeved black top that clung to his muscular form like second skin. The silk scarf he wore around his neck was royal blue and extremely long. Rafael was already 6'2 and the black platform boots he wore made him even taller. The beauty shimmered under the layers of glitter that were on his lashes, eyelids, in his styled hair, and on his painted nails.

"You're looking extra fabulous this evening." I greeted with a warm smile when he strutted over to me. It was amusing how after Angelo's eyes were drawn to his lovers swaying hips against his will, he realized he was ogling the man he was frustrated with and forced his gaze to the hedges circling the mansion. A smug look sparked in Rafael's dark chocolate eyes at Angelo's reaction to his presence and a smirk curled on his glistening ruby lips.

"Th-hank you." He replied in his cute stuttering Italian accent. When he reached me he bumped his hip against Angelo without looking at him. He must have been using his supernatural strength because the man stumbled back and his knees gave out, sending him tumbling to the ground. Angelo glared up at his boyfriend with frustrated blue eyes. "I love that s-skirt. It looks b-beautiful on you."

He wasn't stuttering as much as he did the first time we met but he was stuttering more than he did the last time. My confusion and curiosity must have shown on my face because Angelo cut in before I could say thank you.

"Another thing he was being stubborn about." He scoffed to me, brushing himself off. I didn't realize I was so easy to read. "He insisted he could do it himself. When I told him he wasn't taking the right dosage he sneered at me and wouldn't listen."

" _O-one_ , I don't remember anyone as-sking you to speak." Rafael said, cocking a hip to the right and resting a hand there. " _T-two,_ are you seriously comp-plaining about my stutter…"

The next part of what he said was in Italian and I was glad Henrik was here to translate.

"How funny, because I can recall you _begging_ for me to stutter just last night. You begged for it so loudly the rooms that were next to ours complained." My older brother said to me amused and I had to bite back laughter. Angelo's cheeks colored pink and when he sneered a reply back Henrik was quick to translate it. "Do you want to play that game with me? You do realize how many strange fetishes _you_ have don't you? I would be more than happy to share them with the class."

"I don't h-have _fetishes_ and they're not st-trange." Rafael barked back in English, clearly offended. The last part of his reply amusingly contradicted the first. A pout pulled at his lips even though his eyebrows were still furrowed in a glare. He annoyingly switched back to Italian and Henrik had to translate the words he spoke next.

I know I should try and stop their fight, it seemed private and there were a lot of ears listening, but I was such a nosy person that I couldn't help but continue watching. Rafael and Angelo seem to have a habit of getting lost in a world of their own and forgetting they weren't alone. Last time I thought they were going to have sex right in front of me, this time it looks like they are seconds away from physical violence.

"You said you enjoyed them, that were _hot_." Henrik mimicked Rafael's whinny tone that was a touch self-conscious but he didn't mimic the slight stutter. Just as Angelo's hard gaze softened, Rafael was back to spitting at him in rage and the look vanished.

"You are _s-such_ a liar! Why do you _al-lways_ have to be such a _l-liar_?!" His words once again hopped back to English, both hands were on his hips now. I know it was a selfish thought but I really wish they would stick to English and stop bouncing around. If Henrik wasn't here to translate what they were saying then half of their argument would be lost to me.

"Always?" Angelo shouted incredulously. "Like hell I _always_ lie. Why do _you_ always have to be so _frustratingly_ full of shit?! What is WRONG with you? Would you just stop being ridiculous and tell me what the hell your problem is?"

"Y-you! You're my p-problem!" Rafael answered heatedly. Frustrated confusion was written on Angelo's face at the answer he received.

"Guys." I cut in even though I wanted to keep listening. They turned their gaze to me, glares on their faces. "This seems kind of private, why don't you wait until you're alone to finish it?"

"Way to leave out important information Elijah." I heard Rebekah say in annoyance in the parlor. It had been quiet in there until now. "Why didn't you bloody tell us they were _lovers_?! Didn't you think that was something that we'd want to know?"

"Of course I did. Which is precisely why I did not say anything." Elijah replied calmly. Rafael turned at his voice and sent a suspicious look at the house, boiling anger momentarily put on the back burner. It was odd that he was going to snap at me but stopped at Elijah's voice. Even Angelo sent him a look wondering what caught his beau's attention.

"You're r-right." Rafael told me with his dark chocolate eyes still locked on the house intently. "w-why don't we h-head on in now?"

"That was rather odd. Don't you agree blossom?" Henrik asked interestedly, speaking my thoughts, before teleporting inside.

The tension was still overwhelming obvious between the couple as I led them up the porch and inside. Kol was sitting on the long couch with his feet propped up on the table and crossed at his ankles. Henrik was sitting crisscross in his lap. Rebekah was sitting in one of the plush chairs across from the table and couch. Elijah was standing near the fireplace close to them and Finn was standing in a corner far away from all of his siblings. All four of them immediately looked at the doppelgängers when they entered. The three siblings that have not met them yet gave the couple identical scrutinizing looks, analyzing both of them from head to toe. Kol's look morphed into one that was slightly mischievous. I could tell there were a lot of comments he was holding back. As for Rafael and Angelo, they both paused and gave Elijah looks of astonishment as soon as they entered the room.

"Alexander?" Angelo seemed to decided that wasn't right the instant it came out and took another guess before he could stop himself. "Jackson?"

"Elijah has a doppelganger too?" Henrik asked warily. "That can't be good. I don't like this at all.

I couldn't help but agree, this whole situation is suspicious. If Kol, Nik, and Elijah have a doppelganger then where is Rebekah and Finn's? Why do they exist now when they never have before?

"N-not unless he was t-turned within the last couple of days. W-we just saw Gabriel last week." Rafael told him. The shock of seeing Elijah made the snippiness toward his beau disappear, though I don't think that's going to last very long. "Actually, o-on second thought, he seems very old. I can f-feel it. Wh-who the hell are y-you?"

The way they were talking about the man was weird. Angelo called Elijah two different names when he saw him, Alexander and Jackson. Were they twins or something? And why did Rafael refer to him as Gabriel? Maybe that was his last name.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He replied, posture as straight and regal as always. Then he gestured to each sibling as he introduced them. "These are my siblings; Rebekah, Finn, and Kol. Niklaus was busy and not able to make it."

That was only half true. Nik _was_ busy but nobody has even told him about the doppelgangers existing, so he wasn't given the option to attend. I am sure he will find out soon though, somebody will tell him.

"Siblings?" Rafael and Angelo parroted with wide eye.

"Disturbing turn of events isn't it?" Kol quipped with a smirk. Angelo couldn't help but eye his lover's doppelganger with interest. "I can honestly say the image of Nik and I shagging never entered my mind before today. Now that it has I will be traumatized for eternity."

"Wait until you actually see them kissing." Henrik told his brother with a laugh as I blurred over to sit next to him and Kol on the couch. I was surprised when Kol put a hand on my leg, right on the edge of my skirt, his long fingers caressed my inner thigh. His touch sent electric heat up my thigh and I tried pulling his hand off of me but it was impossible, Kol was too strong. He did slide his hand further toward my knee and away from my skirt at my reaction though. I wish I could say that helped but his touch was still _very_ distracting.

"This is getting ridiculous." Angelo commented, walking over to the couch. "Does everybody have a doppelganger? Next you'll tell me my mother and little sister have one too."

"You have a little sister?" I blurted, trying to focus on something other than Kol's touch.

"God-sister technically but yes. She is just as adorable as she is obnoxious." Angelo told me fondly.

"What's her name?"

"Willow, but she goes by Willa too."

"Doppelgangers are actually quite rare." Elijah answered, bring the conversation back to the point. Angelo was now sitting next to me on the couch and instead of sitting on his lap, Kol's doppelganger sat daintily in a lightly colored plush chair.

Rebekah scoffed and said, "Well they used to be, now they apparently grow on trees."

"P-people have always mistaken Gabriel and m-me for brothers." Rafael mused ignoring Rebekah, manicured nails fiddled with his long silk scarf. His eyes looked from Kol to Elijah and the light hitting him making the glitter in his lashes sparkle. "N-now I see why. W-we're the doppelgangers of _a-actual_ brothers. How bazar."

"We need to find out why they exist." Finn cut in taking me by surprise. I honestly thought he was just going to stand in the corner and quietly observe. "They did not pop into existence for no reason."

_Flashback Third-Person P.O.V_

20 year old Gabriel Adamo knocked on his best friend's bedroom door, shoulders slightly slumped. The jeans he wore were clean but had large holes in the knees and he had a folded piece of paper in his left hand. Blue eyes glared at him when the door swung open but he took one look at his bashful, submissive demeanor and the glare melted into a beaming smile.

"Gabriel!" The 15 year old announced happily, hugging the older boy tightly. "Sei tornato! Adoro Jacky, in realtà lo faccio, ma ho davvero pensato che non avrebbe mai lasciare. Prima di lui era di nuovo Alexander. E 'stato un mese intero da quando eri te stesso." **(You're back! I adore Jacky, really I do, but I thought he was never going to leave. Before him it was Alexander again. It's been a whole month since you were yourself.)**

"Spero che non ti ha dato troppi problemi." **(I hope they didn't give you too much trouble.)** Gabriel replied guiltily as Angelo led him in the room and closed the door behind them.

"Ovviamente no." **(Of course not)** Angelo soothed, not wanting him to feel any worse than he already did. It was only half a lie. Jackson wasn't too bad mostly, it was Alexander who was always a pain in the ass.

"Hai chiesto Rafael al ballo?" **(Did you ask Rafael to the dance?)** Gabriel asked half an hour later. The board game Risk was set up in-between them on the floor. Angelo jerked his head up in surprise and flushed a deep pink.

"Come fai a sapere di un ballo di grado 9?" **(How do you even know about a 9th grade dance?)** He spluttered in reply. "Non ho detto niente a nessuno su di esso." **(I haven't said anything to anyone about it.)**

"Hai dimenticato che faccio il bucato?" **(** **Did you forget that I do your laundry?** **)** Gabriel replied amused. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the folded paper he stuffed in there. Well I do when I am in control of myself anyway, he added in his head. Gabriel highly doubted any of his alters did Angelo's laundry. "Ho trovato questo in tasca poco più di un mese fa. Non ho mai avuto la possibilità di parlare con te su di esso." **(I found this in your pocket a little over a month ago. I never got a chance to talk to you about it.)**

"Non c'è niente di cui parlare. Non lo sto chiedendo." **(There's nothing to talk about. I'm not asking him.)** Angelo replied returning his attention to the game and making his move.

"Angelo." Gabriel said softly in disapproval. His little brother has always been so accepting and kind to him. He never made him feel lesser for his _little problem_. Gabriel thought he was too much of a burden and didn't deserve Angelo. He wanted to do something for him to show his appreciation and this was perfect. Nothing would make Angelo happier than getting the boy he has been smitten with for 2 years to finally be his. Gabriel would make that happen.

"No Gabriel. Non mi piace il modo in cui mi piace. Se ho chiesto a Rafael per la danza sarebbe solo rendere tutto imbarazzante. Preferirei lo hanno come solo il mio amico che non lo hanno affatto." **(No Gabriel. He doesn't like me the way I like him. If I asked Rafael to the dance it would only make everything awkward. I'd rather have him as just my friend than not have him at all.)** Angelo interrupted before his older brother could continue.

It was so obvious that Rafael thinks Angelo hangs the moon. The flamboyant boy is many things but subtle isn't one of them. Gabriel has no idea how Angelo doesn't see it. Rafael is so flirtatious that a blind man could see he was into Angelo. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but Gabriel was determined to get Angelo to ask Rafael to the dance. He knew there was no way the boy would say no.

_Flashback Ended_


	27. Chapter 27

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plots.**

* * *

The doppelgangers must exist to be used against the Originals. That much is obvious. Some dark coven of witches somewhere must have done a ritual to create them. Kol is the Original that runs with witches. It was Kol we turned to for input on specifics. He knows more about witches than most witches on earth know about themselves.

There is still more for him to learn of course and magic does evolve. There are always new spells being created, new rituals being performed, and there is always something new to learn. Still out of everyone, except maybe Henrik, Kol is most knowledgeable in magic. Of course Elijah asked Angelo first, being a warlock and all, but he had no idea about a ritual to create doppelgangers. He said his father was a warlock but hasn't been around since his childhood.

Angelo has only met one other warlock and three witches. They were a small coven he and Rafael came across. They weren't the most powerful coven by any means and they only helped him learn magic for a week and a half before they turned hostile. Other than that he is self-taught. He wouldn't say why they turned hostile though, but weirdly enough it wasn't because his lover was a vampire.

It must have been because he is a unique sort of warlock. Henrik must have some idea of what he is exactly, I will definitely ask him. Whatever he is they obviously didn't like it.

Kol's not the one who was obsessed with the Petrova doppelgangers. It was Nik, Rebekah, and Elijah who spent the most time looking for them. While Kol was not overflowing with knowledge about them, he did know enough. He heard through the witch grapevine of gossip back in the 1700's that there was a coven trying create a special ritual that included doppelgangers. The coven also had some allies helping.

He wasn't all that interested in the information back then though. He said he had other things to do and creating special doppelgangers didn't sound relevant to anything. The coven also wasn't a very well-known one. The information didn't seem important. Besides, he knew that creating a Petrova doppelganger to help Nik make hybrids wouldn't be possible. That had already been looked into, Petrova doppelgangers were something that had to happen naturally.

He did know that to create a doppelganger they would need something of the person they wanted to duplicate, blood would work best but some hair could possibly work too. It HAD to be a good amount though, a few drops of blood or strings of hair wouldn't do. Another thing, they would need to drain a virgin human and mix the two together. The virgin part was necessary because the person had to be pure and innocent. That included no alcohol or drugs of any sort in the bloodstream.

Kol didn't know the spell you needed to chant or any other part of the ritual that creates doppelgangers, but he did know it was a powerful and complex one. He also didn't know what the special ritual he heard about was supposed to do. He wished now that he had paid more attention. It was clearly more important and relevant in hindsight.

"How did they manage to get to Finn?" I asked, being mostly rhetorical. How did they know where he was and manage to get what they needed without being noticed?

"Sage." Rebekah and Kol guessed simultaneously. His hand still rested pleasantly near my knee.

"She must have something of yours, she _is_ your wife." Elijah agreed looking over to where Finn was standing. "Perhaps they stole it from her and used it to track you."

Niklaus didn't have a spell put on the coffins to prevent tracking until after Kol was daggered a century ago. Before then he just kept them well hidden. The only time they weren't well hidden was when they were being transported, but Nik was usually with them or close by then.

"She lives still?" Finn inquired. He hasn't asked about Sage's wellbeing before now? Why hasn't he tried finding or contacting his wife? Maybe he's nervous because it's been so long for her, maybe he thinks she's moved on.

"She was still around in 1887. I know that for a fact." Rebekah answered. "Nik and I ran into her."

"She was in France seven months ago." Henrik piped up, still sitting crisscross in Kol's lap. It took him a long while to be able to do that, sit on furniture or peoples laps without falling through. It's a skill that is difficult to acquire on the other side. He told me that he wasn't able to do it until the 1400's. "Not sure where she is at the moment."

"I would ask how they got all the blood they needed from the rest of you without suspicion, but I suppose they used magic to knock you unconscious or something similar." Angelo's thick accented voice commented from beside me.

"I-it m-must have taken a long while to get e-everything together and the whole ritual s-situated." Rafael commented this time, black platform boots tapped on the wooded floor. "T-that's why we're only appearing n-now."

It was decided that Finn's and Rebekah's doppelganger's needed to be located. Also Angelo needed to contact Elijah's and inform him of what's going on. The entire situation is going to be looked into. The descendants of the coven who cast the spell must be the ones who are going to continue the ritual. Now that the doppelgangers have been born the rest of the ritual to take out the Originals needs to be completed. That's what we've assumed anyway.

"I'll be back soon. I am going to check around some more." Henrik told me before disappearing.

We all want to know the specifics such as; what coven did the ritual, what exactly does the ritual consist of, and how do we stop it? Henrik has been trying to find out about the doppelgangers since the day they popped up. The other side has been very hush-hush about them though and the Ancestors are getting annoyed with him sniffing around for information.

When the meeting was drawing to a close Elijah promised, and made his siblings promise, that the doppelgangers would not be harmed.

"There's no tell what ramifications that could have." Elijah said. "We cannot assume that killing them would fix anything. We are going to be cautious about this, no reckless decisions."

After exchanging numbers with the siblings and saying their goodbyes, the couple left. They both hugged me and Rafael kissed me on the cheek. The flamboyant man was still annoyed with Angelo and made sure his beau knew that he wasn't getting in the car. Then he disappeared in a blur.

"You have to tell me what he's mad about when you find out." I told Angelo with a touch of pity as he walked to his car. Poor Angelo, he really was having a horrible day. I hope Rafael cools off soon.

"Sweet dreams lovely Caroline." Elijah told me with a kiss on my cheek after he drove me home. He stood on my front porch and was holding the front door open. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch and cheerleading practice."

"We all know how much you enjoy my cheerleading practices." I teased.

"Immensely." He deadpanned in agreement and I let out a snort. I tapped him on the chest as I walked past him and into the house.

"Goodnight Elijah." I chuckled over my shoulder. As I got ready for bed I kept hoping Henrik would pop up so I could tell him goodnight as well. He never did though and he wasn't there when I woke up the next morning. In English class Rebekah gave me a slight nod of acknowledgement, but other than that didn't pay me any attention.

Something new did happen during lunch today. Unlike any of the other times Elijah took me feeding, this time he fed with me. We shared the man, Elijah bit one side of his neck and I bit the other. A disadvantage is that, to keep from killing him, Elijah forced me to stop drinking sooner than usual. Other than that though I enjoyed it. I asked if we could share more often and I was delighted when he agreed.

He also told me that he would be bringing me more blood bag's when he picked me up later, which I was also delighted to hear. On the way back to school I told Elijah about the dare I lost and what Kol wanted me to do. The news didn't make him the slightest bit happy. I could see the disapproval of Kol's actions written across his face. Elijah told me he knew he should have went with us and he regretted not following that instinct. He warned me to be careful around Kol and I promised that I would.

In Art class Elena was eager to tell me how well Jeremy was recovering. He was annoyed with the crutches he had to use, but Elena said he'd get over it. In American History it was the same ole same ole. Mr. Tanner lectured and chose a few distracted students to be an asshole too. Bonnie and I didn't have the chance to say more in class other than "Hello", "can't wait until tomorrow", and "text you later". Bonnie doesn't wear eyeshadow a lot, but the shade she had on today looked really good against her light brown complexion.

Sarah and I took our seats next to each other in the last class for the day. She was wearing a deep grey beanie and her camera was sitting on her book bag on the floor. With a huge smile on her face she told me the color was wearing off faster than it was supposed to. Her hair should be normal soon.

I couldn't resist saying. "That's too bad. I'll miss your rainbow hair."

Her response was to throw a pencil at my face and I quickly dodged it. That was the only fun we had all class. The teacher started lecturing soon after and we had to take notes. Then we had a million problems to work out. I hate chemistry. Sarah wasn't enjoying it either. The moment the bell rang we got up and high fived, like the mature 11th graders we are.

I went to the bathroom and changed before going to the football field. I had an hour before cheerleading practice started. I was expecting Elijah to already be there. It wouldn't be the first time we talked before practice started. But it wasn't Elijah waiting for me at the bleachers when I arrived, it was Kol.

One foot was propped up in front of him and he was leaning back, his elbows were on the row behind him. I squinted at him as I slowly made my way over. A crooked grin stretched across full lips in response.

"Hello darling." He greeted, long lashes winked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded sitting my stuff on the lowest part of the bleachers.

"I missed you." He responded. I gave him a look that meant "answer seriously" as I made my way up to him and he continued. "And I need to give you something while we have a chat."

"A chat? About what? Haven't we chatted enough?"

"I'll never get tired of talking with such beautiful enchantress like yourself." He flirted and I let out a snort of amusement.

With a roll of my dark blue eyes I sit next to him. "Do those lines actually work on anyone?"

"You don't enjoy being complemented?" He inquired as he reached into his pocked, long fingers pulled out a small folded sheet of paper.

"Not when the complement is a line." I reply. He handed me the paper and I unfolded it. "I prefer complements that are genuine."

"How do you know I'm not being sincere? How do you know it's only a line?" I could hear the air quotes in his tone when he said _a line._ My eyes swept over the half sheet of paper he gave me. It was unfair how beautiful his handwriting was. He had such stunning calligraphy. The paper had the name of the spell and what the page looked like, so I'd know exactly what I am looking for. After reading it I refolded the paper and put it the pocket of my sweatpants.

"Because I am not stupid, that's how." I chuckled before turning serious. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Sunday night after I left your house I…"

"Monday morning." I corrected before I could stop myself. I was still a little annoyed about it. "After 1:30 in the morning to be exact."

"Get over it." He retorted. " _Anyway_ , as I was saying, I dropped my phone and had to come back for it. When I did I stumbling across something interesting indeed. Could you guess what that might be?"

He dropped his phone and had to come back for it? I highly doubted it, but let's say that was true. I waited a couple minutes before talking to Henrik. Wouldn't he have felt it drop out of his pocket? Or heard it hit the ground? After he did he would have had plenty of time to grab it and run off again, Kol's insanely fast. So what was he really doing? Spying on me?

"No." I lied. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Kol drawled, not believing me. Deep brown eyes looked up at me mockingly. "No idea at all? I think you know exactly what I am talking about, darling."

"I don't actually." My voice was strong and I kept my eyes locked on his.

"You're lying to me." He reprimanded. "You see it don't you? The other side. Either that or your insane. I've only met one other person who could communicate with the spirits over there. Unfortunately he could only see a few. There are _many_ layers over there and he could only see one of them. "

This is not something I've heard about. Henrik has kept an eye on Kol all these years and while he might know a lot, he doesn't knows everything. Does he know every person Kol has ever met, every conversation he's had, and everything he has ever done? No of course not. Henrik must not have been with Kol when he met this guy.

"How many spirits could he see?" I asked, my interest peeked.

"He only met three." Kol responded. "I am sure there were more he could see but they just never came around where he was."

Are there more spirits out in the world that I could see too? I opened my mouth to ask him more questions including: who was he, when did you meet him, and how could he see the other side? But before I could Kol spoke again.

"How many do _you_ see?"

I paused for a moment, debating on whether or not I was going to tell the truth. "I've only met one."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you who he is without his permission." I answered, glancing around for a quick second. Why hasn't he popped in yet?

"He knows my family." He didn't say it like a question but I answered anyway. He must have heard me asking about Rebekah. Did he hear me joking about Elijah too?

"Yes."

"Elijah knows who he is." Kol said, again he was telling me instead of asking. Well that answers that question.

"Yes he does." A male voice interjected. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. We looked to our left and there Elijah stood.

Kol sat up straight and gave him a lazy smile. "I don't suppose you're in the sharing mood brother?"

"Not without his consent."

His smile morphed into a playful pout. "Not even a hint?"

"The next time I see him I'll ask." I cut in. Two sets of brown eyes looked at me. "I should see him soon."

"Until next time then." Kol replied, he reached over and grabbed my hand. Then he brought it to his lips for a kiss. The mischievous look in his eyes made me wonder what trouble he was going to get himself into. His long lashes winked at me for the second time during this conversation and he was gone in a flash.

"I hope he wasn't too bothersome." Elijah told me as he made his way up the bleachers.

"He wasn't." I assured him. "What do you want to do after practice? Can we take a walk by the falls?"

"We can do whatever you like."

Practice was the same as always and after it was done I changed back into my other clothes. Then we did end up going to the falls together. We could hear the water bouncing off the rocks and smell the slight salinity in the air. Elijah and I weren't the only people here, I could hear heartbeats close by along with joyful conversation. It was a man and two women, the sound of their footsteps told me they were on the bridge but I didn't turn to look.

"You have not seen him today?" Elijah inquired, referring to Henrik. The sun was setting and that caused pinks and purples to mix in with the blue of the sky.

"I haven't seen him since we were at your house last night." I say back, my hand rested in the crook of his elbow. Elijah offered it to me like an old fashioned gentleman when he opened my door. "He went to look into the situation more and hasn't been back yet."

"When do you think he'll return?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it will be soon, he never stays away for too long at time."

We walked in comfortable silence after that and I rested my head on his arm. My thoughts were thinking about multiple different things; what homework assignments I had to do, what tests I had to study for, thinking about what I had to do to get ready for the first football game, wondering how Rafael and Angelo were today, and I was curious about what Damon has been up to. I needed to text both of them. I haven't tried texting Damon yet, I am not sure how well that would turn out. Has he been practicing with the phone he got?

The familiar sound of Henrik's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I stopped walking. Elijah paused as well and gave me a curious look. Henrik wasn't speaking English, he was speaking his mother tongue. The language is long dead now, but the Originals spoke it 1,000 years ago, back when they were all living. Henrik taught me how to say the basics, a few words, a few phrases, some numbers, and the alphabet. I haven't practiced in a few weeks though.

"I hear him talking to someone." I tell Elijah before running in the direction his voice is coming from.

I stopped when he was in my line of vision and tilted my head curiously. He didn't acknowledge my presence and kept speaking very fast to someone that I couldn't see. His expression was pleading and hopeful. I recognized the word "Please" and the phrase "I'll be careful" but nothing else so far.

His body langue was just as pleading as his tone. All the age and wisdom I was used to seeing was gone in his dark brown eyes. Even when he was being the most playful I could still see it there, it was just more subtle. He looked every bit like a little boy right now. It was strange to see. He looked very _off._

"Henrik?" I asked. No response. I walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his pleading gaze. Still no response. It's like I wasn't even here.

"Nik!" Henrik whined, puppy eyes begging and he started bouncing in place. Then he went on a long ramble again, in that language I barely knew. He really was like a little puppy. It made my nickname for him make even more sense.

"What?" I blinked in surprise. Nik? He thinks he's talking to Nik? The worry in my gut twisted deeper.

"What is it?" Elijah spoke up. "Is he alright?"

"No, he's not alright." I reply worriedly and I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Nothing. "He's in a trace. Someone did something to him."

"Mother?" Elijah guessed. I looked over to see worry clouding his expression too.

"She wouldn't have the power. Only the Ancestors would have the power to do something like this to a spirit." My gaze snapped back to Henrik when his begged changed to a tone of utter delight. His expression was beaming and he wrapped his arms around air, hugging invisible Niklaus. I recognized the words "thank you" in the gush of words he said next. Then he vanished.

"He must have learned something they did not want him knowing." Elijah told me. "Or was very close to doing so."

"He told me they were annoyed that he kept digging around for information on the doppelgangers." I agreed. "He must have finally found something and they put a stop to it. Fucking bastards."

How long is he going to stay like this? Surely not for very long right?

"We need to find him Elijah." I continued. "He disappeared."


	28. Chapter 28

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plots.**

 **Sorry for any errors and about how long it took to update.**

* * *

Henrik is reliving the night he died over and over again, like a stereotypical ghost. He starts out by the falls begging Niklaus and when the memory of his older brother agrees, he vanishes and reappears deep in the forest. There Henrik sits in a tree babbling to the nonexistent Niklaus on the branch beside him. His big brown eyes, so young and eager, gazes down at the ground below watching invisible wolves. After a while he falls through the branch he is sitting on. Just like all those years ago when they thought he was sitting on was branch that was strong and sturdy, only to find out it was dead and weak. As soon as Henrik's body hits the ground he vanishes and reappears by the falls begging his older brother once more.

"Caroline." Bonnie's voice interrupts the images flashing in my minds eye. "What are you doing? Come inside."

I was hoping that would work. How else would I get a verbal invitation into a house that I've been into millions of times before? A house that I would normally just waltz into. Wait outside and look around like something caught my eye. Pray that it causes Bonnie to utter the words she just did. It was a weak plan but I was glad it worked. I wasn't sure what I would have done if it didn't.

"You didn't see that?" I asked, walking into the house obediently.

"See what?"

"That squirrel. It was insanely fat." I blurt. "I mean it was the fattest squirrel I've _ever_ seen."

Bonnie snorted and I cursed myself. Really Caroline? A fat squirrel? That's the best you could do? "What do you want to do first? Watch a little TV and then do homework? Or the other way around?"

"Homework first." That was the easiest decision to make. I had to stay on top of my assignments and studying.

In my purse I currently had a small Ziploc bag that had two crushed sleeping pills in. I am going to mix them into whatever drink Bonnie fixes for herself. It'll take a few minutes to hit her system and maybe 30 minutes total for her to be completely asleep. That way I can search the house properly without worrying Bonnie will catch me snooping. Yes I lost the bet fair and square. Yes it was Kol's spell first and a Bennett witch stole it from HIM, not the other way around. That is completely true but the thought of drugging Bonnie still sits heavily on my conscience and leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"Can you believe he threw that 7 page essay at us out of nowhere?" Bonnie huffed as we made our way down the hall. "Then expects us to have it done by Monday?"

"I'm convinced his life's purpose is making his students as miserable as possible."

"It must be the Principle's too. That man has to hate us if he hires people like Mr. Tanner."

"So true." The kitchen had a cozy nook with a cushioned window seat. Even though the dining room had a bigger table, we chose to settle in here. "What are you going to write about?"

"No idea." She sighed, putting her book bag down before heading for the fridge. "What about you?"

"Haven't decided. We'll brainstorm together." I shrug. "What are you getting?"

"Sweat tea. Want some?"

"No thanks. I'll take some ice-cream though."

When I didn't get up she shot me an amused look. "Your legs aren't broken."

"And you're not a very good host." I retort. "You shouldn't make your guest get their own food."

"You don't even come close to qualifying as a guest."

We spent an hour together talking and doing homework before Bonnie finally had to use the bathroom. While she was gone I refilled her empty glass and mixed the crushed pills into it. She was pleasantly surprised to return to a full glass and thanked me. I don't even remember the teasing retort I replied with. All I wanted to do was find that spell and be done with it. I also promised myself Bonnie would never know I drugged her. No amount of explaining would make it okay in her eyes (not that I'd blame her). Of course explaining the current situation to her right now instead of drugging her would be disastrous as well. No way would she understand and help me.

"I've had more of them." Bonnie all but whispers. Her eyes were locked on her homework and she was writing with a determined set of her jaw. "Those dreams."

I sit my pencil down. "Have you told anyone?"

"Grams."

"What did she say?"

She sighed rubbed her temple with her left hand. "You know what she said."

I did know. I'm sure Mrs. Bennett told her the truth. "And?"

"And what? They're not visions. I'm not a witch Caroline. I can't be. You know how crazy that sounds? This isn't a fantasy movie. I'm not going to Hogwarts." The conviction she would have spoken those words with two weeks ago was no longer there. Now she sounded like she was holding onto the last remnants of denial she could find in herself.

"You're too old to start Hogwarts. Can you imagine a 16 year old first year?" While I was already 17 Bonnie won't be for a couple of months.

"Maybe Dumbledore will make an exception." She joked with a weak smile, her green eyes looking up into my dark blue.

"We can hope. Tell him hey for me if he does." I say. "While you're at it, say hello to Hagrid and McGonagall too."

"Will do."

My tone shifted from teasing to serious and my smile faded. "What happens in your dreams?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Care." She murmured.

"You can tell me." I promised. "Besides, it might make you feel better telling someone other than your Grams."

Bonnie stared at me for moment. Then she took a few deep swallows of her drugged sweet tea before speaking again. "Not all of them are the same but I can feel that they're all connected somehow. No matter how hard I try though, I can't piece the puzzle together. In the most recent one my eyes are closed and I'm in a club somewhere. I can feel the vibrations and hear the blaring music. Then suddenly I'm in this house, running for my life. I'm so afraid, so determined to get away. I pass a mirror and in my peripheral vision I can see that I'm a man with brown hair and eyes. I don't recognize him but he looks to be in his 30's. Unfortunately I'm caught and the next thing I know I'm chained to someone."

"Who are you chained to?"

"I have no idea. The room is too dark for me to see."

"What happens in your other dreams?"

"They're nothing like that one. The ones I can remember are only fragments of random images and flashes of emotion."

"Huh." I reply. "Strange."

"Right?" She agrees. "I don't suppose you have any idea what they mean?"

It didn't sound like she actually thought I would. "Not the faintest clue. Sorry."

My brain automatically went to the original doppelgangers. That might be what her visions are about but if they're not then I don't know. The brunette man in his 30's could be Finn's doppelganger and he could be chained to Finn in that dark room. Then again there is a good chance it could be about something completely different. I'm going to make sure to tell Elijah about it either way.

"You're good with chemistry right?" I asked her, changing the subject. "Can you help me? I got most of it, but this one thing is tripping me up."

"Sure." Bonnie looked relieved and she finished off her drink while I switched my history homework for my chemistry. I've already decided what subject my paper was going to be about and I did a rough outline of it in the hour we've been here. I'll do more work on it tomorrow. Time to move on to another assignment before Bonnie falls asleep and it's time to start searching.

"When is Ms. Bennett supposed to get home?"

"She didn't give me an exact time, she just said late." She glanced over my notes and homework. "In this one there are 2 nitrogen's on the left and the right, so nitrogen is already balanced. There are 3 oxygens on the left but only…."

"That's not the equation I'm having difficulty with." I roll my eyes in annoyance. "That's the easiest one on the whole page Bonnie. Look on the back, number 20."

She flipped the page over to look at the equation and gave it some thought before explaining how to balance it. Then she showed me one of the assignments she was having problems with and asked my help. I knew when the pills were working because she started letting out huge yawns.

"Careful." I teased. "We don't want to blow the house down."

"Shut up Caroline."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that..."

"You'd be rich." She interrupted with a sleepy chuckle.

"I think we worked on enough homework for tonight. Wanna go in the living room and turn on some TV?" I asked, grabbing my empty ice-cream bowl.

"Absolutely."

When my bowl and her cup were in the sink we put our things back in our bags. Now Bonnie and I are on the couch.

"I hate this commercial." She yawned next to me.

I nodded in agreement and wrapped the blanket around me. "It doesn't help that it comes on a million times per show."

The second she was asleep I hopped up. I started upstairs and made my way back down again. I looked through drawers in different rooms and searched the bookshelves. When I shuffled things around I made sure to put them back the way they previously were. Now I was currently in Ms. Bennett's bedroom, the last room to check. I did find some witchy ingredients and herbs in the attic but sadly no grimoire.

"Good God." I muttered harshly under my breath. "Where the hell is it?!"

"Having fun?" A British voice teased, startling me. A slow heartbeat appeared out of nowhere. My eyes look at the window and I shoot over to it. When I yank the curtains open Kol was standing there.

"How long have you been here?" I demanded. Stupid a thousand year old Original. Why does he have to have a freakishly large earing range? It's one of the things that gives him an unfair advantage.

"Ever since that clever fat squirrel remark on the porch. You think wonderfully on your feet, darling."

I ignored his mocking. "I can handle this on my own. I have your number, I would have sent you a text when I found it. Eavesdropping is unnecessary."

"I have all the faith in the world in your ability to retrieve my spell."

"What are you doing here then?"

He tilted his head slightly and a smile spread across his full lips. "You amuse me."

"You're going to have to find something else to amuse you. Leave and I'll text you when I find the spell."

"Yes ma'am." Kol drawled, touching two fingers to his forehead and saluting me. When he didn't budge my lips threatened to curve up. Instead I close the curtains with a roll of my eyes.

"You're obnoxious." I say as I continue my search. "Creepy too, stalking me like that."

"Your arse is exquisite." He complemented instead of giving me an insult as well. I wanted to roll my eyes again but resisted. After searching through her dresser drawers I went to the closet. I moved the clothes aside and tapped all over the wall. Thinking there might be a secret compartment. There wasn't so I slid the clothes back and closed the door. Clothes and shoes are the only things in her closet, annoyingly.

"If I said Marco do you think the spell book would say Polo?" I asked Kol even though I highly doubted he would understand the reference.

"You can certainly try and find out." There was an amused tint to his voice. "Though I'm not sure that would work in your favor."

"Dang." I deadpanned, dragging out everything that was under the bed. Still no spell book. Next I pushed the bed over and searched the floorboards. I grinned triumphantly when two of them sounded different than all the others when I tapped it. The grimoire was half wrapped in a brown cloth when I lifted the wide floorboards. "I found it!"

"Give it to me." Kol demanded.

I ignored his impatience and reached down, gently picking the book up. When it was settled in my lap I unwrapped it and flipped through the pages. It didn't take me long to find the one I was looking for. I pulled it out gingerly and sat it next to me before wrapping the grimoire up and putting it back. In a blink the bed was situation exactly like it was before.

"What are your thoughts on Bonnie's vision?" I inquired, meeting Kol on the porch. "You think it could be about Finn's doppelgänger?"

He reached for the page and I gave it to him. "It crossed my mind. The little witch is just coming into her power. I could teach her so many things about interpreting those visions of hers."

"There's no way she'd let you."

"She might one day." He countered. "Bennett witches have always had such potential."

"Has a Bennett witch ever let you teach them?" I say back doubtfully. They haven't to my knowledge.

"Full of potential they may be, but they're also uppity."

"I'll take that as a no." I said amused. God forbid they not want to be taught by a murderous original vampire.

"Not yet," He agreed, "but they're not the only powerful witches on earth. There are plenty more where they came from."

"Are you going to use the dagger on Nik as soon as it's created?" I wondered, changing the subject.

"I haven't decided." He shrugged a shoulder. "I'm creating it mostly so I can protect myself if need be."

"Good luck."

He grinned and kissed my cheek quickly so I wouldn't have the time to move away. I completely froze. "Thank you, darling. Until next time."

Everything is heightened for a vampire, even attraction. That brief contact of his lips on my skin scorched my cheek and I felt the heat travel all the way down my spine. Butterflies went wild in my stomach and my tongue tied into a million knots. Kol kept his face close to mine when he pulled back and spoke to me. His breath on my lips caused them to tingle and made my knees go weak. Then he straightened up and was gone in an instant. I was left alone staring unblinkingly into the night, feeling like an idiot for having such a strong reaction over something so simple.

I shook myself internally and went back inside. As I looked at Bonnie I debated on whether or not I was going to leave her there. It'd be suspicious if I didn't though, there's no way I could have carried her up a flight of stairs before turning. So I simply pulled the blanket back up instead of carrying her up to her room. I had to ignore the beating of her heart, the sound of blood flowing, and the way it made my fangs itch in my gums. I definitely needed to drink a blood bag when I got home.

"See you tomorrow BonBon." I whisper before grabbing my things and vanishing into the night. Home wasn't the direction I was headed, not yet at least. I could have called Elijah to pick me up but decided to run this time instead. Doing it with a book bag on my back and a purse in my hand was incredibly annoying. It made me almost regret my decision.

I was relieved when I finally got here and I sat my things down. Then I climbed up the tree and waited for Henrik to appear. Losing him like this was like losing a limb. He wasn't there at school or when I got home. I couldn't hear his quips and sassy attitude. I couldn't joke around with him and hang out. Henrik wasn't with his siblings, searching the other side, or keeping a look out. He wasn't going to come back to me and relay what he found out. I didn't have him to vent to or ask for advice if I needed it. Sometimes he'd give me advice even if I didn't. No, he was here in a trance. Reliving his death over and over again.

 _It'll be alright Blossom. Don't worry yourself into a tizzy._ The memory of his voice was so clear in my head, his tone soothing and teasing simultaneously.

"It's not going to be alright." I whispered while I got situated on the branch, my heart heavy. "I need you. My worlds not the same knowing that you're not there."

 _You have me Caroline and you will always have me._

"You don't know that." I whispered, repeating what I said years ago in response to those words. Tears pricked my eyes and my hands dug into the bark.

 _You're right. I can't see what the future holds for us. What I do know is that I will be there for you as long as I possibly can. I will fight for us with every fiber of my being. Do you know why?_

"Because we're family."

 _Yes because we're family. We will always be family._

Henrik appeared on the branch next to me. Wide brown eyes were locked excitedly on the ground and he kicked his bare feet lazily.

"I will find a way to reverse this." I swore but my older brother did not respond. My phone ringing pierced the night air sharply. I almost didn't want to answer it but, with a sigh, I hopped down from my branch. When I reached into my purse I saw that it was Angelo so I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"You are not going to _believe_ what Rafael was so angry about." Angelo's thick Italian accent said in fond exasperation.

My heart lifted a little bit. "You kissed and made up then?"

"We did a good bit more than just kissing," He teased, "but yes. He wasn't picking fights with me anymore yesterday. But he sulked and only spoke to me if I spoke to him first, even then only barely. He pouted half of today as well before I finally got it out of him."

"What was it?"

"You're not going to believe it." He repeated, this time fighting laughter.

"What?" I insisted.

"I cheated on him in a dream."

A loud laugh was pulled from me. "You're lying."

"I wish I was."

"That's seriously what all the fuss was about? You cheated on him a dream?!" I laughed again. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. He knows that's not real right?"

"That's what I told him."

* * *

 **My dad seriously got mad at my mom for a whole week for cheating on him in a dream. It made me laugh so hard the first time I heard about it. So that was the inspiration for their fight.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plots.**

 **Sorry for any errors and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I arched my back and rolled over with a groan. My consciousness hovered so I was half-awake, before I could fall back asleep completely the sound of a slow heartbeat right next to me catches my attention. My eyes shoot open and I jerk away from it.

"Someone's been harassing me." A male voice teased silkily. "So here I am."

I looked at Kol in disbelief before my face twisted into a scowl. "One, when did my mom invite you in? Two, what do you think you're doing randomly showing up in an ungodly hour of the morning again like a creeper? Three, where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to contact you for the past two days!"

"I've been invited in for ages, darling." Kol grinned. He was on his side above my blankets with his head propped up on his open palm.

The image of him perching uncomfortably on my windowsill popped into my head. "So you just pretended you couldn't come in last time?"

Did Henrik know that?

He grinned wider, brown eyes danced. "I thought it'd make you feel more in control of the situation."

"You don't care if I feel in control of the situation now?"

"Not particularly. As for your other demands; I can do whatever I damn well please, including showing up in your lovely room in the early hours of the morning, and I've been in Tennessee."

"You absolutely _cannot_ just show up in my room whenever you feel like it. This is MY room." I disagree sharply. "Why in God's green earth were you in Tennessee? To get a witch to create the dagger?"

"Who is going to stop me?" Kol asked mischievously, ignoring my last two questions. "You?"

My glare was fierce. "Yes, actually. Do you ever sleep? Why can't you show up at a normal time of day?"

His eyes didn't stay locked with mine, they caressed me with interest in their depths. "You are always so full of fire and inquisitions aren't you?"

"Why were you in Tennessee?"

"That is none of your concern, beautiful. Now, what is so overwhelmingly important you felt the need to harass me nonstop for two days? Or did you simply wish to see my devilishly handsome face?"

My glare melted into a serious look, I decided to drop the Tennessee thing for a moment. "I need your help. The spirit I can see is in trouble. He was put in a never ending loop. I told Elijah that I have no idea how to help him from over here. So he reached out to his witch contacts, asking about any weakness the Ancestors may have or any helpful info about the other side. They haven't told him anything I don't already know so far, which means they're useless. Next we decided to see if we can get the witch spirits in the old abandoned house to help…."

I trailed off here and looked at him questioningly. I didn't know if he knew what I was talking about or if I needed to elaborate. He flicked his free wrist, telling me to continue. I wasn't that surprised, he seems pretty caught up in witch business around here.

"There is no way they'd want to help a couple of vampires, let alone an Original, but we tried anyway. First we spoke peacefully, explaining the situation and asking for their help. That didn't work so we tried threatening them. Elijah threatened to kill the Bennett witches and any other descendants of theirs, we wouldn't have done it but they didn't know that. Unfortunately, all that did was let us walk into the house without being attacked. They still refused to help and now are ignoring us completely. My friend is an older spirit, he has allies on the other side but I don't know how to reach them. He has plenty of enemies too because he sides with vampires, I'm sure they're keeping his allies from trying to help."

"Threaten them with Angelo."

How did he figure out what Angelo was so quickly? Kol wasn't the one who saw him do that weird thing with the spelled cage and I don't even know what he is. If Henrik knew he didn't tell me.

"I thought about that but I don't know how his gift works exactly." I say. "There aren't actual spells up around the house so I didn't think that little absorbing thing I saw him do would work."

The old abandoned house rested on the location where one-hundred witches were brutally burned to death by a group of witch hunters in 1864. Years later the area was renovated into a residential property. However, after complaints of "hauntings" by the homeowners, the field once again became abandoned.

"It's called siphoning." Kol corrected. "Siphoners are a subsection of witches born without their own magic, instead they have the rare ability to absorb magic in all forms from other sources. By extension, they are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. Once the magic is absorbed they can cast spells like any other witch or warlock but it doesn't last forever so they have to keep siphoning. I've never met one myself but I've heard about them. Witches and warlocks consider them to be bigger abominations than vampires. That's why the coven he stumbled across shunned him once they realized what he was."

My lips twitched into a tiny smile. "You sound like a witch textbook. One evening with him is all it took for you to figure out he was a siphoner?"

"I suspected it then." He shifted so he was on his back, his arms were now folded behind his head on a spare pillow. "Which was confirmed when he went to Tennessee with me."

"He went with you?" I asked surprised, sitting up and crisscrossing my legs. The blankets pooled in my lap. Kol laying on top of them caused them to tug annoyingly.

"Him and his flamboyant lover, yes."

"Why?"

Did he want Angelo to make his dagger?

"I've already told you that it's nothing for you to be concerned about at the moment."

I huffed and he winked up at me. "Fine. So you think using Angelo will work?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt anything, would it?" He replies. "If threatening their family didn't get them to help, then threatening to take away their power is the next step. Angelo can relinquish the hold they have over that house, rendering them powerless. They would be nothing more than ordinary spirits on the other side."

"I don't like having to be such a bitch about this." I confess. "I don't like threatening to kill people's families and take away their power but he's more important. He's worth it. I have to get him back."

"If he's an ally to my family then I am sure he's used to it." Kol reassures. "Nik's in town by the way, with the hybrids he created."

I couldn't help but think if Henrik were here I would have known that before him.

"Ugh." I scoff at the news, causing Kol to snicker.

"You should hear the way they kiss his arse. I almost wish I hadn't, it's bloody nauseating."

"Nik wouldn't have it any other way." I joked, he was so over controlling and paranoid.

Kol snorted and then looked at me with an analyzing look. "Why do you call him that? I know Elijah hardly ever does, yet you do it without a second thought. Where did that reflex come from? You called him that back when you spent hardly anytime with me or Bekah and we're the only ones who call him that regularly."

"I don't call him that to his face." I reply. I highly doubt he'd appreciate it considering I'm not family to him. Calling him that around Kol was just a slip of tongue out of habit.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer my question about Tennessee." I retort.

"You're still harping on that, are you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the full honest truth about why you call him Nik and I will tell you exactly what I did in Tennessee." Kol challenged, knowing I wasn't going to answer. When I remained silent a smug smirk appeared on his face. "What's the matter? It's not that difficult of a question to answer."

"Neither was mine."

"It seems we have reached an impasse." He shrugged casually. Then he looked over and up at me under his lashes. The smirk faded and his expression was earnest and smoldering. He was always trying to charm, wasn't he? "Perhaps I could treat you to breakfast? Consider it an apology for my unorthodox method of communication."

 _Unorthodox method of communication_. Not all the time, but sometimes the way the Mikaelson's phrase words really tickle my funny bone. They can sound so superior, you know?

"By breakfast you mean….?"

"A restaurant." The smirk returned. "Though if you're hungry for blood I would be more than happy to oblige."

I eyed him, having an internal debate with myself. Would this count as a date? No, right? Bowling didn't. "You want to pay for us to have breakfast?"

"Technically Nik is the one paying. I stole his card."

I laughed. "In that case, let's buy the whole menu."

Kol's smirk turned into a cheeky grin. "Is that a yes, my darling?"

"I'm not your anything. Now leave so I can get dressed." My tone came out more flirtatious than I meant for it to. Like I was playing hard to get instead of truly meaning it.

Might as well get breakfast now that I wasn't falling back to sleep. What freaking time is it anyway? My thick curtains were drawn shut so I couldn't see if it was still dark outside. I glanced at my alarm clock but sometime during the night it cut off. The batteries must be dead. Not surprising considering I can't even remember the last time I changed them.

In an instant Kol was up and giving me a gallant bow. "So the lady wishes it, so it shall be."

As soon as he leaves I check my phone. This is what stares back at me:

 **9:50 am**

 **Saturday, August 25**

I didn't have any messages. I also couldn't help but notice that it wasn't practically the middle of the night like I originally thought. Unlike last time, Kol didn't come at an unreasonable time of day. He just needs to learn to show up like a normal person. Of course there's no telling how long he'd be laying in my bed for.

By the time I curled my hair, put some light makeup on, got dressed, and drank a bottle of vervain water it was 10:47. I met Kol outside and he straightened from where he was leaning against Elijah's car.

"Bloody women, you lot are all the same. It doesn't matter what century it is." He teased me, opening the passenger door. "I had enough time to get my brothers car and then run to Canada and back."

"You don't have your own car by now?" I asked, strutting toward him in my high heels. I ignored his teasing. "Did you use Angelo's to get to Tennessee?"

"No, but we did use it to get to the airport." Kol told me. "And I don't want a car, which is why I haven't purchased one. I will be getting a motorcycle very soon."

I paused now that I was near him and stuck out my hand. "Do you even know how to drive a modern car? I don't think so. Give me the keys."

"Nik's doppelganger taught me with the car we rented. It wasn't that difficult to learn. Get in." He waves a hand gesturing for me to do just that. We had a standoff for a solid 10 minutes before I huffed and went to climb into the passenger seat.

"You better not crash."

"Yes ma'am" He mocks. There was a sharp sting on my ass when I brushed past him to get in. I stiffened and my eyes widened in shock. When I turned to slap him he was already in the driver's seat.

"Did you _seriously_ just slap my ass?" I demanded, climbing inside so I could punch his shoulder.

He grinned, completely unashamed. "It was too tempting to resist. I told you your arse was exquisite."

"Look and don't touch then." My tone was half-flirtatious against my will.

He started up the car and put it in reverse. "If I make that promise I can't guarantee I will keep it."

I glared at him and told myself the tingling I could still feel was because he used too much strength. I did _not_ enjoy that. Not one bit…. Okay, maybe a little bit. A tiny bit. Maybe.

"The only place for breakfast in this town is a Huddle House. That's like a step up from a Waffle House." I say in a matter-of-fact way. "I am not going to the Mystic Grill."

"Huddle House it is then."

"You didn't answer me seriously last time." I tell him conversationally after a pregnant pause. "What do you like about the twenty first century?"

"Everything." This time he does answer me seriously. "The technology, the vehicles, all of the things to do for entertainment, just the other day I saw a… what was it called? The name escapes me at the moment, but there was a plethora of songs on it and he had these little pods he put into his ears to listen to them. Brilliant invention. That's another thing I love about the modern age, music anytime you like. Of course half the music sounds like a cat dying, but sometimes I catch a good song."

"It's either an iPod or an MP3 player." I inform him.

He snapped his fingers. "That's it. An MP3 player is what he called it."

The off-white building had splashes of bright red that made it stand out. The words HUDDLE HOUSE jutted from the wall in large red letters a few feet above the red front door. Half the parking lot was full when Kol slid the car smoothly into an open space.

"Oh I don't think so." I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm only trying to be a gentleman." Kol made a sound of disapproval by touching his tongue to the roof of his mouth a couple of times.

"You're only trying to slap my ass again." I disagree, eyeing the way he held the red door open with distrust.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Don't slap my ass."

"I won't."

I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly and he smiled with a wave of his hand. I ignored the gestured and waved my own hand forward.

"Are we really doing this again? Go." Kol insisted.

We had another standoff, this time Kol rolled his eyes and walked inside. He seemed the picture of annoyance but the small smirk he didn't try to hide ruined it. There was no hostess to greet us inside the front door, only a sign that told us to seat ourselves.

"Oh my god. Can you believe her?" A judgmental voice said in a loud whisper when we picked a table (Well, it was loud to me). I knew that voice, it was a fellow cheerleader named Amber.

"Who is that? I thought she was with that older guy?" Another fellow cheerleader, Harper, asked in confusion a few tables down from us.

"His name is Elijah Smith and yeah she is. That's his little brother." A knowing voice told the both of them in a snooty tone. That was Olivia, she wasn't a cheerleader but she was in my art class.

"It's not enough she's sleeping with a guy like 11 years older than her, but now she's screwing his brother too?" Amber scoffed.

"What a slut." Olivia agreed before dropping her voice even lower. "Do you think they have a three-way?"

"Eww." The other two said and they all broke out into giggles.

Kol smirked at me. "What a lovely group of ladies."

"I hate living in a small town."

"Ignore them, let's enjoy our breakfast." He suggested calmly. "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Anything."

I had a really good time in the hour and a half we spent at Huddle House. The food took longer than I would have liked to come out, it always does, but I didn't really mind. Not while Kol and I were having so much fun. It felt a little like a date but it wasn't one. If I was going to go on a first date with someone, there is no way it would be to a Huddle House of all places.

We talked about our likes and dislikes on various subjects that ping ponged around randomly. I told him the places I would like to go and he told me about what he did when he was there. Some of those "adventures" I already heard about from Henrik, but I liked hearing them again from his point of view.

I also had a texting conversation with Angelo. I told him the truth but I omitted a few details. Like the fact the person who needed help was a spirit on the other side and his name was Henrik Mikaelson. Angelo didn't mind helping me though. He said he would meet us at the abandoned house. While I was texting him I also sent a text to Elijah too.

"I hope all the doppelgangers are as agreeable as those two." Kol told me while we were on our way. "They can be hot-headed and irritable when they want to be, but when it matters they are very delightful."

"Angelo and Rafael are sweet guys." I agree. Angelo wasn't our magical pet, he doesn't have to use his powers to help us. He could have easily told me no. Especially since he just did God knows what with Kol in Tennessee. Kol being able to talk them into doing that is the reason he finds them so "delightful" I'm sure. Does Angelo feel like he's been yanked around since he met me? I bet he does, poor guy.

Kol parked less smoothly this time, whipping the car randomly to a stop when we got to the house. His stride was purposeful as he got out and his eyes were locked on his older brother. "Good you're here. We need to talk."

"Hey Elijah." I greeted instead of bombarding him like Kol did. He smiled welcomingly at me. Then my gaze slid to the doppelgangers who stood next to him. "Hello Angelo and Rafael."

"Hey, Caroline." Angelo greeted, hair up in wild spikes and a hand on his loves ass. I pursed my lips and gave him a closed mouthed smile to suppress the giggle that wanted to escape. Nobody pronounces my name better than he does.

Rafael wiggled his fingers at me and shimmied his shoulders slightly with one hand on a cocked hip. "I _love_ those heels. Where did you get th-them?"

"Amazon."

"Do you think I could get a pair that could fit m-me?"

"What is it, brother?" Elijah asked mildly.

"I don't see why not." I answer Rafael amused, who lit up.

"Something strange happened when I touched Rafael." Kol replied, catching my attention and cutting off whatever the mentioned man had opened his glistening mouth to tell me.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Strange how exactly?"

Kol elaborated. "A pulse went up my arm when I clapped his shoulder…."

"And down my spine." Rafael added.

"I don't know what the strange sensation meant but it cannot be any good. When you meet your doppelganger, don't touch him." Kol continued, ignoring the interruption. "Make sure to tell Nik, Rebekah, and Finn too."

Elijah inclined his head a bit in agreement. "I just finished informing Niklaus about the recent developments before I left. I will tell him about this as well."

"Is he staying at the mansion?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." Kol told me sternly. "Even if he seems to think he is."

"Now that that's out of the way, are we going to start?" Angelo cut in, his blue eyes framed by short lashes were locked on me. "You were very vague about who is in trouble, what happened to him, and why having the help of 100 dead witches is so important. If they don't want to help why don't you move onto something else?"

"He's my best friend, my brother." I say. "He was helping us and got into trouble snooping around for answers. Then he was put under a curse and we can't reverse it. These witches can reach the people who did this and help us get them to undo it."

"What did the curse do to him?" Rafael asked with no stutter at all.

My voice was slow and deliberate. "It… sort of.. put him in a… loop."

"A loop?"

I nodded. "He's repeating the same thing over and over again. He doesn't notice me at all no matter what I do."

"Maybe I could try undoing it?" Angelo suggested.

"You can't."

"Why?"

I'm going to have to come right out and say it aren't I? "It's a secret. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Alright?"

They nodded. How many other people are going to know I can see him? I've been keeping it a secret for years and now so many people knowing feels weird. Part of me feels like that it would be freeing and another part feels like I should cling to the secret with all my might.

"He's a ghost on the other side. Which is a place supernatural beings go when they die."

A small weight lifted off of me. I guess a bigger part of me found it freeing in this particular moment.

Kol clapped once and rubbed his hand together. "That's enough chit chat. Let's get started."

"Thanks for doing this." I smile at Angelo, causing him to shrug and smile back. I don't understand why Kol is being so impatient. He doesn't even know who the spirit is. Elijah and I are anxious to have Henrik returned to us but to Kol he's just a random "ally" that used to know his family.

The white house was two-storied and rundown. It had vines covering the roof and climbing up the columns that hold up the porch. You could see that there were actually two levels to the porch, one on the ground and another you get to from the second floor. When Elijah and I walk in nothing happens, but the second Angelo does he collapses in agony. His face was scrunched up and he was on his hands and knees.

"ANGEL!" Rafael called, panicked. He hovered by the front door but hesitated on whether or not to enter. Clearly he knew he would be no help to his beau if he collapsed in pain too. I suppose the man in question started siphoning because they stopped attacking him and he was able to stand back up after just a moment. Hope unfurled in my chest, this just might work.

"I've never been in a place with so much for me to take." Angelo murmured, fingers twitched longingly as he gave Rafael a reassuring look.

I wonder if it was as weird for him as it was for me that we both knew the other's secret. A good weird, not having to hide and make up excuses, but weird none the less.

"Have at it." Kol encouraged from the porch. "These dead witch bitches seem to think them aiding us optional. Show them how wrong they are."


	30. Chapter 30

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

"I have a pretty big family but my Dad's the only one who stayed here past high school. All the others got away as fast as possible. The only time I see most of them is at our annual family reunion in Octob..."

"I don't think so!" I cut Sarah off with a glare across the table. "That was one of my rail roads. Give me $50."

"Too late, I already moved. You should have been paying attention." Damon shrugs with a smirk, hopping his money pouch across the Monopoly board.

"I _was_ paying attention. You rolled again way too fast. Cheater!"

"But it wasn't cheating when you did it earlier?" Sarah snorted beside me, her hair was in a low side ponytail that rested on her shoulder without a single beanie in sight. The dye was completely out now.

I glare at her too. "Whose side are you on?"

"That one's mine." Sarah said quickly before Damon could roll again. "Pay me."

I beamed when Damon gave her the money and then proceeded to roll _another_ double. "Three in a row! Ha-Ha! You have to go to jail, _that's what you get!_ "

"Down girl." Damon's light vivid eyes were locked on me as he moved his piece to jail. "It's just a game. There is no need to get your thong in a twist."

"Shut up, Damon." I retorted as Sarah tried to muffle her giggle.

I got a chance to start visiting Damon again this week and was pleasantly surprised to see how well he was adapting to the 21st century. He's doing great. It's currently Thursday evening and five days since we threatened the 100 dead witches with Angelo and got them to help us with Henrik. My older brother hasn't been returned to us yet, but fingers crossed it'll be soon.

I found out Damon has been watching his family and reaching out to Sarah and Tommy, the latter invited him into the Salvatore Boarding House. Now he can go in freely whenever he wants. At night though because despite me trying to persuade him, Elijah hasn't given Damon a daylight ring yet. Doesn't feel like he's ready for one. I'd ask Angelo but that would feel like going behind Elijah's back.

Anyway, Damon talked to Tommy for a couple nights before making contact with Sarah. Monday in school was the first time Sarah told me about him even though she met him Friday. The nosy part of me was offended she - or Damon - didn't tell me sooner, but I snuffed it out quickly. Neither sibling is aware that Damon is related to them, he's just a random guy they happened to meet.

"Dang it." Sarah murmured, glancing at her phone. "Dad sent me a text. I have to get home now."

"Already?" I pouted, the dice in my hands. "We haven't finished yet."

"We've been playing for two and a half hours." Sarah chuckles, standing up. "Nobody ever finishes a game of Monopoly."

"I have. Bonnie, Elena, and I used to stay up all night during the summers playing all sorts of games…. Wait!" I blurt before she can put anything away. "Whoever has the most money wins since we didn't finish."

"$852." Sarah shrugs after flipping through her fake colorful money, knowing she lost but not caring.

I already had my money memorized. "$3,023."

A triumphant smirk spreads across Damon's face. "I have $4,090."

"Beginners luck." I frown.

Sarah starts to put the game away and I quickly help. "I still can't believe that's the first time you ever played Monopoly."

"My brother and I preferred to be outside and active growing up." Damon replied smoothly.

"You liked to play football together." Sarah said back matter-of-factly. He must have told her that already.

"One of our favorite things to do." He agreed.

"He was Stefan right?"

"Right." The light in Damon's eyes was quickly fading and his face fell flat. That always happens if the subject stays on his brother longer than just a passing comment.

"That's too neat." Sarah slung her purse over one shoulder and picked up the Monopoly box. "Back in the day of the founding families we had brothers named Damon and Stefan in our family."

Damon's lips twitched. "You told me that already."

She smiled sheepishly. "Right, sorry. Well I have to get going before my Dad calls me. It was lovely seeing you again Damon."

"See you soon." He says back. "Tell Tommy I said hello."

"I will." She easily agrees as we both make our way to the front door. "Even if he's a complete pain in the ass who doesn't deserve it."

"Maybe you're just uptight and need to learn how to take a joke?"

I had the door open for Sarah now but she paused and turned around at the quip. "Or maybe I do know how to take a joke but his aren't funny?"

"Maybe."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him and left. I waved, told her I had fun, and that I'd see her tomorrow at school.

"Tommy's usually only funny if you're not the butt of his pranks." I say to Damon now, closing the door to his apartment.

"Naturally." Damon stood up from the stool he'd been sitting on. In a blink he was around the table and on the couch. "How are you and your beloved doing?"

I stiffened mid-stride and gave him a deeply annoyed look. "I don't have a beloved."

"Did I touch a nerve?" He playfully questioned. "Trouble in paradise?"

"There is no paradise." I huffed back, continuing my human pace to the couch. "Never has been and you know it."

"I see." Pity crossed his face. "That bad in the boudoir? He does seem like the type."

"I wouldn't know how Kol is in bed." I chose to sit on the recliner instead, seeing how it was further away from that annoyance than being on the other end of the couch. "How many times are we going to go through this?"

"Until it stops being funny." He smirked. "You're too easy to rile up, you get defensive so quickly."

"Hilarious."

He ignored the sarcasm. "I thought so."

My phone beeping alerted me that I had a text message. I opened it then looked at Damon. "That's Elijah, he says Rebekah's doppelganger has been located. Come on. We need to go to the mansion."

"Took long enough. You wouldn't think they would be this hard to find." Damon stood up and we both head outside. "We have a magical locator."

My mom's car finally got out of the shop. She told me that since she works so much and uses the cruiser anyway, I could use her car to get around. She has scolded in the past for riding in the car with Bonnie and Elena. They're not allowed to drive anyone under 21 yet, but they do it anyway.

Having a way to drive myself makes her feel better and worry less about me sneaking a ride with them. Sometimes we used to tell her Aunt Jenna would be in the car, even if she wasn't, to make Mom feel better. She doesn't want me to completely rely on Elijah for a ride either.

"I want to meet Elijah's already." I say back. "Angelo _has_ kept him informed about the situation. I'm surprised that either one of the Mikaelson's or just curiosity hasn't brought him here by now."

It's 9:30, the sun was set, and traffic was on our side. The first voice I heard was Nik's, who originally was just going to pop in, get Elena's blood, and leave. When he heard about everything going on though he decided to stay longer, but still got the blood he was due from Elena anyway. I could hear his hybrid pet's patrolling the woods.

"Why are we still here?" He was demanding. "We know where she is, let's go get her. Kicking and screaming if need be."

"We must handle this with care, Niklaus." Elijah's voice reprimanded. "We need her on our side and willing. When we approach her it will be peacefully not forcefully."

"Compulsion will make her plenty willing. Why waste time?"

"Come on, Nik." Rebekah huffed. "We don't know what she is.."

"Or if she can be compelled." Kol finished. "She might be a witch, wolf, or on vervain. Do you want to waste time draining her if the latter is the case?"

"If she is a wolf you better not turn her." Rebekah continued. "We don't need my doppelganger sired to you."

"Why not? That would make her much more compliant."

"Yeah to _you_." Kol agreed with Rebekah again. "I think not. I don't want her under your thumb like the others."

"Rebekah and Kol in alignment so much in one setting?" Finn murmured. "Hell surely must have frozen over."

"What was that Finn?" Kol gasped in dramatic surprise. "Did you make a quip? I didn't even know you were capable."

"Knock it off." Nik snapped as I parked. "Can we bring the conversation back to matter at hand?"

"I believe I have a solution." Finn spoke again. Damon and I already got out of the car and blurred inside. We were standing in the doorway to the parlor when the eldest Mikaelson brother continued. "Rebekah and I should approach the girl alone. There is no need for all of us to go. Do you agree, sister? Having you there as proof should move things smoothly along. "

"Absolutely. I'm tired of sitting around uselessly anyway." Rebekah was lounging in the same off-white (slightly greyish) plush chair she always likes to sit in. She's deemed it 'her spot'. Kol and Finn were on opposite ends of the couch, with an empty cushion in-between them. Nik was sitting in the identical chair to the left of his sister.

"Hello, lovely Caroline. Damon." Elijah acknowledged us with small upward quirk of his lips. "I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

"We did." I agree. "You?"

"More or less." He replied, sitting on a tall barstool chair he brought in from the kitchen. The darkness of it stood out in a room colored so lightly. They really need more places to sit in here. There are always so many people in the parlor.

"Less." Kol informed, eyes drinking me in. Damon snorted at his blatant ogling and I nudged him with my elbow.

"What are your opinions?" Elijah asked.

Damon made his way further in the room. "Sounds like a fine plan to me. She's just one girl, we don't need to bring in the whole artillery."

"I don't think all of you should go." I agree. "Just Finn and Rebekah should be fine. If there's any trouble they can call us. Where is she anyway?"

"Angelo pinpointed her location to Oshawa. A city in Ontario, Canada." Elijah says before returning his attention to Finn and Rebekah. "I'll get your flight ready. When would you like to depart?"

"Tonight." Finn stood up.

Rebekah followed suit. "Might as well."

"Don't touch her." Kol reminded her sternly.

"I won't." She dismissed.

In an instant the room had three less people in it. Rebekah and Finn went to their rooms and Elijah went to his office to get on the computer. Damon sat on the now vacant barstool chair. I sat next to Kol.

"Any new developments with our little friend?" Nik asked me.

"Yes, he came back and I thought I'd keep it to myself."

A few days ago Elijah thought it would be best to tell the rest of the Mikaelsons that I could see a spirit. They'd have the chance to get used to that idea before we tell them who the spirit is exactly. We don't want to tell them without Henrik's permission, but if they already know I can see _somebody_ it would help with the shock value when they find out _who_.

I refused to tell the hybrids though, they had to go out of hearing range. I didn't mind Damon knowing. He was already there anyway and excluding him then would have been very rude.

Of course one of the first things paranoid Nik demanded to know was, "Is it a friend or foe?" Which is a good question but I can't help teasing him anyway, especially since he was very doubtful when I answered "friend." He always assumes the worst. Not that you can blame him, considering how many supernatural people he's murdered and sent over there.

"You bitch." Kol deadpanned, twirling a light blue strand of my hair around his pointer finger.

"There's no need for sass over such a little inquiry." Nik told me. "It was mostly chit-chat anyway."

I almost wanted to apologize for snapping but I didn't. I was so anxious for Henrik to come back that it was hard for me to keep my mood pleasant for very long. Like Rebekah I feel useless just waiting around for something to happen.

"What are you still doing here?" Kol wondered, eyes locked on the pastel blue curl he continued to play with. "Business for today came to an end. Your presence is no longer needed, go back to the hotel Nik."

When Finn and Rebekah left for the airport I got ready to leave too. It was getting late for a school night. Elijah promised to see me at lunch and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Damon said he drank the last bag of his blood today, so Elijah told him he'd bring him more. I exchanged goodbyes with Kol and Nik, the former said he didn't know how he'd survive until we met again. I snorted at his antics with an "I'm sure" before using my vampire speed to get in the car. Damon was already in the passenger seat when I got there. I dropped him off and went home.

 _Dream:_

 _Never-ending rolling emerald hills surround my porch. The creaking of my rocking chair was the only sound for miles. I sat reminiscing with a mournful heart, my hands had a tight grip on smooth oak armrests. So many years have passed since Henrik was put under that curse and the coven succeeded in destroying the Originals, leaving me alone._

 _I tried to stay in Mystic Falls for Henrik, hoping that one day he would be returned to me. Why wouldn't he? They succeeded and we lost. Unfortunately year after year continued to go by and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. So here I sit in my cottage in Ireland. All alone. I was only human and my days were numbered. I could hear the ticking of the metaphorical clock that represents my life getting weaker and weaker._

 _I turned away from the beautiful view and my gaze caught the reflection in the window. An elderly woman sat there looking as miserable as I felt. Her long grey hair fell in frizzy waves down her back, she had crow's feet and laugh lines on her face, and her wrinkled hands had a strong grip around smooth oak. Suddenly a figure appeared behind the woman, a boy in an almost knee-length blue shirt - which was technically called a tunic - and long tan pants. He confusingly had a rope tied around his waist and his little feet were bare._

 _The woman remembered asking about the rope when she was a lot younger. If they had belts back then why the rope? The reply she got was, "I was a child and thought the rope looked cooler." The woman highly doubted the phrase 'cooler' was used in that context when the boy was alive but it did get his point across._

" _Blossom!" The boy called, shock on his face. I spun around quickly. He disappeared from the yard and reappeared right in front of me. "Look at you. I missed so much."_

" _Oh. My. God." I choked. My hands flew up to my chest, where a heavy pressure was currently crushing it, and my eyes went wide. The pain made me struggle for breath and darkness started to swim around the edges of my vision. I was having a heart attack. I was going to die. My gaze tried to plead with Henrik. I didn't want to die, not when I finally got him back._

I roll over and reach blindly for a spare pillow, which I hug to my chest and bury my face into.

"Seriously? Ugh." My voice croaked from lack of use and was muffled by the pillow. I had that same dream the other night. When I woke up last time I frantically checked my hands, relieved to realize it was just a dream.

"Would you like to talk about it?" A young British-sounding voice asked softly. I shoot upright at the noise and gaze at him wide-eyed.

"You're back." I say dumbstruck.

He smiled. "I'm back."

The initial shock where's off and my whole face lights up. "YOU'RE BACK!"

I slap my hands over my mouth as soon as the high-pitched squealed words of delight escape. Listening carefully I make sure that didn't wake my mom up. Luckily it didn't and I lower my hands. Then I nudge the blankets off of me and quickly kneel close to end of my bed where Henrik sat. I felt a weight lift off of me. My arms twitch as I repress the urge to wrap him in a tight hug, I'll only go right through him if I did. He wasn't nearly as solid as he looked.

"I'm back." He repeats amused. "They released me just moments ago. Perhaps I should go away longer and more often if this is the reaction I'm going to get when I return. You'll make a boy blush looking at him like that."

"I'll find a way to kick your ghostly ass if you leave me like that again." An exaggerated look of fear crossed his face and my blue eyes soften even more. "I missed you, Puppy."

The playfulness melted, dark eyes had a loving gleam in them. "I missed you too, Blossom. Do you want to talk about your bad dream?"

As soon as I started I couldn't stop. I told him about my dream, getting the spell from Bonnie, school, Kol popping into my room _again_ and how he'd been gone for two days with the doppelgängers in Tennessee. He didn't want to tell me what they went there for but eventually I got some news anyway.

He was looking for an old witch he knew that used herbs to make herself live longer, she passed away recently though because the herbs don't make you live forever. Kol spoke to the woman's granddaughter instead, don't know what about but I want to, and then he got the ingredients he hid that are needed to make the dagger he wants to use on Nik. I am obviously missing a little information but at least I got most of why they went.

Next I told Henrik about going to Huddle House with Kol, Angelo's help with getting him free, Sarah, Damon, more school, more seeing Kol around, talking to Angelo and Rafael, seeing Elijah daily, having meetings when new information was learned, and having short conversations with Nik, Rebekah, Finn sometimes.

"They know now." I was continuing on to say. "The rest of your siblings know I can see a spirit. Elijah thought it would be best if they had a little time to get used to that before you came back."

"And what happens now?" He spoke for the first time in my long ramble of information.

"I think we should tell them about you, I know it's what you want."

"What do _you_ want? If you're not ready then..."

I cut him off. "No. We didn't tell them at first because we knew they'd react badly and attack me. We needed them to get used to me first. Then you disappeared and it wouldn't have been right to tell them without consulting you first and you being there. Now they know me, they believe I can see a spirit, so I think we've waited long enough. 1,000 years you've talked to them even though they couldn't hear you and been there for them even though they couldn't see you. I have Elijah on my side and probably Kol too if Nik gets all hotheaded. Rebekah and Finn aren't here so we can tell them when they get back."

Henrik stiffened. "What? Where did Finn take Rebekah?"

I wasn't expecting such a defensive reaction. "Rebekah's doppelganger has been found. They got on a plane last night and went to Canada to talk to her."

"We have to call her." He demanded worriedly. "Get your phone. Text her and say Finn can't be trusted. What time did the flight leave? What part of Canada are they going to? It might not be too late."

I obediently get my phone and while I'm typing ask, "Why can't Finn be trusted? What exactly did he do?"

"The organizations main witch got in contact with him through his dreams. Mother persuaded the Ancestors to give the girl visons about Finn, showing her he would help eradicate his siblings and in turn every vampire in existence. I learned that when an Original dies their entire line goes with them. Whoever they turned and so on and so forth. Unfortunately when she made contact with Finn it turned out Mother was right. He's helping them Caroline, giving them information and now I am sure he is going to hand over Rebekah and her doppelganger."

Betrayal sliced through me as I remembered all the things we told him, the meetings he went and contributed to, him and Kol bantering, he and Rebekah talking and playing chess when she got bored, and Elijah teaching him patiently about the 21st century. That's only what happened since he woke up.

What about when they were human and then running from Mikael together in the beginning? Not all of their memories with Finn were bad. How could you Finn? Sure you hate vampiric life but killing your own family and every other vampire on Earth? Even if you and your siblings fight, and are a little dysfunctional, they're still your siblings.

"I didn't want to know that." I sigh.

Henrik looked at me with all the sadness and disappointment he felt inside at his eldest brother's betrayal. "I didn't either."

"You said organization." I point out after a pause. He knows who is doing this?

"I don't know what they call themselves, so I picked a new name. They seem to work like an organization to me, full of people who looked like a hybrid of businessmen and scientists. They have a hierarchy of power amongst them. The coven and the allies who helped create the doppelgangers centuries ago are the ones who created that insane asylum Damon and Rafael were in. The fact that they chose the location of the birthplace of the vampire race is no coincidence."

The people who want to use the doppelgängers to kill the Originals and the crazy place cruelly experimenting on supernatural beings were one and the same. Is that unfortunate or convenient?

"How did you find out all of that out so fast? That's why they cursed you right? You went off that night and found everything out so they got rid of you."

"Well I don't know everything, but I did find out information that helped fill in a few blanks." Henrik's right foot rose up to prop up on his left knee. "A few beings on the other side have their own little _organization_. One of them felt enough pity for me to betray the confidentiality oath he swore too. I guess he wasn't as gung-ho about destroying every vampire on earth as he thought he was. Especially since his great-niece just became one that same night he informed me, it was the hair that broke the camel's back so to speak."

"We know where they're going to take them then, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Or since it's been broken into once, they might change the location for the eradication of my family. I'm sure they have a plan B."

"Finn told them it was us who broke in if they didn't figure it out themselves." I frown.

"Most likely."

"They're going to know Angelo's a siphoner. That was one good advantage we had. Now they'll find a way to work around it." Ugh. Damn you Finn. "Speaking of Angelo, I need to warn him so he can warn Gabriel."

The blaring of my alarm clock alerting me it was 6:30 pierced the air. I quickly crawl over and turn it off. Then I hesitate for a moment, unsure if I should text Angelo and Rafael so early or wait until lunch. I decided to text them now, Gabriel means a lot to them. They'd want to know as soon as possible. Next I group-text Kol, Elijah, and Nik to say Finn can't be trusted and my friend's curse was broken.

Henrik's soft voice interrupted my thought process. "You should probably tell your mom you're sick and cancel cheerleading practice."

"Probably." I agree.

The brief urge of not wanting to with the first game approaching quickly and all the stuff I'd miss in class was squashed in a nanosecond. I haven't missed a single day of school since the time I got chicken-pox in 3rd grade, but my first priority was Henrik not school. It's just one day anyway and I didn't have any tests. Not only is Henrik going to be reunited with Kol and Nik, but we need to elaborate about Finn and tell them about the organization.

That was way more important.

I nod to myself, pleased with my decision. "Mom will be up any second for work. Time to get the hairdryer."

Which I did and made sure my head was warm but not unrealistically hot. It was easy to get her to agree. Mom knows how important my perfect attendance was to me. She put the back of her hand on my forehead, I told her I felt nauseous, and she assured me I could stay home if I wanted to. I've never tried to use being sick as a way to get out of school before, so she wasn't suspicious.

"Elijah is leaving in a minute to get you and Nik is heading to the mansion. Kol didn't reply, not sure if he's awake or not." Henrik informed me when I reenter my room, eyes glancing away from my phone that just timed out and went black.

"How do you feel?" I asked, plugging in my curling iron and quickly picking out an outfit. "Are you excited?"

"Kol will believe quicker than Nik, seeing how he knows all about the other side and magic. Not only does he know Elijah believes but he knows you personally. That'll help with convincing him it's not a lie or trick." Henrik says fondly. "Nik will come around though, after he tests you to his heart's content of course. Elijah believing isn't going to do much for him, he'll need his own proof."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Henrik smiles. "I'm excited."

Halfway through curling my hair Mom leaves so I blur down to unlock the front door again and blur back. The wind I create with the movement lets me know I'll have to fix a few pictures and things on the wall. Like I had to at Ms. Bennett's. Then Elijah pulls in seconds later and makes his way inside. I try to curl my hair even faster. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." I say, eyes locked on my refection as I make my curls in the bathroom. "You don't have to knock."

"Hello, 'lijah." Henrik greets warmly from my room when the door opens.

"Henrik said hello 'lijah." I parrot immediately.

"It's good to have you back." Elijah's voice was earnestly happy. "I wish I could see you."

"Me too," He says back, "but at least I have a way to communicate with you. That's better than nothing."

After I repeat his words I continue with, "I'm really sorry about Finn. Have you heard from Rebekah? I haven't. She won't reply."

"She is not answering me either but she should have." Elijah leans against the doorway to my bathroom. "The flight was for 11:00 and only took 2 hours."

"Maybe she's sleeping?" I suggest with hopefulness I didn't feel. "She'll wake up, get our texts, and be just fine."

"Perhaps." Elijah didn't sound like he believed it though. "We can discuss everything Henrik learned in further detail with Kol and Niklaus. Are you ready for your identity to be revealed, little brother?"

"I am 1,000 years' worth of ready." Henrik answers and I easily parrot it to Elijah.

"Are _you_ ready, Caroline?" Elijah inquires next.

"I'm a little nervous but yes. They deserve to know and Henrik is dying for them to." I sat my curling iron down and turn my head to the left and right. That was the fastest I had ever done that and it didn't look too bad. "I'll get dressed and then we can get started."

* * *

 **I actually looked up the flight time from Virginia to Ontario. Not that it matters but if anyone was curious, it's accurate.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Damn you Finn. Traitor**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors.**

* * *

Kol was in nothing but silky pajama bottoms when we walked into the parlor. An elbow dug into the slim armrest of the couch and his temple rested on his closed fist. Brunette hair was in a wild disarray around his sleepy face.

Nik on the other hand was dressed and completely alert. "Elaborate."

"What is there to elaborate on?" Kol grumbled. "The enemy has Finn by the balls. Messaged received. Can I leave now?"

Elijah's guides me with a gentle pressure on my lower back. "No you may not. Caroline has an important announcement."

"Try to minimize your stalling this time." Henrik teased, sitting on the table Kol had his long legs stretched under.

"Shut up." I scoff. He grinned. "You know what, I changed my mind. I like it better when you're not here. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll get cursed again."

Blue eyes watched me talk to thin-air very closely. "You have an announcement? Or your reunited apparition does?"

Sunny ringlets streaked with blue and pink bounced when I gave a single nod. "He does."

I was now standing with Kol slumped over to my left, Nik in a plush chair to my right, Henrik in front of me, and Elijah behind me.

"Relevant to our current predicament I hope."

Kol opened his eyes just enough to shoot Nik a glare. "You'll never know if you don't shut up and let her talk." Then he looked at me from under hooded lids. "Go on, darling."

I smiled at him in thanks before returning my gaze to Nik. I couldn't look at Kol for too long. The urge admire his naked, toned chest gets hard ignore if I do. So to keep that from happening my blue eyes locked firmly on Nik's. They were a different shade than mine and the look in them made me feel like an insect being inspected under a microscope. He could tell he wasn't going to like what I had to say.

"Henrik is the spirit."

Woah….. Oops.

In my effort to not drag it out like I tend to do with Elijah when I have delicate information, I overcorrected. Just blurting it out wasn't how I planned this conversation in my head – and I did plan it. While I got ready and the ride over here I settled on three different speeches. I wanted to ease them into it but not beat around the bush. A happy medium that was now blown to pieces.

Kol bolted upright. Every ounce of exhaustion vanishing. "I _knew_ it."

"You knew it was Henrik?" I repeated baffled. That seems like a bit of a leap to make.

Henrik blinked at Kol, pleasantly surprised. "Kol believing faster than Nik was to be expected, but I hardly thought I'd be that instantaneous."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kol snorted, not skipping a beat. His little brother's musing went unheard by everyone but me. "I had hoped. You certainly helped my suspicions along though, you're not nearly as sly as you think you are…. But no, I knew he had to be other there. I bloody _knew_ he couldn't be gone."

Niklaus looked at his brother like he sprouted three heads. "You cannot possibly _believe_ this nonsense."

" _You_ cannot possibly think she is manipulating us." Dark chocolate eyes rolled in their sockets. "Honestly, your paranoia knows no bounds. Do you truly think Caroline is pulling the wool over our eyes?"

His tone emphasizes how stupid he thought the idea was but I wasn't insulted. Kol's show of trust was heartwarming and I couldn't stop the way I beamed at him. I was so relieved. It was a small weight off my shoulders. That's one less stubborn, hot-tempered Mikealson to convince.

"I think she is the one _being_ deceived." The hybrid corrected strongly.

"Why is this so inconceivable to you? Henrik had magic, Nik. Just because he did not actively practice means nothing. He wasn't an ordinary human. As soon as I found out about the other side I knew he had to be over there. I spent nearly a bloody millennium trying to prove it and contact him. Why did the thought not occur to you?"

As soon as Kol was aware of the other side's existence, he made sure to learn everything he could. Any coven, grimoire, or being on Earth that had information was hunted down. The youngest un-dead Mikaelson brother soaked up whatever he could find like a sponge.

Henrik looked at Kol with a flattered expression. "You did that for me?"

His siblings never talked about him after they were turned. It seemed to Henrik like they preferred to sweep him under the rug and forget about him. It was their way of moving on from the tragedy. After mourning he might as well have never been born. Henrik understood though. He didn't blame them, considering how painful he knew his memory must be.

Henrik never thought that Kol's obsession with the other side was for him. Why would he? It wasn't the only thing he studied. Kol Mikaelson was known for being the Original who ran with witches. He likes learning any and all magic, no matter now irrelevant and small. It's his passion.

"You hoped that man could see Henrik." I speak up, more for my older brother's sake than mine. I didn't tell him about that earlier. "The one you met who could see a layer of the other side."

Kol's eyebrows pulled together in annoyance. "After all the effort I put into finding and talking him into traveling with me, for nothing. No matter where we went he couldn't see the ONE bloody soul I wanted him to."

Henrik watched our exchanged with fascinated eyes.

"They only found three he could see." I tell him. "If he could see others they avoided him."

"Why would they not want to be seen?" Henrik replied puzzled.

Instead of answering – because how would I know? – I ask my own question. "How many spirits are usually in each layer? A lot right?"

"Definitely more than three."

"And news travels fast, especially news like that. So they obviously had to be avoiding him."

Henrik's lips twitched at the attitude in my voice. "I was not disagreeing with you. My query was mostly rhetorical."

What about the other people in the same "layer" as my Puppy? Are they avoiding me? Do they not want to be seen? Are they afraid to get their hopes up? Thinking surely I wouldn't be able to, so why bother trying?

"Enough!" Nik demanded. We all looked at him at his outburst. "You fell for this poppycock, Elijah?"

Poppycock? I internally snorted, unable to help myself. Out of every word that's the one he picked?

"She knew things, Niklaus." Elijah explained patiently. "Information from both our human and vampiric days alike. Caroline was quite persuasive in convincing me what she said was true. I trust her."

"Henrik is not the only spirit that could have sensitive information from both times in our lives." Nik insisted, shoulders stiff.

The elder Mikaelson's patience didn't waver. "Who then?"

Nik paused. He seemed to be debating on whether or not to announce his theory. "Mother for one. Doesn't she have information from both times in our lives? Could she not be feeding such information to a random boy?"

Kol had opened his mouth to protest initially, to continue mocking his paranoia, but now he slowly closed it. I could see he was considering the logic.

"Why would she do that?" He wondered, not completely dissuaded.

Nik saw the change in demeanor and metaphorically pounced. "Do you think she'd approve of what we've become? How many lives have we destroyed? How many families ripped apart because of us? Witches hate our kind, do you think Mother would be any different? She could be aiding the enemy. Caroline started seeing the spirit young, no?"

"I was six." The frustration in my voice was easily heard. Kol believed me but now Nik was making him doubt. _Dammit._ If Nik hadn't killed the lunatic, he wouldn't have suspected her nearly as fast.

"Our downfall using doppelgangers was plotted in the 1700's yet it's just now coming into play. Is it dreadfully farfetched to believe using Henrik to get past our defenses was not at least considered?"

Kol tilted his head a bit as he chewed on the idea. "You're saying they knew Caroline would be able to see the other side?"

"You met someone that could see it." Nik retorted. "Perhaps they did as well and used that to their advantage."

"To predict when someone else would be able to?" Kissable lips frowned. "Don't you think I tried that?"

"They created _five_ doppelgangers, Kol. Creating someone with that gift in addition is rather pale in comparison. I might not know as much as you do about magical business, but I know enough. Witch spirits on the other side can give the living visions. Mother could've convinced someone with higher power to do so."

There was a lull in the room as everyone took in Nik's words. Esther did do that actually. Just not to use Henrik to trick us. Nik's _almost_ right.

After a moment Nik stood from his plush chair. "Caroline, love, follow me. We're going to use your office for a moment Elijah."

"Alright." Elijah agreed. The hand resting gently on my lower back disappeared.

It was on the opposite corner of the ground floor than the parlor. With our super speed it didn't take long to reach it. The luxurious home office had tile flooring, crown molding on the ceiling, antique office furniture, and a sitting area to the side. Unlike the parlor the colors in here – mostly browns and gold - cast a friendlier feel.

"What are we doing?" I wondered, watching Nik sit himself at Elijah's desk chair.

He started ruffling through the drawers. "A test."

Nik found what he was looking for and pulled out a notebook. There was a tall cup of pens and pencils near a little desk lamp. Nik plucked one and started sketching quickly. Kol leaned against the doorway, I stood with my back against the wall beside him, and Elijah sat on a loveseat in the little sitting area.

"Don't worry." Henrik soothed, appearing in front of me. "We knew this wouldn't be a walk in the park. Everything will be fine. Kol will believe again. Don't be disheartened by his doubt."

I nodded at him and took a deep breath. He was right.

"What did he say?" Kol murmured.

I looked to see his arms crossed over his bare chest as he slouched against the doorframe. His brown eyes squinted slightly as he searched my face.

"Everything will be fine. Kol will believe again. Don't be disheartened by his doubt." I repeated honestly.

He looked away from me and toward Nik thoughtfully. You could see his brain was a million miles away.

"Here." Niklaus said curtly some time later. He ripped four pages out of the notebook. Then he placed them side-by-side facing me. "Which one of these is the boy you see?"

Quicker than a human's blink I was placing my hands on the desk. The papers fluttered around so Nik had to resituate them. Then I started at the far left and made my way over. The first one looked nothing at all like Henrik. The second one had a slight resemblance. At first glance I nearly pointed to the third one, but his cheekbones were too low and his hair was as straight as a ruler. The fourth one had a bigger resemblance than the second one but it still wasn't Henrik.

"None of them." I said triumphantly. Nik kept our gaze locked as he opened the notebook and showed it to me. A boy was on each page. I didn't skip a beat and pointed to the right. "That's who I see. That's Henrik. Those are the clothes he died in. The tunic is blue. He was wearing a rope because he thought it was cooler than a belt."

"Even though it wasn't as practical." Henrik supplied. "You can't attach weapons to a rope. Father always got mad when I wore one."

" _Cooler_?" Kol teased behind me. "That's what he used to tell us, is it?"

"Modern vernacular." Elijah defended. "She knows that's not how he would have phrased it then."

"Don't nitpick." I added, turning my torso around to give him a playfully stern look.

His lips quirked into a half-smile. The look that shimmered in his eyes caused me to be surprised when he didn't wink like I expected. However, I was relieved to see the caution and doubt was gone from those dark chocolate orbs. I passed the test.

The satisfaction and triumph from my win didn't last long.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." Nik cut in. I snapped to face him so quickly, if I was human I would've gotten whiplash.

" _What_?!" I put my hands on my hips. "Are you kidding me? What was the point of all that then?"

"To see how far they are willing to take this. They put your little friend into a trance where he repeated the same thing over and over again-"

"His death." I interrupted. " _Henrik's_ death. I couldn't even understand over half of what he said. You know why? Because he spoke the same dead language _you_ did when you were alive."

Kol snickered mockingly behind me. "You had me for a moment, but now you're driving off of Logic Lane into Paranoid Parkway, Nik."

Nik continued like we never spoke. "They have power over there. If they had enough to trick his mind like _that_ , do you not think they have enough to trick the mind in _other_ ways?"

"The Ancestors are the ones with the power and they don't have enough to cast spells over here." I say in frustration. That's what makes the witch's abandoned mansion so unique. "They can't make me see Henrik when it's not him."

"Could they cast an illusion of sorts on him from over there? Making him appear like Henrik?" Nik countered.

"No." I reject immediately, then turn behind me to face the ghost in question. "Right?"

"I've never thought about it." Henrik replied. "I don't think so, though, no."

You don't _think_? Not exactly reassuring.

"Kol?" I try.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Contrary to your own ego, you don't know everything." Nik tells him calmly with a slight edge to his voice.

"You are trying extraordinarily hard to delude yourself into believing the truth is fallacious." Elijah commented mildly, fingers linked loosely together in his lap. "Are you worried about what he'll think of the person you've become?"

Nik's jaw tightened. "No. I refuse to be manipulated. If they think they can use my dead baby brother against me they are sorely mistaken."

"There are things he knows that your mom wouldn't." Determination sparked in my eyes and set my shoulders back. "Personal moments between just the two of you."

"Is that so? Feel free to share with the class then, sweetheart." Nik leans forward and rests his pointer fingers against his chin.

I can tell that no matter what I say he'll find a way to talk his way out of it. He was bound and determined to prove me wrong. Convincing this stubborn mule will take monumental effort.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your patience! It means a lot. I'll try my hardest to make the next update not take nearly as long.**

 **UP NEXT: Finn's doppelganger appears! **


	32. Chapter 32

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors.**

 **I enjoyed everyone's reviews! Thanks for the love and support!**

* * *

 _Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

The sound of my phone cut Elijah off. I reached for it and could hardly believe 4:30 flashed up at me along with Bonnie's picture. Have I really been here THAT long?

"Hey BonBon." I answer in a chipper voice, even though I am eager to get this over with so Elijah can continue.

"Where are you?" She asked. "At Mr. Smith's?"

A frown tugged on my lips. I didn't like the tone she used. "So what if I am?"

"Nothing's wrong with that," Bonnie continued hurriedly, "I was just worried. Elena and I dropped by after school because we figured you must be in bad shape to miss a day."

My defensiveness faded. "Yeah, I woke up feeling awful. I didn't want to be home alone all day, so Elijah picked me up. He's a great nurse."

I winked at him playfully. His expression didn't change, but I caught a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Aren't you using your mom's car now?"

"Mom wouldn't appreciate me ditching school to see Elijah. Not that that's what I did, but it would look that way. I left the car there and locked my door, just in case she comes home early by some miracle of God."

There was a pause before she spoke again. I jiggled my leg impatiently. "Right. Well, you sound okay. That's good right?"

"Absolutely. I feel tons better. School let out an hour ago Bonnie….. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes. Can you come over? If you're feeling better that is."

Nik shook his head no and waved a hand telling me to wrap it up. In response I curled my lip up in a sneer. Telling _him_ to knock it off. Honestly, Nik. You can be so annoying. I can rub two brain cells together and figure out I need to stay.

"Now's not really a good-"

"It's about my dreams."

That cut my protest off and captured every Originals attention. I put her on speaker so Henrik wouldn't have to put his ear by the phone to hear.

"What about them?" I inquired.

"I figured something out." Pride colored her tone. "My eyes aren't closed in the first one and the room isn't too dark in the third one. He's _blind_ Caroline."

"What about the second one? Didn't you say you were running through a house and a mirror caught your attention? You could see then."

"No, I misunderstood. I'm not anxious to get _away_ , I'm the one trying to _get_ him. It's not a mirror that I saw, it's a window."

Finn's doppelganger is blind? I exchanged a look with Kol.

"Have you had anymore dreams like that?" I wondered, no longer itching to hang up. We need to know this stuff.

"I have actually, which is why I was wanting you to come over. Only if you're up to it though."

After a quick glance around the room we were all in agreement. "Sure. I'll leave in a minute. Elijah will drop me off."

"Great!" Bonnie sounded relieved. "See you soon."

We both hung up at the same time.

After going around in circles with Nik about Henrik, we decided to take a break and come back to it later. We were getting nowhere. I was right, Nik always had a quick response to everything I said. Some of it was logical, other times it was farfetched and reeking with paranoia. Either way he was hell-bent on staying in denial.

So I told them what all the spirit said to Henrik and why. After that the conversation took off in another direction. Nik was hesitant to believe my older brother's words. He doesn't think he's a reliable source of information anymore.

However, he couldn't dismiss the all of it completely. Different ideas and potential ways to work around what we've learned ping-ponged between us for quite a while. We talked about how we were going to move forward with the new developments.

While that was happening Angelo called. I had to repeat the information to him and Elijah offered them sanctuary here. It was a big place, there are extra rooms. Finn knows about them and we don't need three more doppelgangers getting abducted.

Angelo is going to pick Gabriel up from where he's staying at his and Rafael's place in Vienna, Virginia. They were very grateful for the protection and promised to be here by dinner. They were also pretty pissed off and frustrated but that was understandable. We were too.

"We'll continue this when you return." Nik informed me sternly when I stood up. "Gather as much information about her visions as possible."

"Obviously." I sniffed back.

Kol stood also and moved to kiss my cheek. Then he dragged his lips to my ear sensually. I locked my knees and stiffened my spine to control the shudder that threatened to take hold of me.

"Don't let him bother you, darling. See you when you get back." He murmured, his breath fanned over my ear and part of my neck. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"Kol." Elijah scolded. Sometime he might just give him a look or talk with him later when I'm not there. Other times he can't help but show his disapproval outright. He doesn't want his younger brother treating me like a plaything. "If you are feeling flirtatious take it elsewhere. How many times must I tell you to leave her be?"

Kol straightened and leaned away from me. Which did wonders for my thought process. _Get a grip, Caroline._

"It's alright." I run slim hands down my skirt to smooth it out. "He'd flirt with grass to make it grow faster. I can handle him, Elijah."

" _Can_ you now?" Kol purred delightedly. The left half of his mouth quirked up and there was a flirtatious spark in his eyes. "Is that a promise?"

"Enough." Elijah tone was final.

"Alright, brother, you win. No need to get feisty." Kol lifted his hands in show of surrender, expression morphing into a mischievous one. The shirt he changed into earlier clung to him in all the right places. The jeans he now wore were low on his hips.

On the drive to Bonnie's a peaceful silence settled over us. That shattered when I noticed more heartbeats inside than I expected. Big brown eyes disappeared from the window quickly when we pulled in.

A familiar voice said I was here and everyone else fumbled about. I found out who all was inside in the commotion. Aunt Jenna, Elena, Bonnie, and even Sarah Salvatore. The owner of the house was missing though.

"What the hell is going on?" I thought out loud.

Elijah got out of the car to open my door. "Ms. Bennett's motives for inviting you over are not so innocent it seems."

"You can close that because I'm not getting out." My temper climbed higher by the second. Being lured here under false pretenses really pissed me off. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Something tells me that will only make things worse." Elijah's calm, self-assured demeanor helped me keep myself from losing it completely. "Your friends are quite stubborn. I will pull my car out of view and listen in. As soon as you are ready to go I will be right here."

I cocked my jaw. "Why can't we leave _now_?"

"Your friends are merely concerned. They do not approve of you spending so much time with my family, you knew that. I am surprised they did not confront you sooner."

"They tried, many times." I scoffed. "I'm tired of hearing it, Elijah. You're my friend too and they'll just have to get over it."

"Give them at least five minutes of your time." Elijah bargained. "Sooth their uneasy hearts. Then we can return home."

I crossed my arms over my chest. After a pregnant paused I huffed and got out of the car. "Fine. Five minutes and not a second later."

"See you then." His smile was small but full of warmth. "Remember, they care for you and only want to help."

"They're being ridiculous." I retorted.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, but they are unaware of that. Try to show patience in the face of their ignorance."

"I'll try."

After he drove off I strut to the door purposefully. I walk right in without knocking. My jaw ticked at sight that greeted me. Bonnie was standing and the other three were on the couch. The atmosphere and the look on their faces didn't help my mood.

"What is this?" I demanded, hands moving instinctively to my hips. "An intervention? Are you KIDDING me?!"

 _Try to show patience in the face of their ignorance._ The memory of Elijah's voice echoed in my head. With a deep breath I slowly lowered my hands to my sides again. _Try, Caroline. You have to at least try._

"Please, Care." Bonnie begged. "Hear us out. Okay?"

"Five minutes." I say in a no-nonsense tone.

She smiled back, hesitant but grateful. "Have a seat and we'll say what we need to."

As soon as I'm sitting in the recliner I give Sarah a look that screamed, _I can't believe you!_ She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. I expected this sort of thing from Bonnie and Elena. But her?

"Elena." Bonnie nodded at her. "You wanted to start?"

"I know he seems charming but how much do you really know about him?" She started. I opened my mouth indignantly but she lifted a hand to stop me. "No. Let me finish. Some random guy rolls into town and suddenly that's who you want to spend all your time with. You cancel plans with us and keep secrets. Can't you see how that looks? It's not healthy, Care."

"Not to mention it gives off creep vibes." Aunt Jenna continued. "He's what? 28? 30?"

My jaw ticked again. "Something like that."

"Give or take 1,000 years." Henrik joked, speaking for the first time in a while. He seems to be really enjoying my intervention….. Obnoxious twit. Some best friend you are.

"So what?" My dark blue eyes were fixated firmly on hazel.

Aunt Jenna gave me a dubious look. "What 30 year old man wants to spend so much time with a 17 year old girl?"

"A pedophile." Bonnie answered the rhetorical question. Henrik snickered beside me.

"Elijah is NOT a pedophile!" I jump to my feet defensively. "He's a perfect gentleman when we hang out. We're _just_ friends. I've said that. I know you care and I appreciate it, but you have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, I see you guys _all_ the time."

"The last time you saw me outside of school was, if you count today, eight days ago."

Elena jumped in again. "When's the last time you saw me outside of art class? Longer than eight days."

"I've seen Sarah outside of class and lunch multiple times. We literally just played Monopoly yesterday." I countered. "Just because I'm not up you and Bonnie's butts 24/7 anymore, that automatically means I'm in an unhealthy relationship with a pedophile?"

"We all think you should take a step back from Elijah and his family." Elena's doe eyes were filled with determination. "He's not who you think. None of them are. They're dangerous, Caroline. You've become a different person since he arrived. Keeping secrets, making excuses, and being super sketchy sometimes. Sure you still talk to us in school, you might even spend an afternoon away from him here and there, but Elijah has a strong hold on you. It's not healthy. The longer he's here the more you pull away from _us_ and gravitate toward _them_."

" _All_ of you feel this way?" I look pointedly at the silent Sarah, who was without her camera for once.

"I don't think he's a pedophile or that he'll hurt you." She was the only one that wasn't trying to shove her opinions and overprotectiveness down my throat. So I listened to her with my defensive-goggles off. "Not intentionally anyway."

"Sarah." Elena scolded, annoyed they weren't a united front anymore.

"You had your turn." I snap, sitting back down. "Let her talk."

"I didn't say anything, but I thought it was weird too. I was worried for you. That was before I really saw you guys interact. Now I think he's a good guy-"

Elena snorted. "He's not heartless, there's a difference between that and being a good guy. He's dangerous and his family's worse."

"She never knows when to shut up, does she?" Henrik commented.

"He's a good guy." Sarah repeated, ignoring the other girl's interruption. "I haven't spent a lot of time with him, but I've seen enough to know he really cares about you. That being said I can see their point of view."

"I guess I can too." I reluctantly agree. If the roles were reversed, I guess I'd be a little worried for them too. "I know how it looks, but it's not like that."

"I believe you, just be careful with him okay? It'd make them feel better."

"Try to not put all your chips in one basket." Aunt Jenna encouraged. "You spend 90% of your free time with this guy. He'll still be around if you cut that back to about 60%."

"Or a solid 50." Bonnie chuckles, only partly kidding.

"We miss you." Elena smiles. "I know it seems like we're being overprotective but we love you, Care. It's kinda our job. We have to look out for one another. Try and not be so….."

She trailed off looking for an adjective.

"Overzealous?" Bonnie offered.

"Exactly. Relax a little when it comes to him okay?"

"Okay." I stifled the urge to roll my eyes. "I'll have to start tomorrow though because I forgot my purse back at his house. He's picking me up any second."

It has to be five minutes by now. It feels like way longer. I'm so beyond ready to leave.

"You can get your purse another day." Elena tried. "Stay for dinner, we can take you home."

"My phone is in his car." I reply. "I'll start cutting back tomorrow."

Elena and Bonnie tried coaxing me to stay. Even Aunt Jenna gave it a shot. None of it worked though, as soon as Elijah knocked on the door I was hurrying out. After he greeted them and pleasantries were out of the way, I wasted no time leaving.

"See you guys later." I wave, getting into the car. "I should be in tiptop shape by morning."

"Imagine the look on Nik's face when we return with no new information on her visons and instead tell him it was just an intervention." Henrik said from the backseat as Elijah pulled out of the driveway.

"He'll get over it." I turned to face him. "You really enjoyed yourself back there, didn't you?"

"I reveled in your suffering, just like any good older brother." He grinned unashamedly. "It was nice to have a short recess from all the plotting. Ask Elijah what it feels like to be a pedophile."

"Superb." Elijah deadpanned when I obeyed. "Everyone need a hobby, no? I've found that luring children into my villainous clutches is a very therapeutic one."

Henrik's child-like laugh rang out in the car, high-pitched and angelic.

I pursed my lips to suppress the urge to smile. "I don't know why I put up with either one of you."

My brother didn't skip a beat behind me. "Oh, you know you'd wither away to nothing without us, Blossom. Why bother pretending?"

"Riiiight." I drawled sarcastically. "Whatever you think."

"I'm really sorry about this." A voice another street over caught my ear. "I have no idea what happened, sir. This won't be added into your bill. I swear. I'll call my boss, you might even get a discount for the trouble."

"It's okay." A familiar voice chuckled. "I'm not in a hurry."

My hand shot over and I dug my nails into Elijah's arm. He nodded at me and put his blinker on, turning right. It was the opposite direction from the mansion but directly toward the voices.

"What?" Henrik demanded.

I didn't reply though. Out of the two heartbeats I hear, one of them was _very_ slow. Finn's doppelganger was a vampire. He can hear us.

"I'm new at this." The man continued to babble in a panic. "You're my third rider, I can't believe this is happening."

Elijah took a left at the next stop sign and two men came into view. One was looking in the open hood of a cab in horrified disbelief. He had a rag in one hand and was waving it frantically over the smoking engine.

Finn's doppelganger was leaning against the car. Both hands were curled around the handle of his cane. As soon as we turned on this street his unfocused gaze shifted from the cabdriver to us. His irises were mostly a milky color with a tint of light brown, except for the ring of dark brown around the edges.

Bonnie didn't lie about him, he really was blind. _A blind vampire_. Who would've thought?


	33. Chapter 33

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors.**

* * *

The car was now parked on the side of the road. As soon we got out the cabdriver sunk his metaphorical claws into us and didn't want to let go. His heart was pounding in a way that made my mouth water and sweat glistened on his forehead. Poor guy was beside himself with panic. Maybe he thought he'd get fired. Eventually Elijah resorted to compulsion to calm him down. It was the only thing that shut him up.

Then he walked over to introduce himself to the blind vampire. "I am Elijah, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" _Oh Elijah, oh, oh, oh. Oh lead us to the Shepherd's call. Every step is long. And when you feel it in your soul. Please help us with this song_." Finn's doppelganger tapped is foot and bobbed his head with the beat. "Ever heard it?"

"It is by Head East if I recall correctly. An American hard rock band."

A hand came up from the cane so he could snap his fingers. "That's right! Very good. It was released in April of 2005."

"Do you like it?" I ask, curiosity written openly across my face.

An unfocused gaze shifts to me, using my heartbeat to gauge where my face is. "Not really. Hard rock isn't my kind of music. Who might _you_ be?"

I eyed him closely. "Caroline."

"Caroline I see you, James Taylor." He babbled. "It was a part of the album October Road. It debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 with 154,000 copies sold in its opening week."

"Never heard it." I shrugged uncaringly. "I _have_ heard Sweet Caroline enough times I could claw my own ears off though."

Every Sweet Caroline joke there possible is to hear, I've heard. People think they're so clever when all it does is get on my nerves.

"Good song. You know he wrote it about his second wife, Marcia Murphey?" He crossed his ankles as he continued to lean against the taxi. Before waiting for a reply he changed the subject. "What brings you over to me then? Not here to offer a man a ride, hmmm?"

Elijah eyed his brother's look alike with the same amount of curiosity as me. His expression was just more subtle. "We are in quite the predicament as of late and unfortunately you play a key part in it."

"How? I've never met either one of you."

"Long story." I reply.

"One that would be best told in a more comfortable location instead of the side of the road." Elijah fiddled with his left cufflink and rolled his shoulders back a bit, straightening his already perfect posture further. "Would you be opposed to joining us for a beverage?"

Sounding a little amused he responded, "I would not."

"You haven't told us your name yet." I reminded.

"Kieran Redfern." He stuck a hand in my direction. I shook it firmly. "Born and raised in the rolling hills of Ireland, Land of Green."

My dark blue orbs rolled. "Is that a song reference?"

Kieran tapped his nose with a single finger, the nail was bitten down to the quick. "Land of Green, Irish folk song."

"You don't sound Irish." I point out. He spoke with a faint but distinct British lilt.

"My mum was from England." He responded easily. "She raised me and my three brothers all by herself on a big farm. Homeschooled us too. Being secluded like that had its side-effects. I was the youngest and didn't see anyone else but my siblings and dear ole mum until I was 9."

"Ugh." I crinkled my nose. That sounded horrible.

"So," The blind doppelganger drawled after a slow heartbeat of silence, "where do you want to go to talk about your little 'predicament?'"

I could hear the air quotes in his tone at the word _predicament._

"We can either return to my home, where there will be others who can answer any questions you may have, or we can simply find a secluded table at any restaurant of your choosing." Elijah offered. "Whichever you prefer is perfectly acceptable."

"There aren't that many restaurants around here." I inform. "You won't have a lot of options."

"I have a busy morning ahead of me." Kieran decided after a moment of thought. "The conversation would probably be a lot longer if I go to your house too. How many people are there?"

"Two at the moment." Elijah replied. "Three more are expected to arrive sometime this evening."

"Yeah, best not." Kieran pushed himself off the taxi. "Let's get this show on the road. Is a there a bakery around here? I have a hankering for a cookie the size of my face."

"Patty's Pastries. Family owned for generations." I primp my hair absently. "Their cookies are pretty small, but they have the biggest muffins you'll ever see in your life."

The words came out unthinkingly and as soon as they did I felt awkward.

I shifted my weight and fumbled out a quick, "I, uh, I mean-"

"Smooth, Blossom, very suave." Henrik laughed.

I wish I could've told him to shut up. Seeing the cabdriver was distracted, I settled for throwing a scowl his way.

"That's alright." Amusement colored Kieran's tone as he cut me off the same time Henrik did. "I understand it was just an expression. Don't worry, I'm not so easily offended."

I relaxed and quit glaring at Henrik. "Oh, good. I tend to have a bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome. "

"Me too." He reassured. Then he banged his cane repeatedly on the road while waving at the cabdriver, who was talking furiously into his cell. "I'm going to Patty's Pastries. Make sure I have a ride from there in an hour."

"Yes, sir." The cabdriver moved the phone away from his ear and nodded hurriedly. "Just give me the address and I'll make sure you're taken care off."

Elijah wrote it on a spare sticky note the guy had before leading Kieran to the car and opening his door.

"I might be blind but my hands work just fine." He commented as he climbed inside. There was silence for a few moments causing him to chuckle. "Tough crowd. I was only teasing. Trying to lighten the mood."

"It wasn't a very funny joke." I turn around in my seat to face the back of the car. Henrik sat crisscross in the middle and Kieran was drumming his nail-bitten fingers along the cane in-between his legs next to him.

"I'll try harder next time." He deadpanned.

"You're being suspiciously great about this." I frown at him. "What's the deal?"

Fingers move up and down his cane swiftly. "I'm always up for an adventure. How could I resist this one? An ancient vampire with his youngling approaches helpless blind man with ominous warning! What a headline, no? And here my days just started getting dull again."

"You were turned, what? 100 years ago?" I guess. Seems like he's be a vampire around that long to me. It clung to him in a light, unseen aura.

"145." He corrected.

"Willingly?" I knew I was being nosy but didn't care.

"Oh, yes, very. I was turned by my fiancé."

"Aww." My eyes softened. That was so sweet.

He smiles teasingly. "Want to hear the story?"

I perk up. "Is it very romantic?"

"Not in the beginning."

His love was from southern Spain. Her fiancé, a brave but naive solider, was seduced by a gypsy when he was on his way home in 1809 from the Spanish Restoration in Santo Domingo. Which was part of the Napoleonic Wars, I was informed. When a letter came home in his stead, explaining his desire to become a gypsy with his new love and apologizing profusely, she was devastated and determined to find him. Her heartbreak and anger only growing to dangerous heights the longer her journey lasted.

The day she finally found him, her ex-fiancé had drunk himself into a stupor. The woman he left her for, left _him_ in turn. Valeria, while pleased with the turn of events, didn't think it was punishment enough. A terrible darkness had grown inside of her throughout the months she spent searching. A bitterness and need for vengeance too strong to ignore. It wasn't hard for her to coax the drunkard a few feet. Then push him into a rushing river.

A man lurking in the night watched her and liked the potential he saw. He wasn't just any ordinary man though, but a vampire.

"What happened after she was turned?" I was very interested in his tale. "How did you meet?"

"She lost a bet with her sire and best friend." He replied. "So she was forced to turn a poor blind man in his late thirties still living with his mother."

I blinked, not expecting that. "What bet? What happened then?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Elijah speaks before the doppelganger can, "but we have arrived and the subject needed to be discussed is one of the upmost importance."

Patty's Pastries is a squared brick building. It has a long red and white striped overhang that stretches over the front door and the row of windows next to it.

"I still don't see how your problem has anything to do with me." Kieran opens his door and gets out cane first.

Despite what I told Elena my purse _wasn't_ at the mansion. As Elijah opens my door, I make sure to grab it and take out my phone. Then I snapped a quick picture of Kieran sniffing at the air and send it to Kol.

"Shall we proceed?" Elijah questioned, being mostly rhetorical.

"Absolutely!" Kieran nodded. "I love trying new places to eat. I'm looking forward that muffin Caroline mentioned."

The next few moments completely contradicted those words.

"Kieran?" I frown. He hasn't budged an inch even though Elijah and I already made it to the front door. "Aren't you coming?"

Henrik stood next to him, gazing inquiringly. "Something about him is _off_. I can't put my finger on what."

"Yes." Redfern nodded, still not moving. "Just got lost in thought, is all."

"The best way to get somewhere is by put one foot in front of the other." I reply, because he STILL wasn't moving.

"I'm coming." Annoyance seeped into his tone now.

I mirrored it. "Are you? It doesn't look like it."

His shoulders stiffened and he slowly started toward us. The further he got the tighter his jaw seem to get too. Kieran tapped his cane gently in front of his person while he came toward us.

That wasn't the only time his words didn't match his actions. The doppelganger told us he _had hankering for a cookie the size of his face._ Yet when he got a cookie, he looked like he was forcing it down. Only managing a few minuscule bites before stopping. He made it seem like he had a sweet tooth, yet every bite of something sweet he took appeared to be extremely forced.

Why lie about something so small? We could've went somewhere else. HE was the one who chose the bakery.

"Pleasure meeting you both." Kieran quickly got out of the booth an hour later. "Really it was. Sorry about all this. Your family got themselves in quite the predicament indeed, you weren't exaggerating."

Elijah's brown eyes watched him closely. "You understand the importance of staying in close proximity, yes?"

"I won't go far." He nodded, running into a chair in his eagerness to get away. Supernatural reflexes aided him in catching himself before he could trip over it. "My taxi's here though, see you around?"

He was very spooked for someone Elijah only told a watered down version of the story to. Half his questions were even answered in a round-about way that didn't actually _answer_ anything. This particular Original had a skill for that.

"Tomorrow evening." Elijah ordered. "After you deal with whatever previous engagements you have."

He was at the door now and waved the hand his cane was in before scurrying out it.

"He'll try to leave town." Henrik predicted as we made our own way outside.

Elijah had the same train of thought, because when Kieran was out of earshot he called Kol. After dismissing any inquiries about the doppelganger, he told his little brother to make sure the man didn't leave Mystic Falls.

"He is not to be harmed." Elijah warned sternly into the phone, opening my door.

"Of course not, 'Lijah." Kol protested playfully. "What do you take me for?"

The suit wearing Original walked around to the driver's side. "I mean it, Kol."

"Your lack of faith in me is truly distressing, brother." An outsider who didn't know the mischievous man would've thought his offended tone was genuine.

Kol hung up before Elijah could reply, with a sigh he shifted his attention to me. "Would you rather go to your house or mine?"

"Better go to mine."

That was a hard decision to make, especially because I didn't have school tomorrow. I really want to meet Gabriel and see Angelo and Rafael. At the same time I knew myself, I wouldn't want to leave. Mom will probably check on me when she gets home and I need to be there. I'll get so caught up visiting with them it'll be risky. When I visit I want to relax and enjoy it. Not be constantly worrying about what time it is and when Mom will be home.

I was planning on leaving the mansion before they got there for that reason. Finn's doppelganger took my remaining free time. Angelo should be getting in very soon.

"Take whatever _Kieran Redfern_ says with a grain of salt, Caroline." Elijah tells me. The way he says the name makes me think he doesn't believe it to be his real one. "He is cannot be trusted."

"Why?"

Not that I thought he was wrong, I was curious about what tipped _him_ off. He probably caught a lie way before I did when Kieran wouldn't move from the car.

"For one, the story of his loves turning is too close to the plotline of a French opera, Carmen, to be a coincidence."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed." He nodded, eyes on the road. "Despite the embellishments he made here and there, the beginning of his tale bared a striking resemblance to it. Not only did he also lie about how long he's been a vampire, but I do not trust Kieran is his true name or the spiel he gave us about his human background. I don't think he told us a single truth if I'm frank."

"Was I right then?" I asked. "He was turned 100 years ago?"

"115." Elijah corrected, able to discern vampiric ages better than me. He's been doing it a lot longer after all.

Unable to resist, I looked up that opera, Carmen. Wikipedia says it was in four acts by a French composer Georges Bizet. It was first performed at the Opera-Comique in Paris on the 3rd of March, 1875.

It was set in southern Spain and tells the story of the downfall of Don Jose, a naïve solder who is seduced by the wiles of the fiery gypsy Carmen. Jose abandons his childhood sweetheart and deserts from his military duties, yet loses Carmen's love to the glamourous toreador Escamillo, after which Jose kills her in a jealous rage.

"Instead of Jose killing Carmen, he made the childhood sweetheart hunt Jose down and kill him instead." I look down at my phone in disbelief. "That actually would've made a better story." After a pause I continued with, "Henrik sensed something off about him too."

"Is that so?" He only sounded mildly interested, more focused on his own thoughts. I decided to respect that and mess around with my phone and the radio instead of disturbing him.

"I'm going to attempt to find Rebekah." Henrik spoke from behind me when we pulled into my driveway.

"Alright." I sent him an encouraging smile. "Good luck. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." He parroted softly before disappearing. As soon as we parked Elijah was opening my door. He moved so fast it looked like he teleported, even to my heightened eyesight.

"Sleep well, lovely Caroline." Elijah kissed me on the forehead as I got out.

"Tell Rafael and Angelo I said hey."

The smile he gave me was barely an upward quirk of his lips. "I will. See your friends for lunch tomorrow to fulfill your promise of 'cutting back.' When you are finished let me know, either I can come get you or you can drive over."

I beam brightly in response and hugged him. "Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow."

He nodded at me and I used unnatural speed to get to my bedroom window. My room only locks and unlocks from the inside. So I had to leave myself a way to get back inside when I locked it this morning. Aren't windows convenient things?

There was a soft knock on the mentioned door a little bit later. "Caroline?"

"Come in, Mom." I call.

The door, now unlocked, open with ease and my mom stepped inside. Her shiny badge stood out against her sheriff's uniform. Blonde hair was parted on the side and cropped short. It fell in layers to the nape of her neck.

She looked at me studying on my bed with relief. "It worried me when you wanted to stay home from school. You look a lot better now."

"I feel a lot better." I chirp back with a smile, flattered by her concern.

"I was hoping to have a half day tomorrow so we could go out for dinner, but unfortunately I have to work a double instead." She said remorsefully. "I know we don't get to see each other very much, how about I try for Sunday?"

"That'd be great." My smile turned forced, I knew she wouldn't be able to make it. Come Sunday she'll cancel. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Caroline." She smiled. "Don't stay up too late studying. Get up at a decent time alright?"

"Okay. Can you leave me a little money for lunch?"

"I'll put it on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks, Mom." I sent her one last smile before she left. The rest of my night was spent sipping on blood and finishing my studying.

 _Dream:_

 _I had one hand tangled in thick hair and another digging nails into a strong bicep. Heat scorched my body. The delicious kind that someone could get very addicted to experiencing. Velvet lips were pressing firm kissing down my neck. When I arched my hips up, aching for friction, he moved his own out of my reach in response._

" _Is there something you're wanting, darling?" An accented voice asked huskily._

" _Kol." I demanded, moving my legs to wrapping them around his waist. He moved further away and pinned my hips down with strong hands. My voice came out even more infuriated when I snarled his name again. "KOL!"_

" _I like it when you say my name." He responded with a crooked smile and smoldering eyes. "Do it again."_

" _Kol." I obeyed, my voice still pissed off. When that didn't cause him to press his body into mine, I morphed my face and struggled in his hold. My hands reach out to grip him, to try and force him closer._

 _A husky laugh that when straight down my spine and to my lady parts erupted out of his kiss-swollen lips. "If you want something, you need to say so. I possess many talents my luv, but mind-reading isn't one of them."_

 _I would very much like to learn about those_ _ **talents**_ _of his. Kol's tongue for instance. I can think of many other uses for it than talking._

" _Touch me, dammit!" I shout impatiently, not strong enough to make him budge._

 _Kol gave me a sultry smile, his thumbs slipped under my clothes to caress bare skin. "I am touching you."_

 _I hissed through my fangs. "You know what I mean."_

" _I'm afraid I don't, darling. You'll need to be more specific."_

My alarm clock ripped me cruelly from the dream Saturday morning at 10:00 before I could get to the good part.

"Dammit." I lean up and slam my hand against it in frustration. I accidently used too much strength and the object shattered under my palm. With a frustrated huff I flop back on my pillow.

"Bad dream?" Henrik wondered. I looked to the left and see him standing there. The longer I gaze at him, the more it helps with the sexual frustration in my veins. I made myself think of my older brother and other libido-killing things. Like my mom, dad, and Elena getting on my nerves yesterday.

Yep, that did it.

"Infuriating." I respond honestly. "Did you find Rebekah?"

A disappointed frown tugged on his lips. "Not yet."

"You will." I encourage around a yawn, trying to shake the sleep from my foggy brain.

I didn't lay there long. Instead I got up to plug my curling iron in before changing into a white dress. It looked crocheted around my bust and fell a couple inches short of my knee. My jean jacket and dark tights came next. After I curled my hair and put on light makeup, my ankle boots were the last thing I needed to get.

"Well?" I asked, twirling for Henrik. "What do you think?"

"I think it'd look better on me, but I suppose you wear it alright." A weak smile flitted across his face. The worry clouding his dark eyes made his attempt at a joke fall flat.

I pretend not to notice and toss my curls back. "As if."

My phone beeped with a text. I move swiftly over to my nightstand, ignoring the remnants of my alarm clock, and read a text from Sarah.

 **Sarah: How are you feeling?**

 **Me: Better thanks. Wanna meet at the Mystic Grill for lunch?**

 **Sarah: Can't, sorry, too busy. Want to hear something funny though?**

 **Me: When don't I?**

 **Sarah: I forgot to tell you yesterday, Tommy got in trouble at school for gluing every mouse in the computer lab to the table.**

 **Me: I love your brother :-D**

I laughed out loud and show the texts to Henrik. A little bit of darkness fell away from his expression.

"I like him too." He smile, more genuinely than before. "What an amusing boy. Never a dull moment."

I laughed again. "I know that's right. Poor Zack and Gail."

"I'm going to search for Rebekah again." The weight that had been temporarily gone, settled on his shoulders once more. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"I'll be at Elijah's after lunch."

I called Bonnie first, then Elena, both eagerly agreed to lunch. I put a quick load of clothes in the wash and clean up my shattered alarm clock. Then, using my mom's car, I drove myself to the Mystic Grill. The radio blared and I sang along to every song that came on my favorite station.

We sat at our normal table. After I made it clear talking about Elijah and his family was off limits, the meal went smoothly. Elena vented about Jeremy. Bonnie talked about her Grams. Turns out she met a man! Ms. Bennett wouldn't tell her much about him.

The three of us spent a lot of time tossing ideas about his looks, hobbies, and how they met. At first they were actual guesses but the longer the conversation went on the more ridiculous we made our ideas. Bonnie laughed so hard she snorted soda out of her nose. Then I cracked a rib laughing at her reaction to it. Her expression and the way she spluttered about in pain was hilarious.

We also couldn't help complaining about Mr. Tanner, it wouldn't be our normal girls' time if we didn't insult him a few times. Even though I only came here out of obligation, I had a really great time. It made me feel guilty that I've blown them off so much lately. I didn't realize how much I missed hanging out with Bonnie and Elena until now.

"Meet up with us at Aunt Jenna's?" Elena's doe eyes were bright with joy. "We're going to watch a movie and do some homework."

I found myself actually tempted, but the thought of Angelo, Rafael, and Gabriel was even _more_ tempting.

My heart hurt to speak the words I did in response. "I have a lot of laundry and then I'm going to see Sarah hopefully. Sorry guys, maybe tomorrow?"

The light in Elena's pretty eyes dimmed. "Yeah, sure, okay."

"Sorry." I apologized, meaning it.

Bonnie tapped me reassuringly on the arm, making me extremely grateful for wearing the denim jacket. "It's alright. We understand. I had fun, Care. See you tomorrow."

Despite lying about Sarah, I really did have laundry. I sent Elijah a text saying after getting my clothes out of the wash, I'd be right over. A sight I didn't expect to see greeted me when I got home. A shiny black Harley Davidson motorcycle sat in the grass, its driver lounged on my porch.

"What are you doing here?" I blinked at him confusedly, getting out of the car. Why does he always have to randomly pop up?

"I was quite disappointed when you never came back yesterday." A lazy smirk made its way across his handsome face. He moved to lean againt the pillar by the top step. "You made such a tantalizing promise, only to not follow through. Are you always such a tease?"

"What promise?" I felt like I should know what he was talking about but it flew over my head.

My thoughts were more focus on the way his presence brought my dream to the forefront of my brain. I was at the foot of the stairs now and paused there. The short-sleeved top he had on clung to his biceps. I remember the way my nails dug into them

His smirk grew wider, the memory of those lips on my neck almost made me shiver. "Surely you remember. It was something about _handling me_ , wasn't it? I was very much looking forward to it."

 _My hands reach out to grip him, to try and force him closer._

 _A husky laugh that when straight down my spine and to my lady parts erupted out of his kiss-swollen lips. "If you want something, you need to say so. I possess many talents my luv, but mind-reading isn't one of them."_

I shook it myself internally. "That's definitely _not_ how I meant it."

His lower lip juts out in a playful pout, making me want to bite it. "No? More's the pity."

"Seriously?" I scoff with false bravado. "What are you doing here? Are you so impatient you couldn't wait the few minutes it would've taken me to drive to Elijah's?"

"Yes." He deadpans making me let out an un-ladylike snort of laugher. Then every ounce of flirtation and playfulness leaks out of him. He stared down at me with a disturbingly serious expression. "Henrik… is he here now?"

Brown eyes flicker around us momentarily, like he'd actually see him standing there if only he tried.

"No." I shook my head. "He's looking for Rebekah."

Kol hummed with a nod. There was silence for a while. I was trapped the intensity of his stare. It was so open now. Burning with intrigue, question, and a look I couldn't place no matter how long I spent trying.

My voice came out soft when I finally spoke. "Would you like to hear about him? I can tell you almost anything you'd like to know."

Dark chocolate eyes left my face, breaking the spell that _look_ wove over me. His strong jaw ticked impatiently. "I can wait. It's him I wish to speak with."

He didn't _look_ like he wanted to wait.

"Okay. I need to finish a load of laundry before I leave." The softness hasn't left my voice yet. My body thrummed with awareness when I passed him coming up the stairs and nearly brushed against his lithe but strong form.

"I'll be here." He replied, reaching for his leather jacket where it hung over the banister.

The clothes that needed to be put on the hanger went first and then the rest was tossed in the dyer. Without putting more in the washer, I threw in a dryer sheet in and turned it on. The serious, contemplative air around Kol was gone when I got back outside.

He grinned at me, two fingers pressed together and made the come-hither motion. "Come, darling. You've yet to ride my bike! I swear you will love it."

The flirtatious spark in his eyes was all I could see. Kol's expression closed itself back off, the wall was up behind those chocolate orbs. After some resistance that was just for show, I put my purse in the compartment all bikes have somewhere and climb on the back of it.

"Hold on tight." He says over a shoulder, hands closing over mine. He pulls them so instead of resting lightly on his hips, my hands were around his middle. That caused my front to press against his back, the sliver of space I had left between us was now nonexistent.

Kol started the bike and spun it in a circle before shooting off like a rocket. I breathed in the scent of leather and expensive single malt scotch. There was one smell that overpowered those though, a unique blend of earthy and citrus.

My thighs hugged his hips and the engine rumbled underneath me. I enjoyed that as much as I did the feeling of my breasts pressed against his firm back. The white material of my dress flew up and fluttered around just as wildly as my hair. I fantasized about slipping my hand up Kol's shirt while he drove like a maniac. Imagining how his abs would feel against my fingertips made me press against him even harder.

The ride to the mansion was far too short. I wanted to stay pressed against him with his scent making my head go fuzzy for much much longer.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors**

* * *

"Yes, that's right." Rafael's voice agreed to something I didn't hear.

Elijah spoke next in a mild tone. "Sounds lovely."

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Rafael snorted.

"Not this again." Angelo cut in. I could hear his exasperation clearly. "Do you realize how long ago that was? Get over it already."

"I would, if it happened just that one time." Rafael mocked playfully. "Only _you_ would invite someone to a dance and then ref-fuse to dance with them!"

"I was in 9th grade." Angelo defended himself. "Almost 9 years later and I still have to put up with hearing that story. You _know_ I hate dancing."

"There are a million ot-ther things we could've done for a first d-date." Rafael didn't wait for his boyfriend to reply. "That's not even the worst part. You want to hear the worst part, Elijah?"

"I would be delighted."

My hair and dress fell flat momentarily when Kol slowed down. The gate started opening with a soft _creek_. I felt us ease forward until it was open fully. Our bodies jerked slightly when Kol shot into a place to park.

"He wanted to be sweet and m-make up for it, yes?" Rafael started as I let go of Kol and get off the bike. For a moment I feel a pang of loss at the separation of our bodies but I shook it off.

"After three years of getting badgered for it." Angelo cut in again while I get my purse out of the motorcycles compartment.

Rafael giggled. "That wasn't the only time you refused to dance with me. You deserved all the teasing you got, Angel. Anyway, _as I was saying_. He wanted to make up for it, so what does he do? Af-fter graduation he takes us to a cute little place to learn ballroom dancing together. 10 minutes of epic f-failure later and he chickens out." There was an audible pout in his voice next. I heard Angelo's irritated huff of breath. "He barely even tried before he gave up and made us leave. All I got out of it was a few broken toes."

 _That couldn't have been free._ I thought to myself amusedly. _He could've at least gotten his money's worth._

A hand sliding down the length of my back and settling on the small of it brought my attention away from whatever was said in response. My joints stiffened to repress the shiver that traveled down my spine.

"You're moving in slow motion, darling." Kol chuckled. "Distracted are we? Was the feel of my perfect body too much to bear?"

I jab my elbow into his side and step away. "You wish."

"I do, yes." The humor in his eyes betrayed the serious tone. "I know _your_ body was too much for _me_ to bear. It'd be nice if the feeling was reciprocated."

"Sucks to be you."

He pouted playfully like he did on my porch. Irritation and arousal mixed together my belly at the action. _I wish he'd stop doing that._ I didn't let him see the temptation to take his lip between my teeth, instead I rolled my eyes.

"You do that so often one day your eyes will roll right out of your head."

I looked past Kol to where Henrik now stood. A hopefully smile pulled at my lips at his joke. "Hey there. You seem to be in a better mood, any luck?"

Every supernatural ear in the vicinity already knew I saw a ghost. A human heartbeat was inside, who I assume is Gabriel. Nik wasn't here, but more importantly neither was his gang of kiss-ass hybrids.

With that in mind I had no problem speaking openly with Henrik in the yard.

"Unfortunately not." He sighed back. Kol glanced over his shoulder and followed my gaze with an interested expression. "Finn knew you could see a spirit. They must be keeping her in a completely different location until all the doppelgangers and the rest of my siblings are captured. Then I'm sure everyone will be transferred here again if they want their ritual to be successful. This _is_ the birthplace of the vampiric race. That has to be an important factor."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kol saw me and beat me to it. A language I've never heard before rolled smoothly off his tongue. As I watched him I wondered how ridiculous he must feel speaking to the yard.

"Tell him yes, I speak it fluently." Henrik nodded at me when he was done. When I obeyed a satisfied smile made its way across Kol's face and he continued with whatever he wanted to say. The next time Kol finished Henrik smiled. "Say of course, Caroline."

I obeyed again, hoping as I did so that Henrik would translate what he said later. Part of it was probably asking to have a chat with him, but he said far too much for that to be all.

Kol clapped his hands once. "Fantastic. Come on, darling. We've spent enough time loitering out here."

He vanished the next moment and my hair fluttered with the breeze he created. It was the only indication that he didn't teleport besides the faint sound of the door clicking. He moved just as fast as Elijah did yesterday. Envy clawed at my stomach. I was fast but he was faster still.

"Kol!" An Italian voice exclaimed with child-like enthusiasm. I was already in the library with the others when the high-pitched male voice spoke again. Shock froze me where I stood. "You is back!"

Elijah's doppelgänger flung his arms around the taller man's middle.

"And you are still here, Zoey. I thought we'd be meeting Gabriel today." Kol angled his body away in distaste but didn't shove him off.

"She hasn't picked up the English language nearly as well as m-me." Rafael informed with a friendly wave in my direction. "I started learning in primary school. It was when my f-father introduced me to the British woman he learned to speak fluent English for. They knew each other two years before I met her, it turned out. She's my step-mother now."

"It's been very difficult for Zoey to learn over the years. She can never quite get it." Angelo gave me a warning look before turning to _Zoey_. Clearly he was very protective of him… her? "Zoey. Let him go and come meet Caroline, dolcezza."

"That means sweetie." Henrik supplied, not taking his amused gaze off of what was _supposed_ to be Gabriel.

Zoey obeyed Angelo and released Kol, who immediately brushed himself off. Elijah's doppelganger was dressed in a pink sweater with a black and white cat curled up sleeping on the front. It was too big and fell past his butt. The black tights he wore clung to his muscular legs. Little tuffs of brunette hair stuck up in all directions out of multicolored hair bows.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Hello, Caroline." It was man's voice, no doubt about it, just a man speaking in his falsetto. It was usually a tone I hear guys use when mocking women. I'm sure every girls heard it. Either at school or at home if you have a brother. "Like to draw?"

Since English doesn't come easily, sticking to simple sentences made sense. I wondered if I should try and stick to simple sentences when talking to Zoey too.

"I'm not very good." I reply, keeping my face friendly and tone warm. Which made Angelo relax.

I've only ever _heard_ about Multiple Personality Disorder. It's a pretty rare thing to have, not like ADHD or Bipolar. From the limited knowledge I have of it, the disorder is a defense mechanism that develops. People aren't usually _born_ with it.

I thought back to the names Angelo and Rafael first called Elijah: Alexander and Jackson. Those must be other personalities of Gabriel's. How many does he have? Why did the need for it develop? Did he have that bad of a home life?

These doppelgangers get more and more interesting.

"Draw with me?" A large grin stretched across Zoey's lips and she points to the scattered papers and colored pencils on the table behind her. We were on the left half of the room. This sitting area had a red-velvet couch off to the side and chairs that matched around the mentioned table.

The library was walled from the floor to the tall ceiling with richly carved bookcases, so many you can hardly count them all. There's a nook tucked away in a corner with a wooden staircase that curled up twice. A balcony with a carved wooden banister wrapping around the entire room was all that consisted of the second floor.

The middle of the room had a fireplace. A large painting hung above it and a red velvet couch faced it. There was a rug stretching out on the wooden floor between them. The right half of the room had another sitting area. Two crescent shaped couches faced each other, each having a coffee table the same shade of brown as the bookshelves. Also more velvet chairs were sporadically placed, only half had footstools.

There was a lot of room to sit in here, if you hadn't noticed. It might sound cluttered but the library was so large it easily held it all with room to spare. Why they insisted on meeting in the parlor when they had this is completely beyond me. It was a beautiful and cozy room.

"Sure." I chirped, keeping my tone warm and face extra bright.

"Yay!" She clapped enthusiastically and grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the mess of papers and colors. I let her push me into a seat and she situated a few blank pieces of paper in front of me. "See who draws better tree, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be the judge." Angelo offers.

"You'll have to try really hard, Caroline." Rafael teased from where he sat with Angelo on the red-velvet couch, his legs were crossed at the knees. Glittery lashes flashed in the light when he winked at Elijah's doppelganger. "Zoey's v-very good at this game."

"I am!" She agreed confidently, glowing with pride.

"Was lunch enjoyable?" Elijah inquired.

I nodded without taking my eyes off the tree I was working on. "It was a lot of fun. You know Ms. Bennett is seeing someone? Like _really_ seeing? Bonnie thinks it's serious."

"I did not."

"Me either!" I grin in amusement. "We spent most of lunch brainstorming what he must be like! Her Grams is being very hush, hush."

"We care about Sheila Bennett's trysts, why?" Kol drawled disinterestedly from the other side of the library. I heard him flipping through a book before the sound of it hitting a solid surface with a _thunk_ reached my ears.

"Elijah likes hearing about the things I learn throughout my day." I look over my shoulder to retort.

"No he doesn't." Kol bent his knees and jumped with a chuckle. He landed gracefully on the banister halfway up the towering wall of bookshelves. Then started walking it like a tightrope "If you truly think he enjoys your idle gossip then you're even more naïve than I thought."

"We care about your opinion, why?" I sassed, twisting his words.

"Perhaps he's an undercover cop investigating a cr-critical case." Rafael pipped up. "He shouldn't have told her but he couldn't h-help himself because they made such a _connection_."

"Or he's a serial killer running from the law." Angelo suggested.

I turned back around to see Rafael curling his lip at his boyfriend. I alternated between drawing and looking up at them as they bantered.

"Oh, _ugh_." He turned up his nose in distaste. "You _would_ say that. How unromantic. I like my idea m-much better."

Angelo was affronted. "I can be romantic!"

"You love to try," Rafael teased, "but something always manages to go wr-wrong."

"Not true."

A patronizing grin spread across violet lips and manicured nails tapped the other man's cheek. "Of course not, dear."

"Don't patronize me, amante." Angelo frowned. His brownish-blonde hair was spiked up in a mock Mohawk look that he pulled off well.

The grin got wider and he fluttered his lashes. "Of course not, dear. Never."

"I hate you."

"You pronounced love wrong, silly boy."

"Loathe."

"Adore." The flamboyant man countered.

"Despise."

" _Worship_."

Angelo scoffed. "Not even close."

"Did you run out of synonyms?" Deep brown eyes lit up. "I w-win."

Nik's doppelgänger balked. "Detest."

"Too late. I already won."

"You did not!" He disagreed. "Worship is not a synonym of love."

"No," Rafael shifted his weight on the red-velvet couch to get more comfortable, "it's-s better."

"Done!" Zoey exclaimed loudly. It was so unexpected I jumped a little. "You done, Caroline?"

I quickly regained my composure. "Yes."

When I started the trunk and branches looked promising. Then I tried drawing squiggly lines for bark and my leaves look like a cloud of green. Overall it was hideously pitiful. Ugh. The longer I look at it the more I want to rip my paper to shreds. The perfectionist in me was screaming in outrage. I wanted to start over and try again.

Zoey snatched our pictures and put them in the waiting hands Angelo had in front of himself, blue eyes closed. Then she stood over him and started wiggling like an anxious puppy when the other doppelganger remained in the same position.

"You look now Angelo!" She demanded.

Angelo's naturally pink lips lifted into a dimpled smile. "What's that?"

"Please." The glare that twisted across her masculine face contradicted the begging.

Blue eyes opened and he flipped through both pages a couple of time. "Hmmm."

"Which you like better?" Zoey shuffled impossibly closer.

Angelo lifted Zoey's picture and she clapped enthusiastically.

"I won! I won!" She crowed with delight.

"Congratulations." I offer.

Angelo closed his eyes in a show of being fair, but he could tell whose drawing was whose. He picked Zoey's on purpose. This alternate personality was clearly a child though, which was the reason I wasn't miffed with the game being unfairly rigged.

"When's Kieran coming over?" I asked Elijah. We've established that's unlikely to be his actual name. Until we learn his real one though, I am sticking to it.

He looked up from his book. "When the sun sets."

"Where is he?"

"Ask Kol." He replied with a disapproving frown. Zoey moved back to her previous spot.

"Oh, Elijah." Kol sighed in annoyance. "You're such a spoil sport. I didn't hurt him…. much."

I looked to see him flipping through a book while making another lap around. He balanced easily on the banister even while reading. Kol was clearly bored. He wasn't going to stay pacing up there much longer.

"What happened?"

He didn't stop moving or take his eyes off the book. "I got him and brought him back to Mystic Falls. Then I politely explained he couldn't leave again and took precautions to make sure he didn't."

 _Politely explained?_ I scoffed internally. _Right. Sure_.

Suspicion was thick my tone. "Precautions?"

"Relax, darling. He's with Damon." Deep brown eyes looked down at me briefly.

"Why?" I blinked in surprise and did, in fact, relax. That's not so bad.

"He's older and can keep him from leaving." Kol shrugged, flipping a page. "Besides, I told him there was a little something in it for him if he obeyed."

When he didn't elaborate I rolled my eyes. It's like pulling teeth. "What?"

He tossed me a mischievous smile. "Figure it out."

I thought about it. What does Damon want? The idea came easily.

"You told him to steal Kieran's daylight ring."

"He was quite keen on the idea." A mock sympathetic look crossed his face as he gave Elijah a pointed look. "You can hardly blame the poor creature, Elijah's made it abundantly clear he isn't going to get him one."

"He is not ready."

"You know that's rubbish." Kol laughed. "You keep dragging him along with false promises and no intention of following up."

His words made me defensive. "Elijah has _every intention_ of getting Damon a ring. He's just making sure he can be trusted. Right, Elijah?"

"Precisely."

"You poor naïve little girl." A voice taunted from above. "How can you be aware of everything Henrik's witnessed about Elijah and still trust him unconditionally? Surely you know he's just telling you what you want to hear? Contrary to what he likes to think, Elijah _is_ just as bad as the rest of us."

"Shut up." I snap. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Fantastic point. I haven't the foggiest. It's dreadfully dull here. How about we all go out for a drink and some fun? Nik's buying."

"Zoey can't go to a bar." Angelo disagreed.

"People here will think Angelo and I are brothers." Rafael added, disgusted by the thought.

"Redfern might be stuck confined here, but what's the harm of _us_ going a town over or two? Just for the rest of the day. Elijah can watch Zoey. He's been very interested in getting to know his doppelganger." Kol persuaded.

"That is an unwise decision, brother." Elijah shot his idea down. "We should stay close to one another."

"I refuse to be a prisoner to this one pony town, _brother_. We'll have three vampires, one of which is 1,000 years old and very capable of taking care of himself, along with a siphoning warlock. We'll be just fine." He sneered back. In a smooth motion he went from on the balcony to sitting beside his doppelganger. He flung an arm around the flamboyant man and gazed at Angelo's unconvinced face. "Zoey will be fine. Elijah is here and Nik's around somewhere with his hybrid slaves. Do you trust me?"

"A little bit."

 _But not completely_ , went unsaid.

Kol smiled at Angelo's words. "I'll take it. You were wary about Tennessee, no? And how'd that turn out?"

"Alright." He conceded but still didn't look like he wanted risk to going out of town.

"More than alright!" Kol encouraged. "You took a leap of faith then and I'm asking you to do so now. This a far less serious request, but come with me. Trust Zoey will be fine here. Relax a little and have some fun. We aren't helpless damsels, you know. I've seen your abilities and you've seen mine."

"I guess." Angelo frowned.

Kol looked at his doppelganger next. "Telling him you want to go drinking with me."

"What if I don't?" He responded, a surprisingly stern set to his purple-painted mouth.

Kol quirked a brow and tightened his hold.

Rafael didn't back down. "Your sister just got kidnapped and you want to go drinking a few t-towns over? Who does that?"

"What do you suggest I do exactly?" Kol spoke around bared teeth and moved so they were nose to nose. "We've discussed it in length more than once. We're biding our time for the opportune moment. We can't barge into their little hideout and start ripping people to shreds like wild animals, no matter how much I wish otherwise. We have to be smart, cautious, and take our time. This is not some frivolous matter. My life literally depends on it. Nik has stressed us out enough already with his paranoia. Our situation is all we've talked about. Tell me _Rafael_. What would you like me to do? Hmm? We already have backup plans on top of backup plans. None of which can be improve upon today. So test me, boy. I dare you. I'm in the mood to let out some frustration, ask Finn's lying sniveling doppelganger."

"BACK OFF!" Angelo snapped, unable to hold back any longer, his already thick accent getting even more so in his temper. You can tell when he used his magic because pain twisted across Kol's face and he got off the couch very stiffly, fingertips moving to massage his temples. "This is NOT Rafael's fault and you WILL NOT talk to him that way!"

"No fight. No fight." Zoey fretted.

Elijah got up swiftly and put a firm hand on his little brother's shoulder. He then pushed him back so he could get between the doppelgängers.

"Zoey is correct. We need to stay a united front. Fighting is not an option. This is a very stressful situation, but we need to keep our heads."

"I can't stay here pacing the damn library!" Kol flung his arms up and jerked out of his older brother's hold. "I need to bloody _do_ something! Anything!"

"Then go, but I'm warning you Kol, _do not_ leave town. I cannot reiterate this enough."

Kol's voice was a whip when he spun around. "Are you coming with me?"

Leave so soon? After how excited I was to see Rafael and Angelo?

"No." I answered.

"Fine." He sneered back. "Who needs you?"

Without further ado he was gone.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior." Elijah regarded the lovers kindly. "Unfortunately hot tempers run in the family."

Rafael huffed and smoothed out invisible wrinkles in his clothes. Today he was dressed in dark-purple pants, a black and white shirt, black blazer, almost knee high dark-tan boots, and a thin yellow scarf that was just for looks not warmth.

Luckily it was the first of September now. We're in the kind of weather you can wear shorts like Angelo was, but not be hot if you decided to dress like Rafael and I. It was 74 degrees and breezy, getting cooler now that we're coming out of summer. Which had been insanely hot. Especially July.

"You don't have one." Angelo pointed out.

"No, not anymore. However, I couldn't say the same for myself in my youth."

"So…" I cut in, trying to lighten the mood. "Failed attempts at romance, huh?"

Rafael appreciated what I was doing and went along with it. He told me Angelo put a promise ring a cake once. He wanted to do something unique, since you always hear stories of people putting rings in wine. The gesture ended up a trip to the hospital when Rafael swallowed it and passed out. They were in 11th grade.

Then there was the time half a year after graduation, a month before they were going to move in together. Angelo planned an evening to take Rafael out to his favorite restaurant and then go listen to live music. They were supposed to meet up at a hotel. The both of them split the cost for a room for the night because they still lived with their parents. Before they left for dinner they'd get their overnight bags put away and freshen up if need be.

Rafael only worked a part-time job because he went to a nearby college. He spent all day getting dolled up. When he got to the hotel and the clerk called up to their room, there was no answer. Another failed attempt later he got a key and went up himself. Angelo was nowhere to be found. He tried calling him and didn't get an answer. After waiting two hours and missing the reservation at the restaurant, he went to Angelo's house.

He had been working double shifts for months, but took off early that day for the date. When he got home he was so exhausted he fell asleep instead of getting ready. Rafael decided not to wake him, clearly seeing he needed the rest. Angelo apologized profusely the next day.

They moved to America a year after Rafael was turned. Angelo's grandmother on his father's side lived in Virginia. She left some money and her house to him after she died. One night Angelo had too much to drink and the little Romeo decided he wanted to dress like cupid and shoot roses from an arrow at Rafael.

"I can tell drunk stories about you too, amante." Angelo cut in when we burst out laughing at his expense. He looked right at me as he continued. "Our mothers paid for us to go the beach for a weekend as a gift for graduating high school. We got drunk and Rafael yelled 'Let's go skinny dipping!' Then stripped down and ran butt naked into the water. We were on a public beach mind you and nobody else followed his lead. All that happened was his swim trunks getting stolen. Another time Rafael hugged a bum and ended up with lice. He's also thrown up in my mouth while we were making out more than once."

"You want to play th-this game?" Rafael challenged. Henrik seemed content to watch everything quietly. "Alright-"

Before he could go on my phone rang. I was surprised to see who was calling.

"Daddy?" I answer. It's been two months since I heard from him last.

I gave him the silent treatment for a year and a half after he left us. I ignored him when he called and the times he drove up to see me. But one day after school I decided to call him. Then our relationship slowly started to rekindle.

For the first two years after that we talked on the phone weekly and he came up every month or two for a visit. However, the _next_ two years our talks and visits got rarer.

"Hey, baby girl." He replied. "Are you busy?"

"No?" I questioned confused.

"Good. I hope you're hungry because I was wanting to take you out to eat."

My eyes widened. "You're coming up from Georgia?"

"Already have. I should be in town in 15 minutes. I'll pick you up. Are you at your mother's or a friend's?"

"Mom's." I lied, looking at Elijah. He nodded to tell me he'd take me home.

"See you soon, then."

"See you soon."

When we hung up the memory of a male voice rang in my ears.

 _Your father has been a very naughty boy._ A vampire with red-ish brown hair and piercing green eyes swam in my vison. _He has fucked with me for the last time. How awful would it be for him if his beloved little daughter turned into the thing he loathes most?_

What has my father been doing to earn the wrath of that vampire? How many more hates him? Why is he coming? Did he learn that I was turned somehow? What will he think if he did? Will he hate me?

The delight at my father's announcement faded to worry.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A rush of euphoric adrenaline flooded my body. I felt the pulse of the human's heart against my fangs and lips. I suck harder and my eyes roll back in my head. _So much better than blood bags._ There is nothing better than the feeling of a heartbeat pulsing against sensitive fangs. Trust me. My body flushed with a mixture of warmth and pleasure. The thick liquid tasted like wild plum mixed with salt and a hint of cream. Not all blood tasted the same, there were a lot of factors that come into play that dictated the flavor.

"Caroline." A voice warned and it was when the presence of another registered. He was going to try and take the addictive high and rich flavor and keep it for himself. This. Human. Was. MINE.

A growl rumbled in my throat at the thought. I clung to my human tighter and instinctively took a step away from the man.

"You're going to kill her." He spoke again. "Think Caroline, you are capable of rational thought. You're not a wild animal. Remember who you are. This woman has a life and people who depend on her. Do you want to take that away?"

I didn't care. All I cared about was the feeling, the high, the warmth, and the taste. I wanted it to never end. It was amazing. I almost felt like I could fly.

"One last chance." The man threatened me. "Stop. You can do it, Caroline."

I shuffled another step away, dragging the limp human with me. I suck and try to get all I can from the wonderful source of my high. Then I was ripped away and instantly the feeling disappeared. I thrashed against the grip keeping me imprisoned. A whine escaped me. I wanted the pulsing back. My fangs felt so cold and incomplete. My body felt the chill too. Already the warmth was fading.

"Caroline that's enough. It's alright." Elijah soothed. I stopped struggling as my brain seemed to switch back on. The grip around me loosened when I did so. "Are you in control?"

"Yes." I replied, eyes locked on the crumpled form of the woman. "Let me heal her. I took too much. She needs blood."

The grip vanished completely but I could feel Elijah watching me closely as I walked to my former meal. My fangs were still extended and slid easily into my wrist. I knelt and made sure blood got into the woman's mouth. One hand massaged her throat while the other held her head up.

"Sorry." I whisper, watching her swallow. "I promise I tried to only take a few sips."

I swear I was almost able to do it this time. I thought about all sorts of horrible and depressing things as I fed. Then when I felt myself slipping I tried to imagine the random woman being my mother. Unfortunately my brain just shut down before I could focus on that last image too much and I got swept away.

Frustration made me lock my jaw. _I always get swept away. I made a lot of progress with every other part of being a vampire! Why is this ONE part so hard?_

The woman groaned and her eyes fluttered under her lids.

"Hello?" I tap her on the shoulder while still supporting her head. "Miss? Are you alright?"

Light brown eyes opened sluggishly. The woman groaned again and started to struggle into a sitting position.

"Miss?" I repeated. "Are you alright?"

"Wha-" She croaked hoarsely, her eyes finally opening all the way. When her gaze focused on me fear shot across her face. I compelled her not to feel pain earlier but that didn't stop her brain from realizing what was happening.

"It's alright." I compelled now. She relaxed and nodded. "You were mugged. You don't remember me feeding on you or seeing me at all until waking up. I saw you sprawled out in an alley and came to help."

She parroted my words back to me.

"Does this watch have sentimental value?" I asked. She shook her head 'no'. I took it off and put it in my jean jacket. "Your watch was stolen when you were mugged."

"My watch was stolen when I was mugged." She intoned, face flat.

"Were you on your way to work or anywhere important?"

"No."

I kept my gaze locked with hers as I finished my compulsion. "You're shaken up and want to go straight home. Try to stay out of as much trouble as possible for the next 24 hours."

"I'm going straight home and will try and stay out of as much trouble as possible for the next 24 hours."

I help the platinum blonde to her feet. Elijah hands her a large green purse. Light brown eyes were out of it as she smiles absently and closes her fingers around the strap.

"You did wonderfully, Caroline." Elijah praised when the woman was out of earshot. "It's good to be thorough. Too many young vampires today are incredibly sloppy with their compulsion. You needn't be one of them."

I pursed my lips to suppress a smile. My frustration faded. "I know, grandpa. You only remind me every time we feed."

What person leaves a purse with money in it and only takes a watch when mugging someone? Nobody, but I didn't really want to rummage through her purse and take her cash.

"That's no accident, Caroline. I'm very aware." He told me seriously. His hand settled on the small of my back as we walked to the car.

 _Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_

 _They want my treasure, so they get their pleasures from my photo_

 _You could see me, you can't squeeze me_

 _I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_

 _I got reasons why I tease'em_

 _Boys just come and go like seasons_

 _Fergalicious (so delicious)_

 _But I ain't promiscuous_

I watched as a raven haired woman jogged passed us. An MP3 player was clipped to her colorful jogging pants. Music blared out of the earbuds in her tan ears.

I gave Elijah a teasing grin and bumped my hip against his. "Your favorite song! Do you want to dance with me?"

"I'm not sure dancing to that drivel is possible."

My eyes danced at the mental image that conjured. "I can teach you. You'd do great, I bet."

"No, thank you."

"You're no fun Elijah." I nudged him. We were at the car now, he opens the door for me.

The left half of his lips goes up. "So I've been told."

We chitchat the rest of the way to my house. I put the watch in my purse. Elijah tells me more about the pages he gave Angelo to study out of Esther's grimoire. Only two for now. One was from a few days ago but the other was given when he arrived. They were going to start on getting protection barriers put up around the property of the mansion.

The reason we're staying in Mystic Falls instead of fleeing was the very same reason we _should_ be running. Anybody else would. Our enemies had their main headquarters under most of the forest and a portion of the town. Luckily not under the mansion though. They already have three of the people they needed and want to capture the rest.

The Mikaelson's were no cowards. They don't back down from a challenge or fight. Especially not over something so important. They wanted to be close so they can execute a plan to take them out. That can hardly happen if we're 50,000 miles away from our enemies can it?

"Be careful." Elijah warns in concern when we get to the house. The next instant he was out of the car and opening the passenger side door. "If you suspect anything is amiss, anything at all, call me and I'll be there."

I smile uneasily. "He's my dad, Elijah. What could he possibly do? Maybe he really just wants to see me. It's not the first time he's surprised me with a visit."

"Promise me."

The smile vanished and my stomach knotted. "I promise."

My dad was one of the few town council members to still believe in vampires when I was a kid. He's believed for _some_ time but I have no idea what he's been doing with that knowledge since leaving town. Nothing good apparently.

"Good." Elijah kisses my forehead before getting back in the driver's seat.

I watched as he drove off. My grip on my purse was tight and I couldn't make myself move. I stood there with thoughts spinning worriedly until my dad showed up around 10 minutes later. Henrik stood beside me and even though he didn't say a world, his mere presence was enough to be a comfort.

"Caroline." Dad smiled as he got out of his car. He was 6'2 with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. I couldn't help the beaming smile spread across my face in reply. I looked at him and didn't see a vampire hating man with ulterior motives to hurt me.

I saw my loving father. A person who's always understood me better than my mother. A person who loves me. Who always listened to my ramblings about anything and everything with a smile on his face. I see the man who played tea parties with me when I was a kid, ate breakfast with me every morning, didn't stop making an effort to keep in contact with me when he left to be with Steven, and was overjoyed when I finally called him up to hear him out.

My mom was the one to teach me to ride a bike but he taught me to bowl. Oh how he loved to bowl. He was so good too. We went every other weekend before he moved away. If I _really_ think back, I can remember him teaching Moqm different tricks. I can see them laughing as my mom got the ball in the gutter instead of doing whatever skillful move Dad was trying to teach her.

"Daddy." I breathe, running over and throwing my arms around him. "I missed you so much."

"I know, baby girl, I'm sorry." He hugged me tightly. I ignored the sound of the blood pumping through his heart. "I've just been so busy."

"It's okay."

He pulled back a little, his hands moved to my arms. "I know I said 15 minutes but I got into some unexpected traffic. I hope you weren't waiting for me out here for too long."

"I wasn't." I reassure. "Where are we going to eat?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled with warm blue eyes, jerking his head in the direction of the car. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

I was so used to Elijah opening my door for me that I was slightly surprised when Dad got in the driver's seat without doing so. Then I shook myself for being stupid and hurried into the car. _A_ _surprise_ , I repeated to myself in delight. _Dad's always the best at surprises._

"I haven't talk to you in a while. A lot has changed, look at your hair. You're beautiful." Dad's eyes alternated between rearview mirrors as he backed out of the driveway. "Tell me everything that's been going on with you. What else is different?"

So I talked. On and on I went about gossip, my friends, Grams and her mystery guy, homework, projects, cheerleading practice, and my plans for the first football game. I told him about Mom letting me use her car and the recent antics of Tommy Salvatore. I never mentioned the Mikaelson's or their doppelgangers. I didn't even talk about Damon. It was weirder keeping secrets from him than it was Elena and Bonnie.

Dad listened, asked questions, laughed, and reacted like he was genuinely interested. Not like he was just pretending to be out of obligation or secretly thinking about work. He always made me feel important. His attention was always wonderful.

"What's been going on with you?" I finally asked "How's Steven and his daughter?"

I tried not to be jealous of that soon-to-be 13 year old girl and how she got everyday with him when I didn't anymore. Sometimes it was hard, especially when he spoke so fondly of her. His work, Steven's work, Gracie's school and upcoming birthday, along with random tidbits about his drive up was discussed.

He drove for longer than I thought he was going to. Many towns passed before we pulled into a place. The sign read:

 **John Strongbow's Tavern**

Dad was eager to get me inside, like we were running behind and he didn't want to miss something. When we came in Dad gave a lady some tickets. We were led to a big room with many long tables.

All the wait staff was in authentic medieval garb and instead of cups we had chalices. The servers were called _wenches_ rather than _waitresses_. The décor was beautiful with its high ceilings and decadent oak paneling. Tapestries as well as shields and banners displaying coats of arms decorated the walls.

"How has he not taken us here before?" Henrik looked around at everything interestedly. "Is there going to be a show?"

Good question.

"What do you think?" Dad smiled, clearly proud of my admiring gaze.

"It's great." I beamed honestly. "Is there going to be a show?"

"There is. It's a four course meal and a show." He informed. "It's called the Medieval Madness feast. I bought the tickets weeks ago."

All the tables were full and not long after we sat down it started.

 **Course One:**  
 _Fresh baked rolls (a mixture of white, wheat or cheese), berries or grapes, butter and cinnamon pear sauce._

 **Course Two:**  
 _Slow-roasted beef, savory roast sausage and cinnamon roasted peas._

 **Course Three:**  
 _Chicken skewers with honey mustard sauce, blueberry-lemon brown rice (one of King Henry V's favorites we were informed), and cinnamon roasted carrots._

 **Course Four:**  
 _Raspberry Linzer torte_

They only used food and beverages that were available before 1453. Also, the only implement I had to work with was a spoon. We had to pick up the meats with our hands. A large towel was provided to help keep our fingers clean. The portions didn't really add up to the word 'feast'.

The entertainment was a series of comedy skits with a plot loosely linking them together. Unfortunately some of them were tedious and half the jokes were lame. The delivery had little sparkle. It seemed as if the actors were just going through the motions. Near the end of the evening there was a brief presentation of medieval combat. Which was the most interesting part of the entertainment. However when I say brief, I mean _brief_. It lasted all of two minutes.

"Well," Henrik commented after it was over, "that was disappointing. The place has a really good concept going but bad implementation."

Dad was frustrated. "So much for all the good reviews. If I knew it was going to be like this I never would've booked the tickets. I guess you'd have to like Monty Python style skits and comedy to enjoy it. I never did."

"Who's Monty Python?" I ask.

"It's not a person. It's a British surreal comedy group." He told me. "They had a skit comedy show called Monty Python's Flying Circus. Your grandmother loved it. I never understood how."

My dad's mom died a year and a half before I was born. I never got a chance to meet her.

"Are we going back home now?" I wondered when we got in the car.

"Yes, but I'm going to pick something up on the way. That wasn't nearly enough food. I'm starving." Dad turned the bright lights on when there weren't any cars coming in our direction on the other side of the road.

"I'm glad you came." I tell him earnestly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

 **Heads-up** **: I do plan to keep a certain scene about Daddy Forbes trying to recondition her to not want human blood.**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

My back arched and I rolled toward my window. I rub my thighs together and decide a shower is needed. I had the same dream from before, only this time Kol and I didn't get interrupted. My eyes flutter open lazily and I bolt upright at the sight I found.

 _God, please don't tell me I moaned his name in my sleep._

I stiffen my shoulders and decide if I did, I'd own it and not let him see me embarrassed, because there he was, laying in my floor. The top half deliciously naked, bottom half tangled up in the blanket that was on my bed when I fell asleep. Only when I saw that did I notice there was one less layer on my bed. Kol's clothes were scattered around my room.

Surely vampires should definitely have keener observational skills.

My gaze lingers on the V his lower abdominal muscles formed, before drifting to the line of hair that started under his navel and disappeared under the blanket, then dark blue orbs trail up his taut stomach. My tongue licks my lower lip absentmindedly. When I reach his collarbone he turns on his side. His toned back was smooth and his strong bicep now stretched across his sleeping face.

Nobody can be adorable yet super-hot at the same time like he can.

"You're drooling." My older brother mocked, appearing in my room.

I cocked my head, giving him a proud look. _So what?_ My face conveyed, while my stomach squirmed in embarrassment at being caught.

"Kol." I snap, throwing a pillow at him.

When it made contact, Kol threw it back way harder than I did. I dodged it quickly, nearly getting hit.

"Piss off." He sneered, glaring blearily at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demand while he rolls over to go back to sleep.

He huffs. "You said I could, darling. Now, shut up."

My blue-eyed gaze shoots to Henrik.

"You did," He nods, "even gave him that blanket. Of course, you _were_ barely half-conscious at the time."

"Ugh." A frown tugs on my lips. "You better be gone by the time I get back, Kol."

He pulls the blanket up to cover his handsome face. "Don't count on it."

"Jackass." I respond snippily and was promptly ignored. My hearing reaches out and finds a heartbeat downstairs. "Who's here, pup?"

"Dad Forbes. After your mom let him in I went to watch Elijah and the doppelgängers again. Damon was there, him and Elijah were the only ones awake so early. I'm not sure Damon ever sleeps."

"What happened?"

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Kol snapped from my floor. "I'm trying to sleep here."

I roll my eyes and gesture for Henrik to follow me. I got everything I needed and went to the bathroom. Henrik talks about the night before while I get in the shower. Starting with Kol appearing at my house drunk, before moving to what happened at Elijah's place. I was surprised at how late the vampiric Salvatore showed up. I thought Elijah said it'd be as soon as the sun set. Henrik was still with me long after that happened.

"Damon showed up and dumped Finn's doppelgänger right on the floor. Poor thing looked worse for wear. He must've been getting fed on a lot." Henrik was saying now, standing in the shower with me. Not getting wet. "Everyone knows he feeds from vampires, so the first thing Rafael asked was how he tasted."

Since my shampoo was sufficiently lathered, I step under the spray. "What did he say?"

Henrik clears his throat and deepens his voice. His young-looking head tosses back with haughty arrogance. "Elijah's is better, but it was nice to have variety."

I burst into giggles and my brother relaxes his dramatic stance. In my distraction shampoo runs down my face and into my eyes. I swore and tilt my head back, rubbing furiously at my burning eyes.

Henrik snorts in amusement. "Ever so suave."

"Shut up." I scoff, fighting a smile.

He continues rambling as I finish getting ready. After the shower I get dressed and plug in my curling iron and hair dryer. When my looks were to my satisfaction I walk out of the bathroom, into my room. The jeans hugged my legs, my makeup was tasteful, and I was having a good hair day. My half-up hairdo made my curls bouncy and full of life.

"Was Henrik in the shower with you?" Kol inquires, laughter in voice and suggestion in his eyes.

"Don't be childish." I respond. Henrik wiggles his eyebrows at me and winks. I frown at him. "That goes for you too."

Kol grinned, seemingly pleased Henrik joined in on his teasing. "I have to talk to him a moment. Do you mind?"

"If I said yes?"

"I'd say I don't give a damn." He responded without hesitation.

Brunette hair stuck up in every direction. Long fingers ran through the thick locks in an attempt to tame them. The blanket he was using before was now beside him on my bed. His rumpled shirt still managed to cling to him wonderfully and his legs were crossed at the ankles. There was something smeared on the knees of his dark jeans.

Rumbled and unbathed yet I still want to grab his face and kiss the life out of him.

I put a hand on my hip and strut to the bed. "Go on then. Hurry up. Daddy made breakfast."

Kol starts speaking in the same language as yesterday, expression carefully closed off. Henrik teaches me how to say the words he wants his brother to hear. I kneel and get the key where it was taped on the underside of my dresser, then I pull out a locked cooler from under my bed. When I get a blood bag to sip on, I put everything away again and stand up to watch the conversation. My older brother was looking at his. While Kol eyed my closet, not knowing where Henrik was.

Henrik's facial expressions ranged from earnest, to touched, to so happy he looked to be on cloud 9. My older brother's face was incredibly expressive, so was his voice. I could tell when he was conveying something serious, when he was joking, and when he was flattered or emotional. I might not be able to understand his words but I could tell he was enjoying the conversation. Kol on the other hand kept his face carefully neutral most of the time, with an offhanded tone.

However, his composer _was_ shaken one time during the talk. For a brief moment his beautiful eyes opened. They were so soft and affectionate. For the quickest second those chocolate orbs burned with fierce emotion. It didn't last long. They flickered to me, and away again, closing off just as quickly as they opened. I was sad to see it happen. He stood now gazing at a wall, hands in his pockets with a small smirk on his lips. Appearing completely at ease yet utterly closed off.

"No." Henrik laughed while Kol tossed me a confused look when I butchered a sentence.

My older brother spoke in slow motion and I mimicked him. Kol's confused look smoothed out and he responded effortlessly in a foreign tongue. They continued their conversation for a long time before Kol finally cut it off.

"Come over after you do breakfast with your father." Kol said to me. "Angelo is working on the protective enchantment barriers. You need to be there so you'll be able to come and go whenever you please."

"Alright." I agree. "See you in a few hours, tops."

He gave a gallant bow, winked up at me, before vanishing out my window. The curtains fluttered and I move over to press on the wooden frame. Then I twist the lock.

"Race you." Henrik blurted before disappearing as quickly as his older brother.

"Cheater." I huff, slipping the empty blood bag between my mattress and box spring to dispose of later.

My older brother's good mood vanished when I walked into the kitchen and my father looked at me. Henrik's dark eyes moved between us and he frowned quizzically. I ignored him because he was fine with my dad all yesterday evening. Instead I run to embrace the man who stood to greet me.

"I think your breakfast got cold." Dad chuckled.

I pull back to beam at him. "I'm sure it's fine. Thanks!"

His eyes moved over my face like he was inspecting me. My head tilts in confusion. He came out of his daze and smiled.

"Sorry. The new hair will take some getting used to."

We sat down and Henrik got really weird. "Somethings off. You should leave Caroline." Then he mutters to himself, "Why didn't I stay and watch him? I shouldn't have gone to Elijah's."

Seriously. We spent _hours_ with my dad yesterday and Henrik was completely fine. What the heck is wrong with him now? Defensiveness nearly made me bristle.

"Thanks, Daddy. It looks great."

"Maybe I should warm it up." Dad mused.

"It's fine." I smile. "It's just French toast and bacon."

"I know he slipped under my radar yesterday, but something is off with him this morning. Yesterday I wanted to believe in him, wanted to prove Elijah's suspicions unfound. This morning though, I don't know Caroline. The way he looked at you when you walked in made my alarm bells ring. I'm not sure why, but please leave. Don't eat the food." Henrik implores.

I saw him in my peripheral vision with a conflicted look on his face. He always adored my father. A warm, loving man who played tea parties with me and - despite his relationship with my mother - was always devoted to me. My father was so unlike his own that he instantly took a shine to him.

His instincts were saying one thing, while his head was saying another. Love for my father made me pick up the fork. I was going to prove Elijah _and_ Henrik's sudden flight instincts wrong.

Usually they were dead on, but not this time. My father doesn't suspect anything. He still loves me. Last night more than proved it.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes." Henrik snaps worriedly. "Don't you dare even think about it! Leave now. Go to Elijah."

Dad pours me some syrup before sitting next to me. I cut into my French toast with determination. It had such a small amount of vervain that I didn't smell it, didn't know it was there until I was choking on it. Fire scalds my mouth and my manicured nails flew to my throat. Despite drinking a bottle of it every day, that didn't make this hurt any less.

Man I wish it did. Maybe I could've played it off like I didn't feel it.

"Oh, Caroline." Dad says mournfully as he stabs my neck with a syringe. So. Much. Vervain. "I was so sure yesterday they were wrong."

I scream a loud piercing wail. Henrik cries out. He tries to get Dad away from me out of reflex, the light died in his eyes when he went through my father's body. The last thing I saw was Henrik's devastated, self-loathing, face before I passed out.

"Wake up. You have to wake up and break free before he gets-" The sound of the door opening and closing cut him off. "Bugger."

My eyes blink heavily, instantly the repugnant atmosphere registers. The walls were cobblestoned with broken chains lining them. Metal shackles were hammered into the floor. I was strapped to a chair. I had throbbing temples, a dry throat, and my veins felt like sandpaper.

"Daddy." I plead hoarsely.

He fiddles with my daylight ring with one hand, dark blue eyes look deeply into my own. "I'm going to fix this. I learned to train my brain to resist compulsion, Caroline. It took years, but it was possible. Yesterday was proof there's potential in you. I can train you not to desire blood anymore. It'll take a while, but it'd be worth it in the end. Then I wouldn't have to…"

He trails off, unable to finish, but he didn't have to. _Then I wouldn't have to kill you._ The words hung in the air between us. I could feel my heart breaking in half.

"I don't hurt people." I promise, watery eyed. Well, not including my first feed anyway. It was a miracle my tear ducks were still able to produce moisture. My entire body felt like a desert. "I never will. You said it yourself, yesterday was proof. I'm still me. I really am. Please let me go."

The vulnerability shifted to hard determination. "I will, but we'll accomplish this first. We can do it, Caroline. Together."

"Daddy." I beg. "Please don't hurt me."

I never thought I'd say those words. Especially not like this.

"Don't think of it like that." He retorts, throwing my daylight ring as he made his way behind me. It hit the stone wall with an eerie sound that echoed. I strain my neck to see what he was doing. "Think of it like this. You're an addict and this is the rehabilitation center that will cure you. None of this is your fault. You're a victim, but I can fix it. I promise."

He arrived at the wall behind me and reached for a chain attached to metal shudders. Panic grows inside of me. I thrash in my binds.

"Daddy." I sob, truly and deeply terrified. "Please. Please. Henrik help me."

I didn't mean to say the last part. It just came out in my desperation. My head turns to face forward again. Regret nearly shatters me when Henrik's face twists in anguish.

"I'm so sorry." He chokes out. "Forgive me."

 _No, forgive me._ I mouth back.

If I wasn't so stupidly stubborn, we wouldn't be here. He tried to tell me. My love and devotion to my father led to this. Being tortured in a creepy, horror-movie-like dungeon. My heart broke even more at the thought. What twisted alternant universe did I land in?

At the time, I thought becoming a vampire would be the biggest change my world would go through. Then surely my world couldn't get crazier than when I lost Henrik. I suppose Mother Nature took that as a challenge, currently my universe was tilting on its axis once more. I felt so lost and scared. I wanted the dad from my childhood, from yesterday even.

"Daddy." I beg again, getting choked up. My neck cranes to locks eyes with him. "Please. There has to be a better way to train me to not need blood."

"I really wish there was." His arms starts to lower. Metal shudders open slowly with a _creeeek_. I start thrashing again.

When the sunlight hits my flesh it burns worse than vervain. Pale skin peels off, smoke swirls up from the burns. I let out an earsplitting wail of agony. I try with all my might to get away from the sun, but the shudders were open completely now. The whole dungeon bathed in torment.

Never has sunlight been so terrifying and hideous before. Never have I yearned for darkness so fiercely.

"HENRIK!"


	37. Chapter 37

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors. Hope you enjoy! I love all of my lovely reviewers and followers! I'm so thankful you're still interested in this story!**

* * *

My cries came from deep within my chest, rabid animal sounds left my blistered lips. It was as if I sat in an inferno. I was in too much pain to think properly. The only thing I was able to focus on at the moment was the sunlight scorching my writhing body.

The smell of burning flesh choked me. It was bitter and putrid to my nostrils. I sobbed hoarsely when the agony retreated. Darkness chased the light away, encasing me in a comforting shadowy embrace. The coolness of it washed over my body, acting like a balm to the burns I endured. Slowly my skin started growing back and knitting itself together. Again.

I knew what was going to happen now, like every time before. So I held my breath and told myself a silent pep talk. _Fight it, Caroline. You can do it. If you can fight it, he'll stop. Then you can stay in the shadows and not have to deal with the sun. The horrible, terrifying sun._

"Blood brings nothing but pain, Caroline." Dad tells me with conviction. "You have to learn to hate it. Fight the allure. You don't _really_ need it, you only _think_ you do."

My eyes were squeezed tightly so I couldn't see the thick liquid. I refused to inhale.

"Breathe." He says softly. I shake my head. Absolutely not. "Please. I can only do so much. You have to meet me half way."

Unfortunately, I could only hold my breath for so long. Being undead doesn't keep me from needing oxygen. Just like it doesn't keep me from having to use the bathroom. I can only hold my breath for a little over two minutes before getting too lightheaded and inhaling involuntarily.

An amazing vanilla-raspberry scent makes my head grow fuzzy. Throbbing fangs slide out of my gums. Before I can stop myself I lean toward the smell, mesmerized by the ambrosia. I was so _hungry_.

"Caroline." My father admonishes disappointedly.

That snapped me out of it. My eyes fly open.

"No, please." I beg in a horrified panic. "I think it's working. It didn't smell nearly as good that time. That's progress, right? I'm doing better."

The gnawing hunger in my belly said otherwise. My longing for blood was just as strong as ever. Actually, if anything, due to time I've spent here it's gotten worse. Getting injected with so much vervain before and all the burning now made my body _need_ blood. I was still very young.

Dad sighed. "You're lying."

"I'm not." I croak out.

"You're just telling me what I want to hear. Like any addict."

Desperation oozed from every pore in my body. "The allure is fading. I'm fighting it. I swear."

Dad tilted the blood bag and smeared some on his hand. My eyes followed the movement. I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried. It looked _delectable_.

Where did he get it? I wonder absentmindedly. Are those things really so easily accessible? Surely not, right? Then why does everyone seem to pop them out of their butts? Vampires getting them I can understand. They compel hospital staff. How did an everyday _human_ manage to get one? Did he find my stash and steal it when he left earlier?

He smeared thick, red ambrosia on my lips. My tongue betrays me, licking every drop. Oh _god_. The flavor. The high. It was so amazing I couldn't help but moan.

"More." I beg now, swept up in the sensations it evoked. I was having something similar to an out of body experience. My mouth spoke without permission. "Just a little more."

When what I said caught up to me, I blanched.

"I didn't mean it." I quickly try to backtrack.

 _Way to go, Caroline._ I rage internally. _Why do we have to keep going through this?! No matter how many times it happens, you don't get any more believable. Fake it better, dammit!_

"When a person has an addiction it makes them crazy." Dad informs. "Their need for it overrules everything. When the cravings kick in, it's so overwhelming that everything else, including love, honesty, and even honor take the backburner."

"Blood isn't a drug though." I try to reason, seeing how telling him what he wants to hear hasn't been working for me. I decided to explain blood to him like Elijah did to me during one of my many vampire lessons, quoting the Original word for word. "Blood is responsible for both delivering nutrients and oxygen to the cells as well as transporting metabolic waste products away from those cells. Vampires need to drink blood to function."

I sounded like a textbook, which would have amused me in any other situation.

"All addicts think they need their drug of choice to function." He replied matter-of-factly.

A frustrated growl slipped past my lips involuntarily. "I can't survive off of food and water anymore, Dad!" My tone fades to a pleading one. A sob catches in my throat. "I can drink animal blood though. That's not nearly as nutritious for me but we can make it work! If you let me go I won't ever drink another drop of human blood again. Just please, _please_ don't open the shudders. The sun hurts, Daddy. It _hurts_."

I wish with all my might I told Kol I'd be there in 30 minutes instead of a few hours. They would have gotten suspicious and starting looking ages ago.

"I know it does." Dad says sympathetically. "I hate this as much as you do, but we don't have a choice. Blood is blood. People with any decency in their hearts at all don't drink the blood of living things to survive. It's cruel and morbid, Caroline. That's not you."

"You eat animals. Why can't I drink their blood?" I whimper. Nervous energy buzzed in my veins, causing my fingers to flex in response. Nails scratched the armrest of the chair I was bound to. "It's the same thing."

That was a reasonable compromise to me. The only drawback: I highly doubted Elijah would let me drink animal blood. He's already made his stance on the subject known, informing me it'd weaken my abilities and not give my body all the nutrients it needs.

Pity shines in dark blue eyes that used to look at me affectionately. Now all they see is a broken, twisted thing that needs to be fixed. A crazed addict that has to be cured.

"Let's go again, Caroline." He murmurs. "Maybe we should do it longer this time?"

AGAIN?! Haven't we done this enough?

"NO!" I scream, thrashing in my binds. Henrik gripped his hair with one hand in helpless frustration. Dark brows were pinched and his eyes seemed just as panicked as mine. "Please! Please! No! Anything but that! Anything but the sun!"

I watch wide-eyed as my dad makes his way behind me. My stomach drops to my feet. An arm reaches up to pull down the rusty chain, opening metal shudders. That terrifying _creeek_ made me tremble in fright from head to toe. More sobs catch in my throat.

Dad opened the shudders quickly. Sunlight eagerly exploded into the room. It destroyed all the shadows I've come to depend on more than air. The sight was petrifying. It came all at once - not a trickle of rays. It was similar to the switching on of search lights from a chopper, violent and harsh.

I close my eyes and duck my head, a pitiful attempt to hide from the unwelcome intruder. My skin peels off. The muscles and blood underneath start to sizzle. Sunlight attacks every inch of me viciously.

"Stop!" I screech, yanking at the binds and jerking in my seat of torture. "Please! I'll do anything! I won't drink blood! I promise! Just stop!"

"A little bit longer." Dad said, in what was supposed to be a soothing tone.

"I can't take it! PLEASE!" I bellowed. "Please! Please! I'll do anything! Anything, I swear!"

"Will you honestly work with me?" He questioned. "This won't be successful if I'm the only one trying."

"YES! I promise! Just stop!"

Dad didn't close the shudders. "In a minute."

"She promised, Forbes." Henrik snapped. His voice was pained and it broke during his next sentence. " _Stop_ _it already_! She's had more than enough!"

Incoherent noises erupt from my burnt lips. I could no longer speak. It seemed to go on forever until finally darkness rescued me. It lured the heat from my tired muscles and caressed my skin with cool kisses.

"Let's try and find a way to resist your cravings?" Dad suggested. "Alright?"

"Okay." I whimpered weakly. Henrik tried to sooth me as best he could.

"How about some meditation techniques? Pick something to focus on, other than the blood. It can be anything, the walls, your breathing, a body part, or any kind of object."

My eyes shift to the daylight ring on the dirty floor. The deep blue of the lapis lazuli gemstone was carved to look like a rose. It sat prettily on an intricately woven silver band.

"Okay, I got it."

"Keep your focus on that. Don't let anything distract you. Make every other thought leave your head. Nothing else matters." Dad instructs.

My brows drew together in concentration. I take a breath and attempt to do as he said. I look at my ring in great detail, ignoring the filthy floor and cobblestone wall. I ignore the pained dark eyes looking at me hopelessly to my right. If he weren't a ghost I would've felt his leg brushing my knee.

An appealing scent made my nose twitch. The ring faded out of focus.

"Ignore it, Caroline."

I locked my jaw in determination. My eyes narrowed and I forced myself to focus on the daylight ring again.

"Very good!" He praised.

My mouth watered and my stomach ached in hunger. Sharp incisors desired to escape their gummy prison. However, I didn't let them.

"Don't lick the blood off." He says now.

Thick red heaven smeared across my lips. I stiffen in fright. This is the part where I always mess up. At first I resisted, but Dad didn't wipe the blood away when I was victorious. My body was starved after all the 'tests'. Which made this harder than ever.

I needed it. Just a taste.

 _He's probably going to use the sun on me regardless._ A little voice whispered. _Some blood would help._

Guilt settled sourly in my gut when I admitted defeat after a few tense minutes. I lick the blood eagerly. A guttural moan of delight rumbled deep in my chest. God, that was _orgasmic_. The taste only gets better the longer I'm here. Even the tiniest drop of blood gives me a major endorphin rush.

Dad let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry." I breathe out guiltily, unable to look him in the eye.

Why am I sorry? I thought to myself, baffled. HE should be the one apologizing not me.

"That's alright." He reassured. "You made progress. Baby steps. This isn't going to work over a single afternoon. It'll take time."

A fist flies through my dad's body.

"Bloody bastard." Henrik's look of tortured helplessness was gone. His face was ablaze with fury. "Don't let him brainwash you, Blossom. You're not the cruel, morbid one. HE is. Leave her alone, you damned glos pautonnier."

Damned what?

"Can we take a break?" I beg my father, dragging my attention away from my older brother and his bazar insult.

Dad reached into his pocket and glanced at his phone. "Yes, your mother wants to talk to me."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

Why would _she_ talk to _him_? She avoids it if possible. Mom was still beyond hurt from the divorce.

"I don't know, she left a few voicemails. I better go see what's so important." Dad reaches into a different pocket and pulls out a syringe.

No. Hell no.

I struggle in my binds. "Don't, please."

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Dad frowns, while Henrik looked like fire was going to come out of his nostrils. "I can't risk you escaping somehow. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Henrik snorts in derision. "Take your time."

When he injected me, it was like acid eating away at my insides. Then my body felt a million times heavier. I couldn't hold my lids open and I slump forward. Footsteps retreated. A door opens and closes.

"What's… a… glos… paut-a-something?" I pant heavily to distract myself.

I could already feel myself fading.

"Gluttonous scoundrel." Henrik replied, all sharpness in his tone gone. He sounded hollow now. "It's a medieval insult. I didn't even really mean to say it. It just slipped."

That was the last thing I heard before the sweet oblivion of blackness enveloped me.

"Elijah's talking to your father, Caroline." A voice with a British lilt exclaimed an unknown amount of time later. "Damon, Rafael, and Kol are out looking for you. Angelo is asleep, tired from all the spell casting. Finn's doppelganger is locked in the basement. You're going to be alright. They'll find you soon."

The boy's voice repeated the same message until I woke up fully.

"Elijah." I groaned, cutting Henrik off mid-sentence when I could speak.

"Yes!" He enthused. "Elijah is on it. Somebody will find you soon. Don't worry. Just hold on, okay?"

"Okay." I whisper. "Will you sing to me?"

"Of course." He breathed. "Just relax, alright? I'm here."

 _The sky is dark and the hills are white_

 _As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;_

 _And this is the song the storm-king sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings:_

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"_

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_

 _"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

I remember him singing this same lullaby to me when I had nightmares. It's been a while since I've heard it. If I hadn't exploded like a crazy person after the one about Bonnie, he probably would've done it then.

His voice was very high pitched when he sang. Honestly he sounded like a little girl, but I didn't care. To me it was beautiful. I let the light, breathy crooning wash over me.

 _On yonder mountain-side a vine_

 _Clings at the foot of a mother pine;_

 _The tree bends over the trembling thing,_

 _And only the vine can hear her sing:_

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _What shall you fear when I am here?_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

The more he sang the more I relaxed. Between his comforting voice and the cool shadows, my anxiousness evaporated and I felt safer.

 _The king may sing in his bitter flight,_

 _The pine may croon to the vine to-night,_

 _But the little snowflake at my breast_

 _Liketh the song I sing the best, -_

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _Weary thou art, anext my heart;_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

"Again?" I plea when the song faded out.

"As many times as you like." Henrik vowed. "Someone will find you soon, you won't be here much longer. I swear."

The promise settled in my bones and gave me strength. He began the lullaby from the top. A smile quirked on the edges of my lips. I listened one more time before I sang along. Usually I have a very good singing voice - if I do say so myself - but now it was cracked and way too hoarse.

The door came off its hinges and hit the opposite wall with a BANG. It cut off our duet. I started, my eyes grew wide. A raven haired vampire stood there, looking more furious then I've ever seen him. Slithering veins bulged around his eyes.

Relief hit me so hard my eyes watered. "Damon."


	38. Chapter 38

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Sorry for errors. I'll go back for the ones I missed.**

* * *

Damon zipped around the dungeon, getting my daylight ring, putting it on me, and then ripping apart the binds pinning me to the chair.

"Your father should consider himself lucky he's not here right now." He glowered, lifting me bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck and relax in the protective hold.

"Thank you." I choke out emotionally.

Damon let out a grunt of acknowledgment. My eyes grew heavy when he took off at full speed. Just when I thought I was going to fall asleep, sunlight hit my body. Even though it's not possible, I swear the warmth of it nearly made me physically ill. It felt threatening. Like at the slightest provocation, it would start burning away my flesh again.

Terror ran down my spine, causing me to curl into a tighter ball in the older vampire's arms. Fear and disgust rolled in my stomach. Daylight ring protecting me be damned.

After a while I felt Damon jump and one of his arms release me. By the time I lift my head to see why, he was laying me in my bed.

"I would've taken you to the mansion, but you won't be able to enter until Angelo rests up." He informs me. "I'm not positive about the specifics on how it works. I don't speak witchy-woo."

While I appreciated his thoughtfulness, I didn't really care at the moment. My bed was just fine. _Anything_ was better than the dungeon.

"Okay."

I lock my gaze on the open window. There was a hint of orange dancing along the edges of the blue sky. Everything was still bathed in sunlight. It was revolting to look at.

"Can you please close the window?" I ask Damon, not wanting to go anywhere near the sun's rays.

In a split second the window was shut and thick curtains were closed. Letting out a relieved sigh, I kick off my heels and crawl under the covers. I had no desire to shower or change. My stomach and fangs ached in hunger, but an odd numbness spread through my body. It kept me from wanting to check under the bed to see if my cooler was still there.

"How did you do it?" I wonder, eyeing the raven haired man who sat himself on the edge of my bed. "All those years being experimented on in that place. How did you not go completely insane?"

I couldn't stand a single _day_ being starved and tormented by the sun. The thought that Damon survived so much, for so long, with his sanity _intact_ baffled me. It really made me realize how strong he was. I saw his situation from a completely different perspective. My respect for him and his level of endurance grew.

His jaw ticked and icy-blue eyes were hard as stone. I could see the tension in his body. "I learned to adapt."

"How?"

"That's something you'll never have to find out." He promised darkly. "Even if I have to burn the whole world down to make sure of it."

The sheer degree of his protectiveness took me off guard.

I didn't get a chance to respond. He was reaching for his phone and calling Elijah before the last word left his mouth. What would I have said to that declaration? Thank you would've been kind of… anticlimactic.

"What do you have to report?" Elijah demanded.

"I found her."

There was a slight pause. "I'm on my way."

"She needs blood." Damon informed sternly. "Lots of it."

The Original hung up without replying. A silence settled over the room. I burrowed in my blankets, Henrik sat on the end of the bed, and Damon was beside me.

My thoughts turned to my father.

The man I loved, who put me on his shoulders when there was a parade, so I'd have the perfect view. The person who flung me around by my arms in the back yard while I laughed so hard it hurt my stomach. Or would take me out for ice-cream if I got an A on a test.

He turned every moment we spent together into painful memories. What used to be the most beautiful are now the worst, cutting my insides as if they were shards of glass.

I recall how he drugged me with vervain and locked me in a dungeon. Then the pain of the sun and how it seared my skin, taking away every feeling of safety and trust I ever had for him. How can the man who treated me like a princess my whole life, be the same one who tortured me all day long?

One part of me desired to rip him apart, make him suffer like I did. The other wanted him to hug me, apologize, and make everything like it was before he broke my heart. I hated him yet I loved him. I want him to pay for what he did, but the thought of hurting him was inconceivable.

I was conflicted.

"Elijah's here." Damon muttered, pulling me from my thoughts.

The overwhelming desire to see the Original slammed into me. Before I could even _think_ about stifling it, I was out of the bed and running at full speed. As soon as he stepped into the house and closed the door, I was flinging my arms around his middle.

Elijah put a book bag down and wrapped his own arms around me, making me feel like nothing could possibly hurt me now. Not while he's here. I let my body sag, my muscles become loose.

"I am truly and deeply sorry, Caroline. I knew something would go awry, I felt it in my bones. Yet, despite my better judgement, I let you be alone with him unprotected for prolonged periods of time. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's not your fault, Elijah." My voice came out muffled against the material of his suit. "You and Henrik both need to stop feeling so guilty."

My own stubbornness is at fault. Elijah warned me to be careful. Henrik tried to get me to leave. I wanted to prove them both wrong and it bit me in the ass.

Elijah drew back to brush a stray hair out of my face, before placing a kiss on top of my head. The fatherly feel of the moment made me choke on a sob. "I won't fail you a second time, Caroline. This I promise you."

"You completely ignored what I said." I respond, a disapproving frown tugs on my mouth.

"And you were supposed to call me if anything at all was amiss." Elijah reprimanded. "I suppose we both ignored each other."

I avert my eyes guiltily and study the design on his tie.

A single finger lifts my chin, soft brown eyes gaze down at me. "I promise not to hold it against you, if you do the same for me."

"Deal." I smile weakly.

"Good." Elijah nods. He bends down to grab the backpack, then twists me around. A hand presses gently on the small of my back to guide me. "Then let us get you some blood. After you drink the bags I brought, we'll go out so you can feed from the source."

I went stiff. "Not until the sun sets."

That was nonnegotiable.

"If that makes you more comfortable." He reassured calmly.

The tension in my body melted. "Thank you."

When we get to the kitchen, Elijah unzips the backpack. I snatch a blood bag out of his hand the moment it's in sight. My sharp incisors slice through plastic and thick blood pours into my mouth. It was cold but I couldn't bring myself to give a crap. A rush of endorphin enduing energy rushes through my weary body. The flavor was tangy and sweet. It ran dry far too quickly for my liking.

As soon as it did I was horrified. My stomach dropped. I snap my head up and look at Elijah with panicked blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I blurt reflexively, unable to help the feeling that I just did something _very_ wrong.

Elijah frowned at my guilty reaction. "You're not in trouble, Caroline. There is nothing nefarious about getting your body the nutrients it needs to heal."

A humiliated blush warmed my cheeks.

"Right." I mumble.

 _Of course he's not going to punish you for drinking blood, Caroline_. I scold myself. _It's Elijah._

"Do not let whatever lies or manipulations he attempted to force upon you take root." He tells me softly. "Pay them no heed."

"I'll try." My eyes dart to Henrik so he'll know the promise is for him as well.

My older brother smiles encouragingly. "Drink, Caroline. You need it."

I drank another blood bag cold, the rest I warmed up. We found Damon in the living room when we exited the kitchen.

"Ask Elijah where Nik is." Henrik told me after a pregnant pause of silence. "He wasn't there when I left while you were… resting before."

"Where's Nik?"

"He departed early this afternoon with his hybrids." Elijah says. We sat on the sofa together, his arm was around my shoulders. I felt safe tucked into his side. "An opportunity presented itself."

The topic change was a welcomed one. I didn't want to talk about what happened with my dad.

"I guess he didn't tell you what that opportunity was, did he?"

A little annoyance seeped into his tone. "Naturally he had no qualms going off on his own with barely a word. Niklaus doesn't seem to grasp the concept that we must all work _together._ "

There was another brief pause.

"Is Angelo okay?" I inquire next.

"He will be." Elijah nodded his head once. "Angelo overexerted himself, but by tomorrow afternoon he should be rested enough to allow you through the barriers he put in place."

"Good."

The next silence that settled over us was only broken when the sun set. Elijah rose to his feet and held out a hand for me. I took it without hesitation.

"You needn't stay." He told Damon. "I have everything under control now."

Damon ignored him, instead he turned his attention to me. "Do you want me to stay?"

I was flattered and it showed on my face. "Thank you, Damon. But you don't have to. I'll be alright with Elijah here."

"See you tomorrow." He vowed. Then sped away into the night.

"Are you ready?" Elijah questioned.

"Can we share again?" I ask in place of answering.

He opened his mouth to say no, it was written all over his face. So I could get as much blood as possible no doubt. Something in my expression must have changed his mind.

"We can." Elijah says.

It was our turn to depart. I noted that Elijah didn't bring his car. A starry night loomed above us. We were cocooned in the protective folds of nightfall, unseen in the darkness. It wasn't at all quiet outside. Cars drove on the streets. Houses still buzzed with varying degrees of activity. Noises rustled in the woods.

Elijah chose our meal when a woman walked outside to smoke. Before she could light the cigarette, he was compelling her. She was led from her yard and into the woods. I got drunk off the sound of her heartbeat and smell of her blood. The feel of a hand guiding me forward was all the encouragement I needed.

My fangs slid into her neck easier than a knife through butter. A steady pulse throbbed against them. It was better than any massage in the world. Her thick blood was smooth and rich with a hint of spice. I gulped it down greedily.

I felt when Elijah joined in, unlike me he sipped at her blood like one would fine wine. The moment was intimate, but not in any sexual or romantic way. Feeding with him then brought a sense of belonging and closeness. It had all the comfort of a hug and more. Which made me extra annoyed when her heart slowed and Elijah forced me back.

"How do you feel?" His hold on the woman was the only thing keeping her upright.

It took me a moment to gather my wits and form rational thought. Like it always does when I feed from a human. I was relieved when there wasn't a feeling of guilt twisting my insides.

I lick blood from around my mouth. "Better."

At least I was physically. Multiple blood bags and an actually living person re-energized me. My body was back in tip-top shape.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I didn't let myself be embarrassed for needing this. "I don't want to be alone if Dad comes and tries to get me while I'm sleeping."

"If watching over you tonight makes you feel safer, then that's what I shall do." He agreed, handing the limp woman to me. "Compel her. Then we'll go and you can get some much needed rest."

I gave the woman my blood and massaged her throat so she'd swallow. Then I compelled her. We didn't leave until she was safely in her home. Elijah retrieved a pair of pajamas and ushered me into the bathroom when we returned; promising me he'd still be here when I was done as he did so.

I strip down and step slowly into the shower, turning it on medium and letting it beat over my head in a lukewarm stream. Memories of today played on repeat in my mind. Closing my eyes, I lean against the cool tiled walls as my weak legs threaten to buckle.

For a long time, I just stood there. Fighting the waves of heartbeat that crashed over me. Then I forced myself upright and scrubbed clean so I could get back to Elijah. He was already under the blankets when I returned. Polished shoes were placed on a neatly folded shirt, tie, pants, and jacket. That must mean he's only in boxers.

Using vampiric speed, I zipped to the bed. The blanket settled over me and I latch onto Elijah. My face pressed against his broad chest. He wraps his arms around me once more. I bite my tongue, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape.

First, a single tear leaks out. I felt the warmth of it travel down my cheek. Then another. And another. Until my eyes flood with them, coming down like rain. Elijah's chest is undoubtedly getting soaked. Every ten seconds or so I sniffled. My tears continued to fall and I let them.

Tomorrow I'll tell myself to buck up and move on. Tomorrow I'll be strong and brush myself off. Tonight I'll let myself cry and wallow.

* * *

Feminine fingers running through my hair startled me the next morning. The face that swam into focus made me relax again.

"Mom?"

"I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled, already dressed in her sheriff's uniform. "I just wanted to have a talk before I head to work."

 _A talk_ … Those words are never a good thing.

"Am I trouble?"

"No." She shook her head. There was a stern set to her mouth now. "You will be if you don't answer my calls again. I know you and your father have fun when he visits, but I get worried when I can't get ahold of you. Answer next time. Even if it's just to say, 'I'm busy, can I call you back?'"

 _My father._

"Alright." I manage to say through pain she unwittingly evoked.

"Be home for dinner tonight and we can make up for yesterday." Mom continued on to say. "Does that sound good to you?"

I blinked. "Yesterday?"

"We were supposed to go out to eat together, remember?" She reminded me. "I got off early but then couldn't get in contact with you. Eventually your father met up with me and explained what you two were doing. Since you were busy I went back to work."

 _I'm sure he did._ I couldn't help but think bitterly.

"You got off work early for me?" I repeat, touched at those words.

I just _knew_ my workaholic mother was going to cancel on me… but she didn't.

"I promised we'd get dinner didn't I?"

At least one parent still loves me. I'll do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way. Mom will never find out about me being a vampire. Never.

"You did. I'd love to get dinner with you. What time?"

"4:40?"

"I'll be here." I throw my arms around her, taking her off guard. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied automatically. I could hear she was bemused at how emotionally I said the words. "Are you okay? Did you and your father get into a fight?"

Pain stabbed at my heart. I fought down the memories.

"Something like that."

Mom drew back and eyed me closely. "If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late. But we'll talk about this at dinner, okay?"

I'd really rather we didn't.

"Okay." I reply, head spinning with ideas on what lie I'm going to tell her.

She kisses my forehead. "See you later."

"See you later." I parrot back, watching her go.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Elijah stepped out of my bathroom. His suit was perfectly pressed and not a hair was out of place. My face lit up.

"Good morning, lovely Caroline." He greets me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes." I smile back. Elijah had everything to do with that. "Thank you for staying."

"No thanks are necessary." His hands smooth out invisible wrinkles. "Will you be going to school?"

The tone he used made me believe he wants the answer to be no. Well, he's about to be sorely disappointed.

I nod with a stubborn set to my jaw. "Yes."

"Are you sure that's wise?" He frowned. "You just suffered a terrible ordeal, nobody will blame you if-"

"I need the normalcy." I cut him off. "More than anything."

"If you're sure." Elijah uttered reluctantly.

A determined gleam appeared in my eyes. "I'm sure."

"You need to start getting ready then."

I start my morning routine without further ado. My outfit consisted of jean shorts and a dark silver blouse. The heels I wore are blue, sliver, and grey. I had a purse that matched I put my stuff in before coming in the bathroom. Chunky bracelets adorned my right wrist. Ringlets piled on my head with a few soft spirals framing my face.

"You look beautiful, Blossom." Henrik complemented.

I give him a mock curtsy. "Thank you."

"You're a vision, Caroline." Elijah held out an elbow when I walked out of the bathroom. "Shall we?"

My small hand slips into the crook of it. "We shall."

We make our way downstairs together. The sunlight nearly blinds me when Elijah opens the front door. I cringed back, my grip on my purse tightens.

"Caroline?" Henrik and Elijah inquire, concerned.

 _Think about Damon._ I tell myself. _He went through a lot worse for a century and a half. Do you see him hiding like a coward? No. He had to be strong. So do you._

I straighten my spine and walk outside. "I'm fine."

I pushed down all the painful memories and fear. Even though the sunlight bathing everything was a hideous and intimidating sight, I ignored it. Last night Elijah told me to pay my father's lies and manipulation no heed.

So I'll pretend to be over it until I really am. You know the saying, 'fake it until you make it'? Well, that's exactly what I plan to do.

"May I have the keys?" Elijah requested. I reach in my purse and wordlessly hand them over. "Thank you."

He opens the passenger door for me, before getting into the driver's seat of my mom's car. Both of our book bags - his was obviously empty now, since I drank all the blood - are placed in the backseat. At my request, we shared the man Elijah lured deep into an alley. In no time at all, we were on the road again and pulling into the school parking lot.

"I'll be here when you get out." Elijah promises, getting my backpack for me.

I sling it over one shoulder. "See you then."

In the middle of my second class a voice announced over the intercom, "Caroline Forbes, you're needed in the front office."

Henrik gives me a perplexed look before disappearing. I reach my hearing out to find a slow heartbeat waiting. _Who the hell is that? Damon?_ I couldn't sense vampiric age from this distance. Henrik reappeared when I was making my way down the hallway.

"Don't worry." He reassured, an amused glint in his dark eyes. "It's just Kol."

Interest sparks in my belly, making me pick up the pace. Upon arrival I see Kol Mikaelson standing outside the front office in dark jeans and red t-shirt.

He shakes his head at me in fond exasperation. "Only _you_ would go to school the day after getting tortured by your father. I think not darling, you're coming with me."

I bristle at the reminder of yesterday. "I already missed Friday. I can't get behind, Kol."

The left half of his mouth lifts into a smirk. "I'm not asking, love. You're coming with me even if I have to throw you over my shoulder."

"Don't you _dare_." I warn, jabbing a finger in his direction.

His smirk grew triumphantly and he gestured for me to walk ahead of him. "Then ladies first."

"You need to have some fun after a day like yesterday, Caroline." Henrik encourages with a firm undertone, letting me know _he_ wasn't asking either. "School will still be here tomorrow."

I huffed at them ganging up on me. Utterly unfair. "Fine, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kol winks.

My eyes rolled at the response, but excitement started to build in my stomach despite myself. Of course we had to take his motorcycle, which completely ruined my hair that I worked so hard on. Also, have you ever ridden a motorcycle in _shorts_? I wouldn't recommend it. Not only did the occasional bug or debris hit my bare leg, but the engine warmed up considerably. I was almost burned.

The feeling of being pressed against him almost made up for all that. _Almost_ , but not quite. Next time I'll demand to change first.

"What are we doing?" I wonder when he hides his motorcycle behind a tree.

He gave me a grin over his shoulder, brown eyes glinted with mischief. "Do you really think I'm going to answer that? Don't you know the meaning of the word surprise? The whole point of one is that it's _unexpected_."

"Don't be a smartass." I gave him a playful shove as I got off.

"Don't be impatient." He retorts, swinging me into his arms bridal style when he stood. I let out a started yelp. "Close your eyes."

My lips twitch in amusement and I listened. If my hairdo wasn't ruined beyond repair before, it sure as hell was now. I breathe in Kol's scent as he ran. Bugs buzzed their annoying song. Animals rustled in the trees. Birds chirped.

"Alright, you can open them." He tells me a few minutes later, sitting me on my feet.

I walk forward, where trees gave way to a beautiful clearing. Spread out on the ground was a large, thick, rubber mat. "What's this?"

"Take off your shoes and those bracelets." He gets on the mat, kicking off his own shoes. "I'm going to teach you how to fight. You need to learn how to protect yourself. You can't rely purely on instinct, you need to have skill as well."

This didn't even make the list of possibilities of where I thought he was taking me. He blew my expectations out of the water. I obey eagerly and put my mused hair in a French braid. I wanted to have kickass fighting skills so if anything happens again, I can protect myself instead of being a damsel in distress.

My blue eyes locked on his handsome face. "How are we going to start?"

"Punch me." Kol answered. A single brow rose when I hesitated, he spread his arms out wide. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

My right hand curls into a fist. I swung as hard as I could. Kol caught my wrist and spun me around. The angle he had my arm pinned to my back made it difficult to move without causing pain.

"What were you aiming for?" He questions evenly.

"Your face."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Is that all the forethought you gave? Randomly throwing a punch at my face and hoping for the best?"

He clucked his tongue in disapproval and let me go. I turned to face him as he continued his lecture.

"A punch square to the nose is disorienting, thanks to the excruciating pain of the broken cartilage and all the blood that goes with it. The nose is also connected to your eyes via tear ducts, meaning damage to the nose often results in tears—and, thus, temporary loss of vision. The chin and/or jaw are great places to really knock someone out, and luckily, it doesn't need to be terrifically accurate to have the desired effect."

I made mental notes and stored the information in my brain for later use.

"Now behind the ear." Kol continues, reaching up to caress the skin there. It sent a shiver down my spine that I stifled. "There's a big bundle of nerves in this area, you can actually feel the spot with your hand. You see how I'm applying pressure to the area about an inch and a half behind the bottom of your ear, farther toward the back of your head? Do you feel how sensitive it is?"

My thoughts scattered. I barely managed to nod. It was hard to focus on the lesson instead of the butterflies going wild in my stomach. Kol's fingers made jolts of arousal travel through me.

"Now imagine getting punched there. Aside from throwing off your equilibrium, a direct tap on these nerves can—and frequently does—yield a knockout." Kol informed, like he was completely unware of his effect on my body. A pang of loss hit me when he withdrew his hand. "The throat is a sensitive area as well. So it doesn't take a lot of force to really hurt or potentially kill someone with a good shot. A direct punch to the sweet spot located just under the sternum, but not _quite_ the stomach, is an effect way to shut somebody up. Make sure to deliver it at a slightly upward angle."

Kol backing away ended up helping me bring my attention back to the point.

"Those are the punches we'll be focused on today. Show me your fist."

I obey. Apparently it was good enough, because he gave a hum of approval in the back of his throat.

"Land the punch with your inner two knuckles, with your fist rotated so that your thumb points downward on impact. Power is transferred better there, and you're less likely to break your hand." He informed.

I nod to show I was paying attention and understood.

"Rotate your body. Use the torque of your body and core to efficiently propel your fist and arm instead of using your upper body muscles. Be sure not to lean forward to generate speed and power, as this throws your body out of balance and brings your face closer to your opponent's fist." He continued on. "Don't forget to pull your fist back to your face. If you leave your punch hanging, you'll be more exposed to your opponent's counter attacks. Pulling the punch back after it lands also gives it more snap and knockout power."

We practiced what he told me until he was satisfied. Over an hour passed. Then he showed me different pressure points on the body briefly before moving on. Kol now shifted into a deliberate fighting stance. I mimicked him.

We spread our legs about shoulder's width apart and bend our knees slightly so we weren't standing completely upright. He said to stay loose and bounce slightly as I adjusted my position by taking small steps.

"Adapt to your strengths." Kol told me. "If you're faster, get in fast, strike fast, and get out. Do your fighting in effective bursts. If you're slower, keep it simple. Make the opponent come to you, as opposed to chasing them. Knowing your strengths and use them at the right time is essential in a fight. One calculated move far outweighs a dozen uncalculated ones. Yes?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good." Kol smirked and shifted his weight slightly. I eyed him closely and did the same. "Are you ready, darling?"

My jaw tightened in determination. "I'm ready."

Practicing one of the punches he showed me, I made the first move. He dodge it swiftly and came back with one of his own. Our mock fight continued until Kol knocked me off my feet and pinned me.

"I win." He grins down at me.

The reply on my tongue was forgotten as our current position registered. The length of him covered me. I can feel his lean, strong body pressed against my softer one. His unique earthy-citrus scent filled my nostrils. My gaze drops to admire the shape of his full mouth.

Those lips looked so soft and inviting. I dreamt and fantasized about kissing them multiple times. Now that they were so close, the temptation was incredibly hard to ignore.

"Kol." I breathe lowly before I can stop myself.

I wanted him make the distance between our mouths disappear more than anything. The air was charged with electricity. He felt the shift in the atmosphere as easily as I did.

"Caroline." He whispers seductively, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

A shiver traveled down my spine. Unlike all the times before, _this_ time I wasn't able to stifle it. My tongue licks my lower lip. Dark eyes followed the movement above me.

After another painfully long second, his lips _finally_ brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. My senses are seduced and I can no longer think straight. I couldn't make myself pull away. I didn't want to. On the contrary, I wanted _more_. More of his body. More of his touch.

I tangled my fingers into thick, silky hair. Kol's hands venture over my curves, exploring my body like I longed to do his. He pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, when I granted him access, delved inside my mouth. I arched up into his chest with a moan.

* * *

 **Their first kiss! I'm nervous about how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Imaginary Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

 **Good news – I got a second job and I've been really needing it. Bad news – that leaves less time for writing. Sorry for the wait and any errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bite me." I murmur huskily an unknown amount of time into our make-out session. My legs tighten around his waist, fangs scrape his throat longingly, as I make my desire known.

I wanted to blood share with him. Badly. I've thought about it more than once - drinking his blood while he drank mine. _Jesus_. My mouth salivated, fangs ached. A delightful shiver ran up and down my spine.

"No." A sharpness cut through the desire that was in his voice before. I drew back to look in his eyes. They had a stern look in them. "Blood sharing isn't a frivolous thing you can do in the heat of the moment, darling."

My heavy lidded eyes drift to the column of his throat. He drew back from me. I try pulling him down as he pushes away, but it does nothing to stop him.

"No blood sharing." Kol orders. "You can drink from me all you like, but don't ask to blood share again."

It took another second for my brain to start working, so I could think past my own lust.

"I won't ask again." I swore.

Blood sharing is very erotic. However, it doesn't just evoke physical pleasure. It was an emotional experience as well. It was a very intimate thing to do. I understood why he said no, I honestly couldn't fault him for it. But that didn't make the desire to blood share with him go away.

I'll settle for just drinking from him, even if he won't drink from me at the same time. It will still be erotic. Just not nearly the same level of intensity. When the feeding is only one-sided, you can get a fraction of the sexual passion without _any_ of the emotional vulnerability or closeness. Given the right situation, it could be like a watered down version of the powerful sensations I've been told blood sharing evokes.

Kol isn't going to open up and let me in instantaneously. It will take time. But, I _will_ be letting him know that I don't do friends-with-benefits. Or anything _remotely_ similar. If we are going to do this, we'll do it properly. I want it all, not just the physical.

"Good." The sharpness left his voice, a crooked smile spread across his face.

Dark chocolate eyes seemed to liquefy as they gazed smolderingly down at me. Slithering veins briefly made an appearance around them. When his body pressed firmly on top of mine again, and he was settled between my legs, I decided now definitely isn't the time for that conversation.

"Glad to have your approval." I tease. "How benevolent of you."

"I get that a lot." Kol deadpanned. "So often in fact that I'm rather infamous for it. Benevolence should be my middle name."

My lips tremble with the effort it took not to laugh. "Riiight."

His head dipped to press kisses up my neck, which tilts to give him better access. Kol's voice was thick with desire when he whispered teasingly in my ear, "Is that doubt I hear?"

"You do realize I've met you?" I sass.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest before he tugged at my earlobe with his teeth. The action sent a jolt of electric heat down my neck. My breath caught.

"I will not tolerate such impertinence." Kol growled playfully against my skin.

"Yeah?" A challenge could be heard in my tone. "What are you going to do about it?"

The next thing I knew, his mouth covered mine in hungry kiss I wasn't prepared for. An intoxicating thrill ran through me, a moan escaped my lips. A familiar heat engulfed my body. I completely forgot about whatever we were discussing. Very soon just kissing him wasn't enough. My hand began to greedily rip at the red fabric of his shirt, baring his skin for my exploration. I was surprised I haven't done it already.

How _was_ that shirt of his still intact anyway?

Our lips parted, we gave a quick gasp for breath, before fusing together once again with an adding of more pressure. Kol's hand clasped both of my wrists in a strong grip. In a quick motion he pinned my arms above my head on the rubber mat. I squirm against him and let out a frustrated huff.

"Let me." I breathe, twisting my hands helplessly. My fingertips tingled with the desire to slide along his taut stomach, dig my nails into his smooth back. To caress his strong body, that mouthwatering muscular but lithe physique.

Kol's lips lift into a smug smirk. There was a prideful gleam in his eyes. If I could think properly I would've regretted stroking his already large ego. As it happens, the hand that wasn't pinning both of mine crawled under my top. My stomach muscles jump, I inhale sharply.

His touch was feather light as he slowly moved higher. Undoing the buttons of my silver blouse as he did so. Kol brushed the underside of my bra, my breathing sped up in anticipation as he caressed the skin there. I waited for him to take it off, or slip his finger under it. Maybe even touch the swell of my breasts the black lace material wasn't covering. With his lips or fingers, either one would do.

 _Something_. _Anything_.

But all he did was drift his teasing fingers back down my belly. He repeats those soft, not nearly enough, motions until I'm arching up and baring my fangs in annoyance. The tease drove me mad. Why won't he touch me properly already?!

This was torture compared to the passionate embrace we've been in up until now.

"Apologize." Kol murmured.

I open my eyes to look at him hazily. "What?"

Kol's pupils were dilated, swallowing almost all of the dark chocolate coloring in his irises. "Say you're sorry, my darling."

He moves his head to place a kiss below my bellybutton. Full lips barely touch my skin. The hand pinning me slid down a bit, but still easily kept my arms pressed firmly into the rubber mat.

"What?" I repeat. _What is he talking about?_ Kol brushed his lips lightly against the same spot multiple times. I thought my teeth and fangs were going to shatter I was grinding them so hard. "Dammit, Kol! What the hell? Stop teasing!"

I wanted to punch his stupid face. Scratch his stupid chest and follow the path with my tongue. Damn him.

"Sure thing." I could feel his grin. "As soon as you apologize."

Annoying son of a-

"What for?" My breathing was coming out in sharp pants. I fight to keep my breathing even… and lose.

His tongue circles my bellybutton before dipping in for a brief moment. The involuntary spasm of my hips took me off-guard. _Woah_. What the hell was that? Why did I _like_ it?

I never thought of my bellybutton being an erogenous zone. It was really weird.

"You insulted me." Kol replied against my stomach, lips brushing my skin as they moved to form the words. Butterflies fluttered erratically in my belly. "If you want more, you'll have to apologize."

He obviously noticed my – completely bazar and confusing - reaction to the bellybutton thing. So he did it again. My hips thrust up, my black and red eyes fluttered.

"Do you want more?" He asks silkily.

Oh, boy did I ever.

"Yes." I plea hoarsely.

"Say you're sorry and I'll do anything you like." He promised in a voice that should be illegal.

"Sorry." I obey.

I don't know what I'm apologizing for, yet I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Good girl." He murmured. I ignored that, but decided to circle back to the patronizing words later. Kol looked at me under his lashes. "You look stunning like this."

Really, _more_ talking?

I let out an irate huff and squirm underneath him. Which turned into a delighted gasp when he moved up, sinking his blunt human teeth into the swell of my breasts. He sucks and nibbles all the way up to my ear. If I were human he would have left a million hickeys. Then Kol pulls my earlobe into his mouth. I hiss through my fangs as the electric heat in my veins grew hotter.

I try to yank out of his grip again. "Let me go."

After getting free I push him onto his back, my knees hugged his hips. I ran my nails down his stomach, reveling in the feel of his abs. A dark delight flashed in his eyes as he gazed at me atop him. Bulging veins slithered around them once more, this time not vanishing immediately afterward.

"You're so beautiful." His fangs were on view when he grinned. "A wild, rapturous goddess."

I grin back, flashing my own fangs at him. With Kol looking at me like that it was easy to believe the words. Just when I went to sink my sharp incisors into his flesh, a voice shattered the moment.

"Well," A young-sounding male drawled, "this certainly isn't what I had in mind when I suggested you two have fun today."

"Jesus." I blurt, hurrying off of Kol and buttoning my blouse. My eyes morphed back to blue and grew wide. "He was teaching me to fight."

 _Smooth, Caroline. Very believable._

"Of course he was." Henrik smirked, eyeing the shredded remains of Kol's red shirt. "That's exactly what I was talking about. What else would you two be doing half-naked in that position?"

My initial reaction faded and I giggled. Now, if it had been ELIJAH to catch us like this, I don't think I'd recover. Not only would it be mortifying, but he doesn't even like Kol _flirting_ with me. While the protectiveness was nice, it also was going to make telling him a pain in the ass.

Kol sighed in annoyance. "Bloody hell, Henrik. Must you interrupt?"

"I must." He replied easily. "Cock blocking is my favorite past-time."

I repeat the words to Kol, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Get a new one." The elder Mikaelson warned.

We both ignored him. I search Henrik's face for any sign of disapproval and was delighted when I found none.

"You're taking this well." I beam at him happily.

"It wasn't that much of a surprise. Neither one of you were subtle." Henrik snickered. Then the teasing melted into a serious look. "You aren't a child anymore, Caroline. Am I worried this will end badly? Naturally. Kol doesn't have a good track record with women after all, but I'm not your keeper or your father." Henrik's face twisted when he spoke the last word. My heart lurched painfully. When his face smoothed out to finish his thought, I forced unpleasant memories aside. "If you want this, and think it's worth the risk, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Puppy."

He nodded with an expression that said ' _you're welcome_ ' without having to voice it. Now that I wasn't hyper focused on our fighting lesson, or making-out, I realized how tired I was of being in the sun.

It irked me. I used to soak up as much sun as possible. Now look at me, actually _sick_ of being in it. Who knew that was possible?

"Can we go inside somewhere?" I quickly put on my silver, blue, and grey heels. Then I slip on my chunky bracelets. "I think I've gotten enough fresh air for one day. What time is it?"

"3:10." Henrik answered.

Kol looked up and spoke simultaneously, using the sun's position in the sky to gauge the time. "Definitely past noon. I'd say 2:30 or 3 something. I know it's not yet 4."

I've been out with Kol for that long? No way has it been 5 hours already since I left the school. Time flew.

"Crap. I have to get home." My eyes become urgent when Kol makes no effort to put on his shoes, or _anything_ that suggests we're gonna leave. "Like _now_ , Kol. My mom's expecting to take me to dinner at 4:40."

He leisurely puts on his shoes, clearly still not in a hurry.

I frown heavily. "I still have to freshen up and redo my hair. We seriously don't have the time for this."

"Come now, darling. Don't put the stick back in your arse." His full lips quirk into a mischievous smirk. "We were having fun. Is snogging the life out of you the only way to get you to relax?"

"I have loads of fun." I scoff, offended that he thought I was some kind of stick-in-the-mud. I relax plenty! How did we go from him calling me a wild, rapturous goddess - to saying I was a bore?

He laughs, getting to his feet. "We have very different definitions of the word then."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Defensiveness took hold of me.

Kol lifted a playfully disbelieving brow. "I already missed Friday. I can't get behind, Kol." He mocked my earlier words, using a high pitched falsetto.

"Just because I have responsibilities, doesn't mean I'm not fun too!" I insist, put a hand on a cocked hip. "I've worked too hard to let my grades drop now."

"You know he's riling you up on purpose." Henrik snorted. "Why are you letting him get to you?"

I ignored him.

"God forbid your grades drop at _school_." Kol snickered, brown eyes dancing. "We wouldn't want that. Your little high-school diploma is detrimental to your vampiric eternity, after all. How silly of me to forget."

I lift my jaw defiantly. "Who says I'll stop at a high-school diploma? I fully intend to go to college."

He threw his head back with laugh that echoed in the trees. "Oh, Caroline. What a dull way to devote your time."

What's wrong with putting effort into a great education? Just because I'm a vampire now doesn't mean I have to abandon _all_ of my goals and dreams.

"Shut up and let's just go." I retort, zipping off in the direction I remember walking into the clearing earlier. Seeing how my eyes were closed the entire run from the bike to here, I had to guesstimate where to go after that. It didn't feel like we made a lot of turns or anything. I think it was mostly a straight shot in this direction.

"Darling." Kol cut me off, appearing in front of me. I glare up at him. "You're so much more than a good little school girl. You needn't keep yourself in that comfortable bubble. There's more to your eternity than this life. You can do anything, go anywhere. The world is full of adventures to be had, especially for our kind. Get your mindset out of those human 21st century values and ideals. They're restricting you. If you're not careful, Caroline, they'll hold you back forever. I'd hate for you to miss out on all the potential stretched out in front of you, because of it."

I was slightly mesmerized by the passion woven in every sentence. Charming bastard.

Kol wrapped a hand around my waist and drew me close. "You're not meant to be a tame house cat, my darling. It won't satisfy you. If you'd let yourself, you would see we're kindred spirits. Stop holding back. Release that tight grip on your human-self." He lifts me up, my legs automatically wrap around him. Then he presses a lingering kiss to my lips. "You can be wild." Another kiss "Free."

I melted, drunk off his words and kisses. One hand tangled in his hair, my other arm wrapped around his neck. I wanted to be the person he was describing. Wild, free, fearless, and powerful. Nothing holding me back from doing whatever the hell I liked.

Our lips moved in sync. My fingers played with the silky strands of his thick hair. This kiss was different than the others we shared. It wasn't frenzied or with tongue. It didn't lead to groping. We didn't start grinding or thrusting against each other. Kol's hands stayed where they were and didn't fondle. Mine didn't venture lower than his neck. However, that didn't make the kiss any less sensual or passionate.

"I like the sound of that." I pull away to whisper against his lips. My chest rose and fell quickly with my heavy breathing.

That was true. It sounds lovely in theory, but I'm not sure I can make it an indefinite thing. It's just not me. Having no control ever? Permanently? _Yuck_. Maybe I can be a unique hybrid of untamed and controlled. Where I can be that way on and off whenever I want to relieve stress and have a good time, but go back to control and responsibility afterwards as needed.

I guess that kinda defeats the whole point of what Kol's saying, doesn't it? If I decide when and where I want to be untamed. But that's the only way I can see myself being while still enjoying it.

"It becomes you." Kol replied simply.

My mind flashed to the look on his face earlier. The wicked delight of seeing me like that, all fangs, demonic eyes, and raw lust. I knew without a doubt he'd like to see the side of me Elijah does when I hunt. The one that's so consumed with bloodlust I act like a wild animal. Kol was drawn to the darkness I had inside of me. The darkness I tried to control and dominate.

"We need to get that mat and what's left of your shirt." I say after a pause, not knowing what else _to_ say. With those words the intense moment between us evaporates.

He lowered me to the ground. "I'll handle it. Come, let's get you home."

Kol led me to his bike, where Henrik appears beside it. I hear my phone ringing. When I get it, Elijah's name is flashing on the screen. Along with the time, 3:30. I was going to call him anyway, to let him know why I wasn't there when he came to get me. Looks like he beat me to it.

"Caroline?" He inquires when I answer. The calm in his voice had an edge to it. Concern? Anger? I wasn't completely sure.

"Kol and Henrik teamed up." I tell him. "They made me leave school. Kol's been teaching me self-defense."

"I see." The edge in his voice was gone when he spoke again.

 _Concern then,_ I decided.

"That's not all we were doing." Kol spoke up. A dramatic pout tugged on his lips. "What? Are you ashamed of me, darling?"

My eyes narrow warningly. This is NOT how Elijah is going to find out! We can't just spring it up over a phone call! I'm going to plan the best way to say it, then sit him down and break it to him.

Kol's lips curve up in response. Dark chocolate eyes flash with amusement. "That's alright. I forgive you. I don't mind being your dirty little secret."

"Don't listen to him, Elijah." I frown.

"I never do." He dismisses.

I wondered if he _actually_ thought nothing of Kol's words, or if they made him even a little suspicious. Henrik and Damon both thought we were very obvious. Which means my interest in Kol couldn't have possibly slipped Elijah's notice.

"He's taking me home now." I inform.

"Be careful." Elijah replied. "Let me know how dinner goes with the Sheriff."

"I will."

I lift the seat and put my phone back in my purse when we hang up.

"I feel another lecture coming when I get back." Kol grinned roguishly. "I've heard it enough times I know it by heart now."

The look was contagious. "The leave-Caroline-alone, lecture? I bet that's always fun."

"He's suspicious of my intentions." Kol straddles the bike and looks at me over his shoulder.

"I know."

He quirks a playful brow. "You're not?"

"Should I be?" I challenge.

"Not at all." The amount of mischief on his face contradicted the words. "My intentions are nothing less than saintly."

The words 'saintly' and 'Kol Mikaelson' don't remotely go together.

I laugh and get on the bike behind him. He revs the engine. "Right. I'm sure."

The way back to my house was quiet. I was equally as aggravated with riding in shorts as before. Never again. I tightened my hold on Kol and tried to focus on him instead. His scent, the feel of the muscles in his back flexing and shifting as he drove.

"Here we are." Kol announced, pulling into my driveway. In a blink he was parked and standing in front of me. He gave a gallant bow. "Home safely, as promised."

I get off the bike and cup his cheek, so I can urge him up. When his face was eye level, but he was still partly bent over, I place a kiss on the other one. "Thank you for today. I had a great time."

Despite my reluctance to miss more school, it turned out fantastic. I needed it after a day like yesterday.

"I did as well." He smiles, moving so he was completely upright. "Next time we'll move onto kicking. In the meantime, think about what I said."

"I will." I return his smile softly, my hand still cupping his cheek. "Can I talk to you after I have dinner with my mom?"

A nervousness that surprised me fluttered in my belly. I didn't know what he was going to say about what we were. What did today mean to him? Nothing? Something causal? Would he be willing to be monogamous with me? To be an actual couple? Were all his complements and sweet, passionate words just said to charm me? Did he mean any of it?

"You can call me any time, darling." He assures.

Again I worried he was just putting on the charm to seduce me. I always thought I was too smart to be seduced by a man like Kol. I underestimated the allure he was capable of, even after acknowledging my attraction to him. Henrik told me about his prowess with the ladies. Yet I underestimated that too. I thought I was different. Better than those before me.

It was a little disheartening to think I could possibly be just like all those other women he's enticed in the past.

I shook off my pity party and self-doubt. I'm Caroline freaking Forbes. I'm beautiful, smart, bubbly, and amazing. If he can't see that then that's his problem. Any guy would be lucky to have me!

My internal peep talk restored my confidence.

"Good." I say approvingly.

I strut away from him, putting enough sway in my hips that I was sure I looked sexy and confident. My heels helped with that. When I got to the front door I looked over my shoulder, feeling smug when I saw his eyes flicker up from my ass.

"And Kol?" I call. He gets on his bike with an expectant look. I admire the view of him straddling the sleek black machine half-naked. Yummy. "Don't think I don't know what you did before. You underhanded cheat."

I was referring to him tricking an apology out of me. Which I could realize now that my brain was no longer fogged and lust addled. He grinned with a wink. Before revving the engine and shooting off like a bullet.

I refused to let myself think depressing thoughts. About Kol OR my father. As a result I was floating on cloud nine I was so giddy about today. Self-defense lessons, a hot make-out session, and now I'm going to have a nice dinner with my mom. Who's going to get off work early for me! Yes… Today is a good day.

My phone rang while I was getting ready. It was 4:25.

"Hey, Mommy!" I chirp happily, putting it on speaker phone for Henrik.

"Hey, sweetie. Listen, it was busier than I thought it was going to be. I'm really sorry, but we're going to have to reschedule. Okay? I promise we'll go to dinner soon."

I deflated like a popped balloon. A lump formed in my throat. "It's okay."

"I'm really am sorry." She said again. "I was looking forward to it."

"It really is okay." I sigh bitterly. Her getting off work early for me yesterday was clearly a fluke. "I don't know why I was expecting any different. This morning you made me hope things could be different, but they won't be. Work will always be more important to you than I am. I was stupid to think you'd make me a priority."

"Caroline…" Mom started, tone scolding and pleading at the same time.

"Whatever." I interrupt, not wanting to hear it.

I nearly threw the phone after I hung up. Dark blue eyes stung with tears. Henrik gazed at me sympathetically with a comforting half-smile. He didn't try to justify my mom's actions, or apologize, or say anything. He just offered silent support and comfort. My lips and hands trembled as I finished my hair.

A noise downstairs startled me, having been too wrapped up in my thoughts to hear anyone pull up or come in. I couldn't help that my initial reaction was fear. The only thing I could think was, _Dad's back._ Reaching out my hearing relaxed me _._ There was a heartbeat way too slow to be human. I cautiously make my way to the first floor. The sound of the microwave heating something up reached my ears.

"Damon?" I blink, smiling in relief when I turned the corner to the kitchen. Henrik walked in behind me.

The raven haired vampire eyed me closely. "Are you well?"

"Yes. I'm much better today."

He nodded in approval. The microwave let out a loud BEEEEP. Damon got the blood bag and held it out in my direction. "Drink."

I take it from him. "Thanks. How was your day?"

"Not eventful." He shrugged and reached in his pockets to toss me some keys. My free hand snatches it out of the air effortlessly while I drink. "Rafael drove me here in your car but couldn't stick around. He told me to tell you hello and that he'd see you at the mansion later. When is your mother supposed to get here? You _are_ leaving with her soon aren't you?"

"Not anymore." I lick my lips. "Let me get my purse and we can go."

Might as well, seeing how my plans for tonight fell through.


End file.
